Last of the Human Sacrifice
by Youkai no Hariken
Summary: Enraged from losing so much, Naruto died in the final confrontation with the Akatsuki...not expecting to be taken by the Shinigami of the Seireitei. With everything that had happened to him, he isn't the same. How will he live out his life now?
1. Final Thoughts

Hey there. I've finally had enough as this story in particular has been flowing in my head. From years of imagination it surfaced, so I believe the time is now right to allow this fiction to blossom. This will officially count as my second story.

I will be working on this as well as my other story, Goraikou Senpuu.

Lastly, unlike my previous story, I will not reveal who I will pair Naruto with. If I decide to do a harem, it will be small.

Let me be the first to tell you that I am my worst critic. You pointing out the obvious will only serve to piss me off. So please people, no flames, but constructive criticism and positive feedback is always welcomed. Yeah, good feedback feeds my inspiration and drive! Let's try to make those obese, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

_Last of the Human Sacrifice - Enraged from losing so much, Naruto died in the final confrontation with the Akatsuki...not expecting to be taken by the Shinigami of the Seireitei. With everything that had happened to him, he isn't the same. Now having a different demeanor, how will he live out this life?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Final Thoughts<p>

Naruto stood defiantly against the remaining of the Akatsuki in silence, bleeding profoundly as his breaths became heavy. Across the barren wasteland of a battlefield stood Madara, battered, bloody, and exhausted as he panted harshly.

The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan user slouched as blood escaped his lips and his other wounds. "You will not escape _child_." The ancient shinobi spoke in hate, gritting his teeth as he gripped his broken arm. "I will have the Kyuubi no matter what you do. While you are strong, you are at your limit. It's not hard to tell." The golden-haired man snarled, hearing the mockery in the legendary shinobi's voice.

Naruto heard his bloody opponent laugh. "Look around you! Tell me, what do you have to live for? Most of the shinobi here are DEAD! Konoha has fallen, you know that!" The Kyuubi host growled angrily as tears welled in his eyes. "I WILL take what's MINE!" With the last of his strength, Madara charged as he began to make hand seals.

Naruto pulled on Kyuubi's power and took his golden form for the last time as his chakra gathered black and white particles within his hands. The dense chakra form larger before the jutsu was supported by one hand as the Kyuubi host lifted it high above himself. Dark blades began to surround the reddish-black ball as it begun spinning rapidly, alarming the Uchiha.

Madara summoned **Susano'o** before he called, "**Yasaka's Magatama!**" The triple tomoe disk that was connected by a strong wrap of chakra was thrown. Naruto's eyes became slits as he finalized his jutsu and rushed to meet the attack. Giving everything he had as he thought about his loved ones, tears of anguish spilled from his eyes as he shouted, "**Rasenshuriken no Bijuu-dama!**" (Spiraling Shuriken of the Tailed-Beast Bomb) The two attacks clashed before a grand explosion ensued.

The dust cleared to show Naruto's chakra shroud dissipate. He couldn't see Madara anywhere. A warping sound was heard behind him before he was stabbed through his chest, just missing the golden-haired man's heart. The last Uchiha smirked triumphantly as the rest of his mask was broken.

"I…I told you. My plan will come to fruition. But you will pay for killing Sasuke! He was an essential part of my plan!" The staff part of his fan weapon was further impaled into the Kyuubi host, forcing more blood seep past his lips as tears slid down his whiskered cheeks.

"_I…I couldn't even avenge the ones I lost…This can't be it..."_ More tears came from him as he felt the weapon graze his beating heart, making him cough up blood. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Temari, Kankuro…

One by one, their faces showed as he remembered their time together before Naruto's heart began to ache, both literally and figuratively. He lost everyone. He had to kill this deluded Uchiha. Rage was rekindled in his heart as the tears stopped. Resolve lied within his azure eyes as the jinchuuriki silently went into his seal.

He still had one more promise to keep.

Appearing in the sewers of his mind, Naruto walked to the kitsune demon and stopped. The fox did not speak a word, only looking at its host in apathy. "Just because I let everyone else down, doesn't mean you have to fall in that category as well." The wooden cage was released, allowing the fox to stretch to its full height.

The golden-haired man's eyes were shadowed as he continued, "I will set you free before I die. All I ask is that you kill Madara, should he be alive afterwards." The sage looked at the demon with a fiery spirit with a small sense of brokenness to himself. The demon fox gazed at his jailer quietly, watching the sage as it observed its container.

Silence reigned as they both stared at each other. **"No."** The golden-haired man stayed silent as he held himself from jumping to conclusions. The massive fox held something in its eyes, wanting to continue.

The Kyuubi softened its features as the demon began to explain. **"The seal bonded us together. If you perish, so will I…"** Its eyes closed as something akin to a smile graced its maw. **"And I am content with that."** The human sacrifice looked at its tenant in surprise.

"**I will go with you to the end. I've seen enough of this world many times over and yet, never have I seen such determination and compassion from a human."** The Ninetails said, mirth dancing within its blood-colored eyes depths. **"You were an enigma to me. You never reacted like the rest of the ningen that I've encountered. Even now, you came to release the seal and free me…why would you do such a thing when all I have done is cause you pain?"** The tailed beast slowly swayed its tails, staring at its jailer.

Naruto gave a bemused smile to the humongous fox. "I had given it some thought…and tried to place myself in your situation." The youkai slightly tilted its head, confused. The golden-haired man began speaking once more. "To be immortal, depending on only yourself until someone sealed you into a human. All you see is darkness, no one there to comfort you in any way."

The sage chuckled bitterly. "It's a wonder that you didn't go insane, but you have your integrity. Seeing you hostile and angry all the time, made since. And I didn't help with my antagonizing…"

The kitsune demon stood in silent shock, listening to its container. "I saw Kirabi and his interaction with his demon and I began to regret missing the chance to make a bond with you…even if you would've rejected it." Remorse was shown in the jinchuuriki's azure eyes before he looked at the fox. "I…I guess this was my way of apologizing to you for that." The dying Uzumaki finished, waiting for the demon's response.

Kyuubi remained silent as it gazed at its jailer. The Ninetails closed its eyes as a smile formed on its vulpine features before it spoke, **"You remind me so much of that man..."** The kitsune chuckled as a memory crossed it's mind. **"Thank you...Naruto. Consider your apology, accepted."** Both demon and its jailer looked each other in respect as they began to fade from one another's sight.

"**End our existence in a fiery blaze!"**

Naruto snapped his attention back to consciousness and spun quickly, bear-hugging the ancient Uchiha. "What are you doing!" The last Sharingan user asked with fear laced in his voice, not expecting the sudden grab. Madara began to feel the malicious chakra of the Ninetails along with its host.

Crimson chakra exploded from the sage violently, engulfing to two shinobi. Naruto finally decided to answer the question. "I'm finishing this, dattebayo!"

The wizened ninja panicked. He couldn't break free from the hold and he was to low on chakra to do anything. The remaining Uchiha cried, "Fool! You'll kill us both!" The jinchuuriki's eyes gleamed with resolve as he stared back into his enemy's eyes, grinning triumphantly.

"Believe it, ya bastard."

The chakra became a blackish red before Naruto roared along with Kyuubi with everything he had before a colossal explosion of epic proportions took place, devastating everything within a hundred-mile radius.

Smoke from the debris began to clear to reveal two bloody bodies inside a massive crater. One had its face etched in horror as a small fire burned the dead human, charring its flesh. The other body had its blue eyes opened halfway, seeing the final life he succeeded in taking. Life began to fade from his eyes as the last human sacrifice moved his consciousness to the seal for the last time.

There that laid in the broken cage was the Kyuubi, laying on its side as its eyes dimmed from its life fading gradually. Slowly, it moved its head to see the golden-haired man sprawled on the ground in front of it, blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

The blond sage began to have tears slide down his cheeks with the memories of his life coming to the forefront of his mind. Tears continued to flow as his last regret was not saving everyone from their deaths. There was nothing he could do as he too would fade into nothing but a memory. He never achieved any of his dreams…

It was great that he was given the chance to do so though.

"See you…around…Kyu…" The last breath of the Yondaime's legacy faded, his eyes devoid of life. The dying fox stared at its jailer in melancholy before its colossal body became smaller as red mist clouded around it. The demon took a more human form out of respect for its last container, still laying on its side next to the deceased shinobi. A hand placed itself on the one of the hands of Uzumaki Naruto before holding it with a weak grip as its strength dissipated, gazing at the dead host with its half-lidded crimson eyes. Finally, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune passed, following its jailer.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his bloody steaming body with a chain attached to his chest, its length near his freshly destroyed body. The golden-haired man had been looking at his body for the past days, silent and motionless the whole time. He felt numb looking at his own corpse. "Is this it?" The shinobi whispered. A crimson particle the size of his hand floated to his vision. His azure eyes gazed upon it, feeling a familiarity from it.<p>

The former shinobi slowly lifted his hand and turned it with his palm facing upwards. The small red ball gently landed on the hand. The whiskered cheek man felt warmth emitting from the little blood-colored orb. It was pleasant, he thought. The crimson globe began to disappear within his hand like a slow moving flame before it faded away. Heat from within washed over his being, lingering inside his core before it dispelled slowly.

Warrior instincts came in as he moved from the spot he was on quickly, dodging a monstrous tail. Naruto looked to see a large, dark creature in remnant of a bull. Its body was on all fours with a long tail with grotesque spikes at the end. Its face was replaced by a demonic bone-white mask with red barbed-like patterns on it, its features giving a hateful expression with deathly yellow eyes glaring at the newly deceased ninja.

"**So the child has some skill in dodging."** The evil creature sneered with its tail whipping about.

Naruto was silent, his eyes narrowing at the monster. "What are you?"

The devilish giant growled, **"The one who will eat your wondrous energy!"** The dark bull ran at the golden-haired man, surprising him with its speed.

The shinobi tried to pull on his chakra before finding none. His eyes widened in shock before he nimbly avoided the monster. The blond backtracked, creating more space between him and his opponent.

The whiskered-cheeked man tried to feel for his chakra again, only to feel emptiness once more. He looked around before his eyes glanced at his corpse, revelation enlightening him. _"It's because I'm dead!"_ The ninja thought as he understood why he didn't have chakra. Chakra was the essence of life…

The bull kicked around in anger before charging at the azure-eyed man again. Being caught off guard, the attack slammed into Naruto. One of the bull's horns hooked on to one of the golden-haired shinobi's chain links before it snapped off. The ninja shut his eyes in pain as he held back a yell, tumbling along the dirt before rolling back on his feet, clutching his chest.

Naruto looked at his chain to see that he lost half of the length. _"This chain is a part of me?"_ He asked, dodging the bull again. The blond growled from the one-sided fight. He wasn't having this.

The monster swung his tail viciously. The ninja side stepped the appendage before attacking. The blond decided to try its mask first, running before jumping to the creature, surprising it. Naruto narrowed his eyes darkly before executing an elbow strike on the evil being's forehead, cause the mask to crack widely upon impact. The monster began screaming in agony, thrashing about as it knocked the former sage away from it.

Glad that the creature had a weakness, the shinobi rushed in, dodging the attacks that were sent to keep him away. The bull's eyes widened in fear as it saw the spirit that it tried to eat flipping over its tail as the man descended to its face once more. The shinobi glared at the evil creature before he gave a war cry and spun, lashing out in a kick. The foot met its mark as it destroyed its mask, causing the creature to give its final pain-filled howl. The monster dissolved away, disappearing into nothingness.

The warrior landed, panting. The chain on his chest pulsed violently, making him yell out in anguish. Frantically looking at his chest, he saw the chains eating themselves at a very rapid rate. He only had a quarter of the chain left and that was going away faster that what he would have liked.

Another dark beast appeared, cackling as it had observed the former ninja. It was dog-like with very sharp claws. Its mask was like the last creatures, but the red markings were going across its face diagonally in a blood-like fashion. **"You killed that fool of a hollow! Amusing, but you're time is up! Your reiatsu is calling and I won't deny myself any longer!"** The canine monster pounced, claws poised for the kill.

Naruto, despite the pain in his chest, rolled to the side before bouncing back on his feet, backing away from the on-coming enemy. _"So this thing is called a hollow?"_ He ducked under a swipe meant for his head before upper-cutting the evil spirit with a strong punch, forcing it away as it cried out in pain.

The shinobi thought of the two creatures saying that his energy, this reiatsu was attracting them. That meant that more will be coming after him. The blond grimaced from the conclusion.

Another thought passed the azure-eyed fighter's mind as he got ready for the angry monster. The energy that these hollows want, could he utilize it? _"Am I able to draw this reiatsu out to use it?"_ He wondered. Before he could finish, the dog beast cut his side, nicking the chains on his chest in the process. The golden-haired man fell one knee as he clutched his chest and gritted his teeth forcefully, his left eye closed tightly as a growl emitted from his throat, trying to endure the pain.

The evil canine spirit laughed. **"It's over!"** The monster took off, predatory eyes gleaming. **"You're mine!" **Naruto shook in fear as the creature rushed towards him. 

_"Is this where it ends?"_ He could only hear his heart beating. _"I died…to be eaten?"_ His heartbeat's volume increased as the despair washed over him. The shinobi felt a rush of energy as he unconsciously grasped it. The golden-haired man's eyes glowed as he lunged at the creature in a last-ditch effort.

"**Die!"** The monster yelled. Naruto cranked his left hand back before he gave a thrust, getting inside the beast's guard in the process. The monster looked at the blond in fear as it heard the fighter roar before pain came unto him. Blue reiatsu was expelled from the ninja's hand, destroying the dark feline's mask in one strike. The hollow screamed as it too met the same fate as the monster before him.

Huffing heavily, Naruto could feel it. The reiatsu that flowed in him. It felt lighter than the chakra he was accustomed to. His body seized up, pain throbbing in his body as his chest felt like it was collapsing on itself. The chain only had one link left.

Hearing footsteps, the former sage clutched his chest and turned slowly to see a petite woman coming his way. She had dark-shaded purple hair that framed her feminine visage as the back of her hair flared out near her shoulders.

She wore a black shihakusho that was fashioned after shinobi wear. On her arms were black ninja-styled sleeves that went from about half way up her hands to her upper arms. On the small of her back was a short sword in remnant of a kodachi inside its sheath, blue with gold trimmings on the bottom. Her dark eyes were calm and calculative, assessing the situation at hand as she felt the pressure around him building.

Forcing down the shaking of his body the former living shinobi asked with narrowed eyes, "Who are you?"

The woman stared at the suffering man with well-hidden surprise. "Lieutenant Soifon of the 2nd division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I'm here to help you." The blond stood up as he tensed himself. The female's mannerisms were certainly ninja-like. How could he believe her to be Shinigami? He expected the death god to look demonic, not an attractive woman. Appearances can be deceiving, he supposed.

But was she telling the truth?

The kunoichi-like woman began to walk towards him. She was a few feet away before she grabbed her weapon in a back hand grip, pulling it out. The azure-eyed man glared at the woman intensely before he went on the offense, attacking her fiercely. Soifon's eyes widened, not expecting such a violent reaction. She dodged the attacks nimbly and with grace, barely able to find an opening to stop the ex-human from attacking.

Naruto dropped in the middle of his assault suddenly, shaking as he grabbed his body and shouted to the heavens as his last chain link corroded. A white substance rushed from where his chain resided to his face, slowly enveloping him. Soifon covered her face from the debris flying around.

A woman with yellow eyes, chocolate skin with shoulder-length vibrant purple hair that flared out at the sides appeared next to the shinigami, grimacing from the event before her. She wore the same black garments like the female next to her, except she had a white haori to complete her uniform. The cloak was orange on the inside and had two horizontal marks inside a diamond on the back, giving the significance of her position. Lastly, the woman had a black cloth tied in a bow around her neck.

"Soifon, what happened?" The newly arrived woman asked.

The female shinigami answered, "He has begun the hollowfication process! Yoruichi-sama, I don't know what to do! Yamamoto-sotaicho wanted this man alive!" The woman now known as Yoruichi gritted her teeth, revealing her feline-like canines.

She began to think of the possibilities of sending him to the Rukongai through a **Konso**. It could take months; years even, to find him, if he was blessed to arrive in an upper division of the Seireitei. It would definitely keep him alive. The old captain was specific in his instructions as he wanted the man brought to him, but this event wasn't foreseen at all.

Half of the mask was on the golden-haired man's face before something peculiar transpired. A very light red glow illuminated on the mask. The former shinobi slowly to a standing position as the hollow-creating process began to halt. His hand gripped the mask before he ripped it off of his face, shocking the two shinigami.

"I…" The blond man panted as he slammed the mask where the chain used to be, filling up the hole that tried to form. "I refuse!" The hole was no more as his chest was back to normal. Naruto glared in determination, with his left eye having a black sclera and a golden iris.

The women before the former sennin stood in awe and trepidation. _"No one…no one has ever stopped the hollowfication, let alone ripped off their mask!"_ Yoruichi thought. Both warriors were on their guard, not sure if he was in the right state of mind.

The whiskered cheek man's eye faded back into his normal deep blue. The blond gazed at the second woman that came, taking in her appearance. He thought of her as quite beautiful. Her golden eyes held warmth in their depths, but a concealed melancholy lied there as well.

The woman in question felt naked at the shinobi's rather piercing gaze. She saw much sorrow and anger in the azure eyes along with blaze of strength. The violet-haired woman began to wonder. _"His eyes…what has he gone through?"_ The cloaked woman wondered in curiosity.

The golden-haired man turned his attention back to the woman that he first met. "Soifon, right? Why were you getting ready to attack me?" He asked calmly as he stayed on his guard.

The woman in question replied firmly, "I wasn't going to attack you..."

The male's azure eyes narrowed. "That wasn't what it looked like to me..."

Yoruichi, sensing the tension beginning to rise spoke, "She wasn't going to harm you. She was preparing to send you to the Seireitei." The golden-haired man heard the tanned woman's soothing alto voice as he remained silent, eyes never leaving the kunoichi shinigami. "Soifon was going to use a technique called **Konso** to send you to our realm. It's used by tapping a soul on their head with the bottom of our swords." The white-robbed shinigami finished, hoping that the blond man would understand.

The whiskered cheek man continued to stare at the woman with the two bandaged ponytails. He saw her narrow her eyes, becoming frustrated from his eyes bearing into hers. He found truth in the brown-skinned female's words and no deception in the petite woman's eyes. His facial features relaxed, accepting the explanation.

"So it was a misunderstanding…" He stated softly. The ninja bowed his head lightly as he spoke, "I apologize for attacking you and for rushing to conclusions, Soifon-san."

The smaller shinigami softened her gaze, seeing the man trying to make amends from misinterpretation from earlier. The woman shook her head. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should have elaborated on what I was going to do." The golden-haired man gave a little smile before turning to the other female.

The yellow-eyed woman gave a comforting expression as she spoke, "I'm glad that we have an understanding. My name is Shihoin Yoruichi, captain of the 2nd division of the 13 Court Guard Squads . And you already know my second in command, Soifon." The golden-haired man gave a sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head, making the tanned woman give a bemused smile. The younger of the two women found her cheeks lightly giving a pink tinge to her face from embarrassment, which to her relief, went unnoticed.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The male introduced himself, giving a warm smile to the two shinigami. The golden-eyed shinigami found the man in front of her rather charming, his expression all the more attractive to her. And his reiatsu radiated impressively for someone who had been dead for a while now. Still, it never alleviated the concern she had for him.

The ninja-affiliated shinigami was grateful that the golden-haired man loosened up, even if it was a little. It was certainly more welcoming that the piercing stare from earlier. He was a warrior of some kind that much she knew, but he fought with no hesitation to kill. Had she had been someone of a lesser level she was sure that she wouldn't have came out unscathed. But she had to wonder; what exactly was he?

Yoruichi gave a solemn gaze before she asked, "So what exactly happened that made you react violently to my protégé?"

Naruto stared at her as he replied, "Two hollows tried to kill me earlier. I thought she was going to try and finish me too." Both women noted that he knew what a hollow was. "I was dead for a couple of days before those things tried to kill me." He finished, becoming more distant as he thought about his final battle in the living realm.

The two women's eyes widened in shock. "What?" Soifon asked. She couldn't believe that the person in question had not been dead for as long as she thought. _"I thought he had been dead for at least two weeks, but to be killed and have this much power from the start…"_

The cloaked shinigami became silent, watching his countenance, seeing the hidden sorrow with his eyes. Concern showed on her feminine visage for a moment before she pressed on, softly speaking, "Your Chain of Fate should have lasted longer than it did."

The blond looked at her grimly and replied, "The first hollow I fought broke that in half. Afterwards, it started to eat itself. I can only guess that fighting the second hollow sped up the process…"

Soifon nodded. "How did you kill the two hollows?" The lieutenant asked, asking a question that her master was about to pose.

"The first one died by taijutsu while the last one died by reiatsu." The shinobi answered with his eyes gaining a sharp quality to them, something the two female shinigami noticed. While the shinigami were surprised, they had a question.

"What is taijustu?" The petite woman inquired, rather intrigued. The newly killed soul inwardly slapped himself.

"It's hand-to-hand combat." He said, fighting the memories of learning the skill. The kunoichi death god nodded, hoping to have spar with him later, should he choose to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His style of speed and unpredictability was nothing she ever encountered before.

The dark-skinned woman focused on what he said. Apparently he knew what reiatsu was too. _"Tapping into that so early…"_ The captain thought to herself, becoming more impressed by the minute. She had one last question, even if she was hesitant to pose it.

"…Do you remember what happened to you before you died?" Yoruichi asked, knowing that she may be touching on a sensitive subject for him.

Naruto looked to the sky with a distant gaze. _"I wish I didn't…"_ He thought quietly before shaking his head blankly, making the chocolate-skinned woman narrow her eyes in concern. She believed that he was lying but did not press the matter.

"Well, let's go. We've been here long enough and I'm sure that hollows may arrive here if we linger." Soifon walked to the side of her superior, pulling her blade from its sheath and stabbed the air before twisting her weapon. A traditional Japanese door way appeared and opened, light shining at its entrance.

The smaller shinigami stood at the door as she observed the golden-haired man quietly. She felt that the blond fighter was hiding something, but she understood that it was a sensitive topic. Soifon turned and entered the wooden gate first, disappearing into the light.

Yoruichi began to walk with Naruto following her slowly. The captain watched the man with soft eyes. The former shinobi stopped, turning back to look at the wasteland once more. The lands that he familiarized himself with and memories that associated themselves with it…he somehow knew that this was the last time he would ever be there.

A delicate hand gently grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see the tanned beauty with a soft expression on her features. The golden-haired man looked back at the ruined earth before him, lightly touching the woman's hand before softly sliding her hand off of him. The yellow-eyed shinigami's concern grew as it showed on her countenance, but understood as she waited for him.

Slowly, the former shinobi turned his back to his homelands as he walked to the remaining woman that stood next to the bright doors. Naruto looked at Yoruichi as ready as he could be. She stared at him for a moment, seeing his azure eyes hiding the torrent of emotions within its depths. The tanned captain turned, beckoning for the ninja to follow her. She disappeared within the depths of the door's light.

The former jinchuuriki paused in his steps as he looked at the Elemental Nations for the last time. Water welled in his eyes as he thought of his lost loved ones. They were his life, his purpose.

"_I will never forget any of you." _Two tears slid down his cheeks as he turned away, entering the doors that light brilliantly illuminated from. The doors closed with the last of the shinobi generation leading towards a new life.

* * *

><p>Alright, I'm finally finished with this chapter. I will be taking my time with this story since it's been in my head for a few years now.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Moving Onward

Hey there readers. I was more than surprised from all of the favorites and reviews from the first chapter. It made my week. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Moving Onward<p>

Naruto took in the environment as he walked beside Yoruichi and Soifon. The tall and white structures towering over the people inhabiting it were a sight to behold. Had he been younger, he was sure he would have made an attempt to paint the large buildings, specifically changing the color to something bright...

Who was he kidding, these white canvas would be tagged with the next chance he got.

Silence reigned between the trio, each in their own thoughts. The golden-haired man saw the shinigami around them pause in their steps and stare at him and his companions. Some sneered, others were wary, and the rest were curious. That made no difference to him. The former sage was used those reactions.

Soifon gave a sideways glance at the soul that they were escorting. Despite his nonchalant expression his gaze was sharp, quietly taking in his surroundings. The petite female looked towards the ground, becoming lost in her thoughts once again. _"His mannerisms, there that of a trained killer…"_ The kunoichi-like woman concluded with a bit of apprehension. She remembered the wasteland of an area that they found him in. _"What the hell could have caused such destruction?"_ The purple-haired shinigami could only wonder what he was in his past life.

Yoruichi led the small group to the head captain, ignoring everyone who stared at them. The golden-eyed woman gave a fleeting gaze at the young man next that traveled with them. Like her subordinate, she noticed his war-hardened characteristics, looking around for exits as if it was instinctive. _"Was he in a battle when he died?"_ The blond man's eyes eased, the intensity in its depths vanishing as if it was never there in the beginning.

The man beside violet-haired commander looked at her briefly, locking eyes. Azure met gold as the whiskered-cheek man gave an interested gaze to her amused stare. Naruto allowed a foxlike grin on his features, Yoruichi offered a small smirk in return.

He was not saying anything about his former life or how he died, keeping everything to himself. Aside from that, there was something about the whisker-cheeked soul that drew her. The female captain's eyes shined a little, believing that there was something more to him.

"We're almost there Naruto-san." Soifon spoke, figuring that she answered a wondering question in his mind.

He nodded, grateful that their destination was near. "Thanks. And no need for formalities. I've never been one for that stuff." The blond said, giving a little grin at the end of his sentence. The small shinigami woman kept her serious demeanor, not really reacting to his response.

A feline smile graced Yoruichi's face. "If you don't mind, Naruto-kun." The captain replied seductively, purring his name at the end to see if she could get a reaction out of him.

He grinned foxily, responding, "Damn right I don't, Yoru-chan." Her smile grew, her golden eyes showing her interest.

The captain's protégé saw this and a frown marred her beautiful face, indignity beginning to form within her. _"How dare he talk to Yoruichi-sama as if he's familiar with her!"_

The golden-haired man moved his eyes to the lieutenant as saw her glare at him. The whiskered-cheek man's deep blue eyes twinkled in a mischievous light before it dulled away. He turned forward, back in his thoughts as he looked at the sky.

Yoruichi's smile left her feminine visage, the solemn atmosphere returning again. She looked at the first division gates that grew larger as they moved closer.

They finally reached their destination, standing at the grand doors. The second division captain pushed the doors open before entering, Soifon trailing behind Naruto as the doors closed behind them. The golden-haired man narrowed his eyes slightly. He could feel the power that dwelled inside the establishment. The trio entered a moderate room as the pressure felt like it weighed directly on him. He held himself upright, not slouching in the least. He looked around, eying the people within the room.

Everyone was dressed in the robes that he seen everyone else in with the addition of the haori. He couldn't see their backs but he figured they had numbers on their backs, much like Yoruichi. Five people were on right side while only four were on the left, all lined in uniformity in front of an elderly man that stood at the front. The former living shinobi scanned each one in the room swiftly, judging them from their body posture to the emotion that lied in their eyes.

The first person was a taller man with white hair. His dark eyes were calm, holding an apologetic gaze within as he gave a small smile. Naruto thought the man was okay as his azure eyes glided over to the next person.

The next person he looked at had sand-colored blond hair running down his head, becoming rather messy at its ends. His olive-green eyes stared back at him in a calculating manner, trying to determine if he was a friend or foe. Not a word was spoken as the former sage moved to another.

The man was large, having brown skin with dark hair and eyes. On his bottom lip, two triangular piercings protruded. The man lazily looked at him, believing the escorted soul to be a waste of time, despite feeling the large reiatsu flowing with him. As much as the blond man hated to be underestimated, he kept himself and gazed at the next one.

A man with light gray hair and brown eyes came into sight, the other sizing him up. The captain had sharp features with three earrings on his left ear. Black arm bands gripped his forearms, giving the former jinchuuriki the revelation that he fought hand-to-hand. The male was muscular, having six-nine tattooed on his chest, displayed proudly for people to see. The silver-haired man gave a look of approval to the whisker-cheeked man, seeing the warrior in the fresh soul.

Next man had a lavished pink haori and a sakkat on top of his head. He had long, brown wavy hair in a ponytail with a lock framing the left side of his face along with a light beard. The man's gray eyes locked on to his deep blue, mirth found in its depths. Naruto found him friendly, continuing without missing a beat.

The next captain that the former Kyuubi host saw had brown skin with a decent sized afro. He wore dark glasses over his eyes so the blond man loved over his posture immediately. It showed no hostility, deeming the time to look at the next person.

Naruto felt himself grit his teeth firmly from the elderly man that he glanced at next. The main had an aristocracy air revolving around him as the man gazed at the golden-haired soul in arrogance. The elderly man had lengthy gray hair and mustache, wearing a clean scarf. Inwardly growling, the whisker-cheeked man moved to the next person.

A woman stood with long black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail that was at her front. It was a welcoming sight to him as her beauty was something to be admired. Her lovely blue eyes bore into his softly, calming him a little. He stared at her a bit longer than he should have, he knew, so he moved his line of sight, not seeing the compassion within their depths as he did.

Next was a man that was a fellow blond, whose hair was long with purple eyes that held boredom. The shinigami wore a frilled shirt under his shihakusho, the cuffs appearing as his collar. Getting what was needed, Naruto moved on to the last man before him.

Another elder stood in front of him. Unlike the first life-experienced man he glanced at, this one held much more power. The captain squinted as his eyes were nearly closed and held a cane in front of him, keeping it standing in place. The former shinobi felt something from the wooden stick, something that he could not explain. He knew that there had to be something more to it, his shinobi instincts told him that much. The man had an aged scar upon his forehead in an x-formation. Finally, his beard and mustache was white as it was long, wrapped together as it neared the floor.

The Special Forces leader looked at her subordinate before she spoke, "Soifon, you are dismissed." The petite woman nodded and for a split second looked at the blond-haired man whose eyes were narrowed at this point before she took her leave silently, leaving her commander swiftly. Yoruichi's golden eyes drifted to the fresh soul she brought here briefly, seeing his hardened gaze. Inwardly giving a soft sigh, she moved to her place on the left side closest to the general who stared at back at the former jinchuuriki.

"I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. What is your name child?" The wizened shinigami asked.

The shinobi calmly spoke in a clear baritone voice, "Uzumaki Naruto." The former shinobi saw Sarutobi Hiruzen in the elder's place for a flash of a moment, making him clench his fist slowly. _"...Jiji..."_

Everyone noticed the action and tensed. The brown-skinned captain that led him to the room saw his anger, but felt it was not at the general, much like the only other female in the room along with the first division leader.

"Do you know why you were brought here Uzumaki?" The leader of the Seireitei asked. Silence was his answer.

The other elder decided to talk. "He asked you a question, boy." No reply was spoken as the golden-haired man did not even acknowledge him. The man narrowed his eyes as the tension grew.

"Genrei control yourself. This is between me and Uzumaki." The bearded man spoke. The captain understood as he kept silent.

The old man hummed briefly before continuing. "Before I explain anything I need a question answered. If you remember, can you tell us how you died?" The second division captain had her gaze completely on him, something that the man with sand-colored haired man noticed.

Naruto saw those he lost in his mind, almost breaking through the apathetic expression as he responded, "No."

A frown appeared upon Yoruichi's delicate features. _"Naruto does remember. He just won't say. Was what happened to him that bad?"_

"You're lying." The muscular man that he saw earlier spoke. "Come on kid. Just tell us what happened."

The blond turned his head ever so slightly, his piercing eyes on the silver-haired man as he held a nonchalant expression. "Hmm? Did you say something?" The captain did not back down as he growled in anger.

"Enough Uzumaki! Muguruma!" The spiritual pressure ceased.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the old man as they both stared for a moment. "These are my soldiers, not yours! Remember that, young one." The golden-haired man remained silent as the elder took a breath. "I wish to offer you the chance to become a shinigami. I see much potential within you and your reiatsu is already at a large capacity. Would you like to join us?"

The whisker-cheeked man paused before posing a question. "What would happen if I didn't join? What would become of me?"

The elder responded back, "Then you would have a life outside of the shinigami." The golden-haired man closed his eyes as he mulled over the proposition for a few moments.

Finally thinking over his decision, a smile crept on Naruto's visage, answering in a reserved tone, "I'll accept your proposal. I have nothing else to lose and everything to gain."

The stealth captain's eyes widened slightly as she heard what Naruto said. _"What did he mean by that?"_

The fourth division captain saw how tired he seemed to look at that moment. She could see the sorrow in his eyes as he smiled. Her blue eyes softened as she watched the soul who the elder recruited. While she was a healer, this was a wound of the heart, something that time could only tend to. She wanted a word with the golden-haired man, but when they had privacy.

Yamamoto pitied the young man before him. He understood what the whisker-cheeked man meant._ "Such eyes are not meant to be on someone so young." _The elder thought, silently noting the hidden emotions from the former jinchuuriki. The boy had nothing, no goal, or anyone at this point. To the wizened man, it was one of the worst ways of life. _"I pray you will find purpose here, Uzumaki."_ The old general thought to himself as he nodded.

"Excellent. While the academy has already started you will be enrolled." The golden-haired man nodded. "Thanks, Yamamoto-jiji." The captains under the first division widened their eyes in shock. Had this soul no respect?

The aged warrior gave a small chuckle of amusement, further surprising his subordinates. "It's quite alright. Now, with the exception of Uzumaki, Shihoin and Unohana, you are all dismissed." The captains nodded before exiting the room swiftly to leave the four alone.

"Hey, Muguruma-san." The athletic captain turned to see the golden-haired man that called his name. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pissed you off like that."

Some of the captains stopped in their steps to see what their fellow leader would do. The silver-haired man stared, seeing his motives true to his apology. He grunted before he sighed.

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But I respect that you came to apologize. Although, I shouldn't have pried into your business like that." He turned away, leaving the room with the rest of the squad leaders. Yoruichi held the whisker-cheeked man in approval in her eyes as her regard for him grew, much like the remaining captains within the room.

The captain-commander turned to the leader of the healing squad. "Please run a diagnostic on Uzumaki-kun's health. Shihoin-san and I will be there to pick him up afterwards." The slender healer nodded before turning to the golden-haired man with a kind expression. The former sage knew to follow the woman as he began to walk away with her. The pair left the room, allowing the two captains privacy.

Yamamoto sighed before sitting down on the polished floor underneath him, beckoning for the Special Forces' leader to do the same. "I need a full report on this mission. But before you do, tell me…what do you think of him?"

The feline-like woman kept her solemn gaze as she answered, "In order to understand where I stand in my thoughts of Naruto, you need to have the mission report first sir." The elderly man nodded, ushering for her to explain. They had time.

* * *

><p>The golden-haired man walked next to the lead medic in silence, going over the meeting in his mind. For the most part, it was genuine as he could not see any ulterior motives so he would give this place a chance.<p>

The blond man glanced at the woman beside him. She was attractive in his eyes, he could tell that she had a shapely figure even when wearing the shinigami wardrobe. Despite her beauty, he could feel the power she held within, his respect for her unconsciously going up. _"__Seems she's much more than a pretty face."_

From what he could gather as he watched the people around give the medic leader the utmost respect, this was normal to her. A smile made itself known on his face. At least these people knew the value of of a medic.

The youthful female turned to him from his expression of amusement. "Care to speak your thoughts?" She asked, giving a gentle smile.

The former shinobi felt himself relax from the sound of her voice. "Only if you don't mind them." She smiled, lightly laughing from the expression on his face.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked. The woman gazed back at the whisker-cheeked man, feeling her smile grow as she introduced herself. "I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division."

The former sage nodded and offered a little grin. "Well, even if you already know, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The healer giggled, finding the man she walked with rather charismatic when he decided to interact.

The two talked a bit, finally reaching the captain's base of operations. Her subordinates were kind, greeting their leader with high regard in their eyes as they passed by. The golden-haired shinobi stayed silent, observing how the people in the area worked.

_"This is the hospital."_ Naruto thought as he suppressed his shivers. He had many memories waking up in them to see pure white walls. The former sage could only hope that he would not be here too often...

Who was he kidding?

The golden-haired shinobi was led into a room, followed by the dark-haired healer as she closed her door. "Please, have a seat on the bed." The whisker-cheeked man did as instructed, sighing softly as he did so. "I am checking on your health so please, do not be alarmed." The blond man nodded, trusting the medical captain. The woman gave a calm smile before she continued, "If you could remove your shirt, we will begin." The former jinchuuriki complied and pulled his shirt from his person. If one were to look closely from his calm gaze, they would be able to see a faint blush on his face.

Unohana saw her patient's upper half, gazing at his well-developed form. His build were that of a track athlete, its abilities to perform dynamic movements evident. The healing captain's hand began to illuminate with a soft glow before she placed them delicately on his chest. The blond man relaxed a bit, her hand feeling warm to the touch.

The azure-eyed soul felt the female's reiatsu spread within him as he watched her focused eyes before shutting his own, silently enjoying the warm sensations of her energy. The leader of the medical division was impressed finding that his body was in excellent condition, as if it was made to be so. _"If that is true, then what was Naruto in his past life?" _The healing mistress wondered, gazing at his chest once more as she slowly slid her hand down to his core. The golden-haired man blushed by a slight margin from the movement, something that the fourth division leader noticed and inwardly smiled to herself. She found it a little endearing that he had kept his composure.

Her thoughts halted when she felt something else. It was small, but the raven-haired woman sensed it. It was dark, not normal like everyone else. It suddenly disappeared, shocking the lead medic. She searched a little longer, but could find no trace of the sinister power. Retsu slightly grimaced, worried for the golden-haired man.

The fourth division captain recalled her reiatsu, ending her diagnosis. The female gave a small hum, her features showing hidden concern before gazing back at the whisker-cheeked male. His deep blue eyes stared back into hers, silently asking if everything was in order with him. She graced him with a warm smile as she spoke, "My, you are very fit. You are in great health, and then some."

The blond grinned foxily as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks." He spoke gently, his face taking on a pink hue. The woman gave a soft laugh and turned, politely allowing him to put his shirt back on while respecting his privacy.

The former sage placed his upper garment back on himself and pushed off the bed into a standing position on the floor. The long-haired woman turned to face him, giving a rather meaningful stare. Her gaze was quiet, pausing as she looked in his eyes with her own. It vanished as fast as it appeared. Unohana decided she wouldn't pry, but rather leave it be. A gentle smile formed on her face as she opened the door, beckoning for him to follow her. The former shinobi walked after her, his mind trying to interpret why she had looked at him like she did.

Both were at the fourth division entrance, silence reigning. The lead healer stopped in her steps, sensing Yamamoto and Yoruichi nearing their location. The golden-haired man could feel the pair coming as well as he started to become a bit tense. The slender woman in front of the blond man faced her traveling companion and spoke softly, "Uzumaki-san…if you need help or just need to talk to someone, you are more than welcome to come here."

The cerulean-eyed soul was surprised, staring at the female medic for a moment. Appreciation shined within his eyes as he gave a grin, replying, "Thanks. I'll definitely come by." Unohana smiled, rather glad that he wanted to stop by beyond medical reasons.

The elder captain and the stealth captain appeared before them. "Thank you, Unohana. Make sure the report is on my desk by tomorrow." The leader of the Seireitei said.

The woman nodded in understanding. "Yes Yamamoto-sotaicho."

The wizened man turned to the blond man. "Come along. We have one more thing to deal with before the day's end." The second division leader looked on with her golden irises, mirth dancing within them. Both captains began to walk away, motivating the shinobi to follow.

The former sage began to follow before he halted his steps, gazing back to the healer. "Next time we see each other don't be so formal, Retsu-chan." He turned back, walking to catch up with the two shinigami leaders. The medical woman stood in silent surprise, not expecting a response like that. Her blue eyes shined in a softer tone as she watched the trio leave her line of vision, concerned for the whisker-cheeked soul.

"Captain Unohana?" A silver-haired woman whose locks were short with a womanly figure walked up to her leader. The dark-haired woman looked at her lieutenant calmly. "We have a patient that needs your assistance." The pair began to walk back inside with the fourth squad leader being led to where she was needed. The healing mistress glanced back at her gates once more, looking forward to the time her and the golden-haired man would meet again.

* * *

><p>The former shinobi walked in comfortable silence as he caught up to the captains. His gaze was towards the setting sun, reminding him of his homeland once more. His mood dampened as he fought against the emotions, still trying to come into terms that his old life was over. His visage became distant, facing his internal struggle as he looked at the setting sun.<p>

Yoruichi reflected on what was spoken through the meeting her and her leader had earlier. She had informed him of the new soul's fighting ability, something that the old man wanted to witness for himself. This may give a glimpse of what the golden-haired man once was. Now they traveled to the chocolate-skinned woman's squad training grounds to have someone fight the blond man in hand to hand combat.

Her golden eyes glanced at the said man on her mind, seeing his melancholic expression as he looked at the orange sky. It began to concern her as she slowed down to walk beside him. "Everything alright, Naruto?" The female captain asked softly. It was strange, but standing right next to him made her realize that he had maybe a few inches over her in height. The azure-eyed man looked into her eyes, unsure if he should answer.

Before the blond could think about it any further, the head captain spoke, "We are here. Find Soifon. We will wait here at the courtyard."

Holding in her frustration with her leader's timing by pouting, she nodded before giving a smile to the whisker-cheeked man. "Seems you and my pupil will have a rematch. Impress me, okay?" The woman disappeared in a blur, leaving the old male and young soul alone.

"Uzumaki." The wild-haired man turned to the bearded man. "You and Soifon will spar to see if you have what it takes to survive in the Soul Society. Prepare yourself young one."

The former sage narrowed his eyes. "I thought I was already in?"

The elder chuckled before answering, "Yes, you are. I'm rather curious of your hand-to-hand capabilities as they were mentioned when first meeting you. I suppose this is for my own benefit."

The golden-haired man calmly asked, "What benefit would that be?"

The wizened captain smiled. "My curiosity."

The second division leader and her student appeared in front of the two males. "Ah, you are here. Now let us head toward a training ground. We've wasted enough daylight." The golden-eyed woman nodded and quickly led the group to a decent clearing with plenty of space.

Naruto and Soifon walked towards the middle of the field. "It seems we will be fighting once more." The petite female spoke, completely serious as hubris began to seep in her eyes.

The golden-haired man grinned, adrenaline having yet to pump in his system. "I guess so." He responded, placing his hands at his sides.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she began to focus on the oncoming fight. "Took you long enough." She spoke, sensing another person walking towards her.

"Maa, forgive me, I had something that held my attention longer than I thought." The male spoke, appearing from the foliage that surrounded them. The purple-haired woman rolled her eyes, knowing what he said was usually the case. "What's going on?" The twelfth division captain asked in a serious tone.

The Special Forces leader spoke without taking losing her concentration of the two combatants preparing to spar. "Sotaicho has decided for Naruto to fight to see if he had any combat experience, but more importantly…" Her golden irises narrowed as gazed to the wild-haired man that she and her trainee retrieved. "To confirm our suspicions."

The green-eyed captain gave a questioning expression. "What suspicion is that?"

The chocolate-skinned woman softened her features for a moment. "That he was a warrior of some kind. I believe that his skills run deep, as if he was taught as a child…"

The tan-haired man widened his eyes in interest, turning his head to his long-time friend. She was looking back at him with graveness in her eyes before returning her sight to the clearing. "If so, my protégé should have a little challenge on her hands, should she underestimate him."

Yamamoto called to the pair that stood in the grassy training area. "This is just a spar. Hand-to-hand only. If one submits or I say stop, then the match will end." Both combatants nodded.

Soifon thought of their last encounter, knowing his unpredictability would be a main factor with him. She was to restrain from using **Shunpo** to level to playing field, as her chief instructed. _"I must control the fight before he does!"_ She thought to herself as she tensed.

"Begin!" The first division captain spoke. The kunoichi-like shinigami sprung, dashing to the blond-haired shinobi.

Naruto looked at the woman flying towards him. His eyes narrowed as she neared, dilating as his vision began to sharpen. The three captains noticed the change in his eyes, blazing as they became calculative and sharp. The squad leaders gave their undivided attention, knowing that this spar would be interesting.

As soon as the smaller woman was within range, he slid into a stance and redirected her punch away from him with an open palm. With the same hand, he swiftly made a fist and swung to her face, surprising her as she used her other hand to block the attack. Naruto quickly pushed himself in, bending his arm to elbow her. Soifon gritted her teeth as she used her forearm that was pushed away a moment ago to redirect his strike from her before retaliating with a snap kick.

The golden-haired man struck her knee that lifted with a punch from his free hand and hopped from the ground, tucking himself in as he lashed out a leg as he flipped. She sidestepped the offending limb, feeling the powerful force behind the kick if the gust of air was any indicator. Now airborne from the first kick the golden-haired man spun and swung another kick out. Faster than what she expected, the kunoichi shinigami put her arms up to block. The impact was more than what she was ready for as she felt pain pulse on both of her upper limbs as she was sent away from the azure-eyed man.

Soifon flipped in mid air before performing a graceful twirl as she landed, sighting that her opponent was nearing her position rapidly. Naruto rushed in with an axe kick, missing as she sidestepped the attack. His strike cracked the ground underneath, leaving an indention as continued his assault with a sweep kick.

The petite female hopped over the foot before her eyes widened, seeing that the whisker-cheeked man did not follow through his sweep but stopped when his foot was in front of her before he dashed in with an elbow and a fist underneath the joint. The smaller fighter met the attack with her knee before she spun and landed a kick upon his jaw, blood flying from his lips. Without registering the pain, the blond man grabbed her ankle tightly before pulling her to him, shocking her as he buried a fist in her stomach quicker than she could have reacted. Blood escaped her lips as she lost air from her lungs before she felt an elbow hit her jaw as she was forced away. She landed on the ground hard before she sprang back up and came to her opponent, faster than before as she had fire in her eyes.

As the spar progressed, Yoruichi felt her admiration and excitement build. Never had she seen a style such as the golden-haired fighter as his speed and unpredictable patterns streamed naturally from him. _"What the hell? His attacks are so erratic, it's difficult to get a good read on him! And it flows…effortlessly…"_ She saw her pupil fighting harder as she was becoming frustrated. _"Knowing Soifon, she will more than likely use __**Shunpo**__ soon to get an edge. I may have to punish her for that, depending how the fight turns out."_ The cat-like captain smirked from her thoughts. She inwardly shivered, wanting her chance to fight the golden-haired man.

Naruto held down a shudder as flipped and pushed off of his opponent's back, continuing his somersaults. His eyes darted over the field, noting his surroundings before catching the chocolate-skinned captain's intense gaze. She grinned lightly with a predatory gleam. He couldn't help himself as he briefly returned it with a foxy smirk before he landed. _"At least I know why that hunted feeling came over me..."_ The golden-haired man deadpanned, ducking under another strike.

Suddenly his opponent vanished, getting behind him before she kneed his side. His azure eyes widened from shock and pain as he turned quickly to find that the kunoichi-like warrior was gone. A slender fist slammed into his cheek, making him tumble along the ground before he rolled into a crouching position. He immediately leveled himself to the ground, dodging Soifon's punch. Taking advantage of her prone form, the wild-haired soul sprang up and landed an uppercut on her stomach before continuing his air combination with a fist speeding to her face. She blocked and moved her elbow to intercept his attack before she felt his hand grab her and pull her in, seeing a knee coming at her. She used her free hand to defend, stopping the knee before he spun harshly and collided his foot with her side from his other leg. She gasped, falling down until she landed softly as she held her side. Soifon looked up to see the blond man rushing in, giving her no time to recover.

The second division captain winced for her protégé. _"That's gonna leave a nice bruise."_ She glanced at Kisuse whose attention was completely on the match ahead of them. The violet-haired woman looked back to see Naruto taking a snap kick to the chin for his troubles before another blow was landed on him. He tumbled and hopped back up, trying to figure out how she was disappearing. A calculating expression showed as he watched his opponent's every move before staying on her feet. Soifon vanished and reappeared repeatedly, gaining an upper hand on the battle.

The golden-haired soul growled lowly as he received a harsh kick to his abdominal region, forcing him to a tree that shook upon impact. The petite woman landed a few feet in front of him. "There is a difference between our skills Naruto, though I had expected more from you. Are you ready to submit?" She asked haughtily, smirking at him downed form.

He slowly stood up with his eyes shadowed from his hair as he chuckled. "Giving up isn't what I do, but more importantly…" His azure eyes blazed angrily, staring at the surprised woman. "Do not underestimate me!" The blond man disappeared, shocking everyone.

The fight was renewed as the scientific captain watched with wide eyes. "He couldn't have learned **Shunpo** by just watching could he?" The sandy blond asked in shock.

Yoruichi shook her head. "What he's doing isn't exactly **Shunpo**, but a bastardized version of it. It caught Soifon off-guard, making her pay the price for it. She will need to end this…quickly…"

The twelfth squad leader gazed back at the feline-like woman, seeing surprise on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, wondering what she was seeing.

She didn't answer for a moment, staring at the former shinobi's movements."Something's different about that **Shunpo** that he's trying to use..."

The inquiring captain turned back to the battle and watched before understanding what she meant. "He's not touching the ground…" He spoke, seeing his feet were an inch off of the soil.

Soifon grabbed both of Naruto's arms before drop-kicking him away from her. The golden-haired fighter landed on his back hard, coughing up blood before he flipped and spun on his hands to his feet. He clenched his teeth before he took a stance that was seen in his previous life when he would use the Kyuubi's chakra. The blond soul crouched low while his arms were in a crossing formation, his hands poised as if they were claws. The cerulean-eyed man's thoughts began to race as they went back to his final battle when he was alive, beginning to see the shinobi known as Madara in place of Soifon. His eyes darkened as he vanished, rushing to Soifon.

Seeing him, the lieutenant pulled her forearm to block a direct punch from the whisker-cheeked man before it connected. Soifon's eyes widened in realization, quickly using her free hand to support her blocking forearm before the shinobi's fist crashed into her arm, making her slide back a good distance. She looked up, finding Naruto already behind her as he landed a left hook to her face with enough power to send her flying. She was taken off of her feet before Naruto grabbed the back of the lieutenant's shirt with his opposite hand and spun three hundred and sixty degrees before throwing her in the air. Soifon flew up, adjusting swiftly as she began to place her reiatsu under her feet before she was forced to block a downward punch from the shinobi. The former sage continued his descent as he flipped, attacking with his feet to distract her before her snatched her ankle, pulling her down with him. Wasting no time, Naruto flipped to build up momentum before he threw Soifon to the ground.

Soifon balanced her herself upright before hitting the ground, the landing causing a small crater as some smoke lightly plumed from the dirt. Naruto couldn't see her, so it was a surprise to him when she rocketed herself to him, landing a solid kick to his chin. His head snapped back, flying back before he tumbled to the ground. He kipped back up to his feet, dodging a small fist before the owner of said appendage spun and swept his feet from underneath him. Naruto grimaced and Soifon smirked before she attacked with a double palm thrust in his solar plexus and stomach, the impact forcing blood to escape his lips as he tumbled into the ground. Naruto groaned lowly, coughing as he slowly rolled over to stand.

Yamamoto had seen enough. "Stop! That is sufficient." The blond man silently stood, gathering himself together. He walked to the smaller shinigami as she looked up to him.

His azure eyes looked into her dark eyes, his eyes returning to their enigmatic state as he offered a vulpine grin. "Damn, you hit hard." Soifon smirked at that, seeing him hold his chest from where she hit him at. "That was fun. Maybe next time I'll be stronger so you won't have to hold back so much." Soifon was surprised that he knew that she did not fight at full power. A part of her did enjoyed the fight, somewhat looking towards the future as she knew she would have more spars with him. Looking at his humble smile, the lithe woman gave a small smile despite herself. She sighed.

"I'll be training until you do. Fighting with you was...amusing to say the least." The blond man gave a sheepish expression, making the feline captain laugh lightly from his expression.

The first squad leader watched the golden-haired soul for a moment, seeing the distraught glaze in his eyes. _"At the end of that match…he was not fighting her…"_ The wizened man thought solemnly. _"Still, it would be wise to keep an eye on him. His potential is more than I realized." _He closed his eyes in finality, turning around to see the sun nearly gone into the horizon. "Shihoin, provide this young man a place to stay for the night. Everything should be processed by morning, so it's only for tonight."

The second division leader nodded, hearing the request from her superior. "Yes sir."

The elder began to walk away. "Yamamoto-jiji." The old general paused in his steps, turning to the golden-haired man who eyes stared directly into his intensely. "…Are…are there other people that came from the same lands as I did?"

The life-experienced male gravely replied, "No. You were the only one we have recovered from there." Silence reigned before the blond looked to the twilight sky, his eyes blank as they stared off into the distance.

"Just wondered." He replied in a reserved tone. The old man turned away, feeling a little apologetic for the newest shinigami as he began continuing to his destination.

The blond shinobi felt the twelfth squad leader put a hand on his shoulder. "Nonetheless, welcome to the Soul Society my friend." The tan-haired man began to leave. "I'll see you later Yoruichi." It was long before he too disappeared into the night. The smaller woman bowed to her sensei before glancing at the whisker-cheeked man, unsure what to truly think of him. Regardless of that, Soifon walked away to finish the remaining duties she had for the night.

Naruto stared at the sky blankly as the moon began to show, his thoughts on his dead comrades. Yoruichi stayed by him, gazing at him before she looked at the atmosphere above them. "I understand that much has happened to you today." She turned her head to see him looking at her. "I also understand that everyone has something that they keep to themselves. But don't let that rule your life." He gradually looked away, a light smile gracing his features as he thought of his former friends supporting the woman in front of him.

"Naruto." His eyes met the chocolate-skinned woman's golden irises, the moon enhancing their beauty as she gave a genuine smile.

"Beautiful…" He thought aloud as his cheeks took a rosy hue, unaware that she heard him. The feline woman gave an appreciative gaze as her smile became flirtatious, hearing the admiration that carried in his voice. " You're pretty handsome yourself, Naruto-kun. I know I like what I see." She purred as she placed a hand on her hips, honestly meaning her statement.

His smile grew as his eyes took on a predatory gleam, unknowingly sending small shivers down her spine. It disappeared about the time that it set in as he replied, "Thanks, Yoruichi-chan."

The second division captain turned away, a grin gracing her features. "Let me show you where you will be staying at tonight." The golden-haired man nodded, following the woman.

They traveled in silence, both having different focuses. The former shinobi was quite taken with the environment as they moved through the area. The violet-haired woman smiled, finding the sight endearing as she took pride in her division. Finally they stopped, reaching their destination. "Here's your room." The Special Forces leader pulled out a key before opening the door. The golden-haired man nodded slowly, not really wanting to neither go inside nor depart from the cat-like woman before him.

He never made a move to enter his room, instead lingering. He was not alone in that as she too remained, looking at him for a moment. The ninja-like woman did not want to go to her quarters just yet.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, even if you were ordered to." Naruto said, giving a small, apologetic grin.

Yoruichi smiled as she replied, "It's quite alright. I don't mind it at all."

Naruto moved closer before bowing his head, confusing her. He lifted himself back up and looked directly in her eyes. "For the advice from earlier…thanks for that." Her expression became soft as she heard his voice become quiet. "It's just difficult coming to terms with everything, you know?" He stopped and closed his eyes before a smile came onto his face.

"It's been a long day and I'm sure it's the same for you too, so I won't keep you. Goodnight." He turned to the door, avoiding the brown-skinned woman's gaze as he reached to push the door open. A slender hand gently place itself on his as he stopped in his movements, his eyes remaining on the door as they hardened.

Silence reigned for a moment before the shinigami female moved closer, softly speaking, "If you need to talk to someone, I'll listen." The golden-haired man remained silent, processing what she had said.

He looked at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. A vulpine smile graced his features as he replied, "...If I have anything to talk about, I'll let you know."

Silence reigned a moment before the feline woman finally released his hand, letting the subject drop. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. Moving on, a smirk graced her beautiful features as she remembered something. "I saw how well you went against Soifon and it made me wonder…"

The former jinchuuriki chuckled, grateful that they were on another subject. "What might that be?"

The chocolate-skinned woman placed her hands on her hips, a smirk playing on her lips. "Will you have a spar with me?"

A grin graced his features as he answered back, "Just tell me here to be and when to meet you."

Her confident smile grew as she responded, "Same time tomorrow evening at the same place you fought my pupil." The azure-eyed man nodded; excited to see how he matched to her. Probably not much, but that made it all the more worthwhile.

Yoruichi gave an alluring smile as she said, "It's a date then. Don't keep me waiting tomorrow." An grin showed on the former sage's visage, "As long as you don't miss me too much." A melodious laugh escaped her lips, enjoying the verbal banter between one another.

Naruto grabbed his door and pushed it open before he gave one more look at the second division leader. "Goodnight, Yoruichi." The golden-haired man said quietly, becoming more subdued.

The golden-eyed woman's expression became softer as she replied, "Goodnight, Naruto." She turned away, walking towards her sleeping quarters.

The wild-haired man went inside his room, closing his door. Turning a switch on, the room's light turned on, allowing him to see. The former shinobi took off his shoes and threw off his orange and black jacket onto a nearby chair. His shirt was next to leave his body before his pants followed, leaving him in his boxers. He turned off his light before he went to his futon and sat down, mentally and physically exhausted.

Looking out his nearby window, he gazed at the moon for a moment. Thoughts of his friends plagued his mind, knowing that they would want him to move on. Tears welled in his eyes as his fists tightened. "Dammit..." He growled. Before he realized it, he began to let it all out, weeping for his dead comrades. There was so much that he never got to say to them…so much that he wanted to change…now they were gone, along with the man who killed them. The golden-haired man felt like it was his entire fault that he couldn't save everyone. _"They fought on their own validation…"_ His logical side spoke to him, but he it was hard to reason with that.

He did not know how long he had been crying, but the tears eventually stopped. He felt better, but not by much. It was a start, though. Naruto closed his eyes as sleep finally claimed him after allowing him to have a moment to lament for his fallen friends. The former sage hoped that this new life will help him get over his past, but he knew that only time could heal his grieving heart.

* * *

><p>Alright, this is the end of the second chapter here. It took me a little while. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Please review.


	3. Worth of a Memory

Hey there readers. Sorry for the lag in this next update, college can take up time like gold diggers can take up money, lol. All jokes aside, I really appreciate the reviews and I am happy to present this next chapter to you.

Also, Nujabes – Imaginary Folklore is the song that should be played at the beginning of the chapter, should you want the fullness of the scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Worth of a Memory<p>

Naruto stared in awe as he stood in the middle of Konoha, where the population moved along as the sunny day shined though out the skies. The shinobi took shaky breaths. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. "It's…it's like nothing ever happened to it…" He whispered to himself, his heart aching.

"Hey Naruto!" The golden-haired man turned to see Sakura calling out to him. The medic-nin stood there with a gentle smile as everyone he knew stood behind her, giving a warm smile to him. Tears welled in his eyes as he gazed at them before they slid down his cheeks slowly. He walked towards them, trembling with each step. He stopped when he was a foot away from them.

Tears slid down his face at a faster pace as he looked down, his eyes shadowed. "This…this isn't real…" One by one, they faded away as Konoha became ruins, aging away as the grass grew around the broken village. Three remained in his path as Naruto stood quietly, letting his tears fall.

The first one moved to him as he embraced him in a grandfatherly manner, fading as he did so. "Keep you head up, gaki. I believe in you…" He said in a warm tone that was filled with confidence, vanishing into smoke as it swirled in the air before it too disappeared from sight.

The next person came, sliding a slender hand to cup his face. "Protect those close to you…" The woman's lips tenderly impacted his cheek as she faded to mist, vanishing completely as the wind blew.

The last person was left, watching the shinobi cry as he did not bring his head up. She moved closer to him, sliding her index and middle finger under his chin gently, nudging him to look at her. The golden-haired shinobi lifted his head, slowly meeting his tearful eyes to see an indigo-haired woman gazing lovingly to him. "Stay strong…and cherish your bonds between those you love." She moved closer before gingerly kissing his lips, fading into the shadows as a moon flower petals floated in the wind.

Naruto fell to his knees. "Don't go…" He whispered. "Don't leave!" He yelled, looking at the sky. The sky was dark as the moon illuminated over the grassy ruins of Konoha. The shinobi stood, angry tears falling to the ground. They were gone now...

"I had so much to do! So much to tell everyone!" He raged, crying as he looked at the moon. "Why...?" He sobbed, looking back at the ground.

"**They don't blame you."** Naruto snapped his head up, not expecting an answer. His sight was greeted to see another woman standing across from him. The air blew once more as her wavy white hair flowed with the breeze in a mysterious manner. Her sharp, purple irises stared into his azure pair, compassion within their depths.

Her lightly tanned skin was shown by the lunar planet's glow, also allowing him to see that she wore a black battle kimono that had three large white drifting clouds adorning the robes. Her figure was curvaceous as it was supple, proportion at its finest. Naruto could mistake her for a goddess as he gazed upon her.

The woman moved closer, keeping her eyes on the shinobi's vulnerable form. She stopped within two feet. **"They knew what they were getting into. They chose to fight, instead of fleeing. It was their decision."** Naruto shook his head as he clenched his teeth and hands in anger. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight the tears before he felt himself enter a warm embrace."**Do not give up on life, Naruto. You have another opportunity at hand, one where you can create new bonds."**

The golden-haired man's body shook as he whispered, "…I wasn't ready for my old bonds to be broken…" The woman held him tighter before she felt his head lay on the crook of her neck, despite the fact that he was taller than her by a few inches.

The pair stayed that way for a while before Naruto lifted his head. "…Who are you?" The female released him and stood back a little, giving him some space.

She looked at him intently before she spoke, **"In time I will reveal who I am, but it all depends on you." **The whisker-cheeked male took her word, leaving that matter alone for the moment. Naruto felt his world beginning to darken as he heard the woman call to him. **"Should you feel the need talk again, listen to the wind, Naruto."**

The shinobi felt his vision fading as he spoke out, "I didn't even get your name…" With that, the blond left the realm he was in.

The woman was alone before she turned away, sitting with her legs to the side as she gazed at the moon. A cool breeze blew, making the female close her eyes in contemplation. **"With everything you have been through, you are worthy."** She opened her eyes and looked at the lunar planet once more. **"But I see that you can be so much more. That strength within you will take you far beyond normal limitations. I hope that when we meet again, you will have begun to understand that, Naruto-kun." **A graceful smile adorned her visage.

"**And maybe, I will be able to tell you my name..."**

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his mind hazed. The past sage sat up and rubbed his eyes, giving a low groan as he did so. Getting the sleep from his eye, he looked down as his mind was still on the dream he had from last night. <em>"I wonder who that woman was…"<em> The blond man lightly grimaced from seeing his loved ones again from the vision.

Naruto turned his head to see a black cat sitting next to his futon, watching him with its brilliant golden eyes glistening in curiosity. The former human sacrifice tilted his head in confusion, looking around to find no openings within his dwelling.

"Well then." He started, a small, vulpine expression beginning to seep onto his countenance. "I don't see how you got in, so maybe you were here before me?" The cat just stared at him. He tentatively lifted his hand towards the feline, wondering if the cat would allow him to pet it.

The cat watched his hand make its way towards it. The feline stood up, rubbing its head on the hand with a purr. Naruto chuckled, watching the little animal enjoy the petting. "Well aren't you an affectionate one?" He spoke softly, feeling his mood lift, if a little bit. The cat sat down again, purring contently.

The shinobi chuckled again before sighing, knowing he had to get up to take a shower. He stood up, allowing the blanket to slide off his form. If he would have looked at the cat he would have seen a predatory gleam in its eyes along with a light blush, despite its dark fur. He walked into the small kitchen, opening the fridge. To his surprise, it was full with food and drinks.

"_Is that sake?"_ Shaking his head, he pulled out the milk and set it on the counter before going to the cabinet above the sink, pulling out a small bowl. He looked over to the cat that was trotting over to him before it jumped to the top of the counter. "I heard that milk wasn't the healthiest thing to give a cat, so I'll give you an option. Do you want water or milk?"

The feline looked at the milk with its pupils expanding in an adorable way as it meowed. Naruto couldn't help the small grin that graced his features as he grabbed a bowl and the calcium-friendly drink. The cat moved to the bowl as the shinobi finished pouring, content as it enjoyed partaking in the beverage.

"It looks like you already have a taste for it." The golden-haired man watched for a moment as a small smile made its way to his face. The cat paused in its drinking, looking back up at the former human. The whisker-cheeked man stared back, its eyes reminding him of someone.

Naruto scratched behind the cat's ear, hearing a purr in the process. "You know, you remind me of Yoruichi. She has the same beautiful eyes as you do." The feline animal's eyes widened in surprise and amusement, but he didn't take notice. He lifted his hand off of the cat, moving towards the restroom.

"Time to get a hot shower and get ready before she comes to take me to Yamamoto." He mumbled to himself before turning on the light in the bathroom, finding bath towels folded neatly on the counter along with a toothbrush and toothpaste near the sink. He closed the door, his mind thinking back on his dream from last night.

The black cat stared at the bathroom door with a light glaze in its eyes. It finished its milk quickly before walking to the window, opening it. It looked at the bathroom door softly once more before leaving, closing the window with its tail as it ran away. Moments later, it wasted no time as it vanished.

* * *

><p>After about a half an hour, Naruto stepped out of the shower, steam exiting the restroom as he did so. He had only a towel his lower half as he walked around; looking for his orange jumpsuit that he came in this world with. Seeing a closet, he walked and opened it to find a white version of the shinigami shihakusho hanging neatly along with a pair of black boxers on the self. A slight smile graced his face, finding it amusing as well as disturbing that everything was provided. He looked around again, finding something missing. "Where did the cat disappear to?" He wondered before shrugging. It would turn up when it wanted to.<p>

Halfway finished changing, he heard a knock on the door. Naruto sighed as he finished putting his pants on. Walking to the door the golden-haired soul opened it, seeing the first and second division captains on the other side. Yoruichi did not stop herself as she took a good look at his exposed upper body, having an approving gave as her eyes held a voracious gleam in them.

Yamamoto grunted. "Finish changing. We have something to discuss before we place you in the academy." Naruto nodded, moving back inside to put his upper robes on. Yamamoto and Yoruichi walked inside, sitting down in the living room. A few minutes later, the shinobi walked out of his room, fully dressed. After stretching and giving a sigh, he sat across from the two leaders.

"Uzumaki, before I allow you to do anything else, I must know what happened in your past life, as well as what happened during your hollowfication process. As general-commander to soldier." Naruto grimaced. The hollowfication process was linked to his past life, information that he was not willing to divulge in.

Yamamoto kept his gaze to the blond man. "Shihoin, wait for us outside." The wizened man spoke in a softer tone, leaving no room for argument. The Special Forces captain gave a worried glance at the golden-haired shinobi, who had his eyes closed in frustration. She stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Naruto stayed silent as Yamamoto continued. "Uzumaki, what we discuss will not leave us. I understand you do not wish to talk about it, but you have no choice. If anything, it is to help you." The former sage looked at him, eyes dark and narrowed as his mind went back to his dream from last night.

"How in my telling you how I saw each of my loved ones dying before my eyes supposed to help me?" He growled out as his rage began to grow. "How is my saying that I couldn't save any-damn-one supposed to help!" His fists shook as blood began to seep out, the spiritual pressure rising with extremity.

Yamamoto stared at him in apathy, being patient with the angered shinobi. He would allow him a reprieve with his tone for now, understanding the mental stress that he was going through. "Just give it a try."

Naruto remained silent for a moment, calming down. A sigh escaped his lips as a melancholy gaze came into his eyes, the spiritual pressure fading. _"One thing at a time, I guess."_

Naruto to a moment to gather his thoughts before he began to explain. "Where I am from, the Elemental Nations, shinobi were the backbone to the countries. They were trained to harness this energy called chakra, which allowed the use of techniques called 'jutsu'. This allowed them to bend the elements to their will, impersonate as someone, take over someone's mind, or even resurrection. The categories were endless." The old general was surprised, even if it wasn't shown.

Naruto continued. "Time passed before structure was founded throughout the countries with five major hidden villages. The "Kage" was a title given to the strongest ninja who was elected to lead the people and the village, their political power only under the daimyo."

Naruto chuckled mirthlessly. "But things weren't all that they seemed as there were nine Bijuu, or tailed-demons, that roamed around different parts of the world. Their strength equated by the number of tails that they had. They were nigh impossible to defeat, until a sealing method was discovered, finding that if they sealed the demons into a human then its powers can be harnessed. In doing so, jinchuuriki were created. Many sought to seal the Bijuu for military power, the jinchuuriki treated like abominations."

Yamamoto listened, having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he kept his composure. Naruto looked out of his window with an ironic smile, watching the rising sun. "And on the day of my birth, the Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuu, attacked my village. The Hokage of my village ran out of ideas so he did what he could…and sealed the Kyuubi within me."

* * *

><p>Shinigami of the second division began to go on with their regular routine, some stuck in a rut while others finding a peculiar sight as their division leader sat in front of a doorway in their barracks. Yoruichi sat a few feet in front of the door, ignoring the by passers. She closed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts. <em>"It's been an hour already…"<em> She slightly opened her eyes, filled with concern. _"Naruto must have had something serious if its taking this long..."_

The door finally opened, revealing Naruto and Yamamoto walking out of the apartment. The shinobi was calm, but had a darker air about him. The old general followed after him, his expression at its normal countenance as to not give away his true feelings. The elder closed the door behind him before humming gruffly. "Uzumaki." The blond turned to face the captain. "Should you need to talk, seek me out." The azure-eyed soul nodded, giving an appreciative smile. Yamamoto smiled lightly.

"It's time to take you to the academy."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked with Yoruichi, not really minding his surroundings as he enjoyed the mornings wind against his being. The second division captain glanced at him, her mind still wondering what he told her commander.<p>

Naruto had been aware that the captain had been staring at him for sometime now. He finally decided to address it. "Yoruichi?"

The woman kept her gaze on him. "Hm?"

The shinobi rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you alright?"

The chocolate-skinned female blinked before she answered, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto frowned as he deadpanned, "Because you have been staring at me for the past five minutes. It's kind of unnerving…"

The feline woman allowed an amused smile to grace her features. "You should appreciate it then. I thought men enjoyed a beautiful woman looking at them."

The golden-haired fighter sheepishly grinned. "I'm not used to a pretty woman looking at me without an angry face." He chuckled, a part of him somewhat bitter about that. "I was usually overlooked for the pretty boys so cut me a little slack."

The golden-eyed captain frowned. "…So you remember your past?"

Naruto gave a small smile. "Yeah. Sorry for lying to you about that." Yoruichi nodded in acceptance before an intense expression slowly made its way to her beautiful face.

"You know, whenever people die, their memories of their past lives are erased. You are the first person I know to remember." The former sage looked at her in surprise. She looked away from him, skeptical about finishing her point in the conversation.

His shinobi instincts kicked in as he sensed her hesitation. "There's more to it, isn't there?" She looked back at him, surprised to see his eyes look directly into hers. He stopped walking. "Please, don't lie to me."

She halted her steps, turning to face him. The purple-haired woman sighed before she gave a serious gaze, speaking, "As time passes, whatever memory you have left will fade. After a certain amount of time...you'll forget your past life."

Naruto stood in silence, stunned from what he heard. His memories…forgotten? He couldn't comprehend the mere thought of forgetting his fallen loved ones. He would rather bear those heavy memories than lose them…

His life, his struggles, all of that would disappear. That was like forgetting a part of himself. No, he could never forget any of that…

His past defined him.

"Naruto?" Yoruichi stared at his shocked face for quite some time now. It was becoming unsettling to her.

The former human sacrifice began to relax, closing his eyes as he contained his frustration. "No matter how terrible, I…I never want to forget…" The indigo-haired division leader softly stared at him. "There's always something, isn't there?" The blond sighed before a resigning smile graced his features. "I swear, I always get stuck with it."

He looked back at his escort, moving on to the next subject. He would deal with that subject later. "So…could you tell me about this academy I'm being sent to?"

The stealth commander gazed at him for a bit longer, respecting his decision of talking about something else. She offered him a grin. "It's boring as hell."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "…No action whatsoever?"

She perched her lips in a rather cute way, beginning to walk slowly as she answered back, "Nope. But you do get hands-on training though." She turned away a little, smirking. "Not that you even need it, apparently…"

Naruto sheepishly grinned from the praise, continuing his walk. The golden-eyed woman glanced at the whisker-cheeked fighter. _"If anything, he may end up being a prodigy."_ She grinned to herself, finding the thought interesting.

Finally their destination was reached. Naruto stared at the impressive establishment, giving a hum of acknowledgement. "…This is academy is pretty big."

Yoruichi smiled, finding his reaction amusing. "Well there are many prospecting students here, idiot." She continued on inside, lightly laughing as he pouted from her jibe.

The classes haven't started yet as the inhabitants were walking around at the time, stopping when they noticed the pair. Whispers were going around, beginning to make the former sage uncomfortable. "All this attention is kinda awkward." Naruto mumbled. As a kid he would have killed for this kind of attention, but after living life as long as he did he came to dislike situations like this. It was just annoying in his eyes.

His companion shrugged. "You eventually get used to it. Besides, they're just kids." She turned her gaze to him, giving an alluring smile. "Something you're not."

Naruto grinned as his cheeks took a light pink hue, finding her expression with her compliment attractive. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you have taken a liking to me."

Yoruichi gave a charming smile to him as she purred, "Maybe I do, _Naruto-kun_." His smile dropped as the heat in his cheeks increased by a margin, keeping his eyes on hers as he found truth in her statement.

Giggling was heard as Naruto walked by some of the students. Yoruichi gave a bemused smile. "Looks like you may have some fans while you're here…" The shinobi turned to see a few girls pointing at him while giggling. He grinned foxily back at the group, causing their blushed to increase as they looked away with smiles on their faces. The second division captain found his confident expression appealing as her smile grew.

The pair continued on walking before Yoruichi halted, facing a door. "Here we are." Her golden eyes gazed at the shinobi. "This is where you will be tested to see if you will be in an advanced class or not." Naruto nodded, not really knowing what to expect. The stealth leader opened the door, ushering the former sage in as she followed, closing the door. The room was quite large as the azure-eyed man saw things ranging from an arena, training dummies, and even targets for ranged attacks. The large window next to the training dummies was open as a small breeze blew.

A black butterfly gently glided its way through the window, only noticed by Yoruichi as it perched on to her shoulder. _"So you're watching this, captain?"_ She asked mentally as she looked at the the shinobi. _"You must see something with him if you are going this far."_ A grin made itself known on her face.

A man in shinigami robes that wore glasses stood patiently as he watched the two walk in. "Ah, I've been expecting you. I am supposed to measure his potential, right?" The brown-skinned woman nodded. The man smirked.

"Alright then, let's get this underway. I'll be looking at your **Zankensoki**, the basic Shinigami fighting techniques. You have **Kido**, the demon arts, **Hakuda**, hand-to-hand combat, **Hoho**, agility, and **Zanjutsu**, swordsmanship. If you score high on three of the categories and moderate on one, then you will be placed to the advanced classes. Understood?" Naruto nodded, stepping forward.

The examiner snapped as a woman walked in. Her height was average, having long silver haired tied to a low ponytail. Her eyes were gray, filled with warmth. She seemed toned and had quite the figure, nothing short of beautiful as the shinobi finished his analysis. "We will start with **Kido**." The woman gave a smile as she nodded to the former jinchuuriki. "Listen and observe on what I do and say. Afterwards, I want you to repeat what I've done." The ex-human nodded, watching her critically.

He watched her, feeling her reiatsu flow within her as he could track its flow and how it moved. The female death god looked on in concentration as she sighted one of the ranged targets in the far end of the room. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **Hado #31: Shakkaho!**" A red beam of spiritual energy shot from her hand quickly as it hit its mark, destroying the target.

The kido examiner took a breath before turning to Naruto, gesturing that it was his turn. "It's alright if you do not get it immediately. You have three tries to hit the target. Once you hit the target, we will move on." The shinobi nodded, focusing on the task at hand.

Thinking on how she created her attack, the blond man noticed the similarity of kido and jutsu. _"Hand signs are replaced with these phrases?"_ He wondered before sighing. Remembering something that long wasn't his strong suit. Extending his left hand, Naruto focused on moving his reiatsu like the woman before him.

Since chakra wasn't as light as its reiatsu counterpart, the former sage had more control, despite having a vast amount. He locked on to a target as he streamed the spiritual energy from within himself, gathering it to the palm of his hand. "**Hado #31: Shakkaho**." He spoke before the attack blasted violently from his hand, hitting less than half of his target as well as destroying part of the wall.

Everyone that stood in the room was in shock. Naruto grimaced as he didn't expect the recoil the attack would have. "I must have put too much into it…" He mumbled to himself, not seeing the reactions that he had.

The main examiner regained his composure and cleared his throat, getting the ex-living human's attention. "It is rare to see someone who can perform the technique without an incantation on their first try, but you put too much power in it, throwing your aim off. Control is key for you." The whisker-cheeked soul nodded silently, figuring that to be the case.

The kido-using woman gave a warm smile. "Other than that, the attack was certainly impressive for a first try." Naruto lightly grinned to her, appreciative of the praise. The woman's eyes lingered on his being longer than they should have, something Yoruichi took note of. The female death god left, leaving the room.

The Zankensoki examiner wrote some notes down on a clipboard before finishing. "Next, **Hakuda.**" A tall, muscular man walked into the room, walking until he stood a few feet from the blond shinobi. "Alright kid, come at me with your best." The fighter spoke as he got into a stance.

Yoruichi grinned as she shook her head inwardly. _"His best would kill you…"_ She thought. Naruto grinned, rather excited that could exert off some energy that had been bouncing around within him.

He stood his ground silently as the two had a stare down. "Aren't you going to attack?" The man asked, taunting former sage didn't respond, analyzing the man's stance, hardly finding flaws.

_"I suppose I'll have to make him slip up…"_ The former sage thought to himself.

His opponent narrowed his eyes. "If you won't attack…" The man rushed in. "I will!"

Naruto watched the oncoming man, sliding into a stance that was taught as a sage. The man threw a jab out to the shinobi's chest as his other hand swung out for the former sage's head. The blond man redirected the jab and shoved it aside, forcing his sparring partner to go off-balance. As that happened, Naruto ducked under the attack for his head and spun viciously, giving a crushing elbow to the sensei's head. The muscular man flew back, rolling into a crouch.

The Hakuda teacher held his head, wincing as he stood and got back into stance as he thought, _"I didn't even see that coming!"_ The man looked at the shinobi's light glare. The opposing man smirked. _"He wants me to take him seriously. Okay then…"_

The main examiner winced for his co-worker. "Damn, that had to hurt…" He said to himself, wondering how someone could counter so fast and fluent like the shinobi did.

Yoruichi grinned. She had to admit, that blow to the head should have made that man's vision swim. _"Good shot."_ She thought in approval. Maybe now the hakuda teacher will stop underestimating his opponent.

Both fought each other, dodging, parrying, and attacking intensely. The hakuda shinigami began to turn the fight up a notch, keeping Naruto on his guard as he began to place his attack on a deadlier level. His shinobi instincts kicked in as his mind frame switched from sparring to taking him out altogether.

Naruto charged in with speeds that surprised the examiner, performing a sweep kick. The burly man back flipped away, not expecting the shinigami-in-process to be in front of him in mid stride of a punch to his chest. The examiner blocked and parried with a high kick. The shinobi stopped the offending limb and spun for another sweep kick, tripping him. The golden-haired fighter continued his combination and lunged right after his sweep kick, crashing into his tester's chest with an open palm attack.

The sensei slid to the ground, rolling as he grabbed Naruto and slammed him to the floor. Shrugging the move off without concern, the young warrior narrowed his eyes slightly as he kicked the sensei in the stomach, sending him in the air a bit. The past sage spun and roundhouse kicked his opponent, snatching him before he could be sent in the air any further. He pulled the examiner's arm down and moved, slamming him to the ground with a knee on his chest and a straight open knife hand to his neck.

The Hakuda teacher stared at h chuckled. "I concede." Naruto moved off of the brawny man as he helped him stand, closing his eyes as he gave a low sigh. The shinobi was far more challenged when Soifon fought him so she set the bar, making him believe that all shinigami were as talented in taijutsu as she was. _"Oh well."_ Naruto thought as he fought off disappointment.

The Zankensoki examiner stared with wide eyes before he nodded in approval. _"That kid's a juggernaut in the Hakuda field."_ He wrote something down on his clip board before he spoke, "Well done. Moves were performed expertly and his improvising during hand-to-hand is excellent." Naruto grinned foxily, happy to have a good analysis.

Yoruichi gave a feline smile. It was brief, but she saw the disappointment in his eyes after the fight was over. And seeing that he wasn't going all-out like his battle with her protégé, the feline woman just couldn't help but get excited for this evening. "I can't wait to test myself against his unpredictable style…" She spoke to herself, nearly purring from anticipation.

The Hakuda teacher stood up, stifling a groan in the process. "That last attack got me pretty good." He said, lightly laughing. "You did fine, my boy." He bowed, his sparring partner doing the same. "Any time you want to fight, let me know. I see there is much I still need to learn."

The shinobi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks. It's all in the spirit in which you fight in."

The muscular man smiled in acceptance. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The hand-to-hand teacher walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now that Hakuda is over, let's move on to the **Hoho **test." The door opened once more, showing a woman walking elegantly walking towards the group. She had vibrant green hair of medium length and obsidian-colored eyes with her feminine visage. She was rather short, something that added to her attractiveness.

She looked at everyone in the room before looking back at the main examiner. "Shouldn't Lady Yoruichi show test him? She would surely be more qualified than I. It's what she's known for." The shinobi hummed to himself as he took that information for later.

The man sighed, his eye twitching. "That would show favoritism to the student, you know that. Don't be such a suck up, quit being lazy, and do your part." The woman pouted, making Nauto and Yoruichi chuckle from amusement.

The Hoho examiner walked to Naruto, eyeing him up and down. The former jinchuuriki gazed at her in curiosity, wondering what she was doing. The woman finally spoke, "You have a great well of reiatsu there. This will technique will require control." He nodded.

She smiled. "We're gonna move from both ends of room as fast as we can and with as less steps as possible using reiatsu. Understand the concept?" The past sage nodded. The green-haired examiner turned and began to walk, disappearing and reappearing at the wall with a grin on her face.

Naruto feigned a surprised look, waiting until the test to show her. _"It looks like what Soifon did yesterday. If I can't see how she this examiner does it then I'll do what I did yesterday. I know it's not exactly what Soifon did, but it got me the same result…"_ He thought to himself as he made way to the examiner.

A small frown marred the second division captain's beautiful face. _"Is he gonna try his version of a __**Shunpo**__ again?"_ She wondered. Part of her wanted to see it again, but another part of her wanted him to see him do it correctly.

The blond man stood next to the agility examiner. "Now that you finally got here and quit keeping me waiting, we can begin." Naruto grinned foxily, knowing her words were in jest.

She smiled before she began to explain. "What I will be showing you is a technique called **Shunpo**. Now, feel your reiatsu. Move it to your body and legs." She tensed as she bent to a running position. "Now release it in one burst." She disappeared to the middle of the room before taking another step, reappearing at the end of the room.

Naruto understood the technique better. _"Almost like the tree traveling technique. Or better yet, Tsunade-baachan's technique…"_ He gave a low sigh, summoning his reiatsu in the process. He bent his knees as an afterthought occurred to him. _"I better hold back so I don't plow through the wall…"_

He released his reiatsu, gaining tunnel vision as he focused on stepping on the middle of the room. His foot lifted an inch off the ground before he disappeared, something only Yoruichi caught. He briefly reappeared, passing the desired spot by a foot before vanishing once more. Realizing that he was going to hit the wall, he used his reiatsu like how he would use chakra as he flipped to position his feet to the wall. He reappeared next to his female examiner crouched assassin-like, startling her a bit.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "My bad. It was either land like I did or become entertainment and smack the wall."

She giggled, not minding that he surprised her. "It's quite alright."

Yoruichi took note of the expression he had as he landed on the wall. _"He was really putting the effort out this time. Not bad Naruto."_ Putting that aside, she observed how his foot now was half an inch off the wall. _"How is he doing that?" _The captain wondered, containing her surprise. She also noticed the stance he had upon contact with the wall. It was combat-ready, the posture allowing him to move anywhere on the fly. The golden-eyed woman inwardly sighed. The more she would find out about him, the more questions it would bring.

The Zankensoki examiner nodded as he began writing. "Pretty close for a first try, but he over-shot the last step. Nothing that practice can't fix." Naruto nodded in agreement. He liked using the technique. _"Almost like home…"_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes to shake off the dark thoughts.

The Hoho teacher smiled as she spoke, "You did rather well. I expected you to smash into the wall." The shinobi sweatdropped. "Thanks for the vote of confidence…" He said, looking at her flatly. She smirked, leaving out the room as she quipped, "Anytime handsome." The whisker-cheeked man sighed and shook his head.

"The final test is now at hand. **Zanjutsu**." The main examiner spoke as another person walked in with two wooden swords in his hand. He was a rather lean man, tall as his eyes were a dull brown. He stood in front of the shinobi and handed him a bokken. "Here. As you may have guessed, this is a test of your swordsmanship." The former sage nodded as he took the practice weapon. The tall man gave a simple smile.

Both gave each other respective space as they set themselves for the spar. Yoruichi paid close attention as she had no idea of the blond's skills with a blade.

Naruto stood across from his opponent, uncomfortable as he focused. He couldn't explain it, he just knew that the weapon in his hands felt…wrong. "I would prefer some kunai if I could get rid of this feeling…" He murmured to himself, calming his frustration down. What he didn't know was that the stealth captain was close enough to hear him. _"Kunai? Like the ninja throwing weapon?"_ Before she could ponder any longer, the two pounced.

They attacked and avoided each other, locking into some sort of dance. The swordsman examiner narrowed his eyes. _"This one knows what he's doing." _He thought as he blocked a vertical strike. _"His attacks are difficult to read. Trying to force an opening from me…"_

Naruto dodged an attack and pushed the strike further from him, making the Zanjutsu examiner over-extend himself. Taking advantage, the shinobi rushed in and feigned a horizontal attack, making his opponent force his guard as his bokken was in place to block.

Everything seemed to go slow for Naruto as he stepped to the side and gave a fierce upward slash, turning with the strike. The sensei looked on in wide eyes as he back flipped, lashing out his foot to knock his weapon from his hand.

Naruto dodged the offending foot as he landed, continuing his attack as he gained power and speed from the first typhoon-like spin. The tall examiner gritted his teeth as he couldn't counter the strike so he rolled to the side, hearing the harsh sound of the attack as it flew by.

The shinobi was back on the ground as he placed his wooden sword to the side as if it was in its sheath. The swordsmanship teacher was in mid stride when he saw the stance that his opponent was in. He retaliated with a skillful vertical arch. Naruto swung up and hit the sensei's hand, forcing him to release his bokken in the process before the shinobi spun once more, halting when his wooden katana was near his sparring partner's neck.

The Zanjutsu teacher looked at him in shock before looked down. The sounds of laughter were heard as it grew louder. He threw his head back, laughing jovially as he finally sighed with a rather large smile on his face. "Well I certainly didn't expect that! We will have to fight another day, maybe when we have our **Zanpakuto**!" He grabbed his fallen bokken, gesturing for the other from Naruto. The former sage complied wholeheartedly finding the feeling from earlier disappearing.

The Zankensoki examiner was scribbling some things down before he stopped. "Great performance. Your strikes and footwork were placed exceptionally well. Taking a risk with attack like that to force an opening was rather great ingenuity on your part." Naruto smiled gratefully.

The skilled swordsman sensei continued to smile. "Next time when you have your zanpakuto, then we will be able to fight to the fullest. I know you were frustrated with the feeling you got when you used the bokken." Naruto nodded as his eyebrows furrowed in irritation once more.

The tall man became serious. "Not many people experience this until after getting their zanpakuto. Using something else as a weapon will give them that frustration. It's rather strange for someone so young to experience it…" The Zanjutsu teacher lightened up. "Nonetheless, great job." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Yoruichi was surprised. She hadn't expected such a spar as that. _"He certainly can use a blade."_ She thought. _"What were you in your past life, Naruto?"_ She paused her thoughts when she saw the main finish his writing, waving them to come closer.

Naruto stood next to Yoruichi, awaiting the sensei's analysis. "We will go down the list here. Your Zanjustu was great, hardly any mistakes. More than enough for most students. High score here." The Special Forces captain smiled. A part of her was beginning to hope that he would pass and go to the advanced classes.

"Hoho. Your skills here were rather amazing, especially for a first time. But you need to work on control. Other than that, high grade." Naruto was shocked. He was sure he would get a moderate grade for that. _"Maybe it's because I didn't face-plant against the wood."_ He thought comically. He looked at the leader who escorted him, seeing that she was giving a proud smile to him. He turned away, a grin coming on to his face as well.

"Your Hakuda…excellent by far. I couldn't even read your next attack. High grade." Yoruichi was rather enthusiastic at the moment, happy for the shinobi. She did keep in mind how his performance in Kido was. _"Even with that, he should be fine in going into the advance class."_

The examiner smiled. It had been a while since he seen the second division captain excited about anything. "Kido. You have done more than others, true…but because of your lack of control, it threw off your aim, causing you to almost miss your target entirely." The examiner sighed. "The grade for it, low. I will have the final results given out at the end of the week." Yoruichi nodded as she looked at the golden-haired man, whose expression was rather bored.

The Zankensoki examiner began to write on his clipboard before finally pulling a sheet of paper out, passing it to Naruto. "Here is your temporary class schedule."

The former sage grabbed the paper, giving it a once over before folding it and slipping it into his pocket. The main examiner looked at the two before him. "Well you have about ten minutes until your classes start. I have some business to attend to, so farewell for now." He walked to the door, opening it before he disappeared as the door shut.

Naruto sighed before he stretched a little. He looked over to the second division leader whose eyes were distant, lost in thought. "Yoruichi?" He asked.

She didn't say anything at first, until finally, "You know you could possibly be a prodigy..."

The shinobi became silent, memories of Sasuke and Neji coming to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head in disagreement. "I had to work for the skills I have. I'm no prodigy. I work hard for my skills." Her gaze was curious as it was confused, her eyes asking for elaboration.

A resolute smile graced his features. "Where I come from, there was always a genius…and they didn't mean jack when it counted." _"Well, save for three anyway…"_

Yoruichi looked at him for a moment before she smiled at him. "I can respect that. But you do realize that advanced classes shorten your time here right?"

His azure eyes went wide. "What?" He said before bowing his head in defeat.

Yoruichi smiled, bemused of his expression. "It's only six years. Not much of a wait if you ask me. Besides, you can still come by any time." A feline grin then graced her features. "Don't forget about our little date this evening."

Naruto grinned foxily. "With you, I would never." He responded as he walked and opened the door, ushering the second division captain out. She giggled lightly, leaving the room before the former jinchuuriki. Unbeknownst to the pair, the black butterfly from earlier hopped from its perch on the stealth captain's shoulder, gently flying away to its destination.

Both were out of the exam room, Naruto grabbing his schedule out of his pocket. "Make sure to go to the office." Yoruichi said. "It's up the hall, first right. They'll verify you before pointing you in the next direction."

The shinobi nodded, appreciative of the help. "Thanks. See you later on, Yoruichi." He walked away, taking her directions as he looked over his schedule again. She watched him as he faded with the crowd, his golden hair helping her keep track of him. A smile graced her feminine features as she turned the other way as she began walking back to the entrance.

"Yeah…see you then Naruto."

* * *

><p>The shinobi shinigami followed the second division captain's advice, going to the office. After verifying him, he was led to his first class…Hakuda. Naruto grimaced, sighing. <em>"No expectations from this class whatsoever…"<em> He thought with grief, walking inside the classroom. The golden-haired man saw that most of the class was there, their voices becoming hushed as they noticed him.

"So you must be the new student, correct?" A battle-hardened man in the regular black shihakusho stood in front of him, his gaze solemn. The former human sacrifice nodded as he looked at the teacher directly in his eyes, the veteran respecting his newest pupil.

He turned to the class, bell ringing as everyone settled in their seats. "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. Care to introduce yourself?"

The whisker-cheeked man moved to the front of the class with a warm smile. "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you all." He saw a few of the fairer sex blushing as they gazed at him while he saw some of the males underestimate him as they wrote him off. The shinobi didn't mind it though.

The Hakuda sensei quirked an eyebrow, seeing a few of his students look at his new addition in arrogance. "So students, what is this class about?"

A student raised their hand before the teacher pointed at them. "It's about hand-to-hand combat, sir." A young guy answered.

The veteran nodded. "That's right." He turned back to Naruto. "I need to have you fight someone in order to gauge how far along you are. You may challenge anyone here and vice versa." The sensei looked back at his students. "If anyone wishes it, you may test Uzumaki yourself."

The students talked amongst themselves as the blond became bored. Two walked to him as the class stopped their talking. A rather brawny person whose physique would be intimidation to a normal person stood with overconfidence on his person. The one next to him was a rather petite and striking girl whose air was that of nobility, something that annoyed the former sage.

"I'll take him! After all, he's a scrawny one! He shouldn't pack that much power!" The muscled student boasted haughtily.

Naruto looked at him, the girl next to him, and finally the sensei. "Am I taking them at once or one at a time?"

The burly student spoke before the Hakuda master could. "You couldn't even take one of us, let alone both! And besides, I wanna be the one to put you in your place!"

"Silence moron! I prefer to do this one at a time so you can be silent when he knocks you out!" The girl finally spoke, annoyed with her egotistical classmate.

Before anything else can be said, the sensei answered the former sage, "One at a time. Should you get tired, or if the other is defeated, I will call the match." Naruto nodded, both he and the muscular student moving to the center of the class.

The two stood a few feet from each other, one with excitement and the other with boredom. "Are you two ready?" Without caring for an answer, "Begin!"

The shinobi's opponent took a wide stance, hoping to intimidate. Dull azure eyes stared back as he placed his hands in his pockets, his back leg on the ball of his foot. _"It's times like these Shikamaru…" _The buff student took that as an insult and charged in. "Get ready to feel my power!" A mighty jab was thrown.

Absolutely irritated, Naruto slid to his right at the last possible moment and roughly grabbed his forearm. Without thinking, he was in mid-stride of an open-palm strike to his opponent's elbow joint. Realizing what he was about to do he restrained his power as he slapped the targeted area before quickly sliding his hand down the fighter's arm and gave a solid knife-hand strike under his armpit, disabling his opponent's arm.

"Stop! I've seen enough." The sensei said, walking towards the two. "Misao, you will have to fight Naruto another time. The girl nodded, walking back to her seat as she thought about the one-sided match.

The veteran smirked as he helped his student so he could go to the infirmary. "Well done, Naruto. Go ahead and take a seat." The sensei looked at his other student. "I hope this teaches you something, Zarimichi." The muscular man was sent away, having someone escort him to the medical wing. Naruto walked to find a seat, sighing silently as he did.

"_This is gonna be a long week until these test results come in…"_

* * *

><p>The shinobi's last class was finally over. Throughout the day, each class had something different to offer. While it was amusing, he felt…out of place. The former sage knew that he wouldn't fit in. He was too different, just like his past life. The war had changed his demeanor.<p>

He couldn't be naive anymore.

"I'm starting to hope that I passed for the advance classes and it hasn't even been a whole day yet." He chuckled as he made his way to his dorm. The former jinchuuriki found his room, opening the door with a key given to him at the office. He was told that he did not have a roommate, which was fine with him. He entered, closing the door behind him.

He silently looked around his room. It was like the place he slept at last night, only not as spacious. The whisker-cheeked man took his academic shinigami robes off, finding different clothes in his closet. "What don't they supply here?" He wondered aloud as he found different variations on the shinigami wear. Naruto picked out a pair of black pants that were wrapped at his shins along with a white shirt. Naruto sighed. "I wish I still had my old footwear…" The former sage grew quiet.

His azure eyes held a forlorn glaze to them, feeling like he was without purpose. His thoughts were constantly on his past life, back when everything he knew and loved were all he had…all that he lived for. And his dream to be Hokage over Konoha was one of his main drives in life so that he could protect the people he most loved as best as possible.

But the Shinobi World War opened his eyes about the position he strove for. To be a great leader, the people come first. Your own personal desires must be set aside for the greater good. That mantle of responsibility, there was no easy way to bear it.

But that was what he wanted back then.

Now, there was emptiness within him. _"To what do I live for now?"_ He wondered as he walked out of his dorm room, closing and locking the door as he looked outside. Students were intermingling as the rest of the day was to them. Naruto jumped to the roof to find it unoccupied, to his relief. The sun wasn't exactly setting at the moment as it would be about an hour or so.

Again the question rang in his heart as frustration began to build. The wind lightly blew as he closed his eyes, lightly refreshed by the cool air. _**"Does your purpose have to change?"**_ The shinobi's eyes snapped opened as he focused on his surroundings. He found no sign of anyone for his efforts. His eyes became half-lidded and unfocused as he pondered on the question.

All he done in life was fight to protect… Why should he change that? It was a part of him.

He knew that he hesitant of being in a position of power such as a captain. A lieutenant wasn't as bad, but to be a captain was to be like a kage. He wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore.

Maybe he could go about this in a different way…like the ANBU. They protected in the shadows, shinobi by true definition. The golden-haired man began to find the idea appealing the more he thought on it. It would honor everything he knew and loved and he could still be himself.

Naruto felt his thoughts interrupted by something rubbing itself on his leg with a distinct purr. He looked down to see the black cat from this morning, brightening up a bit as he lightly chuckled.

"How were you able to find me, Neko-chan?" He spoke softly as he picked up the feline gently to his arms. The cat looked up at him with its golden eyes, rather happy. He began scratching the top of her head slowly, her purrs becoming loud.

"You know, I'm kinda glad to see you." Even though it was rather content, its ear flickered towards him, interested in what he had to say. He looked into the distance, thinking of his past once more. "Throughout the whole day, I couldn't help but miss them, you know?" His eyes began to hold a sad glaze within them.

"Earlier today I found out that I may lose my memories of them. My past life made me who I am…I don't want to forget what I've been through and everyone I met with in life…" The shinobi gave a small smile as he remembered Zabuza and Haku. "To fight for someone precious to you, is to have true strength. That was one of the first and greatest words ever spoken to me. And it was an enemy who taught me that." The cat gazed at the blond man as it was concerned, rubbing into his chest to comfort him. It brought a miniscule smile to his face as he noticed the sun beginning to set.

"It's almost time. I have to meet someone tonight, Neko-chan." The cat purred lowly with hidden mirth. "She calls it a date, but we are just gonna spar." The feline closed its eyes as it enjoyed the sensations of the treatment on her head. "She has done a lot for me in the short time that I've been here." The former sage gave a reserved, but genuine smile. "I do need to thank her somehow. She didn't have to do all that she has done for me." The ex-human missed the feline's grateful-like smile as its eyes were closed.

Naruto, seeing no one near his dorm, hopped down. "Well Neko-chan, I have to leave now if I'm to be on time." He opened his door and went inside for a moment, opening his window a little before walking back out of is room. He locked to door behind him as he knelled to the black cat.

"I live here now so if you ever want to visit, the window is open for you." He said to the feline. The cat meowed as it looked appreciative, making the blond grin. "See you around." He bid his farewell as he walked to his destination. The feline watched the golden-haired shinobi leave with hidden emotions. The small animal stayed a little longer before it disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Naruto finally made his way to the second division. Taking the stairs, he ignored the confused stares. He wasn't here for them. The shinobi found like the first time, he began to admire the Japanese-like environment. It reminded him of his former homelands, having plenty of nature with a nice mix of small village. "I I wouldn't mind getting assigned here…" He whispered to himself as he entered the training grounds from yesterday. The air blew gently once more, allowing him peace for a fleeting moment.<p>

"You made it on time. You're on the right track to pleasing a lady." Yoruichi appeared a few feet away from the shinobi with a small grin.

Naruto smiled back at her. "I enjoy your company. Had you been someone else, I might have been three hours late." The captain giggled a little, not knowing the history behind his inside joke nor knowing that he was partially serious about his statement.

"So how are we doing this?" The golden-haired man asked, stretching not unlike an animal.

The chocolate-skinned woman found it rather exciting as well as appealing. "Fight until submission or until one of us drops."

A vulpine grin showed on the former sage's visage. "That's cool. Any wagers?"

The Special Forces leader had a thoughtful expression on her countenance. "Hmm…loser owes a favor to the winner?"

The blond nodded in agreement. "Sure, we could do that."

Both stood across from each other with a confident expression. "So are you ready, Naruto?" Yoruichi purred as she took a stance.

Naruto foxily grinned as he got into a stance taught to him as a sage. "Whenever you are, Yoruichi." Both rushed at each other, one excited from anticipation while the other, thrilled from having a challenging match.

* * *

><p>The moonlight lit up the clearing as it had the night before. Naruto and Yoruichi stopped with their match, the former taking a beat down from the latter. They sat down, looking up at the moonlit, star-filled night skies as their thoughts varied.<p>

The second division captain stole a glance at the golden-haired man. _"His stamina is almost unreal. That spar lasted longer than his and Soifon's from yesterday." _Her eyes narrowed lightly. _"And he improved a little too…"_ The shinobi was oblivious of her at the moment, having a fulfilling smile on his face.

Silence reigned for a little longer. "Back when I was living…I started off the same here." The brown-skinned woman looked at her companion quietly, listening to his words. "I started without a purpose, trying to figure out what I was, what it was I wanted to live for…why I was so different…" His eyes became distant, reliving his memories of his childhood before he gazed at the shinigami next to him with a soft smile. "The difference between that time and this one is that I know a little more and the help. Thanks for what you've done for me."

The violet-haired woman gave an authentic smile in return. "Don't worry about it."

The pair finally stood, stretching since their bodies had became stiff. "Well, I have to head back. I have school tomorrow." The shinobi said with disdain. That didn't even sound right coming from his mouth.

The feline-like woman gave a smirk. "I told you it sucked." He pouted, making the captain's smile widen.

The blond man sighed in defeat, looking back at her with a foxy expression. "So same time next week?"

The golden-eyed leader grinned. "Trying to get a second date from me?" Yoruichi asked Naruto with an alluring smile.

A vulpine expression graced his features. "I'd be a dumbass not to."

She feigned a thoughtful expression before smiling. "We can do that. I enjoyed myself tonight so yeah, same time next week."

Naruto smiled back at her. "Alright." He walked to her before he hugged her gently, surprising the captain. "I appreciate what you've done, so I don't mind owing you the favor, Yoruichi-chan." He released her, waving as he walked away. "Tell Soifon I said hey."

She had a smile that graced her features, watching his walking form. Her expression became soft as it was observant, watching him leave her sight. "I'll tell her that. I hope you fight to keep your memories." She began to walk to her office, knowing she could find her protégé there along with the paperwork that she shirked off.

"I would like to know who you were, Naruto…"

* * *

><p>Naruto thought about his dead comrades, breeze blowing as he traveled to his dorm room. Different people came to his mind, remembering all of those that he encountered. His eyes were dull, thinking of the memories he cherished. " Damn...I even miss you, Kyuubi." He said in a quiet tone, laughing lightly at himself. He looked at the moon for a moment. He tightened his fist. "I won't forget..." He closed his eyes in determination, continuing his walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Naruto, a red glow illuminated within his soul. It began to take shape, becoming human-like. With finality, the red light pulsed explosively, becoming dark once more.<p>

Red eyes opened half-lidded as they appeared to be on soft grass. A woman came to their vision wearing a visage of shock. They felt themselves go unconscious, darkness claiming them once more.

* * *

><p>Alright, it's finished. It took a while; I was in the hospital for chest pains. I couldn't breathe without my chest being in serious pain. Felt like someone punched my chest in. Lol, trust me, it didn't tickle at all. Regardless, I feel much better! Happy Thanksgiving!<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter readers and please review!


	4. Nothing Can Be Explained

Hey there readers, I'm back with another chapter at hand. I thoroughly enjoyed the reviews, even if a good amount was outraged. Don't worry about last chapter; I had a reason for it. In fact, read on and see what I mean.

And to Tristan76, I had some of those things in mind bro! Good deduction on your analysis of the story, but as this continues, I hope I pass your expectations! It's nice to see an avid reader of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Bleach...or Samurai Champloo for that matter. And you know, I'm alright with that…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Nothing Can Be Explained<p>

Naruto quietly walked to the Shinigami Academy with a distant smile. He was rather excited to graduate and be put on a squad. More importantly, he can get away from these children and have some action back in his existence.

Time had done him well as he now stood at a solid six foot. His hair was fashioned like his father from his past life, Minato Namikaze; wild and spiky with two bangs of his hair jetting down, framing the sides of his face. His face had become a bit more angular as his body was muscled and defined, a testament to his hard work in training himself.

It had been three and a half years since he started going to the school, learning the ways of the Shinigami. This year was his final year, graduating two and a half years early. Apparently Yoruichi vouched for him on the matter of him being in the advanced classes, saying that he did great for someone who didn't have any prior training. Yamamoto agreed with her, allowing him to be placed in the advanced classes after watching the test from a hell butterfly he placed inside the examination room that day.

The former sage was moved to the advanced class within that week, thanking the feline fiercely with a rather warm embrace. Unfortunately for them, Kisuke and Soifon happened to be in the vicinity. Naruto was beaten to the ground by Soifon while Kisuke mercilessly teased Yoruichi about the blush on her face from the hug. The scientific captain suffered the same fate as his fellow blond, having an intimate familiarity with the ground.

As he moved through the classes Naruto did not show off his skills, instead doing the absolute minimum that was required of him. The shinobi had taken his upbringing to heart, which made most students underestimate him. He kept to himself during his time there, his demeanor being more reserved. However, he made friends with a white haired child named Hitsugaya Toushiro, a hailed prodigy within the school. Another person he befriended was Matsumoto Rangiku, a gorgeous buxom woman that was a heartthrob amongst the Soul Society and lieutenant of Squad Ten.

Hitsugaya graduated two years ago, moving into the tenth squad with Rangiku. Meeting her was rather humorous as it was embarrassing, her compliments and advances to him almost daunting...almost. "I wonder what they're up to…" The golden-haired man ventured in his thoughts. "Knowing them, Rangiku is probably teasing and annoying Toushiro somehow." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he found the thought amusing.

The ex-human began to think of his past. True to the feline captain's words, he began to lose his memories, finding it more difficult to remember his past life. What he could not forget, was the carnage the final war caused, constantly showing in his dreams. Many nights he had trained until unconsciousness just to avoid them. The shinobi's mood dampened by the thought.

Naruto however did create an autobiography of sorts, taking a whole year to write everything down. His techniques, hand seals and all the jutsu he remembered, his hardships, the people he knew and loved…everything. He even drew the people and their faces, desperate to keep his memories of everyone. The journal that he wrote the autobiography on was rather large, keeping it hidden safely.

Naruto, while losing much of his memories, did not lose all of them. He did remember his techniques still, along with his fighting abilities. The blond was still trying to recreate some of his jutsu, mainly his **Kage Bushin**. Kami knows how much he missed that technique. The blond knew there had to be a way, seeing Soifon perform a technique that required hand seals a few times. On the upside of things, he was able to recreate the **Rasengan** again.

He knew he could make shuriken and kunai maneuver in ways that would kill someone without them realizing it. Setting traps was natural to him, able to make someone go through some serious humiliation with ease as no one could pin it on him…like two weeks ago when he got Soifon with some wires, sake, and feathers. Kami was she pissed…

A vulpine grin graced the golden-haired man's features from the memory. _"I'm glad to see my evasion skills haven't dulled. I'd be a bloody smear all over the pavement with how furious she was…"_ He continued walking, almost to his destination. Anticipation was on his countenance as today would be the day that he would get his zanpakuto.

Naruto gazed at the morning sky with glazed eyes. Over the years, he had experienced the feeling as if someone was with him. Sometimes when he was alone, he would hear a feminine voice, soothing him when he had his days of struggling with the loss of his loved ones. He would call to it every time he heard it, but it would never answer back. There were times where he would just sit in solitude on top of the roof and he could feel someone embracing him. He really couldn't explain it, but it was those moments that he felt most at peace…

He was shaken from his thoughts when he finally made it to the school, students moving from place to place as the morning began. The golden-haired man watched his peers for a moment, yet again feeling separated from everyone. It was strange, but he felt better with it being this way. He embraced it.

Walking inside, occasionally dodging a rushing student or two, the shinobi began to think of how Unohana was doing. During the passing years they began to talk and quickly became fast friends, their relationship growing in depth as they became close.

Naruto really enjoyed his time with the medic captain, hanging out with her when she had the time. She was a great friend, rather insightful and caring as she would be there for him when he needed to talk. The fourth division captain had her own share of problems as well; sharing them when she felt she needed a second opinion or just to get it off her chest. There were a few times when the pair would just sit in silence, feeling that them being in each others company was enough. The blond knew that he harbored some feelings for her, finding it more difficult to push the desires of something more between them aside whenever he was around her. But to be truthful, she was not the only one he felt that way for. He inwardly sighed to himself.

Why did he have to be so complicated?

Naruto reached his destination, halting his current thoughts. He took his usual seat on the side of the fourth row, tuning out his surroundings as he began to meditate. Slowly, he began to go deeper within the depths of his mind.

The shinobi felt something different this time, almost like he was entering into the seal within his mind back when he was alive. His azure eyes opened to see himself staring at grassy ruins that reminded him of Konoha with the morning sun washing over the landscape. It was a sight to behold, feeling a sense of familiarity of the surrounding area. "Have…have I been here before?" He wondered aloud with a surprised tone.

**"You…you're here…"** Naruto heard the familiar female voice that had been there for him over the years. He turned around slowly…

His eyes snapped open as the teacher thoroughly announced his presence loudly. The former sage contained his anger, refraining from weaving a tapestry of colorful vocabulary form the interruption.

"Alright now, settle down. Today is the day where you all will receive your zanpakuto!" Ecstatic murmurs were all throughout the classroom. Even Naruto felt excited as a grin graced his features. "The process is tedious, so it will take the whole school day. We will stop for lunch and then finish with the remaining students." The instructor of the class smirked.

"Line up and let's get started."

* * *

><p>The class was taken to a large room, everyone able to fit with room to spare. Naruto looked around, lightly admiring the room. He couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched. His shinobi instincts led him to a high wall near the top of the room over the other door as his gaze was cautious as it was curious.<p>

Behind the wall that the golden-haired man stared at, the captain-general and the captains of every division stood, watching the aspiring shinigami below them. The captain's line up was the same with the exception of the 5th Division, whose lieutenant was filling in for his captain, Sosuke Aizen, and 11th Division, their captain having lost a duel to the death with Zaraki Kenpachi.

The fifth division lieutenant was of average height, having brown hair on his head. His eyes were black and had a set of brown-brimmed glasses, giving the man an intelligent visage. He seemed rather kind, willing to help with anything.

The eleventh division captain was large in stature, his hair in long spikes with bells on the end of them. He wore a special eye patch to help maintain his spiritual pressure. He was tanned, having a vertical scar on his left eye.

His look seemed bored and uninterested until he spotted the shinobi staring into the glass that they were in. A grin began to form on his face. "Well, looks like one of our kids here knows something's up here." He spoke lowly.

Yoruichi grinned lightly as she looked at the golden-haired man with a hidden undertone of something else, responding, "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Unohana gazed gently gazed at the former sage as she spoke softly, "He is quite perceptive."

Yamamoto gave no visible reaction, but he was certainly surprised. _"I suppose being trained in the way of the ninja will increase one's awareness level like that."_ The elder thought with a slight smile on his face.

Aizen discreetly narrowed his eyes at the shinobi. _"Hm…is this the soul that was from that dying world?"_ The lieutenant continued to watch the shinobi. It was difficult to keep track of Naruto over the years, despite his position. He hardly had information on him, seeing that his grades were minimally passing. The brown-haired man was disturbed by this. _"Just who are you?"_

Naruto kept his eyes on the area, searching for any clues that something was there before the teacher called the students. "We will call you in alphabetical order, so when you name is called," The man pointed to the door on the other side of the room that had two shinigami standing on the sides of the door frame. "You will go to this room here." Everyone nodded. The instructor smiled. "Good." He called the first student and they both went inside the room.

Hours went by and students had gone in and out, each receiving their own zanpakuto with great joy. Naruto had decided to sit in a corner, knowing that this process would take more than a minute. It would be a while before they called Uzumaki, after all. His eyes were closed, appearing to be resting when in truth, he was meditating. If only he wasn't interrupted last time, dammit.

Yoruichi watched the former human. She could never get a clear read on him throughout the years of knowing him. In her cat form, she would often see him like this. Funny enough, he didn't know that it was her. He just…accepted her, never questioning it. She learned a lot about him, but yet again it raised more questions for her. _"I wonder what's on his mind…"_ The purple-haired woman thought to herself.

Lunch came and went for Naruto, eating his meal in peace before going back into his corner, falling into a very light sleep. More time passed before he awoke to hear, "Uzumaki Naruto." The said shinigami stood and stretched, feeling lightly refreshed from the nap. He scanned the room to find no one there, him being the last one in the room.

The shinobi walked to the door quietly, wondering what would happen in the zanpakuto process. He opened the door, following the instructor's words as the door closed behind them. The captains walked to the other side of the hidden room, wanting to see what the golden-haired man would get like they did with the rest of the students.

Unohana smiled softly as she spoke, "He was patient in waiting. I thought he would be more…excited."

Yoruichi gave a feline smile as she responded, "One would think. It looks like another thing to add in figuring him out I suppose." Both smiled lightly in agreement.

"I hope the wait was worth it." The stealth captain looked to her left to see Muguruma Kensei next to her, watching the former sage in rapt attention.

The purple-haired captain turned back to watching her azure-eyed friend, full of confidence. "It will be." Her golden eyes glistened as she focused on his form as she spoke softly to herself, "I'm sure of it."

Aizen smiled, deciding to speak. "I believe Shihoin-san is right. I wonder what he has in store for us…" He trailed off, a harmless smile on his face.

The chocolate-skinned woman narrowed her golden eyes at the smiling captain ever so slightly. There was something about the lieutenant, but she could not figure out what it was. It didn't exactly sit right with her. She would have to ask the captain, Hirako Shinji, about his subordinate later on. She turned away from the man, returning her focus on the shinobi with reserved anticipation.

Naruto looked around the place he was in, feeling a spiritual weight all around. The instructor walked to the far wall and grabbed something, bringing it back with him. "Alright Uzumaki." The teacher started, bringing a softly glowing orb about the size of a volleyball to the forefront. "Pour your reiatsu into this orb and maintain a steady flow. To help your focus, think of what you wish to use your zanpakuto for." The whisker-cheeked man nodded in understanding.

The past jinchuuriki took the orb; the orb pulsed once in his hands as he felt the warmth from it. Unlike the past students he paused for a moment, unknowingly getting everyone's attention. He began to reminiscence of what he remembered of his former life, from the good experiences to the destruction of the Elemental Nations. His mind then went to his life as a shinigami, meeting the different people in his life.

"_I…I never want to see any of my friends here die…like everyone else did in my past life…"_ Resolve glistened in his eyes as he thought to himself, _"I want the power to protect them from the fate that I suffered! I want to protect my precious people!"_ He pushed his reiatsu through the orb as the spiritual pressure began to weigh throughout the entire room with intensity. The orb began to glow fiercely as the captains of the Soul Society stared on in shock.

The leaders of the Seireitei felt the spiritual pressure crash through the room, some of the lower leveled captains beginning to sweat from the sheer force. "How does a child possess this much power already?" Ukitake asked, not taking his eyes off of the spectacle.

Aizen said nothing, narrowing his eyes once more. _"He's been hiding his true potential…"_ He thought calmly. Kenpachi grinned in a bloodthirsty manner, more than enjoying the prospect of having a new sparring partner.

Urahara and Yoruichi tuned the others out, completely focused on the scene before them. "_Something feels different about his reiatsu…but what?"_ The kunoichi-like captain wondered.

Yamamoto felt the same question run through his head. But unlike the others, he also felt…something dark expelling from him. The old man took to silence, not voicing anything out. He would ask the shinobi about that later.

The light faded gradually before fully stopping. Steaming from Naruto's left hand was a nodachi inside its sheath, the sword cover having a black chain that went from the top to half way down the weapon casing. The ninja figured he could strap his zanpakuto across his body to carry it around.

The blade was beautiful in its own right, not flaunting with intricate patterns but rather graceful with its simple design. Its sheath was a dark crimson, rust-colored wrapping near the top. The handle of the blade had black wrappings crossing each other to form a diamond pattern with the diamonds being rust orange. The guard was a pure white, having three swirling clouds forming the cross guard. Despite the sword being a traditionally two-handed weapon, it was incredibly light as well as sturdy.

Naruto felt the blade calling him, having his right hand grip the handle. He pulled the blade out, showing the black and silver gleam of the weapon. The zanpakuto was deathly sharp, he noted. Still…there was something else…

Naruto slung his sheath on his back with the chain his sheath provided. He held the zanpakuto in a rather endearing manner before something…clicked in his mind. The blond shinigami spun his zanpakuto expertly before the blade separated in half, becoming two. The instructor, along with the rest of the spectators, was shocked. The shinobi gazed at his zanpakuto in admiration. _"It can split into two. That's a deadly feature…"_ A small grin graced his features. _"No one would suspect it."_ The blond could see the possibilities. With the right style, he would be difficult in swordsmanship alone.

As he continued his evaluation of his new weapon, the former sage connected his new nodachi together. It felt right to be in his hands. This was the feeling he longed for, any other blade he used causing him to grow irate for unknown reasons. Naruto gave a genuine smile; finally feeling the sense of oneness with his zanpakuto.

Yoruichi took note of the shinobi's reaction to his newly acquired weapon. A soft smile graced her beautiful features. _"His smile…he seems so content…"_ She would see that expression after their spars, which had become sparse since her duties constantly interfered with the two from spending time with each other. His fierce and enduring nature seemed to have paid off, obtaining such a strong zanpakuto. She couldn't help herself as she smiled, happy for her friend.

A captain stood next to the second division leader. His hair was a large fro, his skin brown. He wore dark glasses over his eyes, making it hard to read him at times. Captain of the seventh division, Aikawa Love, commented, "I think I'll keep an eye out for this one."

Another captain known as Otoribashi Rose, whose blond hair was wavy, walked next to the black man as his purple eyes twinkled with interest. "He reminds me of the character Jin from the manga Samurai Champloo. He has the cool and collected way about himself." He said, watching the shinigami below.

Love listened to his fellow captain, shaking his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. If anything, I think he reminds me of Mugen. He has this fierce and wild feel to him." The shades-wearing man spoke, moving his gaze to Rose.

The two got into a brief debate about it before the seventh division captain slapped the third division captain over his head, making the others around the sweatdrop.

Unohana could see the peace the ex-human sacrifice had while holding his zanpakuto. She smiled, having seen this side of him before over the years. The whisker-cheeked warrior had a special place in her heart, seeing how often they would meet and how he ended in her work place from training himself unconscious time after time again. Watching how his resolve drove him was inspiring to her. _"You're one step closer to your goal now, Naruto."_ She thought, fully supporting him.

Naruto clutched his sword and spun it a few more times before finally sliding it in its sheath. The teacher smiled. "Remember, the zanpakuto is a part of you. Take care of it." The shinobi remained silent for a moment.

"Her…" This gained everyone's attention. The ninja looked up with a grin. "Don't ask me why…but my zanpakuto is a 'her'. Not an 'it'." This statement was rewarded with a chuckle from the teacher as well as from the Sotaicho hidden in the upper room.

The blond shinigami turned around, making his way to leave the room before he looked high above the door. Silence reigned for a moment. "I swear something's up there…" He mumbled before leaving the room, walking to his dorm room.

Unohana's blue eyes followed the golden-haired shinobi's form as he walked away. She giggled to herself, finding his deduction rather amusing. _"You will go far Naruto."_ She thought fondly, hoping that he visited her sometime soon. The head medic began to walk with the rest of the captains out of the watch room.

Urahara smirked as he watched his fellow blond exit. "That kid is something else." He replied, following his peers as they departed from the hidden watch room. "His reiatsu though…" He wondered to himself.

Yoruichi looked at her long-time friend. "Kisuke?"

His olive green eyes were calculative, his expression showing that his pondering of his thoughts. "His spiritual energy…it feels…denser. Denser than everyone else." The second division captain listened and thought to herself for a moment.

"_Denser reiatsu?"_ She thought back to when Naruto used a **Shunpo**. _"Is that what makes his __**Shunpo **__the way it is?"_ Excitement made its way to her features. She had a spar later on this week with him. _"Maybe I can find out then…"_ But for now, she decided to visit him later this evening.

Aizen overheard Kisuke's theory on the shinobi's reiatsu. _"Denser reiatsu? Why? What would make him have denser reiatsu?"_ The spectacled shinigami wondered. The second-in-command knew one thing for sure.

He would keep his eyes on Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to his dorm room in no particular rush, reflecting on his purpose of what he wanted to use his weapon for before reaching his destination. He discreetly scanned the area and found no one around him, jumping to the rooftop silently with ease. The former sage took his new blade from hanging across his body, stretching rather animal-like after he did so. The shinobi slid his upper garments off of his being before sitting down, enjoying the light warm breeze that the wind carried. He set his zanpakuto in his lap as he gazed at the weapon once more. His azure eyes closed, feeling the presence of his sword.<p>

_"Stay strong…and cherish your bonds between those you love."_ Naruto could hear those words in his mind. He opened his eyes to the setting sun before him, eyes glazed in remorse. "Yuugao…" He whispered softly. The former sage could still see the loving expression on her face when she was killed. His hand gripped his zanpakuto tighter in resolve to protect everyone he called precious.

The golden-haired man stayed silent, sensing someone behind him. "Naruto." The shinobi's gaze became softer as he continued to watch the environment.

"Yoruichi…" The second division captain took a seat next to him, watching him.

She gazed at his weapon, looking at it in depth. "A nodachi? I always imagined you with something else, like daggers or something."

Naruto chuckled. "I didn't know what to expect, but I love it. Unlike what her length implies, she's very light."

He could feel his zanpakuto lightly warm up in his hands briefly as the goddess of flash giggled lightly. "How do you know that your zanpakuto is a female?"

The former sage looked at his companion's golden eyes and shrugged. "I just know."

Yoruichi shook her head playfully. "Well in any case, she's beautiful."

Naruto smiled, holding his nodachi in a tender manner. "I'm sure she enjoys the compliment. Thanks." He looked at her with a warm smile that made her smile back dotingly. "So how was today for you?"

The second division captain gazed into the distance. "It was…surprising to say to the least." The shinobi remained quiet as she did not elaborate on the subject. Her gaze became more solemn as he observed her. His concern rose.

"Yoruichi-chan?" The said woman was shaken from her thoughts, looking back to see her close friend's azure eyes bearing into hers. "What's the matter?" He asked, unknowingly moving closer to her. A ghost of a smile played upon her lips, finding his concern refreshing. It was welcoming to talk to someone that could talk to you, not intimidated or having ulterior motives.

"Nothing, just…" Yoruichi looked away as she stood up, watching as the sky as its transition from twilight was nearly finished. Naruto watched her with a soft gaze. She turned back to the blond, holding her hand out. He accepted it, feeling her help him to a standing position. Her golden irises locked on the former sage's own pair. "Tell me...what were your thoughts when you were getting your zanpakuto? What purpose do you want to use it for?" The ex-human was lightly startled from her questions, becoming rather distant as he got over the initial shock.

The golden-haired warrior looked away from her. "My zanpakuto's purpose…my purpose…" The second division captain's gaze became softer as she listened. His eyes spoke volume as it was filled with determination. "Protect those who are precious to me."

Yoruichi stared back at him for a moment, finding truth in his eyes. The violet-haired woman narrowed her eyes as she quietly gazed at him. "But there's more to it, isn't there?" She discerned as she whispered to him. Naruto kept silent, listening to her as she continued. "Just don't lose yourself, okay?"

Naruto gave a grin and a thumbs up as he softly responded, "Promise of a lifetime."

The pair remained silent for a moment, Yoruichi pushing her serious side away as a playful grin made it's way to her face. "Be ready for our spar in four days." Yoruichi said, feeling things returning to normalcy.

Naruto smiled lightly, "I should be telling you that, _captain_."

She smirked as she shook her head. "Whatever. Just make sure you're ready by then." She replied, lightly laughing. The shinobi placed his upper clothing back on and sheathed his zanpakuto, knowing that their conversation was coming to a close.

Yoruichi turned and began walking away before she suddenly stopped. "Oh and before I forget…" The whiskered-cheek fighter looked up to see the captain unexpectedly appear directly in front of him before he felt a soft pair of lips tenderly impact against his cheek. She pulled away, softly gazing at the former sage with a genuine smile adorning her beautiful face. "Congratulations." She disappeared without a trace, leaving him there alone. A small grin graced his features as he now looked at the newly risen moon for a moment. He turned away and walked, making his way to a training ground.

What he did not see was a figure that stood a couple buildings away from him, staring at his form for a few moments longer before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since his acquisition of his zanpakuto, throwing himself into training harder than before. He could feel himself bonding with his blade day by day, giving all of his efforts into knowing his weapon. The shinobi made himself get accustomed to the blade's length and weight to the point where he could attack and defend with sharp precision. His fighting style developed quite well, keeping his unpredictability at its highest as he focused on speed and power to make sure that his opponents could not read his movements before he defeated them.<p>

Naruto looked at his zanpakuto, smiling lightly. "We're almost there…maybe soon we can finally speak to each other…" He gripped his nodachi, sliding it over his body before he made his way to the Shingami Academy once more.

The morning air filled the environment, relaxing him as he continued on his path. He was particularly sore that morning so the fresh air was welcoming. Naruto winced as he stretched to loosen his body. A content sigh escaped his lips as he thought about his plans for the day. "We finally go to the real world today. Who knows what the place looks like now… " He laughed lightly, his expression slowly changed into a withdrawn one with a glaze in his eyes.

"How long has it been?" He wondered to himself. A wave of sorrow ached in his heart as he knew that it would never be the same to him. His own world was eradicated. _"And it doesn't help that I have this trepidation about going in the first place…"_

The former sage began to lose himself in his thoughts, not focusing on where he walked to. His footsteps finally halted, the golden-haired man seeing himself in front of the Fourth Squadron's entrance. "What am I doing…here?" He asked himself. The answer could not be found. His feet just…took him here. "Maybe I should go see Unohana?" He did leave his dorm rather early this morning. The academy didn't start for another hour.

"Uzumaki-kun?" Hearing his name, he turned to see the medic captain staring at him in confusion at the gate. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "I'm not sure…" He looked down for a moment. "I don't know... I'm just...here."

Unohana smiled gently, finding his expression cute. "Perhaps you want to talk?" She asked, moving towards him. The shinobi remained silent. She stood in front of him, waiting patiently for his words.

A vulpine smile formed on his features as his daring side emboldened his next words. "Maybe I just wanted to see you, Hana-chan." The healer stared at the blond, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. How long has it been since anyone called her that?

Naruto laughed softly, regaining her attention. "I don't know…maybe I did need to see you." His eyes grew more solemn, though she could still the mirth dancing within his eyes. She listened once more as she watched him with a softer gaze.

"The class has to go to the outside world today to kill a few hollows as a test." She nodded, allowing him to continue. "And something feels…off. I can't explain it, but I get the feeling that something will go wrong…"

Unohana nodded in understanding. "You should be fine. They have full-fledged shinigami to accompany you all as a fail-safe." Naruto looked at her, finding comfort within her gaze.

The shinobi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm thinking on this too much. Thanks." He looked at the dawning sky, feeling peace for the moment.

The fourth squad captain with a warm smile. "No need to thank me." She turned away a little, continuing on. "I talking to you. Besides," Her eyes shine with a light in them. "It's been awhile since your last visit. I was beginning to miss you." A genuine smile graced the shinobi's features, her comment warming his spirit.

The shinobi turned slightly, indicating that he was about to head to the school. "Well I have to go, but I'll come back later to tell you how everything went."

The long-haired woman nodded. "Please do. I'm rather curious as to how your day will turn out."

The former sage nodded, grinning as he gave a thumbs up. "No problem!" The golden-haired began to depart, waving his hand in the air. "See ya later, Unohana-chan." The leader of the healing squad smiled warmly, watching his retreating form. She began to move on to start her own agenda, her gaze becoming concerned. She hoped he was wrong about today.

* * *

><p>Naruto made it to his class on time, having a few minutes to spare even. He took his normal seat and looked out of the window with his thoughts on different things, slowly making its way towards what he was going to do during school. <em>"Going back to the real world…"<em> A soft sigh escaped his lips. All he would ever think about is his old home. His fist tightened up in anger with himself.

_Why am I second guessing this? I'm not afraid of going back_, _am I?"_ His concerned azure eyes glared at the morning sky.

Was his past becoming a hindrance?

The shinobi closed his eyes calmly, tuning out the excited students as he tried to converse with his zanpakuto once again. _"I don't know why…I can't shake this Kami-forsaken feeling. It's only getting worse…"_ He thought. Silence was his answer. He expected that, but that never stopped him from sharing what was on his mind to the spirit inside his nodachi. He was feeling anxious and a second opinion would be welcoming at this point…

"Alright students!" The teacher finally decided to start the class. "Today we will be going to the real world to test you and see if you truly have what it takes to become a shinigami!" The class had various reactions, knowing that this would be a crucial point in their spiritual lives. The master ignored them and finished; "Now you may partner up into groups but three is the limit. Line up after you're done. We will be going to the gate to the real world. The requirements will be explained when we are there." The students nodded, getting up as they already knew who they wanted to partner up with.

The former sage stood up, watching everyone pair up excitedly. He sighed in anticipation, ready to get the test over with. The dark feeling escaped him for the moment, a slight smile coming on to his face. He stood behind a group of three, getting into the line as everyone else finally assembled. The instructor led the class, making their way to the gate.

Five minutes had passed, finally making it to their destination. Naruto watched his surroundings, seeing that a few full-fledged shinigami were there with them. _"This must be the back-up that Unohana-chan was speaking of."_ He thought, returning his focus back on his teacher. "Now in order for you to pass, you must kill three hollows." The instructor began. Everyone nodded as they listened. "Should you be in a group, you may use teamwork, but each of you must have a hollow die by your hand." The teacher chuckled for a moment. "We will be watching you, so do your best." The class began to tense as they began to get ready.

Naruto shined in determination, the fear trying to tighten his hold on him. His mind was in turmoil. He had not moved on from his former world. Would he not be accepting to this next world? Self-doubt began to set in before he heard a whisper…_ "Keep your head up, gaki. I believe in you…"_ Time seem to stop for him as he remember those words. Peace began to set in before confidence coursed through his being.

The teacher nodded to two shinigami at the portal to the real world. The gate began to shine brilliantly, its brightness taking over the insides of the gate. The full shinigami that were there took off into the gate, going to their posts. The instructor gave a hard gaze to his students before barking out, "Begin!" Everyone entered, disappearing like the group before them.

Naruto finally made it to the other side, finding that he was in an industrial-like environment that the full moon illuminated upon. He pushed his senses out to find nearby hollows. _"None so far…"_The blond man thought as he vanished to a rooftop, waiting for when the hollows decided to show up. He recognized that it wouldn't be long, having all of this spiritual pressure in one area. The shinobi knew it was only a matter of time.

The dark pulses began to show at a slow pace, the sounds of battle beginning to ring throughout the region. A large hollow appeared behind Naruto, trying to take him by surprise. Before the creature knew it, its mask was sliced in half, making it scream out as it vanished in a dark mist. The shinobi used his **Shunpo** to travel away, his intentions as a predator.

He dropped in an alley, going to the opening he saw at the end. His eyes narrowed, feeling that he was followed. He waited until he neared the end of the alley way before he heard a hissing sound. He moved to his left, sticking to the wall with his reiatsu like second nature as he avoided a claw that crashed into the pavement. He saw a centipede-like hollow glaring at him angrily with its red eyes. The creature pursued, swinging at the blond as he dodged.

The building that they were on began to crumble, breaking apart at an accelerated rate. Naruto's eyes widened as another hollow rushed to him, tripping his balance on falling debris as he fell on the ground. The centipede hollow wasted no time, encircling him as it tried to attack with its legs fervently as it did so. The shinobi began to block and parry with his nodachi, eyes narrowing as he saw it beginning to slow down from fatigue. The former sage saw it as an opening and attacked, flashing out of the hollow's trap as he moved on to the next hollow. The centipede hollered in agony as white slashes made themselves known as they continued its onslaught until the final slash was made, striking at its mask. The hollow died, disappearing completely into the wind.

Naruto clashed his zanpakuto into the ape-like hollow, gritting his teeth from the strength behind the blow. He backed away as the hollowed gave chase. The ninja planted his foot on the ground firmly before rushing towards him, his nodachi in a reverse grip as his right hand had its index and middle finger standing out in position. "Let's see if you can handle this!" He said intensely as reiatsu gathered in his fingertips at a phenomenal rate, forming a small glowing white orb. "**Hado #4: Byakurai!**" He called, the lightning plowing through the hollow's mask with complete ease. It didn't have a chance to scream as its existence was ended.

The shinobi stood in silence as he sighed, deciding to make his way to the front gate. He heard a scream, rushing over to help before…he felt it.

Heavy spiritual pressure impeded on the area. The ex-human sacrifice looked up to see the sky tearing apart, hollows dropping through as a legion. A roar came from the hole as a giant hollow forced its way through as it crashed on the ground, the spiritual pressure thickening at an alarming rate.

"W-what is that?" A student asked, pure fear taking over his face.

A full shinigami narrowed his eyes as he answered, "A Menos Grande! How did they even get in?" Naruto knew the graveness of the situation, his grip tightening on his zanpakuto.

A voice sounded out throughout the area. "Students, head back to the gate! Shinigami guards, protect the gate and escort the students as safe as you can! Reinforcements are coming as soon as possible! Get to the gate!"

Pandemonium was all around as it begun to look like a warzone. Naruto ran to the gate, killing hollow after hollow. He heard a group a few buildings away from him, completely in distress. Without hesitation, he took off to their position as he ended a few hollow's lives in the process.

Naruto landed to see a man lying protectively over a girl with a deep gash on his back about to take a killing blow from a praying mantis-like hollow. The hollow seemed to be laughing as it swung down to impale the two.

The hollow screamed to the heavens as blood splattered on the couple's form. The male noticed and turned, seeing the mantis' arm missing as a golden-haired man stood with blood over his left side, sliding over his zanpakuto's length. Both of the students finally stood, shocked speechless.

Without turning away from the hollow, Naruto asked, "Can you run with the wound on your back?"

The male student was startled and winced, answering, "Y-yeah, it's not on my spine or anything."

Naruto nodded and continued. "The gate is about a half a mile east from here. The shinigami guards are there protecting the gate so there shouldn't be much of a problem. Protect each other and you should make it."

The girl beside the wounded student stared at the shinobi in fear. "What about you? You'll die! Aren't you afraid?"

The shinobi glanced at her quivering form, comforting her in the midst of the frenzy. "My will to live is what drives me past my fear." He focused back on the hollow regenerating his arm, separating his nodachi vertically and taking a stance. "Now hurry and leave!"

The two nodded, knowing their presence was not needed at this point. "Thank you!" The male student said before he and the girl vanished.

The hollow lashed out his new arm before it was killed with no hesitation. Naruto began to go on a killing spree, trying to think of a way to protect everyone else and buy time for them to get to the gate. _"How could I get their attention?" _He thought as he stabbed a hollow in his mask before calling, "**Hado** **#31: Shakkaho!**"

A large red blast shot from his hand, eradicating twelve hollows in a single sweep. It didn't matter as more came as replacement. Naruto noticed that and remembered that they were attracted to reiatsu, like when he first died… Realization dawned in his eyes as he cut down another hollow.

There was his plan.

The shinobi ran away from the gate, going deeper within the hollow territory. He stopped after about ten miles. "This should be far enough..." He said, beheading a spider-like hollow. Hearing a rather large hollow being killed far to his right, he turned to see the hollow's killer, the Menos Grande, who was more than halfway towards the gate even at its slow pace. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. His thoughts began to flashback to his loved ones as anger began to set fire within his heart.

He flipped to a rooftop and began to set free his reiatsu. It began to encircle him as he began to charge up, many hollows turning their attention to him. "Focus on me you gigantic bastard!" He said yelled as the spiritual pressure around the whole area doubled.

The shinobi fought off many a hollow, taking some blows to his midsection. His thoughts were on the final war he fought in, killing person after person to live. His bloodlust began to boil as he began to move like his profession in his lifetime. "You will all die!" He raged before roaring in an animalistic manner, stopping everyone in their tracks as the Menos Grande paused. It was almost at the gate but it could feel strong reiatsu in the opposite direction. It roared, beginning to walk towards the discharging pillar of reiatsu.

A shinigami looked on in unadulterated astonishment as he watched the Menos Grande leave. "Where is it going?" He asked as he blasted a hollow through its mask.

His squad teammate gritted her teeth as she taken another hollow's life. "There's someone over there emitting a huge amount of reiatsu!"

The man grimaced as he could finally concentrate on the source of power. "Whoever it is, I pray they hold out…" The male shinigami frowned grimly.

"We really need the reinforcements."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Soul Society, two shinigami ran towards the first division. Turning a corner, they ran into Yoruichi and Soifon, crashing as the master and student dodged them. The chocolate-skinned woman scowled somewhat.<p>

"Watch where you're going… And why are you in such a rush anyway?" The second division captain asked, annoyed with the pair before her.

The taller man gazed at her with pure urgency in his voice. "Lady Shihoin! There is a disaster with the class that went to the real world today!"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "What disaster?"

The other male replied frantically, "A hollow breakout!" Both master and protégé felt their eyes widen in shock. Yoruichi took charge.

"Soifon, gather the Special Forces! You two! Go to Captain Unohana and tell her to prepare the hospital staff for the injured!"

Soifon looked at her and asked, "And what will you do?"

The second division leader narrowed her eyes. "I'll warn Captain Yamamoto. I'm the fastest one here." She vanished, wasting no time. The three understood as they too disappeared.

Yoruichi moved as fast as she could go. _"And if I'm not mistaken, Naruto told me that he had to go on that trip today…" _Worry began to set in as she took to the rooftops. Her mind wondered on the safety of Naruto, hoping that he was surviving. She banished the thoughts away, focusing to get to her destination.

She had to get out there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Many of the shinigami students were almost at the gate, most of the hollows going back to the large source of reiatsu. The leader of the shinigami guarding the students directed the students back to the gate. The instructor phased in, watching the spectacle in shock.<p>

"Do you know whose reiatsu signature that is?" The group leader asked.

The teacher dodged another hollow's claw swipe, recognizing the reiatsu energy. "Uzumaki…Uzumaki Naruto!" He replied as he stabbed the hollow in its face before it dispersed in a black mist. The answer shook the frontrunner of the protecting shinigami.

_"To think such a child holds that much already…"_ The shinigami thought in shock as he began to focus on the impending masses before him. He readied himself as he took on a strong stance. "We_ need him to last for about twenty more minutes to collect all of the students. I hope he can survive for that long…"_

Naruto was a blur to the hollows around him, flying through with no pattern to kill any monster in his path. He had taken a many strikes at this point, the blood flowing freely. The shinobi grimaced as he gave a vertical slash, cutting a hollow in half. _"These hits are beginning to add on."_ He killed three more, his horizontal slash taking their lives. _"I just need the Menos a little closer before I can use that jutsu…"_ The shinobi's moves were that of his namesake, going full speed as he cleaved, decapitated, and killed the entire hollow mass within his reach.

A hollow lunged to tackle him, meeting its end like the others before him. Two more attacked from behind and above, becoming more organized in their attack patterns. Naruto noticed the increase of intelligence of their tactics, making him growl in frustration before he felt a claw slash his chest deply. He roared out in agony, immediately killing the perpetrator of the wound. The hollows began to attack even harder, now seeing a weak point to attack at.

The Menos Grande was at the point where the shinobi needed it to put his plan into action. Before he could set up his plan, a red glow made itself known near its mouth. The former sage felt the panic. "A **Cero**!" He wasted no time, using **Shunpo** to get away as fast as he could. The Gillian beast roared before blasting the attack, taking out a hefty chunk of the hollow multitude. The shinobi couldn't fully escape as the force of the energy attack caused him to lose his bearings during his **Shunpo**, slamming back into the earth with his left arm. The limb couldn't handle the blunt trauma between the pressure of the **Cero** he tried to avoid and the broken debris on the ground, breaking harshly in his forearm and fracturing his shoulder. The former sage winced as a pained cry escaped his lips, continuing his run as he took off via **Shunpo** again.

Naruto appeared in the air behind it, his left arm bleed rather profusely. The limb was numbing, making the shinobi grimace as he continued his plan. His right hand was opened as a glowing azure orb spun in his hand, expanding. "This has to work..." He said to himseld as he narrowed his eyes from his throbbing arm and determination.

* * *

><p>Soifon and the Special Forces had finally arrived, the apprentice making her way to the golden-haired man's location. The Special Forces were to ensure the safety of the students first and foremost before moving on to where their lieutenant was heading.<p>

"Why is a Menos here in the first place?" She questioned to herself as she was making short work of the depleting hollow mass. She saw the colossal monster fire a **Cero**, prompting her to defeat the mindless creature first. The lieutenant then saw a shinigami student appear above the Menos Grande. "What is that…fool…doing…?" She finally registered who it was. There was only one man she knew with yellow hair like that, even if it was stained with the blood of the hollowed he had killed. Her dark eyes widened in shock. "Naruto…"

Yoruichi flew through the gate and had begun decimating the hollows in her path. She was on her way to meet the monstrous fiend head on before her golden eyes saw the shinobi above it with a strange attack that she had never seen before. "What is he doing?" She asked, feeling a huge sum of power emitting from the former sage.

The shinobi's entire focus was on the Gillian as he outstretched his arm to his right, the large orb spinning furiously. He flew down as fast as he could, intending to kill every hollow in the vicinity.

_"Protect those that are close to you…" _

He gave a mighty thrust of his arm roaring out, "**Oodama Rasengan!**" The attack hit the Menos Grande's head, outright expanding by at least four times Naruto's size, erupting in a grand explosion. The debris in the area he destroyed swirled around as if it was in an intense hurricane, angrily storming over the place.

Everyone that witnessed the attack was speechless. Soifon got over her shock first, rushing to make her way to help the ex-human sacrifice. "Naruto!" She couldn't explain it, she just knew that she had to go help him, idiot or not. The petite woman made a beeline to his location, killing all that was in her way in the meanwhile.

Yoruichi had followed her protégé's lead, not wasting time in efforts to reach the shinobi's position. She spared no hollow in her sight as she lived up to her title, ending their lives in a flash. "His reiatsu reserves have to be low after something like that!" She ventured aloud as she beheaded another hollow.

"Just hang on Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Naruto gritted his teeth has his body began to protest in his movements of avoiding death. "Damn!" He growled out, feeling fatigue hit him like a ton of cement blocks. He was fighting the remaining hollows around him, which wasn't the problem. No, a rather clever hollow sat at the sidelines and waited before showing itself. Its stature was large as it was intimidating. The serpentine hollow had bulging arms and wicked claws, its long needle-like fangs dripping with venom. The creature hissed as it began its volley of assaults.<p>

Naruto cursed to himself. How the hell did he miss that! He clenched his teeth in frustration. His left arm was numb, his reiatsu was depleted by a hefty sum, and his body was begging for relief. Needless to say, he was on the torture rack at this point.

A claw swiped passed his head as he dodged that attack but then was slashed on his right side. He growled in pain as he killed the hollow before a black fist crashed into his head, blood splurging out upon contact as he flew back. He flipped as he drop-kicked into the hollow he was sent to, destroying the evil being as he lashed out his nodachi in success of killing another oncoming hollow.

The serpent hollow swung its tail and smashed it to the shinobi's right side, breaking two ribs in victory of the strike. Naruto cried out, blood flying from his lips as one of the broken bones punctured his lung. The former sage cut the tail off, making the monster shriek in pain as he backpedaled away from the crying creature.

Soifon and Yoruichi heard the warrior's yell, knowing they were a few feet from him. "Naruto!" The second division captain called in worry, disposing of four more hollows. Soifon was the first to see him, watching him fight back in defiance of his demise. Yoruichi appeared next, beholding the sight of the blood-covered shinigami warring his heart out. Instantaneously, the two violet-haired women rushed in and began to help him, knowing this was the last large group before most of the place would be free of hollows.

"Soifon…Yoruichi…" Kami, he was near-elated to see them. Naruto swung his zanpakuto, ending another life. He knew that the hollows were aiming for his ribs now, not to mention that he still had that nasty wound on his chest from earlier. He was feeling unconsciousness nearing him, already losing a good amount of blood. Narunto ducked another blow to his head as he cut off the hollow's arm before destroying its mask, courtesy of his foot.

The shinobi felt himself fight even further into the hollow mass. "They're trying to separate us!" He yelled in anger. _"Someone must be calling the shots from somewhere because they can't be this smart on their own!"_ The past sage deduced as he tried to move closer to Yoruichi and Soifon.

The shinobi was tripped before he felt a hollow grab him and slam him to the ground, kicking him as he bounced back up. The whisker-cheeked shinigami was grabbed before the hollow slung him up to the air, where the serpent hollow was in mid-stride of swinging its claw take his head off. Yoruichi killed another hollow off as she and her student saw the golden-haired man in the air defenseless as the serpent hollow was moving to kill him. The second division leader knew she couldn't make it... Fear gripped her heart as she screamed, "Naruto!"

Naruto felt his heart beating as he felt like time had slowed. _"This can't be it…"_ His heart beat sounded out. _"I had made new bonds…"_ Another heart beat thumped, adrenaline rushing to him. _"I had found my purpose…"_ The heart beat pumped at its max, raw emotions bombarding him. _"I had trained to protect my loved ones!"_ Rage filled his eyes as he screamed, "I refuse to lose everything again!"

Time seemed to completely stop as he felt himself on soft grass. A gentle breeze blew against his skin. His azure eyes sighted the grassy ruins of Konoha, recognizing where he was. "I'm…here again?" He felt someone behind him, turning to see a familiar woman gazing back at him with a confident gaze. Her purple irises stared back into his, exultant and proud. The shinobi gazed back at the woman, feeling that he met her before. "You again…? Why do you feel familiar to me?" He asked her, knowing he had seen her. With beauty of her caliber, who could forget?

The woman laughed softly, smiling in a captivated manner as she heard his thoughts. **"As pleased as I am that you find me beautiful, we must move on as to why you are here, Naruto."** The shinobi began to remember as he took to the Konoha ruins once more.

"You were the woman that helped the first time…" She nodded, confirming his thoughts. He moved a step closer. "You're my zanpakuto, aren't you?" A graceful smile adorned her features.

"**You are precise with your conclusion."** The zanpakuto spirit said, rather pleased that he figured out who she was. Naruto moved closer before he did something that she did not expect…he bowed his head to her.

"I know we don't know each other that well, but please…even if it's just once, allow me to use your power!" The zanpakuto quietly looked at him, her purple eyes taking a piercing quality to them.

**"And what will you do with my power?"** She questioned, her authority sounding through her voice. The white-haired woman already had a feeling, but she needed to know that his answer was the same during his time of distress.

The shinobi's penetrating azure eyes glared into her own intense violet pair. "I lost everything before. I failed the first time. I can't bare going through that again…" The zanpakuto continued to glower as she posed another question.

**"Aren't these feelings of failure rather selfish of you?"** His eyes widened in shock, taken aback. She persisted with her questions. **"Where is your real drive to protect your loved ones? You just don't want to lose them again to face the pain of being alone, if this is the case." **

Naruto's fists began to shake as his righteous anger blazed in fury, his gaze becoming wroth as it was piercing. "I do not want my loved ones to suffer with the loss of everyone as I have." He quietly spoke, his tone carrying more volume than yelling ever could. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that they do not go through the fate that I ended up with, even if it kills me again…with or without you." The zanpakuto, stared into his eyes, finding convicting truth within its depths. The woman's eyes softened as she moved closer. His eyes eased as he listened to what she had to say.

"**That's was what I wanted to hear."** She began, continuing her words as her hand tenderly caressed his cheek. **"Don't ever lose that resolve."** She took her hand away gently. A proud smile graced her feminine visage as she stated, **"I will fight with you. You are worthy as my shinigami."** Naruto smiled genuinely. The woman smiled in return, sincerely happy that she was his zanpakuto.

The shinobi felt his smile disappear as he had a question he needed to know. "What is your name?"

The woman felt her gaze turn thoughtful as she began to reply, **"I've been trying to tell you for quite some time now." **She took a breath. **"My name is…"** Naruto heard it as a whisper.

"Fuujin…" He said softly, raising a beautiful smile from her.

**"You heard it…"** The shinobi nodded. She moved closer as she embraced him, her lips moving to his ear. **"Then repeat after what I say…"**

* * *

><p>The serpentine hollow felt its claw hit a barrier of some sort, making it cry in anguish as its hand was cut off. Naruto's eyes glowed intensely as he whispered, "<strong>Rage along the maelstrom, Fuujin!<strong>" Power surged from his being as winds violently surrounded him, making everyone cover their eyes. The smoke cleared swiftly, making Yoruichi and Soifon stare in shock.

In the shinobi's hands were two long swords that hooked forward in a u-shape at its ends. The blade was black as the inside was silver at the sharpened side, having pure white wrappings where his hand held the blade. A crescent-like hand guard was in front of his knuckles for protection. At the end of the zanpakuto was a pointed and sharpened end, another way to finish an opponent.

Soifon stared at the weapons. "Is this his **Shikai**? " She asked, finding that the blade graceful as it was deadly. Yoruichi was amazed for a moment. "Already gaining your first unlocking…"

Naruto glared at the hollow whose hand was regenerating. He did not speak a word, silently reappearing behind it with his blade in a reverse grip as the zanpakuto's hook was at its neck. The master and student looked on in shock. "Fast…" Soifon whispered to herself as she watched the scene before her.

The creature spoke from fear that its demise was imminent. **"W-what are you?"** It questioned. Naruto quietly replied as his grip in the new blade tightened.

"Alive." He gave a powerful pull, beheading the hollow swiftly as its blood sprayed upward before it disappeared from its death. The shinobi's eyes were murderous, glaring at all of the stunned hollows before he silently appeared within the center of the mass of hollows. The hollows didn't notice until it was too late…

The onslaught began.

* * *

><p>Squad Four had been busy, saving the lives of the injured as almost everyone was almost there. Unohana was working with a more severe case as she noticed that Naruto was still to be admitted. A frown of concern marred her beautiful features as she began to think to herself. <em>"He was right."<em> She gave more orders to save the patient at hand. _"I haven't seen you yet, Naruto-kun. Are you still out there?"_ She placed the thoughts aside as she continued with the patient at hand.

Though, she could not stop the small worry beginning to form in her heart.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to annihilate all of the hollows before him, the ability of wind coming with his strikes. His body was straining to maintain the power rather severely, blood beginning to seep past his lips as the punctured rib was digging further into his lung. <em>"I'm reaching my limit…"<em> He thought as he, Soifon, and Yoruichi were finishing the hollows on their side.

The captain glanced at the shinobi, seeing his movements becoming more reckless and his eyes becoming less focused on his enemies to maintain the hold of his zanpakuto power. _"He can't handle his __**Shikai**__ for much longer…"_ Soifon had already beaten her to the punch as the smaller woman was near the golden-haired man.

Naruto saw a hollow above the kunoichi-like woman and swung his blade towards it, the wind destroying it. Naruto, as exhaustion was making itself more apparent, grinned foxily. _"Damn, that's got some range!" _He thought. A hollow swiftly neared him, too close for him to do anything. The former sage tried to guard, still feeling the strike crash into his already fractured left shoulder, breaking it.

He roared in agony as he dropped one of his swords, swinging the other as he killed the hollow. The shinobi used his usable hand and grabbed the other sword he dropped, finding that the weapons could connect. His broken shoulder was shivering slightly before it went into shock, making the pain easier for him to bear.

He saw Soifon forcing her way to him, unaware of the hollow overhead. "Soifon, get down!" The shinobi shouted, seeing her do so with no hesitation. He dove to it, striking horizontally as it blocked. Naruto was surprised before he heard it screech and form a **Cero** near instantaneously. His azure eyes widened in panic as his blade began to glow an orange-tinged white, the zanpakuto pulling the air around it before heating it from the spiritual pressure it exerted. The creature launched its attack as Naruto lashed out his own.

"**Kaze no Nensho!**" (Burning Wind) The two attacks clashed fiercely before exploding, the hollow dying as its screams faded. Naruto slammed into the unforgiving ground, bouncing on and off as he tumbled into a halt. His zanpakuto had reverted back into her sealed state.

Naruto struggled to stand as he gripped his nodachi, moving to full height in the midst of the dying chaos. Another hollow appeared before him before its life was dismissed just as quickly with a horizontal strike. Yoruichi appeared in next to him, worried over seeing his bloody form.

"Naruto! You've sustained too much damage! It's time for you to retreat!" The golden-haired man did not respond, moving past her as he dodged two hollow swipes before ending their existence.

She began to grow frustrated as she grabbed his right shoulder and spun him around. "Naruto, do you hear me!" Her eyes widened as she finally saw the dull glaze in his eyes.

"_He's…unconscious…"_ She concluded, shocked that he had pushed himself that hard to continue the battle. The second division captain steeled herself, her anger beginning to burn.

"Soifon!" In no time, her apprentice appeared. "Yes ma'am!" The small shinigami called, seeing her master walk forward with her head low.

"Though he's standing, he's unconscious. Take Naruto to the hospital as fast as you can…" Yoruichi commanded softly, her reiatsu level rising at a rapid rate.

Soifon looked at Naruto who stood while tightly clutching his zanpakuto. Soifon gave a softer glance at the man before she reappeared behind him and hit a pressure point, relaxing his body as it dropped to the ground. She lifted him up in a piggyback style, quickly adjusting to his weight before she took off at maximum speed. The protégé of the second division captain flew by everyone, not even stopping for a scarce hollow near the gate area as it was killed by the Special Forces.

Soifon felt her concern grow as she neared the gate. She abruptly moved the side to dodge a hollow being destroyed. Naruto coughed up blood as his face was contorted in pain. Soifon was startled by the sudden action. She turned to see that the hollow she dodged had hit an open wound of his. She growled in anger at herself. _"Dammit!"_ She berated before her worry began to take over. _"Hang in there, Naruto..."_ She finally entered the portal, going into the Soul Society.

Yoruichi glared at the hollows before her, finalizing the preparation of her technique. "You will all pay for what you've done, you bastards…" Her reiatsu turned white as it flowed like lightning from her body, flying everywhere. Her eyes narrowed as she willed the power to her control. In an instant, the remaining crowds of hollows were being destroyed, their screams drowning the power surge of her reiatsu. Five minutes later, their cries were silent.

Yoruichi deactivated her technique. "**Shunko**..." She whispered, taking a breather. "I still have to work on its control…" She vanished, making it to the gate in about a quarter of the time faster than her protégé.

She stopped at the company leader for the Special Forces that she brought."How much longer until the team finishes?" She asked.

The man bowed before answering, "Sir! About ten more minutes until this place is completely secured!"

She nodded in approval. "After finishing here, return to your posts at the home base." The man saluted.

"Sir!" The ninja-like man vanished, intent on carrying out his orders. Yoruichi wasted no time and sped off, making her way through the gate.

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p>Soifon made it to the medical division where things were finally toning down. With urgency, she called out, "Captain Unohana!" The woman in question looked at the entrance, seeing Soifon before the second-in-command phased in front of her. "Please! Naruto is badly wounded!" The fourth division captain's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the bloodied hair of shinobi that the lieutenant carried on her back.<p>

The staff was already behind the assassin lieutenant, gently grabbing the man from her grasp as they laid him on a stretcher. Unohana looked at Soifon with determination in her eyes. "I will do my absolute best! Thank you for bringing him to me!" The captain didn't wait for a reply as she immediately set out to work on her latest patient.

Soifon walked away, deciding to wait for her superior outside. About seven minutes later, Yoruichi landed in front of her. "Captain Unohana has him?" Soifon nodded, softly gazing at her mentor.

"He was in pretty bad shape. He had a deep wound on his chest amongst many other injuries." She looked away. "Personally, it a wonder how he managed to fight as long as he did..."

The second division captain felt the same, his bloodied form at the forefront of her mind. "He fought until he lost consciousness and even then, his body was trying to continue in the absence of his mind…" She said, amazed of his willpower to persevere.

"From the little that we did see, Naruto was fighting like he was in a war…" Soifon commented, her perspective of him beginning to grow. "Like he had everything to lose… He even went as far as unlocking his **Shikai**, which was powerful from the beginning…"

Yoruichi agreed with her, adding her own opinion in. "I'm sure if he wasn't so injured his control would have been better." Both nodded, going into silence for a moment.

"Excuse me, Lady Yoruichi?" The said woman paused in her thoughts to listen to her pupil. "Do you have any idea what technique he used when he destroyed that Menos Grande?" The captain thought about the strange, but deadly technique. She shook her head.

"No, he's never shown me that technique before. I heard him shout the technique, but I couldn't hear the name from the hollows screaming at the time." Her golden eyes looked into the setting sun. Part of her wanted to know what else he hid from them, but the larger part was the concern for his health. She began walking to her division with Soifon along side her, a small frown on her feminine features as her thoughts remained on the hospitalized blond shinobi.

* * *

><p>At the real world, the Special Forces had finished taking care of the hollow infestation. "Alright men! Lady Yoruichi wants us to return to our posts at the home base! Have any of you found the cause of the hollow breach?" None of the men did, shaking their heads as a negative.<p>

"No sir, not a trace! We've searched the place dry, yet we found nothing!" One ninja said, speaking for everyone. The leader of the company nodded.

"Understood! To home base, Company!"

Everyone saluted as they cried in unison, "Sir!" They all disappeared from the place.

On the rooftop, three figures stood as they assess the situation. "Well well, we had a hidden factor amongst the students, hadn't we?" One spoke, clearly amused.

Another man spoke, his tone as reserved one. "Yes, he is becoming powerful. Shall I dispose of him sir?" The final man chuckled darkly.

"No…there's something more to that one. We'll keep an eye on him and when the time is right, convince him to our side." The other two nodded as a tear in the air appeared next to them, the first two men going in. The last one looked over the landscape. "You are an interesting one…Uzumaki Naruto…" The man turned away, following the first two as the tear closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Four hours had passed, becoming night time in the Soul Society. Unohana had been working nonstop on Naruto since he had been admitted to the hospital. She had finally taken the rib in his right lungs out and done corrective placement, as well as healing the lung. Now she was working on the deep injury on his chest while the staff worked on his broken shoulder. The fourth division captain grimaced. <em>"Perhaps if I would have heeded his warning, maybe things would have turned out differently…"<em> She thought, frown gracing her beautiful face. The claw wound was now in the process of healing, closing up to the point of having no scar.

"Captain, he's stable now." Isane, her lieutenant spoke, sweating from the effort she expended to heal the shinobi.

The long-haired woman nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Isane. You all go ahead and take a break. I will be there shortly." Everyone looked at the leader with concerned glances.

"Are you sure?" The captain's silver-haired assistant asked. Unohana turned to them and nodded, smiling as she did so. Everyone understood as they left, the lieutenant lingering for a moment. Isane watched her with a soft gaze before she too left the room, closing the door.

Unohana watched the unconscious shinigami in concern. She needed to investigate something without prying eyes. Her hand gently laid on his defined stomach, reiatsu building up inside. She pushed her energy inside and removed her hand, waiting for a moment. Slowly but surely, a tattoo that had a big swirl pattern emerged with writing on the outer layer. _"This marking appeared when he was brought here." _Her eyes narrowed in worry. _"What could this be from?"_ She sighed, releasing her hold of the reiatsu as she watched the markings disappear.

The fourth division captain stared at the shinobi's vulnerable figure with soft eyes. Her hand touched his cheek in an affectionate manner as she felt his whisker marks. She smiled lightly to herself, finding that he looked rather peaceful in his sleep. The medical captain slid her hand through his wild hair, wishing she could have done something about his current situation.

The blue-eyed captain paused, removing her hand from his person as she realized what she was doing. She stared at him in a quiet manner before she closed her eyes. There was no point in wishing to change the past. She began to walk to the door, halting once more as she looked back at his sleeping form. Her eyes shined with hidden emotions before she walked out, determined to fully heal him after she took a breather.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke slowly, seeing the night sky and the full moon above him. His azure eyes moved to his left, meeting striking purple eyes as he did so. The blond shinigami blinked. "Fuujin?" The woman gave a soft smile.<p>

**"Glad to see you awake, Naruto."** The shinobi gave a small grin as he slowly sat up.

"It's nice to see that you are alright." The zanpakuto spirit moved closer to him, helping him to a sitting position.

"Thanks." Naruto said, chuckling lightly. "I must be unconscious then, right?"

Fuujin nodded. **"You are. You've been here for a few hours now."**

The former sage grinned mischievously. "And you watched over me the whole time?"

The woman lightly blushed as her eyes narrowed and her eyebrow twitched, understanding his implications. **"Well yes, but there isn't much to do when my shinigami is unconscious." **

Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly as a frown was made. "Please, don't speak as if I have ownership over you." She paused as she looked at him, his eyes directly on her.

"While you may be an extension of me, it doesn't mean we are the same people." He looked up for a moment. "Your goals may not be the same as mine. Your dreams and desires may be different from what I want." He gave a sincere smile as he finished, "I see you as my equal…my companion in this new world."

Fuujin held a faint blush on her feminine visage as she smiled warmly. **"Thank you…Naruto-kun."** The shinobi grinned foxily in return.

"So since I'm out of commission for a while, what does my Shikai do exactly?" The purple-eyed woman felt her gaze became more solemn. **"Naruto, before we get into that, there is a more pressing matter at hand…"** Naruto could sense her anxiety.

Footsteps were heard to his right, making him turn to see another person in the field. It was a woman, her figure shapely as it was toned. She wore a black battle kimono, crimson flames adorning the wardrobe. Her sash around her waist was white in color, the long untied cloth going down her left side as it blew in the light breeze. Her hair was a dark red, going down to the small of her back in length. Her lips were full and supple, painted red. Her eyes were a fiery crimson with slits for pupils, her gaze subdued as she look at the golden haired man.

Naruto stared back into the woman's crimson eyes as he began to have flashbacks of his past life, all about the nine-tailed fox sealed within him. He looked at her in shock. Of all of the memories he lost, he could never forget those red eyes…

"Kyuubi."

* * *

><p>Alright, that's a wrap here. Hope everyone had a great holiday! If not, you have my condolences. And yes, I have read the latest Naruto manga, but tis fanfiction for a reason. It'll be worth it, I promise. Till next time, let me know your opinion of the chapters.<p>

Please review and stay gold.


	5. Fate: Redemption

Hello readers. I've taken all the reviews in the last chapter into consideration, so thank you for your thoughts. I did go back to chapter four and altered some things so if have already read it, you may need to go back.

This one goes out to Ndasuunye as a thanks for their review. It really did inspire me. Though, I'm sorry that Kyuubi pissed you off. Lol, my bad bro.

Here's another chapter here for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Fate: Redemption<p>

Silence reigned, the gentle wind blowing throughout the landscape of Naruto's zanpakuto. Fuujin remained quiet, watching her wielder and another soul stare at one another, the former in pure shock and the latter with hidden emotions. The zanpakuto spirit looked back at the golden-haired shinigami with barely veiled concern. This meeting was by no chance, mere coincidence, especially with the knowledge of his past.

The shinobi had gazed at his former bijuu, someone that he believed impossible to see again. He stood silently, never taking his eyes off of Kyuubi. The shinobi remained silent, patiently waiting as he calmed himself to listen to what the past tailed demon had to say.

Her blood-colored eyes flickered, hidden emotions shining through in a flash before it vanished. Kyuubi gazed at the former sage for a moment longer before she decided to speak.

"**Well, I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I say, this is certainly surprising."** Her soothing alto voice sounded throughout the clearing, her laughter soft before it faded along with her smile. She looked at the lunar planet for a moment before bringing a steady gaze to the shinobi's guarded sapphire eyes, continuing.

"**The Fourth Hokage did more than seal me within you… When Namikaze used the Shiki Fuuin, he didn't summon one of the shinigami as you come to know, but in fact the Shinigami King himself…and sealed our Chain of Fates together."** Naruto's eyes widened from disbelief.

The ex-bijuu softened her gaze as she posed a question. **"In your history class at the Shingami Academy, you learned that when a fresh soul is killed, their Chain of Fate is connected to their body, right?"** The golden-haired man nodded. The crimson-haired woman finished, **"Then why wasn't yours?" **Naruto became concerned as he could recall the memory, his mood dampening from remembering that day.

Kyuubi gave a small apologetic smile, reminiscing as she said, **"But after going through what you did at the time, I'll give you a pass on that. You see, our Chain of Fates was connected before we perished, your body used as a medium for stability between our souls."** The shinobi nodded, following what she was saying. **"When we died, our chains were broken from your body. With me without a corporal form, I was rejected from your body, and I met the Shinigami King once more."** Both the shinigami and his zanpakuto looked at her with shocked eyes.

Kyuubi looked down a little, continuing with her explanation. **"The Shinigami King told me that the agreement between him and the Fouth Hokage was finished, and left me with a choice. I would either be reincarnated into the world with no shinobi …or remain in death. But there was a stipulation to the latter…" **She paused, hesitance appearing in her eyes fleetingly before a blank look replaced it almost immediately afterwards. Naruto nearly missed it. It made him concerned, but held himself quiet.

Kyuubi gazed back to the former sage. **"The stipulation was that your soul had to accept me back into you. The Shinigami King wouldn't explain to me why, only saying that it was for the better." **The crimson-haired woman sighed softly. **"I asked how that could happen when your soul was the one to reject me in the first place. He pointed out that I died after you did and that my chakra still had time to fade…" **

Understanding lit Naruto's visage. Chakra was the essence of life; reiatsu was the essence of death. With that in mind, he could see why she was rejected. _"But why come back to me"?_ He asked to himself.

The Ninetails saw the golden-haired man intently watching her as she decided to speak. **"I thought about it. Reincarnation isn't so bad, but what would the world be when I got there? I couldn't stand the idea of someone pursuing me to control my power for their own selfish goal again. I've had enough of that in my past life…"** Her blood-red eyes narrowed in anger.

Naruto gritted his teeth in agreement, understanding that feeling of being hunted down for the last few years of his life. But she lived much longer than he did... _"That must've been the worst feeling for her…"_ He thought, grimacing.

While he didn't know, the Ninetails could hear his thoughts. Kyuubi was inwardly surprised that he considered her feelings on the matter. Her eyes quietly gazed at his face. _**"The more things change, the more things stay the same. He's still thoughtful of others…"**_ The red-haired woman thought to herself before she continued.

"**Obviously, I chose to remain in death. I was sent back to you, where you were just standing there staring at your body..." **She said, leaving the rest of the statement hanging in the stared at her, remembering back when he first died, a red orb-like energy floating down his vision. Realization dawned upon him, making the fiery-haired woman soften her gaze towards him. **"That was my soul. I was able to help you fight against the hollowfication process that threatened to take over you after killing those two hollows before I became dormant within your soul." **Naruto stared at her, his expression in a strange combination of fear and gratitude. As amusing as she found him, she finished her story. **"I awoke around the time where you first met Fuujin a few years ago. I was unable to speak to you until now."** The shinobi closed his eyes as he nodded.

Kyuubi stared at the former sage, unsure to how he would react with all of the information given to him. Naruto had his eyes shadowed by his hair as the wind blew gently once more. Fuujin watched her wielder, concerned for him as his form lightly shook.

The shinobi moved to the Ninetails as his azure eyes were finally shown through his golden mane, his gaze something foreign to her. The red-haired woman absentmindedly noticed that he was almost a head taller than her, remembering his height from his past life. He moved into her personal space, warmly embracing her. She stiffened in shock, feeling a few wet drops on her shoulder.

Silent tears slid down his face, his hold becoming tighter. "I was sure that I was the only one left from there…" He quietly spoke as he said no more. Kyuubi's eyes softened, understanding where his feelings were as she wrapped her arms around his being in a tender manner. Her head leaned against his chest, hiding her own tears that misted in her eyes. Despite everything she had been though, she had never experienced acceptance from anyone but her jailer.

The embrace felt like an eternity, though it was but for a few moments. Naruto slowly released her, a genuine smile gracing his features as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Kyuubi smiled lightly, replying, **"I don't mind. Looks like I was missed, hm?"**

The shinobi looked into her eyes as he spoke with a warm smile, "Yeah. I did miss you."

That statement made her give a full smile. She couldn't explain why, but that meant a lot to her. **"Thank you." **She said, stepping back as she saw Fuujin heading their way.

The zanpakuto spirit took a spot next to the Ninetails, gesturing for them to sit down as she did so. The two from the Elemental Nations took a seat on the soft grass below themselves; waiting of what the white-haired woman had to say.

"**Naruto, Kyuubi is more equivalent to a zanpakuto spirit, but she cannot be a zanpakuto due to how she was sealed into you." **The shinobi nodded in understanding. The wind zanpakuto continued, **"However, she will be able to help in ways that I can't. In order for you to understand, I need to explain just what exactly I can do as I am a rather special case." ** Naruto nodded as he patiently listened.

Fuujin smiled as she began to speak. **"As you know, my name implies my capabilities of wind. But because of the background of your past life, there is more to my abilities. Think of it as my main power and the side effect of your upbringing."** The former sage nodded again, his curiosity and excitement well-hidden.

"**With me in my sealed state, I can perform basic wind attacks as well as help you manipulate your reiatsu in the way needed to perform your wind-based jutsu. The Rasengan too, should you decide to add wind into it."** Naruto was in silent shock, listening with rapt attention as she continued.

"**In my Shikai form, I have three attacks you need to learn. You already unlocked one at the Hollow Breakout. The Kaze no Nensho or Burning Wind. It allows me to pull the air from your surroundings and heat it with the spiritual pressure I possess." **The wind spirit said, watching her shinigami completely focus on what she was saying. The white-haired woman continued.

**I'm able to change the temperature of the wind as well as perform pressure based attacks, allowing you reduce the wind around you to move faster and attack stronger." **A grin formed on the former sage, seeing the possibilities.

Fuujin smiled in a rather vulpine style, considering who she was around as she finished, **"As for my Bankai…you'll have to get there first…" **Naruto looked at her and pouted, his zanpakuto spirit finding his expression cute as she restrained herself from laughing.

"Tease…" The shinobi mumbled, determined to master the techniques before unlocking his Bankai.

Amused, Kyuubi decided to move into the conversation. **"Like the last life, I can aid you when you need it, but you need to be cautious. My reiatsu is just as potent, if not more than as my charka was."** The golden-haired man nodded. **"Do you remember your sage mode?"** The Ninetails asked. Naruto paused as he delved into his mind, trying to remember.

A flash of training with frogs around him before seeing himself with yellow eyes and horizontal pupils and red pigmentation around his eyes brought him out of his remembrance. "I…I was training with…frogs…right?" He asked in an unsure manner, downhearted that he couldn't fully remember. Kyubi gave a downcast smile that he had just about forgotten.

"**They were toads, Naruto. And yes, you trained with them. You had a technique to where you had two or three clones stay behind to gather nature chakra around them-" **

Naruto interrupted, "Yeah, I had to stay completely still or else I'll turn into…plastic? I can't remember, but I did have to use that method to beat someone…"

Kyuubi couldn't help herself as she giggled from his statement. **"You would've turned into stone."** She corrected, causing him to drop his jaw in shock for a moment before dropping his head in animated depression.

"How the hell could I forget that?" He murmured to himself, Fuujin shaking her head and Kyuubi smiling apathetically.

"**Well moving on to the point, I can gather the reiatsu around you and give it to you in the same fashion to a certain extent." ** He nodded, knowing that he needed to get better quickly to get back to training himself. A thought ran passed his mind.

"Can you still, you know…heal me?" The red-haired woman nodded, making him grin widely. Kyuubi shook her head, her soft laughter caressing his ears. It was nice, he decided. Thankfully, she did not hear that train of thought.

Fuujin entered the conversation once more. **"Using our abilities in sync is a double-edged sword. It'll take its toll on you at a rapid rate." **The wind spirit gazed at him in the utmost seriousness to make him comprehend the gravity of what she was about to say next. **"Only use this as a last resort. Using our powers together is nothing short of deadly." **The shinobi nodded, understanding that combining Fuujin and Kyuubi's abilities was his trump card.

Silence reined afterwards, the quiet and gentle air relaxing them. Naruto took the information given to him for a moment, lying down as he stared at the white moon. It was quite a load to take. He sighed, exhaustion weighing swiftly on him as his eyes closed. "Thanks for the support. I promise I won't let you down…" The former sage said, his eyes half-opened to keep awake.

Kyuubi grinned as she watched him fight the sleep. Fuujin gave a serene smile as she looked at the night sky, saying to her wielder, **"Sleep. You need to focus on recovering. We'll talk more when you're better." **The zanpakuto spirit looked to him to find that he was already slumbering peacefully.

The wind soul was surprised, observing his features quietly before she gazed back at the lunar planet; feeling relaxed as another breeze softly blew throughout the clearing. The Ninetails stared at her jailer, her eyes tenderly watching him for a moment before she looked back into the night sky. She prayed that her time with the golden-haired shinigami this time will be more gratifying.

Then maybe, she can atone for her sins and find true redemption with him.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Naruto had been admitted to the hospital. His reiatsu recovered at a rapid pace during his time unconscious, thanks to the former nine-tailed demon. It was morning by now, third seat Hitsugaya and the lieutenant Rangiku visiting to see the unconscious shinobi lying in the hospital bed.<p>

Toushiro watched Naruto in concern. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole hollow outbreak, but he wished that he could have been there, if only to have helped the former sage. "What the hell happened?" He questioned aloud. The hollow infestation made no sense to him. His thoughts were broken and he felt Rangiku place her large and shapely breasts on his head.

"This is seriously messed up." She said, frowning as she watched her friend in question.

Hitsugaya gave a deadpanned expression as he mumbled, "Yeah, tell me about it..." He felt his leader hold him closer, his head sinking deeper into her bosom. He began to get annoyed as his eyebrow twitched, looking up to see the woman quietly looking at the shinobi, rather subdued. He sighed, understanding that she wanted some form of comfort but dammit, he was not a plushy for heaven's sake!

The white-haired shinigami moved from her clutches, escaping as he looked at the unconscious form once more. His teal eyes glanced at the buxom woman next him, her tender gaze set on the golden-haired man. The ice-using shinigami closed his eyes, turning around as he said, "Come on Matsumoto-fukutaicho. We can see Naruto when he's awake next time. Besides, I'm sure you haven't finished any paperwork, right?" The lieutenant began to follow, her crystal blue eyes still looking at the former sage. Finally, she turned away, following her subordinate out of the door.

Rangiku remained quiet as she looked at her third seat's back. He wouldn't show it, but she could tell that seeing Naruto like that bothered him. She allowed a small smile on her face, able to see that he was looking out for her by leaving the room. She was glad for it. The visit was brief, but to see that happen to a friend was unsettling.

Hitsugaya continued walking ahead, oblivious of the lieutenant's thoughts as he was lost in his own. How could something so simple get out of control like it did? He didn't understand, feeling like this was a plan. His eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right, he knew. For now, he would remain quiet and keep an eye out, glad to see that was recovering well.

* * *

><p>Soifon finished her paperwork with Yoruichi, the captain having some things to finish before she would go visit the former sage once more. The lieutenant looked at the clouds in the afternoon sky, recalling the Hollow Outbreak for the umpteenth time. The attack that he used on the Menos Grande as well as his fierce determination had her attention. "What was that attack?" She asked quietly, wondering how he could have even created the technique.<p>

The kunoichi-like shinigami made it to the fourth division barracks, walking past the medical staff that moved about. She finally reached her destination, quietly entering the shinobi's room so that he could sleep undisturbed.

Soifon pulled the chair next to his bed and sat on it, taking in his features as he rested. She couldn't remember ever seeing the golden-haired man appear so serene. She smiled lightly as she found it rather attractive. Her smile began to disappear as she recalled rushing him to Unohana.

"I should have been faster…" She whispered to herself as she stared at the unconscious shinigami. She shook the dark thoughts away, knowing that there was nothing that could be done now. She was hard on herself, unable to accept that she did what she could to help.

Naruto took a deep breath, making the purple-haired woman snap her attention to him. The golden-haired man groaned lowly, his azure eyes slowly opening. His blurred vision began to come into focus.

"Soifon?" The former sage whispered, seeing her shocked face. He moved to sit up, only to feel her delicate hand on his chest. "You don't need to be up. I'll get Captain Unohana." She said, nearly turning to leave. Naruto grunted, catching her hand. The lieutenant paused, her attention back to the blond shinigami as he released his hold.

"How is everyone?" He asked softly. Soifon's features softened as she replied, "There were many injured with hardly any casualties, but everyone else is fine. Yoruichi-sama has been concerned for you." Naruto gazed at her, seeing something briefly hidden within her dark eyes.

He smiled tiredly as he said, "I didn't mean to make her worry…or you for that matter." His hand slid to hers, her eyes becoming sharper as she began to glare. "What do you think your-" Naruto interrupted, "Thanks…for bringing me here."

Soifon frowned, responding back with a heavy heart, "I was doing my duty. No need to thank me." The shinobi slowly shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"I can't say that. I could be worse off, you know?" He said. His voice became low as he began, "I can see it…the shame in your eyes…" The lieutenant glared as she looked away. He squeezed her hand as he grinned foxily, "Don't be so hard on yourself!" She turned at him, shocked that he was so relaxed about the whole situation. A rather charming smile graced her features as she felt reassured.

"Thank you, Naruto." She quietly said, her hand pressing into his in a tender manner briefly before she took her hand away.

The shinobi maintained his vulpine-like expression as he replied, "No problem, Soifon." The golden-haired man sighed; relaxing as the dull ache of his body lightly pulsed. "Damn, I'm sore…"

The petite shinigami gave a bemused smile. "It sounds like you're complaining..."

Naruto scoffed, replying, "You didn't do as much as I did in the past week, have you?"

She quietly laughed as she stood up. "Whatever. Captain Unohana needs to know that you're awake." She began to take her leave, pausing at the entrance as she held the doorknob. "I'll return in a few minutes with her."

Naruto nodded as he watched her leave the room, turning away as he continued to rest. He sighed quietly, slowly taking in his surroundings. The scent of the antiseptics and the white room made him grimace.

"I hate hospitals…"

* * *

><p>Yoruichi arrived at the healing facility earlier than expected, having swiftly finished everything on her schedule for the day. Her golden eyes were rather focused, wanting to see how the shinobi was recovering.<p>

She walked into the large building, walking calmly before she saw her protégé speaking to the captain of the fourth division. Her presence was noticed as the two turned to her. "What's his progress?" The chocolate-skinned woman asked, concern underlying in her question.

Unohana gave a serene smile as she explained, "Actually, we were on our way to see him. Lieutenant Soifon says that he's awake now. I need to ask him a few questions concerning his physical state." The stealth captain nodded, following the lead medic to the former sage's room.

The trio made it to their destination, opening the door to see the shinobi lying in bed, looking out of the window with a reserved gaze. "Naruto?" Yoruichi gently asked, seeing that he was deep in his thoughts. He turned his head, smiling lightly.

"Yoruichi, Unohana. How are you?" The blond shinigami asked as he watched the two captains.

The second division captain looked at him, a small smile gracing her face. "I think we should be asking you that. You're the one on the hospital bed." The shinobi gave as much of a shrug, his body feeling rather stiff.

Unohana entered the conversation. "Well, now that you are awake, there are a few things I have to ask you." The healer looked at the two stealth shinigami. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave to room for a moment."

Soifon remained where she stood briefly before turning away, heading for the door as her thoughts were questioning. Containing her frustration, Yoruichi moved towards the entrance of the room, experiencing déjà vu as she was forced to leave whenever it came to the former human sacrifice.

"Wait." Everyone turned to see Naruto struggling to sit up as he continued, "T-they can stay. I don't know what your questions are, but they can stay." Unohana moved to the golden-haired man, helping him up as he finally was comfortable.

"What I have to ask is on a rather personal level." The healer said, giving him a soft gaze.

Naruto looked at her, a miniscule grin on his visage as he replied, "Thanks for your consideration…but I trust them."

Soifon quietly gazed at him, her surprise hidden. The petite woman never really had anyone besides her master's trust. _"Why?"_ She wondered to herself. Her relationship with Naruto wasn't as deep as with him and her leader, tending to keep to herself. Even through all of that, the shinobi made an effort to get to know her better. The kunoichi-like woman did not say a word, her eyes softening towards the golden-haired man as he found her trustworthy.

Yoruichi stood unmoving for a moment. Her eyes remained on the mysterious shinobi she had come to befriend, questions whirling inside her head. She didn't know much about his past, but with the time they did spend together, he was charismatic and an honest man. The golden-eyed woman continued to look at him as she felt rather warm, his words touching her. She gazed at the former sage as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Naruto looked at her, his mirthful sapphire eyes gazing into hers as he said, "Do you want me to change my mind or something?"

Unohana watched them as she held her amusement, noting that none of them moved. "Alright. Due to his consent, you two are allowed to stay. However, this conversation isn't to be repeated." The second division leaders nodded.

The lead medic turned her gaze to Naruto. "When you are healed, we will have to go to Sotaicho to report what happened during the outbreak. You understand this, right?" The shinobi nodded.

The fourth division captain continued. "Do you have any idea as to how your reiatsu recovers so fast?" Naruto tilted his head, confused. The women in the room found the expression cute, restraining from yelling 'kawaii' and suffocating the former sage from hugging him so tight.

"What I meant is your reiatsu is recuperating at an accelerated rate, faster than most of the shinigami here." She explained, rather intrigued of the phenomenon.

Naruto thought about it. "Well, I don't only train with my zanpakuto, but with my reiatsu as well. During meditation, I move my energy around, trying to control my reiatsu as much as I can. Maybe that has a factor in this. Has it always been like that for me?" The shinobi hoped that the theory would sedate the medical captain, doing his best to avoid the topic of Kyuubi.

The two captains and lieutenant were surprised from his answer. The healer nodded in acceptance as she answered, "Yes it has. That's actually a great training method…" She discontinued her thoughts, moving on to her final inquiry.

The captain remained silent for a moment, trying to find a way to ask the question. "…What is that strange tattoo on your stomach?"

Naruto was honestly lost. He couldn't remember anything of the sort on his body. Unohana saw the bewildered expression in his eyes, gazing quietly back at him. "Move your robe and run your reiatsu to your stomach." She instructed to the shinobi. Yoruichi and Soifon moved closer to see what the captain was referring to.

Naruto did as he was told, cautiously pulling his shirt up. Carefully, he moved his reiatsu to his stomach, experiencing a feeling of dread as he did so. On his defined core, a large black symbol began to appear. It was a swirl mark, writing appearing on the outer rim as it finalized in its appearance.

A blank stare was on the shinobi's visage as the three women looked at the peculiar writing. _"…A seal…"_ He thought as memories rushed to him as he saw the Ninetails behind a large cage, glaring at him. _"It was to contain Kyuubi…it was what made me…a jinchuuriki."_ The blond thought as he stared at the seal.

"A blessing and a curse." Naruto said quietly, looking back at the small group. "Yamamoto knows of this already. Just leave it at that." He finished, his eyes becoming guarded.

Unohana narrowed her blue eyes as her gaze tempered. The captain thought of the cryptic answer he gave, wondering what the tattoo really was. She was concerned, but if the head captain already knows about it, then it was out of her hands. She looked into his eyes as he gave nothing away; making her a little disappointed that he placed an emotional wall between them.

Soifon silently watched the shinobi's body language, finding nothing as to how he felt at the moment. _"How is he able to do that?"_ She wondered. Putting all emotions away at a moment's notice is rarely seen, even in the most battle-hardened warriors. The lieutenant found that things like this drew her to him, desiring to know more about him, even if she wouldn't admit that.

Yoruichi glanced at his stomach once more. _"Does this have to do with his past life?"_ She thought quietly as she subtly narrowed her eyes. Her questions about him grew, knowing that whatever his life's tale was would have a large impact on her. Whatever the case maybe, he had told her of a few things that he remembered from his past, mainly people that reminisced about during those rare nights of relaxation. Her golden eyes quietly gazed at him once more. Despite everything, his trust in her was returned.

The medical captain nodded in consent, respecting the shinobi's request. "Thanks Unohana-chan." The woman offered a gentle smile in return, making him smile back. "Are there any other questions?" He asked, gazing over everyone.

Silence reigned for a moment. "I have one." Everyone turned to Soifon, whose eyes were locked on to Naruto intensely. "What was that technique you used to kill the Menos Grande?" Yoruichi watched his expression as he quietly contemplated his response.

The shinobi side of Naruto did not want to answer, but knowing how things were going to transpire, he would have to explain some point in time. The former sage was certain that the students from the academy had already explained what happened to them and what they saw to the head captain during the week that he remained unconscious. But still, those facts alone did not convince him to compromise with explaining his attack. He decided to try and prolong it at best.

"I'm sure that the students have already given their take on what happened, right?" He asked, his sight to his lap. Yoruichi nodded, recalling on how her squad had to help with sorting out the explanations. A rather troublesome task, but all of the stories pointed to the same direction.

"Well I can count on Yamamoto to schedule a meeting with the other captains as soon as I'm cleared from here." Naruto moved his gaze to the lithe woman that posed the question at hand. "I'll explain it when I'm there." Soifon stared at the blond in aggravation, wanting to say more but withheld herself as she understood.

Naruto remained silent for a moment, fighting with himself as he debated giving a brief demonstration. It wasn't for sure if the lieutenant would be at the meeting herself. Gradually, the former sage held his right hand out with his palm facing upward. "But a preview wouldn't hurt, right?" He asked rhetorically, finding it amusing as he watched the surprise show on her face. As quick as it came it disappered, her focus was solely on him as reiatsu began to build in the center of his hand.

The reiatsu was contained to form a sphere, swirling in all directions as it reached completion. It was as large as his hand, illuminating softly as its power pulsed continuously within the room. "It isn't as big as the one I used on the Menos, but this is it. I'd show you what it could do, but I prefer to stay in Unohana's good graces." Naruto explained, chuckling at the end as he slowly dispelled the technique.

Unohana, while appreciative of the respect the shinobi was giving her, was certainly shocked, even if she did not show it. While the attack was unorthodox, using one's reiatsu in a manner of an offensive attack was rather clever, innovative even. She noticed how the ball of maelstrom never lost its shape, implying on the control associated with the technique. _"He had no problems in creating that attack. It's second nature to him."_ She thought, impressed. She had never seen him fight before, only healing him when he overexerted himself. The medic captain began to wonder the depths of his potential, her blue eyes silently on his sheepish visage.

Yoruichi's mind was racing as she witness a glimpse of the attack. _"How could he have gotten the idea to manipulate his reiatsu into such a way to use as an attack?"_ She marveled, her golden eyes expressing her shock. She could see the potential of having the technique in anyone's arsenal, especially with melee fighters, should they lose their zanpakuto. A fire began to burn as she found herself desiring to test her strength against him. Her eyes narrowed, rather slighted that he was hiding his genuine strength from her.

Soifon analyzed the technique to the best of her ability, amazed from the power she could feel from it. _"Concentrating reiatsu into one point of the body could disable an enemy; even kill them if placed in the right area. But this attack…it'll obliterate the target area completely if taken a direct hit. Not even mentioning the fact that the attack can expand depending on how much reiatsu you pour into it…"_ Her dark eyes widened slightly, realizing the lethality of the compressed reiatsu.

Naruto sighed lightly, relaxing himself as he felt himself grow tired. He wasn't fully recovered, after all. The **Rasengan **faded from sight, the reiatsu giving a ghostly pulse as it dispersed. His azure eyes moved to the second-in-command of the stealth division as an apologetic grin formed onto his visage. "I hope that will satisfy you for now, Soifon." The smaller shinigami nodded, pushing past her shock.

"That was only reiatsu manipulation?" Yoruichi asked the shinobi, her curiosity piquing as she contained the admiration that threatened to seep through her voice. The golden-haired shinigami nodded, affirming her inquiry.

Unohana felt her respect for the former human increase as she voiced out her opinion. "That attack doesn't require any incantation. Given the right circumstances, the opponent wouldn't know what hit them until it's too late. That technique of yours Naruto-kun, it's exceptional." The healing mistress said, rather amazed from such a technique.

Naruto smiled in a charming manner with a slight blush on his face, genuinely pleased for the compliment. "Thanks. That move is rather special to me." He looked outside, sighing for a moment before he moved his sights to the three shinigami in the room. "Do you think I can leave by tomorrow?"

The obsidian-haired captain blinked, moving to his side before she placed a hand on his chest. She pushed her reiatsu to her hand, allowing her to diagnose his physical state. The medical leader continued for a few moments before she stopped her technique, smiling as she responded, "Your healing is quite remarkable. You should be fine by tomorrow. One more overnight stay and you will be completely healed."

The shinobi was glad for certain, but he knew that the captains would meet by tomorrow. Still, he felt relieved to hear that. At least he wasn't trying to break out of the place like he did the first few times. He held down his shivers. While it was out of concern for him, Unohana was quite…convincing.

A yawn escaped his lips, showing his slightly extended canines. Yoruichi absentmindedly took note. _"Were they always that long?"_ She thought in her wondering before she moved the thoughts aside.

Unohana gently smiled, seeing that the shinobi was drowsy. She took a step closer, bowing politely as she said, "Thank you for answering our questions, Naruto-kun." The healer lifted back up, seeing him grin tiredly.

He lifted his hand, extending his thumb as he replied, "No problem Unohana-chan. If anything, I thank you for healing me. That was thoughtful of you." She giggled from his comment, finding his words endearing.

He turned to address the other two shinigami in the room. "I'm sure you'll want a full demonstration after I heal, right?" His comment was directed at Soifon.

She gave an artful smile as she responded, "After seeing you destroy that Menos, I know that technique proved its worth. Its creator, I'm not that confident in…" Naruto watched her for a moment. What was that supposed to mean? This can't be her trying to challenge him… The shinobi saw a glimmer in her dark eyes, gazing back him almost mischievously. Realization dawned on him. _"I thought I would never see the day…"_

Soifon was teasing him.

A vulpine-like appearance formed on the shinobi's visage. "You sound as if you would like to be reassured that my skills aren't just a fluke. Lieutenant or not, I'll drug your ass across the Soul Society if you're up for it…"

Her smirk expanded on her feminine features. "I'll be more than happy to oblige you. Maybe after your loss you'll take note that new technique or not, you cannot defeat me."

Naruto gave an amused expression as he huskily asked, "You believe that my attack is the only thing I have hidden, Soifon?" His question sent shivers down her spine, the weight of his words with the manner he spoke it in making a faint blush appear on her visage. Still, she never backed from a challenge even if she decided not to respond back to the former sage.

Naruto moved on to the last person, finding that Yoruichi was bemused of the whole exchange between him and her pupil. Azure met gold, the former seeing the veiled emotions hidden within its depths. He didn't comment on it, believing that it would be best to talk about it when they when alone. He gave a foxlike grin to her, making her smile back in return.

Unohana moved to the door, signaling the **Shunpo** users to leave with her. "I will return sometime tonight to check on your progress. Until then, you need to get some rest." Naruto nodded, appreciative of the information. The second division leaders watched his fatigued form in silence, each keeping their own thoughts to themselves.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Yoruichi said quietly as she gazed at him with concealed feelings, leaving the room with her protégé following her lead. Unohana gave a small nod before she exited, closing the door.

The shinobi's eyes lingered on the door for a few moments longer before he laid his head back down, sighing softly. His mind was on a number of things, making him grimace from the unease. His eyes wondered to the window, thinking of the breeze along with the sun's warmth. _"That would be welcoming right now…"_ He thought as his eyes began to grow heavy, his breaths becoming even. Before he knew it he fell asleep, his troubled mind at ease for the moment.

* * *

><p>The sun rose once more over the horizon, morning time evident. The shinobi's biological clock had him awake, feeling refreshed. He moved out of the bed, stretching in an animal-like manner before he relaxed, moving to the restroom.<p>

A few minutes passed before he exited the lavatory, seeing his clothes and zanpakuto sitting on a small table. The former sage smiled, removing his hospital robes as he began to change into his shinigami academy robes.

His door opened, the shinobi giving his attention to whoever entered. A woman had entered, her figure lightly hidden as her form was rather tall. Her hair was short with long strands of hair trailing down her chest on the right side of her face, semi wild as it was a lavender color. Red thin bars dangled as earrings, somehow fitting her style. On her left arm was a lieutenant badge neatly wrapped on her upper sleeve. She was preoccupied with a clipboard that she wrote into, finally looking up with her meek dark eyes.

A blush appeared on her face as she saw the golden-haired man's half-naked form. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were up! Excuse me!" She sputtered, leaving the room in a hurry.

Naruto blinked, his gazed amused as it was lost. He continued changing, muttering, "The values of knocking, I tell you…" He finished changing, moving when he heard a knock on the door.

The woman entered once more, cautious as she held her gaze to the floor. "My apologies. I didn't mean to intrude on you earlier." She said, giving a small bow.

Naruto softened his gaze, lifting a hand in a placating manner as he replied, "It's alright. You were only doing your job." He gave a grin, putting her at ease as she thought his expression rather pleasant.

"Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of Squad Four." She introduced herself, giving a small bow before she presented a polite smile.

Naruto straightened himself, returning the gesture. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not in a squad yet." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Isane giggled lightly, his words and expression humorous to her.

"You've recovered quite well." Unohana entered the room, standing next to her lieutenant. The shinobi smiled, pleased that his body wasn't aching anymore. The captain gazed at his form quietly as she continued, "You will be discharged shortly, but afterwards we have to go to the captain's meeting for you to report on what happened."

The shinobi's attitude gradually became reserved, understanding of the healer's words. He nodded, sitting on the bed as he grabbed his zanpakuto. _"I hope this goes well…and that they don't ask too many questions."_ He thought to himself, watch Unohana and Isane talk to each other for a moment.

"**You should be fine. Don't think on it too much."** Naruto held in his surprise, his gaze on his zanpakuto and then his stomach.

"…_Kyuubi?"_ He asked, unsure if it was her or not. A soft feminine laugh caressed his mind, finding his skepticism entertaining.

"**That's right. Or have you forgotten about me?" **She said, teasing him with her ending statement as a vulpine smile graced her features.

Naruto lightly blushed in embarrassment, replying, _"Even if I forgotten some of my life, I still remembered you."_

Kyuubi paused, fighting the heat that threatened to stain her cheeks. **"…Well, on to the matter at hand, you shouldn't think on the meeting you will have with the captains too much. If anything, you will say what you need to say when the time comes." **She said, moving her focus on trying to ease her shinigami container's mind.

Naruto quietly sighed, knowing the former demon's words were true. Maybe he was over thinking this. An appreciative smile made its way to his face, taking the advice to heart.

Unohana finished her conversation with her most trusted subordinate, moving her attention to the golden-haired shinigami. "Since we're here, we'll do a final diagnostic on you and go to the meeting." The shinobi nodded, setting his zanpakuto aside as he relaxed himself.

"_Finally…"_ The shinobi thought in relief, rather enthusiastic to leave the hospital.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Unohana walked with each other, their destination to the first division. A content smile graced the former sage's features as he took in the fair weather. The captain beside him took note of this, smiling as she found his actions amusing.<p>

"Does being outside really make you this enthusiastic?" She asked, curious of his answer. She never saw him with such a spring in his step.

Naruto turned his gaze to her as he replied, "Only when I've been unconscious for a while." He looked forward, continuing his sentence. "I hate feeling helpless, you know?" The medical leader nodded in understanding.

"Still, thanks for healing me Unohana-chan." He said with sincerity in his azure eyes. A warm smile made its way to the captain's face, seeing his gratitude.

The pair finally made it to the first squadron's estate, stopping at the double doors. Naruto steeled himself, a quiet fire of determination building within his eyes. A gracious hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, making him pause. He turned to the quiet gaze of Unohana, pacifying him as he placed his own hand on hers. The two stayed that way for a moment before they released each other, opening the doors as they walked inside.

They passed a couple rooms and hallways, turning a few hallways before making it into a grand hall, a significantly larger place than the meeting room that he was taken into the first time he arrived into the Seireitei. A few of the captains were conversing with one another before noticing the presence of the two. Unohana left his side, moving to her designated place within the lined up captains. Now the shinobi stood before the leaders of the Soul Society, quietly waiting.

Yamamoto stood ahead of the former sage, his commanding presence exuding. The elder watched the young shinigami, seeing the fire in his eyes as he continued his life. _"So he's created some type of purpose for himself." _The bearded leader thought to himself, glad to see that the golden-haired shinobi had made progress. "How are you feeling, Uzumaki?" He asked.

The shinobi politely replied, "I'm doing just fine." A grin followed the statement as he finished, "Unohana-chan did one hell of a fix for me. She definitely deserves the captain position." The haling captain felt heat fade into her cheeks, painting them into a rosy hue as she gazed at the shinobi quietly.

A few of the captains glared at the golden-haired shinigami, unbelieving of the audacity to speak in an insolent manner as he complimented her. Others snickered, finding it rather entertaining as they never seen the medical leader behave this way. Yoruichi grinned in a feline manner, respecting the fact that the shinobi gave the healer the recognition that she deserved instead of taking her for granted like most of the shinigami have.

The leader of the Seireitei smiled lightly, finding it refreshing as he brought some life into the room. Even he had to admit that in all his time here, he had never seen the fourth division captain blush in embarrassment. Deciding to save the poor captain, he entered the conversation.

"That is true, young one. Let us get straight to the point. We've gotten everyone's reports on the hollow outbreak, pointing out that you were a key element in that event." The old man spoke, his focus entirely on the shinobi's being.

Naruto stared back at the leader as his eyes took on a piercing quality. "When the hollow came down by the masses, I was trying to help whoever was around me. I saw the Menos Grande head for the gate and decided that making myself a target was the best thing for the situation. I did what I could at the time, sir." He explained in a professional manner. The captains stared at him in disbelief.

The first division captain asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why make yourself such a target?"

The shinobi answered, "Lose one, save a hundred. The next generation is our future and should be our top priority, right?" Silence reigned for a minute as everyone gazed at him in shock. Yamamoto opened his eyes as he took a moment to watch the azure-eyed man gaze upon him in complete solemnity.

The wizened captain nodded in approval, replying, "I admire your selflessness during battle young one, but that was not the time for any foolish heroics. You could've been killed."

Naruto silently stared back, inwardly thinking, _"That wouldn't be anything new. I already died once from that…"_ He held in an ironic chuckle, remembering how he blew himself up to kill the ninja that destroyed the Elemental Countries.

Yamamoto continued, "However, I thank you for your quick thinking and efforts." The shinobi nodded, humbly accepting the appreciative words of the elder.

"Some of the reports say that you used a kido that no one has ever seen before. Can you explain what it is?" The old captain asked, rather intrigued of the technique.

Naruto quietly sighed to himself. "…Yes sir. It's an assassination technique. It revolves around reiatsu manipulation, compressing it into a sphere that I can thrust into my opponent, causing both external and internal injuries that can kill them if taken a direct hit from its full power."

The captains around him looked at him, wondering what it was. "Can you demonstrate it for us?" Naruto turned to the captain with the pink haori and sakkat on his head. He turned away and nodded, bringing his left hand up with his palm facing upward.

Reiastu swiveled into his hand, spinning in all directions as it maintained a spherical shape. The shinobi powered the technique, causing the maelstrom of reiatsu to expand until it was the size of his hand. The spiritual pressure thickened considerably, shocking the captains. "This technique is the **Rasengan**." He said, his azure eyes reflecting the technique.

The captains could feel the power flowing from the ball of energy, all of them knowing that they didn't want to get tagged from that attack. Yoruichi stared at the glowing ball of destruction. This was her third time seeing it, but she had never felt its power up close. _"I knew his technique was strong, but to feel the spiritual pressure drop from being this close…"_ She was amazed, shivers going down her spine as she couldn't help but want to test it against her **Shunko**.

A blond man with long hair that had his bangs cut symmetrically whistled, nodding as he was fascinated. "Yeah, I'm sure someone could lose a life if they came across it." Shinji responded as continued to stare at the spinning ball of energy.

The sixth division captain, Kuchiki Genrei, spoke, "That's quite an innovative kido. Could it be taught to anyone else?" In hearing that, the shinobi dispelled the **Rasengan**, his gaze to the old leader.

"Yamamoto-taicho, this technique means a great deal to me…I ask you, let me keep this for myself." Some of the captains looked at each other, wondering why he would want that.

Confused, Kensei commented, "It's definitely a powerful technique. I'm not going against what you're asking for, but I'm wondering why you feel that no one should learn the kido." The captains nodded as they watched the golden-haired man give a determined stare.

"That technique was taught to someone of who I thought of as uncle…" He said lowly, his voice detached. Yoruichi quietly gazed at him, understanding where that statement led to. She began to wonder. _"He has no relatives here… He could have only learned that if he was living…but how could he even manipulate energy, let summon and use it?"_ He golden eyes stared at the former sage as she thought, _"Just what were you, Naruto-kun?"_

Unohana gave a silent compassionate stare, sympathetic of his suppressed plight. _"Naruto…"_ She looked away, her eyes closed as she came to a decision.

"Sotaicho." The elder turned his attention to the raven-haired beauty. The medical captain gradually looked at her commander, saying, "...I say that we let him keep his technique." Naruto looked at her, shocked that she sided for him.

Yoruichi nodded out of respect as she was the next person to say something. "I stand with Captain Unohana and Naruto. I believe he should keep the **Rasengan** technique to himself." The blond shinobi looked at her with an expression of surprise, his appreciation spoken through his eyes.

Urahara nodded, giving a supporting gaze as he said, "Uzumaki worked hard on that skill. It would be a shame to seen his hard work given out so frivolously." The shinobi looked down, hiding his surprised eyes as he felt his heart warming.

One by one, the captains spoke their opinion until it was up to Yamamoto to choose. Even with knowing the shinobi's past, he could not show favoritism. The wizened man stared at the shinobi quietly once more, reaching his decision. "Under different circumstances, I would not grant your demand. However, you were the reason that the students weren't slaughtered. Because of that, your request will be allowed, Uzumaki." Naruto nodded, bowing as he thanked him.

"Now we have one last matter to address…" The old captain said, garnering the golden-haired shinigami's attention. "During the outbreak, some of the reinforcements that came to evacuate the students speak of you achieving Shikai." Naruto moved his head in an affirmative gesture, inwardly grimacing about the dread of the general's next set of words. "While you are allowed a reprieve of your kido technique, I cannot say the same with your zanpakuto. Do you understand?" The shinobi nodded once more, disapproval briefly shining in his azure eyes before it was replaced with a steeled gaze.

The former human grabbed the nodachi on his back, sliding the zanpakuto from her sheath. His grip was firm as it was relaxed, allowing him to maneuver the weapon at a moment's notice. With a flicker of movement, the nodachi was separated as each half was held by his hands.

"**Rage along the maelstrom, Fuujin**…" Powerful gusts of wind spiraled around his swords before they gave a final dispatch. The zanpakuto had become an extensive pair of tiger hook swords, a rather unusual weapon to handle.

The captains felt the power emanating from the two blades, the spiritual pressure significantly weighing heavier as a few of the captains began to find it faintly harder to breathe. "Uzumaki! Control your zanpakuto!" The first captain spoke with authority. The pressure lightened not a few seconds later, the shinobi gazing at the wizened leader.

"Sorry about that. Fuujin is just a little… enthusiastic." Naruto said, smiling as he looked at the zanpakuto. Captain of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shunsui, chuckled as some of the other leaders of the Seireitei smiled.

"So what is your zanpakuto's ability?" Urahara asked, interested as he was intrigued.

Yoruichi became more attentive, the question being something that been on her mind ever since he manifested his zanpakuto. From what she saw during the outbreak of hollows, she believed that its capabilities were based on speed. But that was only a presumption.

Naruto grinned lightly. "Fuujin's abilities focus on wind. That's all I know at the moment." The shinobi said, silently refuting to give all of his zanpakuto's secrets away. The answer seemed to placate the captains as they accepted his answer.

The former sage disengaged his Shikai, the zanpakuto retuning to its nodachi state. The golden-haired shinigami connected the weapon together before sliding the blade into the sheath, the weight on his back becoming familiar once more.

Yamamoto remained silent for a few moments more before nodding to himself. "On behalf of the Soul Society, I thank you. Well done, Uzumaki. Meeting dismissed." Everyone nodded, walking towards the exit.

Naruto walked away with the rest of the captains at a slower pace, particularly to meet up with the second and fourth division captains before he felt an arm come around on his shoulder. The shinobi turned to see Kisuke giving a ridiculous grin on his face. "Naruto! What are your plans now?"

The former sage sweatdropped. "What do you want Kisuke? If it's to try another experiment, forget it." He deadpanned, a sheepish expression coming on to the captain's visage as he timidly laughed.

"Maa, it's not. Besides, pranking others with my experiments is much more fun!" He said jovially, making the academy shinigami grin lightly. The green-eyed captain calmed down as he said, "When you have the chance, stop by my office."

Naruto gave a questioning expression. "Why?" He asked, wondering what the scientifically inclined captain had in mind.

Kisuke smirked coyly as he released his hold of the shinobi. "You'll never know until you show up!" He quipped, walking away to his own devices. The golden-haired shinobi lightly laughed as he shook his head in amusement.

Naruto began walking to the entrance of the grand hallway, slowing down as he took a look at Yamamoto once more. The elder stared right back, remaining silent. The golden-haired shinigami held his gaze for a few moments longer before turning away, finally leaving.

The shinobi watched the captains ahead of him interact with each other, whether if it was arguing or sharing their experiences in life. There were only two captains he wanted to find, his eyes searching for them. He found the fourth division captain walking with Ukitake and Shunsui with a small smile on her face. The shinobi lightly smiled as his gaze moved on, trying to find the stealth captain.

Something tapped the shinobi's chest, the golden-haired man finding a small note inside his robe. Naruto looked up to see Yoruichi rounding the corner, her eyes locking with his for a brief moment. The former sage could see something concerning her within her quiet stare before she moved on, disappearing from his sight. He looked back at the trivial piece of paper, unfolding it before reading its contents.

"_Meet me at the training ground in the forest tonight."_ The shinobi folded the paper, sliding it into his pants pocket.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, holding his impulse to follow the chocolate-skinned woman. It wouldn't make any difference to chase her down, especially since he didn't have the speed to keep up with her. Silently pushing the matter aside, he moved to catch up to the healing captain.

Everyone was out of the first division, beginning to go their separate ways. Unohana lightly bowed to Shunsui and Ukitake as she headed back to the fourth division, her mind elsewhere as she began to contemplate.

"Unohana!" She paused in her steps as she saw Naruto coming to her. A graceful smile came to her feminine visage as she waited for him. The shinobi caught up to the healer, facing her. She wondered what was wrong before she felt herself in a warm embrace. "Thanks for helping me convince Yamamoto to let me keep the **Rasengan**." He said, holding her shapely figure closer in gratitude.

The medical captain's eyes softened, a tender smile gracing her features as she gradually wrapped her arms around his larger form. "You're welcome…Naruto-kun." She whispered, allowing herself to enjoy the heat that radiated from his body.

They remained this way for a moment, finally releasing each other when the shinobi moved to face her. He bared an authentic smile for her, his eyes shining in appreciation. The healer couldn't help herself as she returned his smile. He took a step back, his smile becoming calm. "I owe you one, Unohana-chan."

The raven-haired captain kindly smiled as she replied, "You don't have to go that far, Naruto-kun. I was just helping a friend." The former sage shook his head in disagreement.

"You don't understand. That technique was taught to me when I was alive…" He said in a reserved tone, his gaze becoming quiet.

Unohana gasped silently in shock. Like Yoruichi, she knew very little of his past, only the people he would talk about and what he learned from them. _"That technique was taught to him…when he was alive?"_ She was in disbelief. _"Just what kind of people were you with?"_ Her eyes saw that he was unsure of telling her that, making her compose her thoughts. The fourth division leader gave an understanding gaze as she silently processed what he told her.

Naruto turned as he spoke, "Whatever you need from me, I'll do it no matter what it takes." He grinned foxily as he finished, "That's a promise." He disappeared via **Shunpo**, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Unohana quietly stood for a few moments, contemplating on his last words. She began walking once more, a smile appearing on her beautiful face. "A promise, hmm?" The possibilities of her request could have passed his expectations, but she closed her eyes as her smile became warm.

She would save that for a rainy day.

* * *

><p>The day moved along, slowly becoming dark as the moon made its presence known. Naruto kept to himself for the rest of the day, training and meditating as various thoughts ran through his head. He finally stopped as he noticed the night sky, making his way to the second division training grounds in the forest.<p>

It wasn't too long before the shinobi reached his destination, moving into the middle of the small clearing deep within the foliage he patiently waited for the stealth captain. He closed his eyes as he took in the warm air, relaxing and sharpening his senses.

Yoruichi silently appeared next to the shinobi a moment later, her golden irises on his form. The former sage opened his eyes, meeting the captain's gaze. "I take it that we're not here for a spar, are we?" The golden-haired shinigami asked, lightly grinning.

The purple-haired woman shook her head before she responded, "On the contrary, that's exactly why we're here." The whisker-cheeked man felt his smile drop from surprise, becoming concerned as well as serious.

His sight remained on her, finding that within the depths of her eyes, she seemed to be searching for something. "What's the matter, Yoruichi?" Her eyes narrowed, making him steady himself.

The second division captain paused in her response. "…Fight me." The shinobi showed anxiety and confusion. The shinigami leader continued. "We spar, but you've never did your absolute best…I want to see just how strong you are, Naruto." Her eyes were intense, shining predatorily in the moonlight.

The container of the nine-tailed fox watched her, countering with his reply, "I could say the same for you. You never used you zanpakuto, your full speed, or even that reiatsu technique that you used at the hollow outbreak." He stood his ground, his eyes completely honed on her.

The chocolate-skinned woman was taken aback, her irises expressing her surprise. "You were unconscious… How did you see that?" She watched as a small smile graced his features.

"When Soifon was taking me away, I was woken up by a hollow cutting into my side. Putting that aside, I felt your reiatsu gathering within you. I don't know what it looks like, but I know I would have to do more than an ordinary **Rasengan **to match it." The former sage explained, briefly recalling the memory.

Despite herself, Yoruichi couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "Because my pupil was so focused on getting you to Captain Unohana, she missed that, but you…" She left the rest hanging in the air as she spoke softly to herself, though the shinobi heard it. She looked back at him as she replied, "That technique is called **Shunko**. It puts kido through the user's arms and legs, also allowing the reiatsu to be fired at will. It's my…ace in the hole, so to speak."

Naruto nodded, a question forming in his mind as he decided to ask it. "If that's the case, then why fight me? I'm not even close to being a challenge for you. Hell, I haven't even left the academy yet…What's your reason?" The woman narrowed her eyes once more, the spiritual pressure becoming heavy. The shinobi quietly looked her in the eyes, the pressure lighting up as he matched her power.

Gold met azure as they stared at each other. Naruto could see the frustration and concern within her eyes as he continued to gaze at her. "…I was worried." She spoke quietly, the shinobi listening to her words. "When I saw you fight those hollows, you fought with everything you had." Her gaze softened, silently grimacing as she remembered the ordeal.

"When you were attacked and thrown into the air with that snake hollow closing in on you, I knew I couldn't make it in time…I was afraid that you were going to die…" The shinobi felt his guard relax as the captain continued on. "You achieved **Shikai**, fighting even harder. But when your body couldn't take it, your zanpakuto reverted and you went unconscious… Had I let you continue, you would've still fought." The former sage watched her look down, sadness evident in her expressive eyes.

"When we spar, you never fight as fierce as you did at the hollow breakout. That means that you been holding back." Her hands tightened, looking back up at him with narrowed eyes as she frowned. Yoruichi spoke in a quieter tone, "Hence why I want to fight you. You always push yourself past your limitations. I wanted to see how far you could go…and figure out what drives you to fight without hesitation…"

Silence reigned for a while, the wind blowing gently throughout the area. The shinobi's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he held his head down. "…I have forgotten many things in my time here…but I could never forget the pain of losing everything dear before dying." Yoruichi looked back at Naruto in shock, listening as he started speaking once more.

"I never knew my parents. They died during my birth, so I was an orphan. As time passed and I grew, everyone around me would either fight me or ignore my existence entirely. I turned out to be an angry kid…" The stealth captain silently gazed at him, seeing his posture go extremely still.

"Demon. That was a name they labeled me with, but I didn't understand why. I had begun to hate them, fighting back and doing everything I could to piss them off. In truth, I just wanted to be acknowledged...to feel like I existed to someone…" A smile emerged to his lips as he fondly thought of the next memory.

"Then, an old man came and showed me kindness. I didn't trust him in the beginning, thinking that he was just like the rest. I couldn't get my hopes up for nothing again. But he kept coming back, talking to me and just being nice. It was the first time I experienced the feeling of having a friend, you know?" Naruto continued his story, oblivious of Yoruichi quiet stare.

"As my life continued, I befriended more people. They became close to me. I found that I'd do anything to keep them safe. It didn't matter if they didn't know how much they meant to me." His pierce azure eyes bore into the golden pair before him.

"They saved me from that hell of loneliness. Because of them, I am who I am now…" His eyes misted, his fists clenching tightly as his anger became apparent. The assassin-like captain felt a tug of her heartstrings as she listened to him finish. "I don't want anyone else to go through what I did, Yoruichi." The tears never fell, the shinobi willing them away as his resolve shined through his eyes.

The captain stared back with compassion, knowing that his words were real. The irritation within her for him was quelled, seeing the pain and determination in the former sage. She moved to him, stopping a few feet in front of him. She couldn't find anything to say to him, finding her body moving on its own as she tenderly embraced him. The shinobi felt his gaze become softer as he leaned his head onto hers, his arms being wrapped at the moment.

It lasted for a few minutes, releasing him as her eyes stared into his. The purple-haired woman never left his personal space, sliding her hand into his hair. "I understand what you're saying. Maybe not through experience, but I get it…" The captain said, placing her forehead with his. "But when we spar, don't hold back on me. I'm not a captain for nothing. Consider it the favor you owe me." She finished with quiet authority. The former sage remained silent, acknowledgement expressed in his azure orbs.

The captain grinned lightly as she let him go and began to walk past him. She stopped in her steps, looking back at him. "Come back here in a week around the same time. I'll bring Soifon and we'll see how far along you are." The golden-haired shinigami nodded, not looking back at her.

"Naruto…" He finally turned, seeing the second division leader softly looking at him. He quietly laughed, giving a warm smile to her.

"Thanks Yoruichi-chan. I won't disappoint you." The former human vanished with a shunpo, leaving no trace as the wind gently blew once more.

Yoruichi watched the spot the shinobi once was, a smile slowly gracing her beautiful features. She didn't speak a word, moving on with her business as she followed his lead and disappeared. The captain thought about the fire she saw in his sapphire eyes, a shiver lightly going down her spine. He reminded her of someone who had a sleeping lion inside, waiting for the time where it would be unleashed. Her golden eyes glistened as she looked at the lunar planet ahead of her in contemplation.

Maybe she could get him into her squad…

* * *

><p>The next day came along as did its predecessors, the sun rising as it took its place in the sky. Naruto sighed as he made it to the teaching facility, going inside through the main entrance. As the shinobi walked his way to his first class, he noticed that some of the students were acting a different than the normal. They kept their distance as if they were afraid of him, some of them looking at him in awe out of fear or respect. The golden-haired man tried to hear their whispers, unable to understand them as they were just out his range. He continued on, fighting the dark feeling of déjà vu.<p>

The golden-haired shinigami finally made it into his class, the students going into hushed tones as they saw him. The shinobi quietly walked to his normal seat, growing irritated of the people around him.

"_Just what the hell is their damn deal?"_ He thought as he silently let out a breath, sitting in his seat. Steps were heard before they stopped near the shinobi, making him look their way. It was two students, one male and the other female as their gaze towards him was filled with happiness, relief and gratitude. The whisker-cheeked shinobi gave a questioning glance.

"Forgive us, Uzumaki-san." The young man began before he bowed, raising back up as he continued. "We tried to visit you at the fourth division, but they wouldn't let us see you." The golden-haired man gazed at the student in confusion.

The young woman giggled lightly, continuing where her companion left off. "You saved us from being killed. A hollow had cut his back pretty deeply as was about to kill us before you showed up." The shinobi stared at her for a moment, his eyes lighting up as the memory came to him.

The two smiled as they knew he remembered them. "We just wanted to give our thanks. We are indebted to you." The male student said, both him and his companion bowing in gratitude.

Naruto gave a small smile, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. It was just being around at the right time." The adolescent woman giggled once more, smiling as she found his modesty endearing.

Her significant other chuckled as he replied, "Maybe you're right. But if you need anything, let us know." The shinigami couple walked away, going back to their respective seats.

A mocking laugh was heard as the former sage closed his eyes. Another student rose, a sneer on his face with his eyes on the golden-haired man as he said, "I don't see how a dog like you were able to save them. If anything, I'd like to meet the man who defeated that Menos Grande. I heard it was a student in the class."

The student began to whisper amongst themselves before the two students from before stood, indignant of the royal student's statement. "Shut up! You don't know squat! Uzumaki saved us and stayed behind to help us get away!" The young man yelled.

The female student agreed as she said, "You have no room to talk! You were probably one of the first ones to get to the gate, you coward! Uzumaki was the one who took out the Menos Grande!" The arrogant noble snapped his head at the group, anger emitting from his being.

"Silence you fools! You can't expect me to believe that it was him!" The royal student replied, making his way to the shinobi. His eyes were condescending, standing over the former sage as he finished, "He's the dead-last of the class!"

Spiritual pressure abruptly dropped heavily within the class, silencing the class as they had difficult time breathing. The haughty young man fell to his knees, shaking as he struggled to move. He slowly lifted his head, frightened as he was in the direct angry gaze of Naruto.

The shinobi had not been called that name since he was a child when he was alive. Most of his class called him that, but the most prominent was someone who was his teammate, whose name escaped him at the moment. His anger grew from the fact that this proud student had the nerve to dictate everything like he owned the people.

The shinobi kept his piercing gaze as he said, "Shut your trap, you bastard." The spiritual weight began to grow heavier, making a few of the students pass out from the power output.

"Uzumaki!" The teacher yelled with authority. Startled, the azure-eyed shinigami snapped out of his anger, making the spiritual weight disappear. The master of the class glared at the golden-haired man.

Naruto remained silent, bowing his head. "…I…I'm sorry." The shinobi apologized as the class began to gather themselves. The instructor focused on him for a moment longer before moving his attention on the noble student recovering from the ground.

"I hope this teaches something to you." The teacher said as he began to glare. The young shinigami grimaced as he looked at the wooden floor below him. "What you say doesn't only affect you, but everyone else around you. You should know better. Get back to your seat." The royal shinigami silently nodded as he followed the order.

The instructor looked back at the former human, not finished with his chastisement. "And Uzumaki, you need to keep your anger in check. While I'm sure he offended you, don't let that be an excuse to fight." The shinobi nodded, his eyes unseen from his low gaze. The teacher felt that the scolding was enough, taking the time to help the unconscious students awaken. Luckily, they just passed out from fear so it didn't take more than fifteen minutes.

The class had gotten settled, some of the students glancing at the whisker-cheeked shinigami from anxiety to awe. Naruto merely kept his eyes on his desk, having no desire to see his classmates.

"Now students!" The teacher began, getting all of his underlings' attention. "While the final test had been interrupted from the hollows overrunning the test area, we saw you all kill plenty of hollow. Congratulations. While some of you did better than others, you all pass." A few of the students beamed with pride, while others expressed their joy in a different way.

"You all will graduate at the end of this week and will be assigned to a division. Between that time and now, we will work with your lowest graded classes." The class became excited, knowing that their graduation wasn't that for now.

Naruto hardly paid attention to what had been said, his mind elsewhere. He heard the students moving from their desks, going to their worst subjects to raise their grade. The shinobi stood up, walking down the stairs absentmindedly as he pushed his thoughts aside to get through the day.

* * *

><p>The day passed rather slowly, the sun finally setting on the horizon. The warm winds gently blew over the area as the shinobi walked to his dorm, not wanting to be disturbed. He made it to his destination, unlocking the door as he entered inside.<p>

The door closed behind him as he began to change from his shinigami robes to simpler clothes. He now wore black sweatpants with the shinobi sandals he managed to save, along with a white shirt. The golden-haired man stretched lightly as he grabbed his zanpakuto, throwing it across his body as he left the dorm room.

Naruto jumped to the rooftop, his movement silent as it was graceful. His mind was focused from what happened earlier this morning as he looked down. "I really need to work on keeping my anger in check." He sighed, shaking his head as he took off to a training ground.

Night settled in rather quickly in the shinobi's opinion, exhausted as he came back to his designated room. He placed his zanpakuto by his futon as he went to the bathroom, taking a hot shower. Thirty minutes went by before the former sage finally finished, walking out of the steamy bathroom completely relaxed as he wore his night wear. He went into his room and sat on his futon, turning the lamp on his nightstand. He grabbed his nodachi, unsheathing it as he began to talk with Kyuubi.

"_What squad do you think I'll be sent to? I know the question is stupid to you, but humor me."_ He asked, placing Fuujin in his hands as he closed his eyes.

Kyuubi gave an amused expression replying, **"Where else do you think? Second squad is your best fit, granted your past life, but if should you be anywhere else, either the tenth squad, eleventh squad, or even thirteenth squad."**

Naruto nodded in agreement, continuing, _"You may be right, but I remained last in class. It would be harder to judge by those grades."_

The ex-bijuu paused, remaining silent as she came up with a response. **"Do not forget, they know of you in the Hollow Outbreak, including your Rasengan. Squad Ten seems more likely from that point."** Naruto nodded, seeing her point.

The shinobi remained in the meditative position for a while, feeling sleep lingering over his form. He yawned as he stretched, popping his joints as he slid the nodachi in her sheath. He put her directly next to him, sliding under his blanket as he laid down.

"_Night Kyubi, Fuujin." _He thought to his two tenants. The zanpakuto spirit had fast fallen asleep during meditation, making Kyuubi laugh quietly to herself.

"**Goodnight Naruto."** She responded, laying her head down on the grass underneath her. Contrary to her previous cage she enjoyed this mindscape, not seeing any reason to alter it in any way. Her crimson eyes became soft as she thought of her container, remembering his face as he died. Her dealings with him in the living world were horrible, always believing him to be a pathetic and unworthy of her power. It wasn't until the around the final battles did she respect him, not meaning much as they perished in the end. Remorse showed on her countenance, unable to forgive herself. _**"How can you let go of my past sins so easily, Naruto?"**_ She thought questioningly; sleep finally overtaking her troubled mind.

Naruto looked out his window as he laid in his futon, sighing to himself as he was glad that he was finally on the last week of the shinigami academy. His eyes lowered, sleep coming over him.

A small shadow was casted over his body, alerting him as he subtly grabbed a small knife that was hidden under his pillow. His azure eyes looked to see the cause of the shadow, finding a black cat staring back at him with its beautiful golden eyes.

The shinobi stared at it for a good minute before the cat placed a paw on his upper chest. A chuckled escaped his lips as he deadpanned, "You do realize that you almost got stabbed, right?" The cat gave a small sweatdrop, moving passed that as it briefly rubbed its head on his chest.

The shinobi gave a small smile as he moved his blanket over so the cat would be able to enter the warmth. The black feline meowed softly as it moved to the top of his chest, curling into a ball as became comfortable.

Naruto was too tired to fight it, instead opting to pet its fur. "You'll have to find another spot next time." The cat purred in response, tickling him a little. His eyes closed, falling asleep soon after.

The cat opened its eyes once more, a soft expression on its face. It snuggled into the shinobi's body, deciding to allow sleep to claim it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by rather smoothly, continuing on his regular training schedule since to him, nothing should be different. Today was his last day at the academy, exciting him as he walked to the class for the final time. <em>"I wonder where I'll be placed into…"<em> The shinobi thought as he reached the teaching facility. He avoided a few of the more excited people as they passed him, not paying any mind to them.

Fuujin gave a soft laugh in response, responding to her wielder. **"Surely you have a division you desire to be in. Or at least have an idea of where you want to go…"**

Naruto shrugged. _"Yeah, but I'm not sure if they will understand to…what's that phrase? Look underneath the underneath."_ He heard Kyuubi chuckle, making him inwardly pout.

"**Perhaps you should have thought about that when you made your decision of keeping your skills to a low profile, instead of pushing your grades to easily fit the criteria. Now, you have to go in blind."** The former bijuu allowed a chesire smile to grace her beautiful features. **"But as I said before, understand that your actions in the hollow infestation will be the deciding factor."** Her shinigami host nodded, knowing that her words were true. Still, he didn't trust everyone in the higher ups, knowing that the information on him could get him killed if he gave enough.

The shinobi made it to his class, sitting down as he noticed that the teacher was already there. He took his seat as a few more students walked in, the door closing when everyone was accounted for.

"Congratulations students. Today is the day when you will be assigned to your squads. Take everything you've learned and keep them close to your heart." The class remained quiet as they took in the moment, the gravity of the situation beginning to make its presence known.

The instructor gave a proud smile, continuing on. "The captains are in the process of solving which students go to whom so until then, you will remain here. When they are finished, the announcement will be made. The postings will be at the front of the building." The master took a breath, renewing his explanation.

"When you find out where you are, go to your dorms and take whatever you own. Leave the key inside. A shinigami lieutenant will take you to your squads, so be swift young ones." The teacher bowed, lifting back up with a confident expression. "It was a pleasure teaching you all. Bear the title 'Shinigami' with pride." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he went to help the staff with the process.

The class began to talk animatedly, some commenting on how epic their sensei was for such motivating parting words. Naruto chuckled, looking out of the window as his zanpakuto was leant on his shoulder with his arm around it to keep it stable. He closed his eyes, meditating before he found himself inside his zanpakuto's landscape.

He saw Fuujin talking with Kyuubi, seemingly in a private conversation by the expressions on their faces. Naruto, as curious as he was, respected the two enough to keep away.

The former sage moved closer to a grass-covered ruin, sitting near it as he stared into the heavens. His thoughts weren't anywhere in particular, feeling rather calm at the moment. The shinobi suddenly moved, back flipping out of the way as a red blur streaked past him.

The golden-haired man's eyes dilated as he moved on instinct, ducking a swipe before sliding right. He grabbed the opposing person as he turned around, tackling the person as he pinned one of their hands over their head and had his forearm on their neck.

Crimson met azure as the shinobi recognized the owner of those eyes. Her expression was one of playful mirth, making him take note of the rather compromising position that they were in. His whiskered cheeks began to take on a rosy hue, making the fiery woman give a vulpine smile.

"**My, I didn't know you were so forward. I figured you to be more tactful to…intimate matters."** He felt her hand on the center of his chest was in a knife-hand position, the hand becoming flat as she slid it on his pectoral a bit. His blush increased, not expecting something like this from the foxlike female. She moved closer until their noses touched, looking directly into his eyes. **"But I enjoy this method too, Naruto-kun…" **She purred as she moved her lips tantalizingly slow towards his, pressing her ample breasts against her container sensually. The shinobi fought himself as much as he could, resisting the need to comply with the beautiful woman underneath him.

Naruto felt her move him suddenly, trying to flip him over as she grabbed him and forced him off of her. The shinobi somersaulted, gracefully landing as he crouched. He stood up as he animatedly glared at the blood-haired woman. "What the hell was that, Kyuubi!" The former demoness laughed, bemused of his reaction.

"**I was having fun. You didn't think that I always take naps, did you? Not even Fuujin is always that collected. Besides, I'm a kitsune by nature. I need excitement too." **She said, grinning in a feline manner.

Naruto composed himself a little as his anger subsided, his light blush lingering on his face. "That's what you call excitement? Randomly attacking and nearly seducing people? I swear, I thought you were going to kiss me for a moment…"

Kyuubi maintained her smiling expression, replying, **"Randomly attacking people is entertaining, but the seduction was a first…"** Her visage became alluring as she continued, **"That…was exciting."** She admitted, her face taking a light rosy hue.

"**As for kissing you…the thought crossed my mind. I may do it next time, I may not. But the thought is rather...enticing."** She finished with a small grin as she placed a hand on her shapely hips, catching her container off-guard with her statement. Naruto stared at her, seeing honesty in her eyes. His blush grew, a smile gracing his features.

A foot suddenly landed on his cheek, sending him away as he tumbled along the ground. He rolled himself back up as his irritation grew, holding his red cheek as he saw a sheepish Fuujin rubbing her opposite arm nervously. "Fuujin!"

The wind spirit sweatdropped. **"You always have your guard up, so I figured…why not?" **The shinigami closed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched. He vanished, appearing behind her in midstride of an elbow before she ducked and performed a sweep kick. The shinobi was tripped before he felt the zanpakuto grab the back of his clothes and slam him to the ground.

Naruto just laid on the grass, not even bothering to get up as he saw Fuujin grin while she quietly laughed. **"It's funny. I let my guard down and allow myself to move as the wind. That's why you're on the ground now. The only reason you pinned Kyuubi was because she let you."** Kyuubi walked next to the spiritual female, clearly amused as smirk graced her features.

Fuujin helped her wielder up, giving him a grin as her purple eyes held merriment within their depths. **"Since you're waiting, care to spend some quality time, Naruto-kun?"** Slowly, a smile graced his masculine features.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." He responded with a small grin, knowing that it would be a while before the postings would be up for the people to see.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed by for everyone, but none more so than the squad leaders of the Seireitei. The captains were finally coming down the stretch of the last class of students, deciding on their placement like the graduates before them. The process was running smoothly, only pausing when captain wanted someone on their squad. The students' grades were a guide to the leaders for the most part as someone would excel in a particular subject.<p>

Yamamoto looked at the next paper reading, "Shijuro Torasuchi. His strengths are in Zanjutsu with Hakuda closely following." The elder looked to Kenpachi, silently asking for his opinion.

The juggernaut of the eleventh division waved it off, disinterest in his eyes. "I don't care either way, though he sounds like he's more for Squad Ten. They can have him."

The aged captain knew that the tenth squad was without a captain for the moment, forcing him to make decisions for it in the meanwhile. The wizened shinigami nodded as he came to a decision. "He will be placed under Squad Ten." He wrote on the profile paper, stamping it as he moved on to the following paper.

The first division leader became silent for a moment, catching Shunsui's attention. "What's up, taicho? What's gotten you so quiet?" All of the leaders turned their attention to him, interested in what had the old man's focus.

The elderly-bearded man didn't come immediately, gazing at the profile to make sure that he was seeing the information correctly. "…Uzumaki Naruto…" The captains looked at their leader a little more closely; intent on what he had to say. "His grades… With the exception of his final test, they're at an absolute minimal..." The shinigami in the chamber looked at him with wide eyes, shocked.

"What? That can't be right…" Rose spoke in disbelief, some of the captains agreeing with him.

Ukitake narrowed his eyes. "Something doesn't seem right." Everyone turned to him as they saw his concentration etched into his face. "No one could have just barely passing grades, they always excel somewhere."

Urahara decided to enter the conversation. "There is a possibility that someone could have sabotaged his grades…" Yoruichi kept silent, narrowing her eyes from the prospect.

Love entered the debate as he replied, "He doesn't seem like the type of person to provoke someone. If anything, I thought he kept to himself." The captains began to think of how the shinobi acted around them, before a soft voice interrupted the silence.

"Maybe Uzumaki deliberately passed like this." All eyes focused on Unohana, a calm expression on her face as her eyes remained closed. "Given on how he arrived here, he may not really trust all of us to know of his abilities. When we asked about the Rasengan technique he created, he was skeptical on showing us, nearly hostile when he thought that we were going to force him to give his technique to us."

The division leaders took the hypothesis in for a moment, the idea becoming more plausible the longer they thought about it. Yamamoto finally heard enough, the fourth squad's captain making sense as he knew about the golden-haired shinigami's past life. "I concur with Unohana's theory. Because of this situation, I will ask if there are any of you who want Uzumaki in your division."

Love, Urahara, Rose, Shinji, Kenpachi, and Ukitake raised their hands. "Let me have Uzumaki! He demolished a bunch of hollows as a greenhorn, right? I'll find out how strong he really is!" Kenpachi grinned in a battle-crazed manner.

Before anyone could say anything else, Yoruichi spoke. "Taicho…" Everyone looked at her, seeing the resolute gaze she had. "Let me have him."

Urahara watched his close friend, surprised. She was the only one that had not requested anyone from the graduate line up. He narrowed his eyes as a hidden smirk graced his face in realization. _"She wanted him all along…"_

Yamamoto looked at the stealth captain, his curiosity rising as he listened to her reasoning. "His grades are a perfect example of why he would thrive in my squad." She began, confusing a few of the captains. She closed her eyes as she folded her arms.

"We all know he is capable of so much more, the hollow outbreak showing us that, while his grades are as low as possible without failing. If it weren't for the outbreak, he would have been written off as another struggling student." The squad leaders slowly nodded, beginning to see her point.

Yoruichi opened her eyes, her golden irises focused on the first squad captain. "This whole scenario is stealth division material, showing his ability to blend in and keep a low profile, despite having power. He showed us that he has the maturity to let others underestimate him before he would exploit that." She took another breath before she finished, "Sotaicho, allow me to have him in my division. He would do well with me."

The chamber became silent, everyone watching the first squad leader. The wizened man took in what the purple-haired shinigami said, closing his eyes as he weighed his options. A few minutes passed, the elder opening his eyes as he looked at the shinobi's profile once more.

Yamamoto had reached a decision.

* * *

><p>Morning came and gone, the class having gotten back from their lunch break as they entered the room satisfied as they continued to converse with one another. Naruto however was still meditating, missing said lunch time. A few students looked at him, finding his actions rather strange.<p>

A shinigami teacher walked in the classroom, the class silencing as they listened. "The division postings are finally posted at the main entrance outside. If you have anything in your dorm rooms, get them now before you go to your squad lieutenant that will be waiting at the front of the academy. Be swift, the lieutenant will only wait thirty minutes for you." The shinigami bowed before taking his leave as he left the door open.

The class began to depart the room shortly after, going to the entrance excitedly. Naruto opened his eyes, hearing his surrounding grow louder. The shinobi stood, slinging his zanpakuto across his body as he followed suit with his peers.

He walked near the end of the class, not really wanting to be bothered. They all reached the main entrance and rushed to the front of the entrance, finding that there was a letter hanging next to their names. The shinobi waited for a moment, watching the students find their names in earnest and excitement. It brought a smile onto his face, seeing his peers looking forward to the future.

Ten minutes passed by, the traffic of graduates slowing into a small group of people. The golden-haired shinigami finally moved, going to the postings as he easily found his name. He grabbed the letter addressed to him, gingerly lifting the parcel as he saw the official seal on the small document. He opened the small piece of mail, reading the paper before a grin graced his features. He slipped the letter back inside the envelope, heading for his dorm room.

Naruto reappeared at his room for the final time, unlocking his room as he stepped inside. He placed the key on the desk, looking around to make sure that he was alone. He moved to the closet, going to the top self before he grabbed a small, dense book. He opened it, landing on a page of a masked man with silver hair as he had a headband that covered his left eye.

The shinobi gazed at the detailed picture, the silence deafening as he closed the book. He grabbed a drawstring bag that was on the bottom of the desk and placed the hardcover inside, closing his eyes for a moment before sighing softly. He looked around, seeing if there was anything else he needed to take with him. His eyes saw his shinobi footwear, no hesitation as he grabbed them and neatly put them in his bag. He hefted the bag over his shoulder and gazed at his room for the last time.

"_Is that little neko still here?"_ The former sage called for the little black cat that visited every so often, finding that the small animal wasn't there. He sighed and gave a quiet laugh. "I hope you find me…" He walked out of the dorm, the door automatically locking after him. Naruto looked at the afternoon sky and knew he was running out on time, knowing that he was in there for about ten minutes. He vanished via shunpo, going to the entrance of the school.

He reappeared silently a block away from the school entrance, walking the rest of the way there. It wasn't long before he arrived to his destination, the circulation of shinigami becoming large. There were groups lined up as they stood before the lieutenants, some excited as the asked different questions regarding their division.

Naruto passed by another group of students, accidently bumping into someone as his bag fell into the ground. The shinobi growled, holding back his anger as he moved to pick up his belongings. A foreign hand was already on it as it lifted and was brought to him. "Here you go." The former sage looked up to see shinigami lieutenant with brown hair and glasses smiling kindly as he gave his bag to him. The shinobi accepted it, skeptical of the man before him.

The lieutenant kept his smile, speaking, "These kids are really excited today aren't they? I'm sorry for bumping into you. I am Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen of the Fifth Division." The whisker-cheeked shinigami nodded, acknowledging his words.

Both stared at each other for a moment, each silently trying to figure each other out within the small instance. _"He seems nice, but his eyes…" _Naruto inwardly frowned. _"They're cold."_ The golden-haired man restrained himself from glaring at him, unknowing of Kyubi and her influence, who didn't appreciate the lieutenant at all.

Aizen slightly narrowed his eyes, his body language not giving away anything. _"He seems unreceptive… And he definitely is stronger than he lets on. That could be a problem for the future. It doesn't help that I can't get a good read on him…"_

Aizen lightly bowed to him as he politely smiled. "Well, I have these recruits to straighten out. Ja ne." Naruto nodded, turning away as he began to leave. Aizen looked at the shinobi's back, more specifically the bag hefted over his shoulder. The lieutenant narrowed his eyes at it, knowing whatever was in there was important to the shinobi. He closed his eyes before turning away, moving on to the task at hand.

The former sage took his mind off of the shinigami he bumped into, looking for his division lieutenant. "Great to see that you've made it, Naruto." At hearing the sentence directed to him, he turned to see Soifon looking at him, a small smile gracing her beautiful features. His face lit up as he grinned foxily to her, the lieutenant feeling her smile widen. "So which division did they send you to?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled, answering, "Second squad." Soifon looked at him in surprise before laughing quietly to herself. The kunoichi shinigami felt the former sage slide his arm around her waist, being pulled against his body. She saw a grin was still plastered on his face, showing his delight of being in the same squadron as her.

Soifon felt heat beginning to lightly color her cheeks before she closed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched slightly, elbowing him in his side as she heard a grunt. "I thought you would be as excited as I was Soifon." The shinobi pouted, releasing her from his hold on her.

She glared as she deadpanned, "Regardless of that, you are no more special than the rest of the students that were chosen to be in our division." The shinobi sweatdropped. He agreed with her, but made her think that he was special?

Soifon turned to the rest of the aspiring shinigami within the small group. "Alright now, listen up. The time has come so without delay, let's get moving." The cluster of graduates assigned to the second squad nodded, following the petite woman as they thought of her as intimidating. Naruto inwardly shrugged, falling in line as they went on their way.

* * *

><p>The second division group entered their designated area, passing through the entrance. The graduates looked around, enthralled by their surrounding as the lieutenant explained the area to them. The shinobi wasn't really paying attention, enjoying himself as he felt calmed by the nature around them.<p>

They walked throughout the whole second division before finally getting to the main building. The golden-haired shinigami decided to focus on what was before him, seeing that they were going inside. He couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia wash over him, remembering a mission dealing with the princess of snow country in his first life. While her name escaped him, he knew that he felt uncomfortable to be in her regal estate. He held a grimace, taking his mind off of it as he followed the smaller woman with his peers.

They finally stopped walking, reaching the office of were the captain resided. Soifon opened the door, leading the group in with the shinobi taking the end. In front of the collection of shinigami, Yoruichi was seated as she read a few papers in her hand. Her golden eyes moved to the group, placing her reports on her desk as she stood.

The captain's eyes shined, bemused as she finally decided to address her new recruits. "So you must be the fresh meat. The one who escorted you all here is Soifon, my protégé and lieutenant of the second division." The violet-haired shinigami mentioned bowed lightly, cordial as she retained her serious demeanor.

She offered a smile as she introduced herself. "I am Shihoin Yoruichi, the second division captain and head of the stealth ops." A few of the shinigami graduates blushed from her smile, amusing the captain as she took a look at the new members of her division. Her sight finally landed on the whisker-cheeked man, her golden irises shining a little more. The shinobi responded with a warm grin, making her inwardly shake her head as she continued.

"Here, we focus on stealth, taking out enemies as swift and efficient as possible. We are in direct ties of the **Onmitsukido, **the Special Forces, so our standards of battling are beyond that of a normal shinigami. By the time your basic training is over, you all will be able to handle most things that come your way." The newly inducted graduates nodded, pausing from hearing about their basic training.

Yoruichi smirked as she saw the realization on most of her new subordinates, Naurto being the exception as he looked bored. "Yes, you all heard correct. Should you last in basic training, then you'll officially be a part of the second division in my eyes. You will be there for five months before we send you anywhere else." Naruto sweatdropped, seeing the mirth dancing within the woman's eyes.

"For now though, enjoy the rest of your day. You will be sent into basic training tomorrow, so take today to relax." The graduates nodded, taking their leave as they conversed excitedly amongst each other. The shinobi remained with the captain, seeing that she kept her attention on him.

"Naruto." The feline shinigami spoke, her eyes becoming concerned. "I have to ask…why were your grades so low? Not including the final test of hollow extermination, they were barely passing. We both know that you could have been at the top of your class, had you put in the effort."

Naruto's gaze became quiet, responding, "There are few that I honestly trust here. I don't want just any and everyone to know about me or my skills…especially the council. What if they truly knew about me? I wouldn't push it passed them to use me in experiments or anything of the sort." The stealth leader looked at him, understanding what he meant. What disturbed her was his lack of faith in people.

"And what if someone infiltrated or betrayed the Seireitei? What if they knew about the skills of every high ranked shinigami here? If I faced them, they would underestimate me and be defeated quicker than they could ever expect. Besides all of that…" Despite herself, Soifon leaned in as did Yoruichi, both wondering what he had to say next. The shinobi gave a sheepish smile. "I really hate school." Both of the women sweatdropped, expecting something more serious like his previous statements.

Yoruichi regained her composure fairly quickly, asking another question. "So who exactly do you trust here?" Soifon agreed with her master, finding the question appropriate.

Naruto looked directly at the captain, replying, "You, Soifon, Unohana, Kisuke, Toushiro, Rangiku, and somewhat Yamamoto." The kunoichi-like captain looked at the shinobi, troubled of the few friends he had. The former sage could sense that. "It isn't like I'm completely closed off. I'm just more…aware of who I like to associate myself with. If I feel I can trust them, then I will give them a chance."

Soifon felt her respect grow for the golden-haired shinigami, taking everything into account. Still, there was something she was curious about. "You said that you somewhat trust Sotaicho. Why not fully?" The shinobi looked at the lieutenant, his eyes subdued.

"…I prefer to keep that to myself." He replied, his eyes resolute on the matter. The two shinigami left the subject alone, hesitantly granting his request.

"Uh…Yoruichi?" The shinobi quietly spoke, getting the woman's attention. "If I'm supposed to be in this…boot camp…how will I be able to meet you and Soifon in a few days from now?" The captain blinked for a moment before she smirked teasingly, placing a hand on her shapely hips.

"Do I sense someone enjoying our nightly spars?" She asked, making the Ninetails' container grin foxily.

"I know I'm not the only one that likes it." The stealth captain giggled lightly while her pupil gave a smile.

Yoruichi felt her smile grow as she continued. "Maybe, but you asked about it before we did. Don't worry about that, we'll just pull you out when the time comes, if I even decide to send you there." Naruto looked at the chocolate-skinned woman, confused from her words.

The golden-eyed woman became serious, continuing on with her statement. "To send you there for the most part, would probably be a waste of time. You can keep up with Soifon when she's fighting you with at least half of her strength. Not even my sixth seat can do that."

Naruto became calmer as he responded, "I haven't fought any of you with my zanpakuto, always hand-to-hand combat. I want to see where I stand with everything I fight with." Yoruichi allowed a small smile grace her features, going to say something before someone else spoke.

"I think that can be arranged." Both looked to see Soifon smirking, her eyes completely focused on the shinobi. "I've wanted to fight you to the fullest for a while now. Now would be the perfect time to see how strong you truly are."

The stealth captain contemplated, looking at the former sage as she spoke, "Soifon is right on that. I've always wondered about your overall fighting skills, but ever since the hollow infestation incident, I found myself wanting to challenge you to an all-out match…" Her golden eyes glistened in a predatory manner as she ended her statement. Naruto's azure eyes gleamed, accepting of the challenges made towards him.

After a few minutes of silence, Yoruichi reached a decision as she felt it was the appropriate one. "Alright. You will fight Soifon later this week. I need to see where you are in order to figure out where to teach you in. We'll have our battle on a later date." Naruto nodded as Soifon allowed her eyes to shine in anticipation.

The shinobi gave a foxy grin, noticing the disappointed gleam hidden within the second division leader's golden eyes. "Don't look so let down, Yoruichi-chan." The feline-like woman gazed at him, a warm smile rising on her face from the endearing suffix on her name.

Moving past that, she decided to finish things up. "Well, with all of that said, you can spend the day however you like. I'll let you know if you will be going to that basic training or not." The whisker-cheeked shinigami remained silent for a moment as he briefly looked outside. His sapphire eyes looked back at the high ranked shinigami after a minute of thinking, proposing an idea.

"How about I spend the day with you two?" Both master and pupil blinked for a moment.

Yoruichi smiled as she found the idea much to her liking. "I guess we could. It's been a while since I've taken a day to relax." She said, moving next to the shinobi's side with a feline grin on her visage.

Soifon gave a deadpanned look as she calmly responded, "You're just using that as an excuse to get out of paperwork, my lady."

Without skipping a beat, the captain responded with a simple reply. "So?" Her pupil's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, not that her master noticed or cared. "Besides, when was the last time we actually took a day to ourselves? And I think you need it more than I do." Soifon began to blush in embarrassment, even then not changing her opinion on the subject.

The former sage walked to her with a concerned face, placing a gentle hand on her slender shoulder. "Have…have you forgotten how to relax, Soifon-chan?" The lieutenant felt more heat come on to her cheeks, bowing her head as she began to shake. The stealth captain tried to hold in her laughter, beginning to fail as her soft laughter began to seep from her lips.

Naruto suddenly ducked, barely dodging the swinging leg aimed for his head. He made a mad dash to the entrance laughing with a foxy grin on his visage, Soifon angrily on his tail, and Yoruichi following the two, laughing at her pupil's expense. "I'll kick your ass Uzumaki!" Soifon yelled as she chased the grinning shinobi.

"_This will be an interesting future with Naruto around." _Yoruichi thought fondly. She smiled dotingly, looking forward to having the shinobi in her division.

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the rest of the day with Yoruichi and Soifon, each one enjoying themselves in some way, form, or fashion. Soifon eventually let go of her anger, deciding to follow her master's suggestion of taking the day to relax and ease her mind. And while she never admitted it, she was rather glad that Naruto helped give her the…incentive to unwind.<p>

Yoruichi enjoyed herself, grateful that he helped her protégé to open up. She noticed that the petite shinigami had become less cold to the shinobi, though still quiet around him for the most part. The captain goaded the azure-eyed shinigami to play a few pranks on unsuspecting people, finding that she had unleashed a beast that had been caged.

She had never seen the buildings of the Seireitei so orange…ever. And the eleventh division had never been so angry. Having their hair dyed pink was one thing, but for it not to come off, no matter how many washes they took, was too much for them.

Many of said victims are bald now.

The trio finally had enough, going back to the dorms as they began to go their separate ways. "That was a good prank! I've been away for too long!" Naruto beamed, satisfied of creating the mass chaos that he was able to cause. Yoruichi grinned in agreement.

"I didn't know you were such a pranking monster! The way everything turned out was perfect!" She said as she pulled out some pictures that they took of the scrambling and panicked members of the eleventh division. One picture showed a hyperventilating Yumichika on his knees screaming at the skies with Ikkaku pointing, laughing, and crying as he was deeply bent over at his best friend.

Soifon smiled as she agreed. "I'll admit, you have skills when it comes to subterfuge Uzumaki."

The kitsune container grinned. "I'm glad you are recognizing the greatness that is Uzumaki Naruto!" The lieutenant decided that his statement did not deserve a verbal response, opting to rolling her eyes instead.

A yawn escaped her lips, turning away as she indicated that she was leaving. "I have some things to finish, so I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk away.

Naruto smiled warmly. "I'm glad you came Soifon-chan. I hope you had fun." The petite shinigami stopped in her steps. She turned and looked at the shinobi, giving a soft expression as she did so.

"Yeah. It did have fun. Thanks...Naruto." She turned away, hiding the small smile on her visage as she vanished with a shunpo.

Naruto held a grin on his face, turning to Yoruichi. The captain looked at him in a feline manner, alerting him as he his nervousness began to bundle within his core. He wasn't sure what was on her mind, but he needed to be ready in case she did something that he couldn't defend against.

She enveloped him in a warm embrace, his thoughts shutting down from its current path. She pulled away, looking directly in his eyes. "You have really impressed me today Naruto." She smiled radiantly. "If that keeps happening, I might have to ask you for a date..."

Naruto blushed as a grin graced his features. "Actually, I'm sure I was going to ask you here sooner or later..." Yoruichi gave a feline grin, her golden eyes shining in a teasing manner.

"Well it's becoming harder to say no." She moved closer to his cheek as her warm breaths were on his neck. Naruto felt his breath slightly hitched as his cheeks became pink, looking at the captain as she continued. "I know I definitely am liking what I see." Her lips made contact with his whiskered cheek, his face gaining a little more color. She moved away, her expression soft. "I had a nice time Naruto. Its been forever since I've actually had fun and loosened up. Thanks." Naruto nodded, giving a thumbs up to her.

"Anytime you wanna hang out Yoruichi, just find me." The shinobi said, her smile widening.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. See you tomorrow, Naruto." She vanished, going to her quarters.

Naruto turned away as a smile began to grace his features. He took off, going to his room in the second division. His mind ran with his thoughts on the second division captain. _"Was she serious?"_ He wondered to himself. Would she be willing to go on a date with him? He hoped so.

He wouldn't deny that he wanted to take her out at least once.

Naruto finally made it to his new dorm, swiftly washing up for the night as exhaustion began to wear on him. He didn't hesitate as he laid on his futon, closing his eyes as he slipped his consciousness from the outside world into his zanpakuto's realm.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see the night sky, the wind gently blowing as he slowly rose from his laying position. He looked to his left to see Kyubi sitting next to him, amused from his sleepy expression. Next to the crimson-haired woman was Fuujin, sleeping peacefully as she was curled on her side on the soft grass underneath her. The former human sacrifice smiled softly from the sight, holding back his amusement as he placed his focus on the Ninetails.<p>

"So it was you that wanted to talk?" The shinobi asked his tenant, concern settling within his heart. The former demoness remained silent, her blood-colored eyes gazing at the ground. The shinobi waited, not rushing the vixen as he could feel the tension coming from her.

"**…Naruto..."** She finally spoke, a frown beginning to mar her features. The former bijuu looked into his azure eyes, frustration and confusion shown within their depths. **"Why?"** Her host was taken aback, giving a surprised expression.

Kyubi continued speaking, her voice never rising from its quiet tone. **"When you were alive fighting the Fourth Shinobi War, I was a definite reason for us failing to stop Madara until the end. I was so proud…so stubborn…I didn't willingly help you until the last battles. I was so angry…"**

The crimson-haired woman narrowed her eyes as she balled her delicate fists in her lap, lightly gritting her teeth. **"I hated Madara, his greed for power leading him to try and take mine to control. I hated Minato for sealing me into you. I hated Kushina for containing me, completely leaving me in isolation. And I hated you. I believed you to be weak, unworthy of my time. When we first met, you stood up to me. Even if I was behind bars, it had amused me. As you grew though, so did your power…and my respect for you. But when you defeated me for my chakra, I utterly loathed you. At that point, I wanted you to die."**

A small smile formed on her beautiful features. **"But you did something that no one had ever done...and tried to see things from my point of view. You tried to form some sort of friendship with me."** Her smile fell, her expression becoming solemn. **"But my anger with you wouldn't allow that. In that last battle with Madara, when you were going to release me, you said that one of your greatest regrets was never having a bond with me like the Eight Tails and his jinchuuriki. You even apologized for your antagonizing over the years."** Crimson met azure as the strongest of the tailed demons looked at her container in regret. **"You forgive so easily…I don't understand…"**

Naruto did not respond for a moment as his visage showed contemplation. He finally gathered his thoughts, as he quietly replied, "…The ultimate goal I wanted to attain for everyone was peace. I know that everyone cannot get along, but I wanted to unite the nations as a whole." His azure eyes narrowed, sorrow within them. "Obviously that failed with the extinction of our world." He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, calming himself before he continued.

"I used to be afraid of you. Pretty damn terrified when I first met you." Kyubi allowed a small smile on her face as Naruto chuckled lightly. "But the more we encountered each other, the more that I saw myself in you. You wouldn't admit it, but behind your anger and arrogance I saw the loneliness hidden within your eyes." The foxlike woman slowly looked up to the shinobi, finding that his eyes were directly looked into hers. His azure eyes held compassion, silently shocking her.

"There were many times that I didn't agree with any of the things you spoke to me, but I couldn't be hateful towards you. You were as much of a victim as I was." The shinobi became sullen looking back at the gentle moving grass underneath him.

"When I think of the past, the feelings of failure are always there. I couldn't save anyone so maybe…it'll never disappear." His eyes looked into the distance at the night sky, looking over the peaceful landscape. "But this life that we're in now, it's an opportunity of redemption to me." The shinobi ended before he moved his gaze to the red-haired woman, she quietly taking in his words. Naruto laid down spread eagle, his sapphire eyes at the sky above them.

The wind blew lightly, caressing those in the zanpakuto realm. The shinobi felt his body relaxing as his eyes grew heavier, his breaths becoming more even. One last thought crossed his mind, coming out as a whisper. "Despite our circumstances and mistakes, we deserve second chances…you most of all, Kyubi." The Ninetails' widened her eyes as she looked back at her host, his eyes closed as he had fallen asleep.

Kyubi stared at him for a while, her gaze softened from his words. She took in his last statement as she moved her blood-colored eyes to whiskered face. _**"Redemption…"**_ The former bijuu thought to herself. That was what the former demoness desired, wanting to atone for the mistakes that she made. Her hand made its way into his, reminiscent of their very last encounter in the living realm. _**"Maybe I could find it with you, Naruto." **_Kyubi kept her quiet gaze, the fires of hope slowly burning within her.

"_**Redemption…"**_

* * *

><p>Alright everyone. If you're reading this, then you have reached the end of the chapter. I recently had my grandfather die, so forgive me for being so late.<p>

Good God, forty-one pages for you all. That's some love.

It was really hard to find a stopping point for this chapter, so I decided to make this into two parts. This is the first of the two-part chapter and you have read the face half of the coin.

Wait until you read the tail side of the coin.

Tell me your thoughts, share your reviews to me, and let me know if the story continues to interest you. Next chapter, I will tell you that Aizen will make a move, truths will be revealed, and things will become darker. Much more action.

Until next time, ja ne, minna-san.


	6. Fate: Damnation

Yo, wassup readers? I'm sure you're all ready for the chapter so let's go ahead and dive into this pleasurable business.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Within the next ten years, writers of fanfiction will be writing this statement when my own anime show becomes a major hit in the industry. No B.S. I'm dead serious. Until then, I'm cool with doing this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Fate: Damnation<p>

The sky was clear as the clouds listlessly drifted in the upper atmosphere. Shinigami moved on with their daily routines as the day passed. For one Uzumaki Naruto, this day was becoming a pain.

"Dammit, why isn't this working?!" The spiritual jinchuuriki growled as he relinquished his hold of his reiatsu once more. Perspiration glistened on his countenance as his upper robes were discarded under a nearby tree. Closing his eyes, he took to deep breaths, calming himself as his attitude began to even out.

It had been several months since his induction to the Second Division, Yoruichi had decided that he would go to the basic training, if only to motivate everyone else. The month flew by rather quickly to the whisker-cheeked shinobi, taking each day at a time. The only time it was difficult for him was when Soifon had to instruct a few lessons, knowing for a fact that her actions were purely ornery with him when she called him out. He couldn't recall how many times she had done so, but Uzumaki Naruto doesn't back down from anyone so she could throw that theory back to the pits of hell for all he cared. Damn straight.

Naruto and Soifon never had the chance to spar with each other, her work schedule becoming busier for one reason or another, much to the shinobi's ire. Still, it would never stop him from messing with the lieutenant before she would try to put him in his place.

The golden-haired shinigami's memories unfortunately continued to leave him. There was nothing he could do at this point; having done all he could in saving them after he wrote it down in a journal that he had kept hidden in his room. No one knew that he even had it, the shinobi doing everything in his power to keep it that way.

The first week after basic training was finished, a group tried to trash his room as an initiation of his official stay. The shinobi didn't take to kindly to that, making sure that they visited Unohana for the next two weeks. The second division learned something that day…if Naruto didn't invite you, don't go in his room.

Speaking of his memoir book, the shinobi looked in there and with the help of Kyuubi, remembered that he had a technique that cloned himself. Naruto knew the usefulness of the technique, lighting a fire in his heart as he decided to try and bring back the jutsu or at least replicate it.

Which brings us to his current situation.

Naruto sighed quietly as he reined back his frustration. "Alright, what am I doing wrong?" He whispered to himself, trying to recall how making a clone felt. He heard a sigh within his mind, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"**You honestly are struggling to remember…" **Kyubi said, surprised of the whole ordeal. **"It's only been a few months since our death… This was the move you always had on-hand, you were able to litter the area with a legion of clones..."** The fox woman said quietly, a small part of her sympathizing with her jailer.

The shinobi grimaced, lightly narrowing his eyes. _"I know… Maybe I'm going about this all wrong?"_ When he would try to make a clone, he could feel himself missing a step. It was like he couldn't solidify it when it came time to make the clone appear.

Kyubi thought about it in contemplation. **"It shouldn't be that way. You are overloading the jutsu with your reiatsu, but that shouldn't be the hindrance. Perhaps it's the seal you're using…"**

Naruto's expression became one of confusion. _"I know the seal is what I used when I was alive…"_

The former demoness sighed, silently holding in her annoyance, **"Yes, but think about your situation…"**

The shinobi paused for a moment before the wheels in his mind began to turn. _"Yeah I know I'm dead, but the hand seals shouldn't be different. Their basic hand seals aren't changed from ours." _The former sage thought to himself before he paused as an enlightening passed through his mind. _"…But maybe being alive and being dead could actually have a different effect on jutsu?"_

The vixen-like woman narrowed her eyes as she began to explain. **"That's what I'm saying. If that's the case then maybe you have to alter the seal or find a different seal altogether. That could take years…" **Kyubi paused, closing her eyes as she finished, **"This is rather strange, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. Try it again."**

Naruto sighed as he began to gather his reiatsu again. He placed his hand into the trademark cross handseal and focused. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" He whispered as he began to divide his reiastu. The spiritual energy briefly swirled next to him as a ghostly version of himself appeared. The shinobi continued his focus before looking at his transparent clone. The clone blinked once and looked at his maker, waving as a grin appeared on his face.

Naruto closed his eyes in a blank expression as he summed it up. "…That's not the kind of clone I was looking for."

The see-through copy looked at its creator with the same expression. "Don't judge me you jackass." The former sage's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Kyubi offered an amused smile. **"It's definitely a clone, if its attitude is meaning anything." **

Naruto frowned lightly as he thought back, _"This ain't right..."_

"**It's different."** The former demon said, her mind going to work. **"Have it try to hit you."** The shinobi quietly sighed.

The jinchuuriki waved to his clone. "Hit me." The clone looked at him for a moment, not sure if he heard right. Naruto grew irritated, "Come on! Hit me!" The cloned wasted no time as it attacked, its fist blocked by the former sage.

The Ninetails focused on the clones' energy as it touched her container. **"Hmm…it's solid, but the clone feels weak somehow." **She knew there was something missing, a small detail that was overlooked. The shadow clone technique produced much more solid clones than this.

Naruto nodded in agreement, his azure eyes narrowing in contemplation as his mind went to work. _"Solid, but weak…"_ He began to recall how chakra felt compared to reiatsu. _"Chakra had more substance. It was heavier. But reiatsu is lighter, more controllable than chakra…"_ Revelation dawned on the shinobi, uplifting his palm to face upward. He slowly created a **Rasengan**, feeling the energy being forced together. _"If I can compact my reiatsu more then maybe my clone can be more solid…"_ Dispelling the jutsu and the clone, the golden-haired man thought back, _"What do you think Kyubi?"_

The red-haired woman remained quiet for a moment. **"It sounds plausible. Unfortunately, you have someone coming to see you." **Naruto inwardly frowned as he felt someone approaching his position. Quietly, he vanished within the trees.

Yoruichi appeared a moment later, silently landing on a branch. She narrowed her eyes as she didn't see her subordinate. "I know he was here…" She wondered to herself, increasing her awareness to her surroundings. She stood on the branch before looking down to see Naruto staring back with a grin. She sweatdropped seeing him stick to the other side of the branch that she was on, hanging upside down.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted, giving a two finger salute. "Something you need, Yoruichi?" The shinobi asked, rather content with his place on the tree. The captain of second division shook her head, smiling from his antics.

"I can't just see my charge?" She asked, giving a small pout. "I'm hurt Naruto. I thought you would've thought better of me."

Naruto grinned foxily. "Did I ever say that I didn't?"

Yoruichi allowed a feline smile to grace her features, standing back up as she used reiatsu to keep herself on the branch as she slid around the tree limb to hang beside the shinobi. "No, but I do wonder sometimes." The stealth captain grinned before she continued, "I just need you to run an errand for me."

The shinobi blinked before releasing his hold of reiatsu on the tree branch, prompting his superior to do the same. Landing quietly on their feet, the jinchuuriki questioned, "An errand? I thought this was my day off. Why don't you ask someone else to do it?"

Yoruichi gave a flat expression. "Because I want you to do it. Besides, it isn't all that bad. I just need you to retrieve a message for me."

The Ninetails' host sighed quietly. _"I guess I'll have to continue my training another time." _He looked at his squad leader, resigned to catering to her. "Alright, who is the person I'm supposed to get it from?"

Yoruichi grinned in her small victory, much to Naruto's irritation. "It's the lieutenant from Squad Ten."

Naruto blinked for a moment. _"Rangiku-chan?"_ He merely shrugged his shoulders, more so glad that it wasn't Kenpachi or Byakuya. The noble captain always put him off, challenging him whenever they encountered each other. His attitude reminded him too much of some of the people he knew of in the past.

Kenpachi on the other hand…was an addict. Battles were his craving and he loved the high. The stronger the person the higher he was…insanity wise anyway. Though, Naruto was willing to admit, when fighting him he was forced to give more than a hundred percent. While a pain all in itself, the results were worth it. The jinchuuriki could confidently say had more than enough respect for the captain.

In knowing this, it never changed his opinion that the captain was just too out of his damn mind for him though.

"Rangiku, huh? I can't remember the last time I saw her…" Naruto grinned to Yoruichi. "Alright. I'll be back then." He vanished via Shunpo, clearing out the area.

Yoruichi stood in the clearing for a moment, looking around the place. _"Why was he training way out here?"_ She wondered, knowing that her division's training grounds were about three miles away. She didn't dwell on the thought any longer, deciding it was for the best. She sighed before leaving the area.

The more she tried to figure him out, the more questions would rise concerning him…

* * *

><p>Naruto took to the rooftops, finding it easier this way than dodging anyone in his way. Just like he wanted, the shinigami below were unaware of him, leaving the shinobi a peace of mind. When he found an empty street, he hopped to the ground, a block away from Squad Ten's headquarters. The shinobi began his walk, blending in with the crowd as he continued to his destination.<p>

Naruto reflected on his life here in the Soul Society, seeing the improvements he strived for. His usage of Shunpo had been much better, but couldn't change his feet leaving the surface just before he would perform it. Yoruichi tried to instruct him on it, but ended in failure. They went as far as going to Kisuke looking into it.

The results weren't what they had expected.

_**Flashback: Two weeks ago**_

"Why are we going to Kisuke again?" Naruto was rather annoyed to say the least. While he was all for a visit to a friend, what did it matter about how he executed one technique? "I'm able to use Shunpo and I get from point A to point B, even in battle so what's the deal?" He felt a fist impact his head, getting an agitated sigh from his commander.

"It's the fact that you somehow manage to lift of the ground every single time just before you use it. It's something worth looking into, especially since it's something you can't control. Besides, I'm sure Kisuke told you to stop by and I'm sure you didn't, so now we're going." Yoruichi answered, not particularly caring of how her charge felt about the matter. She needed to know the reason of this problem, believing it had something to do with his reiatsu itself.

The former sage briefly looked at her, wondering why she was so dead-set on this. _"My reiatsu can't be that different from everyone else…right?"_ Regardless of Kyubi, his spiritual energy shouldn't be much different. He took another glance, seeing her gaze calculative as it was curious. But there was a small gleam of anxiety that glimmered for a moment before it disappeared, her attention on to him now.

A small feline smile graced her features. "Checking me out now?" She asked, her grin spreading a little. "I'm surprised it took you this long before you would get bold." The captain teased, amused by the light blush that came on his face.

Naruto couldn't stop the heat that rushed into his cheeks from being called out like that. Dammit, he thought he was over that! Nonetheless he composed himself fairly quick.

"Or maybe you finally took note that I had my eyes on you the whole time. Besides, don't think I haven't seen you sneak your glances on me, undressing me with your eyes." He responded, the blush replaced by a playful grin. What he said was true, knowing that he had caught his superior checking him out from time to time.

Yoruichi smirked lightly in response. "I never hid that from you. You have sparked my interest, you know. I just like to take my time with these things." She wasn't lying to him. As time passed the shinobi had been maturing, both mentally and physically. His battle prowess was something that evolved her Stealth Squadron, always coming up with tactics and ambush plans that would have a 'safety net' so to speak, should the initial plan backfire. The Second Division overall respected him, his warm nature changing the division for the better. His influence had even affected her apprentice, Soifon becoming a little more open and less cold to people.

There was also the Josei Shinigami Kyoukai (Shinigami Women's Association) that had been making these calendars for next year and had been looking for candidates. Everyone had thrown in their votes and opinions with her blond subordinate surprisingly getting a good sum of votes out of the group of men they selected. She still had yet to get a suitable picture, but his month would be October.

The irony there was beyond her at the moment.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, giving a lazy smile with a hidden gleam in his eyes. "Take as long as you want, though don't expect me to sit around for you. You may not be the only one that I have my eye on."

The chocolate-skinned captain became even more interested. "Oh? There's someone else besides me?" Her golden eyes showed her amusement, her mind wondering who else the shinobi was referring to. _"There are a few that want him, but him looking at someone?" _She wondered for a moment, a small part her she was unsure if she liked that or not. Her playful side however, allowed her humor to shimmer in her eyes as a subtle smile graced her visage. _"Well that will be fun…"_ She couldn't really tell if he was joking or not, but that didn't too much bother her. It was something to consider though.

The jinchuuriki didn't say anything, merely placing his index finger to his lips teasingly. He felt that he finally had her in her own game. _"What will you do now, Yoruichi-chan?"_

Kyubi grinned in amusement, her jailer underestimating his division captain. _**"Placing the seed of doubt was a nice touch. But this woman is completely confident…and she knows what she wants."**_ The red-haired woman felt a small twinge of something, watching her container's dealings with the purple-haired woman. She shrugged it off, not deeming it something worth looking into.

The former bijuu looked at Fuujin, who was rather quiet in her own thoughts as she had her eyes closed to the ordeal with a bemused expression. It was strange to actually have someone with her instead of waiting for her host to visit, but it was appreciated. She looked back through the shinobi's eyes, watching to see what the chocolate-skinned woman would do next.

Yoruichi gave a feline grin before she vanished. The shinobi blinked before he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, her hands sliding slowly across his chest. She moved her lips to his left ear, pressing her ample bosom against his back in the process. "Whether you have your eyes on someone else or not, I don't care." She whispered sensually in his ear, sending shivers down his back as a light blush appeared on his face. He felt her soft lips lightly gracing his ear as she spoke, making it all the more difficult to fight the urging that was beginning to rise. "I enjoy a little competition. But know that if I want you…" She mover herself closer before kissing his whiskered cheek velvety and deliberate, emphasizing her point. "Then I'll have you." She finished with an alluring smile, releasing him from her hold as she reappeared ahead of him.

Naruto looked at Yoruichi with a light pink hue glazed over his tanned cheeks. The captain looked back with a knowing smirk as she moved with a sway in her hips, her haori doing little to hide her figure. She knew that she had his full attention, enjoying her small victory all the more.

Naruto continued to walk, his mind temporarily distracted as he knew he had lost their little verbal fixture. He closed his eyes for a moment, getting his bearings together as attentions from a beautiful woman weren't always in his schedule for his daily life, as embarrassing as that sounded. A small grin appeared on his face as he thought to himself, _"Alright Yoruichi. I'm game."_

He could hardly remember the last time that any woman had taken interest in him in a romantic sense. While he had met plenty of the fairer sexes, there were few that were taken in a dating fashion.

While his memory still continued to depart from him, he vaguely remembered a young woman with pink hair and jade green eyes that he had once harbored feelings for, even if she had eyes for another.

It was someone one his team too, as a frown almost had a permanent place on his visage. He was treasured by the place that they were from, being the last of his family. It really made no sense to the shinobi, wondering why girls were into guys like that. That same guy…defected for…something, he couldn't recall, but he did know that he had to fight for him during that retrieval mission.

It was on that beginning of that same mission that Naruto let his feelings go of the pink-haired girl, understanding that he could never find the same affections from her as her heart stayed with that traitor. It hurt him quite a bit, but he was a better person for it.

Then there was another girl around his age, a beautiful one, who held feelings for him. He never saw it, a combination of him being dense and what he had been going through at the time. The most distinctive feature that she had was her pearl-colored eyes, as if she were blind. While her name escaped him, Naruto could recall the warmth that she held within those eyes whenever she gazed at him. That was what he always had liked about her. Unfortunately she was killed trying to save him, proclaiming her love for him for the first and final time. It was the first time anyone had told him that they loved him. That alone had driven him mad for some time. This was one of the memories that he couldn't shake, haunting him as a nightmare in the past.

Another woman, one of the most striking he ever encountered, was a red-haired woman who had a particular knack for flirting and melting her opponents. She was a leader for…yet again; his memories failed him, unable to pull up what country she was for. She was rather a tenderhearted woman, intelligent as she was observant. He couldn't even remember how they met…something about an escort job… Well she took a shine to him, appreciative that he could actually have a legitimate conversation with her as they talked about some of the deep-rooted issues in their lives. Due to circumstances, they were forced to part separate ways, meeting each other on occasion.

He could remember the woman's warm smile and the mirth that danced within her green eyes. Naruto could remember a night where they had just embraced one another, her responsibilities as a leader as well as her loss in the war affecting her as she had broken down crying. She was the one to show what it was like to give up her own needs to tend to the people, something that had been taken to heart. He could also remember how she died, taking a fatal blow from a sword to her chest, protecting one of the nation's military leaders. He could remember running to her downed form, her bloody hand tenderly caressing his face before she passed. That was a part of the more harsh nightmares, having that one recently. He couldn't sleep for the rest of that night from it.

But the woman that had impacted him the most gave some of the most memorable experiences in his entire past life. She was also a violet-haired woman, much like his captain. Her eyes were black, but were perceptive as most of her shinobi career was to remain in the shadows…always wearing a mask. His remembrance of her were a constant, whether by thought or by dream. He could even recall waking a few times with tears in his eyes.

Flashes of the kunoichi came to his mind, ranging from walking together, having a few spars, to just talking. He loved her; he knew that, a part of him still there. It was blurry, but he could remember the time they spent when they were together. No one knew except them, not wanting to put each other at risk. And yet…

She was killed, trying to help buy time so that he could access Kyubi's chakra when he fought that masked man. Her dying, loving gaze was one of the most recurring visions that he saw throughout his time here in the Seireitei. And it hurt him every time.

"…_I'm sorry…"_ He thought in remorse, closing his eyes if only to hide his thoughts from all those around him. Naruto sighed, fighting to put the thought into the back of his mind. He had to keep pushing forward. This was a new life with new people and opportunities. No need to dwell there.

If he would have looked up he would have saw the worried gaze of Yoruichi on his person.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yoruichi and Naruto! What brings my two favorite people here?" Kisuke was excited as he was boisterous, happy that he had pleasant visitors instead of his lieutenant bringing him paperwork. Now he had a legit reason to ditch the paper stack of hell!<p>

The former sage responded with a grin while his captain smiled. "It's Naruto. His reiatsu needs to be tested and you're the person for the job." Kisuke allowed the two into his room, closing the door behind them.

The sandy blond nodded in excitement, grinning as he locked it to ensure their privacy. "So you finally come for that." Urahara moved to the duo, sitting in front of them with a smile. "Good. I made a machine for this purpose, but I'll need some of that reiatsu to get it to work!" He offered a hand to his fellow blond.

Naruto blinked in confusion, reaching out for the handshake. Both grasped each other's hands in a greeting fashion for a moment before the shinobi felt a pull on his reiatsu. Kisuke's gray eyes shivered in concentration, tugging on the jinchuuriki's spiritual energy. He released the whisker-cheeked man's hand, taking his reiatsu with him. He held a hand-full of the blue energy, grabbing a small scanner-like apparatus near his desk before he dropped the radiating power on the little device.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment before Kisuke spoke, "You have some potent reiatsu my friend." His face was focused as it was calculative. "It seems like your reiatsu is dense by nature. I've never seen anything like it." Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, her attention on him while Naruto lightly grimaced, hoping they wouldn't ask too much about it.

"How potent is it?" The stealth captain asked, needing to know if it could affect her. She glanced at Naruto, seeing an attentive, otherwise blank expression on his visage. She inwardly frowned. She could never tell what he was thinking when he did that.

Kisuke gave a small frown as he lifted his hand. "My hand was numbing because of handling it. Its density overrides my own, and it's not even concentrated." He looked at the shinobi. "Let Yoruichi pull on your reiatsu so she can understand."

Naruto nodded in compliance, offering a hand as he looked at her. Yoruichi looked at him for a moment before placing her slender hand over his, pulling on his reiatsu. The shinobi pushed his spirit energy into his hand for easier access, allowing her to take a hand full like her fellow captain did.

Yoruichi held Naruto's reiatsu in her palm, feeling that it was more resilient that normal spiritual energy. "My…" She marveled for a moment, molding it to her control. It was strong, each particle made to be as effective as possible. It lightly gave her chills as she allowed the two reiatsu signatures mingled with each other. She pause as her eyes lightly narrowed, feeling her hand numb from her subordinate's reiatsu as it began to weigh against her own. She released her hold of it, the spiritual energy dissipating into the air.

It was but a moment afterwards did she regain the feeling in her hand again. She looked at Naruto, having a different perspective of him as well as a new appreciation as she could see the potential of having denser reiatsu. "Your reiatsu isn't as scattered as everyone else's. It's more durable. Granted that you have to have more control for it, but it's something I've never encountered before. I see why your Rasengan is powered like it is." Naruto lightly blushed from the compliment, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

She continued with her analysis, looking at Kisuke. "It's like his reiatsu is wired to the fullest. I let it intersperse with my own before it weighed my spiritual energy down as it started numbing my hand."

Urahara nodded in agreement as he focused back on the machine. "Precisely my point. His reiatsu wouldn't just blend in because it can't. So instead, it'll try to muscle down the reiatsu around it." The sandy blond sighed as he deactivated his machine, allowing the reiatsu to disappear into the air. He looked at the shinobi with a happy expression. "Your reiatsu is definitely on steroids!"

Naruto sweatdropped, a part of him rather offended. "My reiatsu is not on roids!" He sighed, feeling his honored defended enough. "It's just… naturally wired." The two captains gave him a deadpanned expression, making him fold his arms as he pouted childishly. "Damn haters."

"You're damn right!" Yoruichi said rather childishly, lightly frowning. "My reiatsu doesn't get that kind of density until I use Shunko. You have that kind of reiatsu on a daily basis; you could do so much damage with that." _"And I could do so much more in my cat form…"_ That last thought made her inwardly sigh, partially envious of her charge.

She became serious as her golden eyes bore into the shinobi's azure pair. "Do you know why your reiatsu is like that in the first place?"

Naruto gazed at her before looking at Kisuke, seeing that both were looking for some kind of explanation. How could he tell them that he had a former demon within him that had resonated with his energy since day one of his existence? While they were his closest friends, he wasn't ready to say anything about it. There was no chance in hell that they would believe it anyway.

The shinobi sighed as he stood up as he walked to the door. "I don't have a clue." He unlocked the door before opening it. "It's just me." He finished with a small grin as he walked out, closing the door behind him before vanishing with a shunpo.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other in concern. "…You think it has something to do with his first life?" Urahara asked, seeing his childhood friend staring at the door in worry.

Yoruichi nodded quietly, frowning at the false smile that Naruto parted with. "It has to be…"

Little did they know, that whole conversation watch overheard by a person that sat on the rooftop. The shadowed figure stood up with a small smirk. "Just you, hm? Good to know, Uzumaki. Interesting…" They vanished, the wind blowing from the sunset air.

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto sighed as he became aware of his surroundings, finding that he was standing in front of the lieutenant of Squad Ten's quarters. He stared for a moment, wondering if they would be here at this time of day before shrugging lightly, knocking on the door.

The wind lightly blew, no one answering the door as Naruto sweatdropped. He looked to his left and lightly slapped his head. "Of course no one would be here; she would be in her office…" He disappeared, taking to the rooftops once more to find his target a little ways from his current position.

Naruto landed on the rooftop of Squad Ten's office silently, looking at different people walking in and out of the place. The shinobi hopped down, landing gracefully as he grinned. He was rather excited to see two of his friends. Though, he felt terrible for not visiting them like he should have. The shinobi shook off the thought before he entered inside.

The former sage was greeted to the sight of Toushiro sitting at the captain's desk, furiously writing on some documents. Without looking up, the white-haired prodigy asked, "Is there something you need? I'm rather busy at the moment." He heard a light-hearted chuckle, irritating him all the while. Looking up, he stopped in his writing, his eyes expressing his surprise. "Naruto!"

The golden-haired man grinned in response, giving a two-finger salute. "Yo!" Hitsugaya stood up, shocked to see his friend. The ice user walked up to him before jumping up, punching him on his head. Naruto looked wide-eyed as he held his throbbing cranium, his eyes watered. "What the hell gaki!" He received another hit from his last statement.

Toushiro looked at him with an annoyed look. "You put me through a lot of crap!" The shinobi looked up as the young genius continued. "Rangiku wouldn't shut up about you after you disappeared from the hospital! She even dragged me to go looking for you! More than once!" Naruto had the decency to look away shamefully. Hitsugaya sighed, offering a hand. The shinobi finally stood, giving a handshake to his friend. "Still, it's good to see you again."

Naruto grinned, grateful that the adolescent genius calmed down. "Thanks." The shinobi looked around for a moment. "Is Rangiku around?"

Hitsugaya sighed for a moment. "Well, she went on an errand and possibly went to grab more sake along the way not too long ago." The young third seat looked out of the door. "She should be back soon."

Naruto shook his head in exasperation. He just wanted to get back to his training and maybe even prank Soifon later. Before he could think any further, the sound of footsteps reached his ears as he turned to the doorway.

"I'm back!" A feminine voice rang to the two male's ears, watching the door open. A buxom woman walked in with a spring in her step, smiling cheerfully all the while. She wore the standard shinigami attire with a few moderations to accommodate her style of dress, such as the pink sash draped around her shoulders as well as the upper part of her clothing revealing much cleavage of her bountiful bust. On her left forearm was her lieutenant badge wrapped neatly on the appendage.

"Did you miss me Tou…shiro?" Her greeting faded from her shock, gazing at the shinobi next to her subordinate. "…Naruto?" She took a few steps closer, continuing to stare at the azure-eyed shinigami.

The former sage gave a foxlike grin as he waved. "Hey Rangiku-" He was interrupted with the lieutenant abruptly hugging him, his expression softening as the woman held him. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the embrace for the moment.

Rangiku finally released him with a tender smile before she punched him on his head, forcing him to squat as he held his head once again. His poor cranium…

"You dumbass! I haven't seen you since the Hollow Outbreak when you were in the hospital! How the hell do you just disappear and forget about us!" Her expression took a softer visage. "Toushiro and I were worried. We heard that you made yourself the bait and almost gotten yourself killed in that hollow incident."

Naruto looked at the ground in shame, feeling the conviction of her words. He glanced at Hitsugaya, seeing his teal eyes on him with hidden concern. He sighed quietly, standing straight as he looked at the two Squat Ten members. "I'm sorry, I got caught up. Me not visiting you wasn't intentional. When I awoke from the Hollow Outbreak incident, I had to go to the captains to explain what happened and graduation was within the same week. After getting sent to Second Squad, I had been training and doing missions." Naruto looked down with a grimace. "It isn't any excuse though…"

Rangiku gazed at the apologetic shinobi before her, seeing that his words were authentic. She remained quiet for a moment before she glared at the determination. She strode to the shinobi with purpose, making him look at her with curiosity. The busty lieutenant grabbed his hand and began to walk out of the room, grabbing Toushiro by collar.

"What the hell Matsumoto-fukutaicho! What are you doing?!" Toushiro asked, not one to enjoy being dragged out by anyone. Try as he might, he found that her grip was inescapable.

Rangiku continued on as she dragged the two males out, releasing them when they were outside. She ran back inside for a moment, making Naruto and Toushiro look at each other in confusion. They looked back to see the strawberry-haired woman run back to them, closing the office door with a sign that read, 'Take the rest of the day off!'

Hitsugaya read the sigh with his mouth agape, his eyebrow twitching as his shock and annoyance were expressed both facially and verbally. "We can't just take the day off! That's total irresponsibility!"

Rangiku placed her hands on her shapely hips defiantly. "When was the last time anyone had a day to themselves? And can you remember the last time we spent time with Naruto? That hospital visit doesn't count!" The short prodigy sighed. Knowing how his superior was, he began resigning himself to his oncoming fate.

She moved closer, her cloudy blue eyes looking directly into his eyes. "And from the sounds of it, you haven't had any real downtime either." She smiled, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "So we're going to hang out for the rest of the day!"

Naruto took in her cheerful disposition, giving a foxy grin of his own. He paused for a moment, remembering his initial reason of being there in the first place. "I'm all for it! Besides, the real reason I came was for you." He said, a genuine smile gracing his features.

Matsumoto looked at the spiritual jinchuuriki, stopping her thoughts as she thought she didn't hear him correctly for an instant. _"He's here for me?" _She gazed at the shinobi, seeing his azure eyes on her form with a sunny visage. A blush began to appear on her cheeks.

Rangiku was by no means a shy woman, having solid confidence as she loved the attention she attained from her beauty, mostly revolving her ample bosom. But with the way the shinobi was staring at her, she couldn't help the heat that invaded her cheeks… "Why were you looking for me?" She asked; her gazed subdued as the blush on her face increased by a margin from embarrassment.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he answered, "Well, I was sent from Yoruichi to retrieve a message from you." The buxom woman blankly stared at him before she fell to the floor anime-style, the young genius smirking at her in amusement.

She quickly got up and moved to the shinobi's face, yelling out, "Is that the only reason you're here?! For a stupid message?! You've got to be the worst friend ever!" She moved back, sighing as she folded her arms under her breasts with a small pout. "Whatever…" That didn't turn out like she thought it would. She suddenly grabbed the blond man's arm, pulling him along. "We're still hanging out!" Rangiku chirped, a smile residing on her beautiful face.

The shinobi stumbled as he tried to keep up, wondering how this day was going to play out. He still needed that message but he figured that he wouldn't get that back to Yoruichi anytime soon. He could only hope that she wouldn't give him a beat down when he managed to get back to her.

Tourshiro blinked in a deadpanned manner as he sighed. He turned back to the office door, hoping to get some more paperwork done before the day was over. He reached for the door, only to abruptly feel himself being dragged away from it. He looked up with panicked eyes to see his lieutenant grinning at him.

"Don't think I've forgotten you! You are my favorite subordinate after all!" Matsumoto chirped with a beaming expression. Hitsugaya growled, completely irritated with her.

"Damn it, fukutaicho!"

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was not amused.<p>

She sent him on one mission, an easy one at that, and he still has yet to show up! It was already night for heaven's sake! Her irritation was sorely expressed on his visage. "Where the hell is he?" She asked to herself as she walked around, looking for the golden-haired man. "He doesn't normally do this so what exactly is going on?" Her golden eyes looked towards the path for the Tenth Division. "Maybe I should see if Rangiku knows where he is." She vanished, a small cloud of dust picking up where she stood last.

It didn't take her long to get to her destination, reappearing before the Tenth Squad's office. She allowed a bemused smile to grace her features, seeing the sign still hanging on the door. "Obviously they aren't here." She began to walk, looking to find Matsumoto. Yoruichi had a feeling that she had something to do with Uzumaki's absence.

As she approached the lieutenant's room, the sounds of laughter rang out. Her curiosity peaking, the captain continued her way until she was near the buxom woman's room, finding that her door was open. And from the sound of things, there was more than one person in there. A resounding crash was heard before everything went silent. The chocolate-skinned woman finally arrived, walking through the door as an entertained smile made its way to her face.

Naruto was pinned down by Rangiku, her bosom against his chest thoroughly as she lay in between his legs. Her hair somewhat curtained over their faces as she had a blush on her visage, inebriated by the once full sake bottles lying around the room. Her cloudy, grayish blue eyes gazed into his own azure pair, their faces mere inches from each other. Her expression was soft as was her smile, moving a bit closer to him.

"Do you know how much I've really missed you, Naruto-kun?" She whispered, sake hitting his nose as the heat on his face grew by a margin. She giggled lightly, her eyes directly on him as a sultry smile was offered to him. "You know, we may not have known each other that long, but you have this way about you…" Her eyes were half-lidded, moving toward his lips. Naruto was fighting between his libido and his integrity. This woman before him was obviously drunk, so he wouldn't want to take advantage her. But she was asking for it in all but words, if her actions weren't any clearer. He watched her move in on him, going for his lips. His heart raced before he moved his head to the side, making her miss as her lips impacted his neck. It was soft as it was sweet, hitting a tender spot as he suppressed a shudder of pleasure that went down his back. She stopped, becoming completely still.

Naruto looked over to the side, her noticing that she had not moved from her spot on him. He heard something from her, straining his hearing to listen to what she was mumbling about. Her breathing became rhythmic and evened out, making the shinobi slowly realize something. He could finally hear the sound that she made…light snores…

She was sleeping.

With an aggravated expression Naruto moved from under her, maneuvering himself so that Matusmoto could continue undisturbed. He looked at the snickering Toushiro, mentally giving him the bird as he lifted the lieutenant. The shinobi moved to her futon, moving the comforter out of the way as he laid her in gently. He pulled away from her, shaking his head silently as he picked up the empty bottles. Instead of throwing them away, the spiritual jinchuuriki stacked them against the wall next to her bed, making a decent-sized pyramid. He gazed at his quick handiwork with light amusement in his eyes before he turned took look at the short prodigy, only to pause as his sight glances at the door.

His eyes widened as he stared at the doorway, seeing his commander leaning on the door frame with a feline countenance. "…How much of that did you see?" He had to know. The former toad sage thought he would go home and not say a word about that moment, keeping it to his grave. But that smile on her face told it all, she was not going to let him live this down. He knew he was done for. She just had to show up, didn't she?

Yoruichi moved herself off of the wall and replied with a catlike smile, "Enough to know that she missed you." A blush blared on his face as he growled to himself. The captain moved to him as her amused expression never left her facial features. "It seems like someone had taken a shine to my charge." She looked at the snoozing lieutenant, snuggling with the blanket over her. "You must have done something special for her."

Naruto watched the orange-haired woman as she rested with a reserved gaze. "I didn't do anything from what I normally do. I don't know what she sees in me." Toushiro chuckled, moving to the golden-haired man.

"That's just it." Both members of second squad gazed at the prodigy. "You don't try to impress her. That and she noticed that when you two spend time, she would always do something to bring attention to her...pride and joy…but you seemed like you would move past that and try to get to know her as a person. At least, that's what she said once." The shinobi blinked, looking at his adolescent friend. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "It's part of the stuff I went through when you didn't visit." Understanding lit in the former sage's eyes as he nodded.

Yoruichi began to walk out of the room as she said, "Naruto, we need to leave. Take care of yourself and Rangiku, Hitsugaya-san." It was getting late and she had some things to do before tomorrow.

The golden-haired man waved to the third seat. "Later Toushiro. I'll be sure to stop by every week or so." He grinned foxily, giving a thumbs up. "That's a promise." He finally followed his leader, exiting through the open door.

Hitsugaya watched the doorway for a moment longer, his expression of surprise. A grateful smile graced his features as turned out the light and walked out of his lieutenant's room to go into his dormitory. He looked at the moon above them before closing his eyes as continued his path. A small smile appeared as he quietly spoke, "I hope you keep that promise, Naruto. If only to enliven the place more…" No more words were spoken from him as he kept moving to him dorm room.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yoruichi began their walk to their division housing, taking their time as they walked. The shinobi pulled an envelope from inside his robe, passing it to his boss. "Sorry it took so long, but I got that message you wanted." The captain looked at him curiously, taking the parcel. The former sage saw her gaze and lightly shrugged.<p>

Yoruichi on the other hand, wasn't even concerned with the message at this point in time. No, her thoughts were on Matsumoto and her subordinate's intimate moment. The spiritual container didn't try anything like most men would have. That in itself showed respect and self-control, considering that she was the one that initiated it. The captain could see the internal struggle within his eyes, restraining himself when the lieutenant wouldn't.

The stealth leader understood that the shinobi wasn't a normal man. Matsumoto was one of the most sought after women in the whole Soul Society and Naruto avoided her advances out of the respect for her. Yoruichi gazed at the golden-haired man beside her in amusement. "Why didn't you take Matsumoto?"

Naruto's visage became one of shock, his face flushing a rosy hue from the thought. He looked at Yoruichi for an instant, seeing the feline gleam in her eyes. He looked away, sighing quietly as he composed himself. "I didn't want to take advantage of her and do something that we both may regret. If I do have…intimate relations with someone, I prefer them sober. Everything will mean more that way." He gave a small grin, sheepish in his mannerisms as he scratched the back of his head.

Yoruichi stared at him quietly, somewhat surprised even if it didn't show. She thought that his oversight of the matter was rather romantic yet considerate, thinking of the other person as well. She could definitely trust him, seeing that he didn't sleep with Rangiku when she wasn't in her sober state of mind. Color her impressed, she liked what she was seeing with the more she found out about him.

She grinned, deciding to pose a question. "So you wouldn't take me if I was drunk?"

Naruto blushed briefly before he began to walk away in a different direction, seeing that his room was nearby now. "Goodnight Yoruichi." He heard her melodious laughter in the midnight air before he vanished with a shunpo.

Yoruichi allowed a bemused smile for a moment, looking at the spot where Naruto disappeared from. "You're quite the man, Uzumaki." She began walking back to her room, shaking her head as she decided to shunpo to her room.

* * *

><p>Naruto made it to his designated area of living, exhaustion coming over him. He sighed quietly, feeling the comforts of his own home. He took off his robes and headed for the bathroom with his nightwear in hand, ready for a shower.<p>

Thirty minutes had gone by before he finally exited, having finished showering and brushing his teeth. He looked around for a moment, stretching his senses before deciding that no one else was in his room. He moved to the closest and gazed at the top shelf, grabbing his hidden book of his past memories before closing the closet door. Walking to his futon, he grabbed his zanpakuto, setting it on his lap as he sat down. He opened the book, skimming through a few of the pages. One in particular held his attention, moving him to read whatever he wrote down about them.

It was a woman, her hair blond as she had warm hazel eyes as a small purple diamond adorned her forehead. Beautiful by many standards, she wore a gray robe with black lining, her sash and her trousers a navy blue as she wore heeled sandals on her feet. Her figure was shapely, proportionate as her assets reminded the shinobi of Matsumoto. He read the name of this person that he stared at.

"…Tsunade…" His memories with the woman were sparse, having a limited recalling of their time together. He could see glimpses of her smiling at him, angry with him as she punched his head and sent him through a wall, a concern visage as if they were talking, and even one of her crying when he was going unconscious. He could hardly remember anymore, frustrating him.

Before his thoughts continued, the former sage felt something rubbing against his thigh. His eyes looked down to see a black cat looking back at him with its golden eyes, rather curious of his behavior. A light smile graced his features. "So you're back again?" The cat purred before jumping onto his lap, looking at the page in wonder. Naruto chuckled, finding the little animal a sense of relief for his life.

"This book that you're on is what I wrote down of everyone when I learned that my memories were fading." His eyes lightly narrowed in a downcast fashion, bitter mirth gleaming within along an undertone of remorse. "I don't remember much of this person like I used to, but she was a great woman. I know we were close." The feline took in the drawn pictures in the book, seemingly marveled by how everything was. It had paragraphs next to the drawings, sharing the experiences he had with her. The cat moved its gaze back on the shinobi, sensing the downtrodden atmosphere around him as he continued to stare at the blond woman's picture.

Naruto felt a pair of small paws on his lap and chest, looking down to see the little animal stretch to his face and lick his whiskered cheek. A small smile appeared on his visage as he scratched behind the feline's ear. "Thanks. I guess I do have to move on, huh?" The former sage looked out of the window quietly, his gaze subdued. "I really missed them today though…"

The cat stared at the Ninetails' host with its beautiful golden eyes, looking away as it put its head on his chest. The spiritual jinchuuriki absentmindedly began to pet it, content purrs sounding throughout the room.

Naruto felt his mind drift, wondering about things here and there before his eyes landed on his zanpakuto. _"Fuujin, I haven't heard from you today. You alright in there?" _There were days where she didn't speak or have much to say; only really speaking when she deemed it the time to do so.

In his inner realm, Fuujin seemed rather surprised, hearing her wielder ask about her wellbeing. A graceful smile appeared on her visage, finding it satisfying that he was concerned for her. She allowed a miniscule amused laugh escape her lips. **"I'm quite alright. But I suppose I should really be posing that question to you."** A small frown adorned her features as she could feel the dark pulses of regret from him. It made the realm that she resided in a bit darker, the ruins reminiscent of an olden battleground as the winds were not as calm as before, lightly howling in quiet lament.

Naruto allowed a trivial bitter smirk grace his visage as he continued to pet the little feline's back. _"You know me. I'll always bounce back."_ His smile disappeared, leaving the resentment to remain. _"But in all honesty, looking at this lady, Tsunade, it's getting to me. I only see bits and pieces and yet I know that we were close. I wish I could remember more." _A quiet sigh escaped his lips. _"I don't want to let go of them, you know?"_

The wind zanpakuto remained silent for a few moments. **"…Losing your memories is going to happen, whether you come to terms with it or not." **She spoke, not knowing anything but the realist approach. Her shinigami closed his eyes, crushing the need to yell an outburst so that he could listen. The purple-eyed woman continued in a softer tone. **"But what they imparted to you will not. It's a part of you; something from them that you have to keep with you." **

Naruto stayed quiet for a while, the words of his spirit sword ringing throughout his mind. His focus moved back to his book of memories, grazing the picture of Tsunade with his fingertips.

He moved his zanpakuto by his futon, making sure that didn't trip on it as he got ready for bed. He shut the manuscript, placing it beside his mattress as his gaze moved to the little animal on his lap. Carrying the cat as to not wake it, he moved his comforter before climbing into the mattress. He placed the sleeping feline away from him, getting himself comfortable as he lay on his side with the blanket covering the lower half of his body. No words were spoken as he closed his eyes, soon becoming unconscious of his surroundings.

The black cat opened its eyes, gazing at the shinobi with a flurry of hidden emotions as its eyes lightly shimmered before it vanished. The little animal stood, moving closer to the former sage as it curled directly next to him. Its golden eyes lingered on his form, finally closing them to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun its daily routine, barely passed the horizon line as the morning sky took in an orange hue. Naruto stirred in his sleep, his consciousness awakening as he felt comforting warmth over him. It was definitely welcoming, he decided, enjoying the heat that radiated around him. His azure eyes slightly opened, seeing a blur of purple. Instinctively his vision cleared, finding the violet hue to be associated with hair. With his awareness quickly setting in, his focus led to the realization that there was a body wrapped around him; legs tangling with his as their arms wrapped around his torso.<p>

A few more seconds allowed him to be more conscious, knowing that the body with him was definitely a woman, if the supple breasts against his chest were any indication. Heat slowly yet surely radiated to his cheeks, his eyes still half-lidded as his mind began to race. Last he recalled, he talked to Fuujin and went to sleep a little after that. A low feminine moan reached his ears, feeling a shuffle of movement as he felt the figure nestle into to him. His eyes finally were able to see her face, his vision taking in striking golden irises staring back at him.

"…Yoruichi?" The shinobi called quietly. His mind began to move a million miles an hour, trying to figure out when and how she got here. The captain offered a sultry smile as she moved closer to him, her amusement very apparent. The former sage had so many questions and thoughts in his mind, but there was one that topped all others. _"She's here with me in my futon…and I can't remember anything from last night…"_ The shinobi didn't know whether to curse himself or thank the heavens for the wake up.

Yoruichi held her feline gaze as she spoke with a purr, "Good morning, Naruto…" She pressed herself closer as she enjoyed the heat. "You sure know how to keep a woman warm." She watched the shinobi she held keep his composure with a light flush of his face, deciding to go even further as she leaned to his ear with a whisper. "I certainly enjoyed my night with you…" She allowed a soft laugh to escape her lips as she watched his face become red.

"…I won't ask why you decided to sleep in the futon with me. I rather know your real reason in being here in the first place." Naruto said, getting comfortable as he moved his arms from her grasp, wrapping his arms around her waist as he closed his eyes. He rolled from lying on his side to his back, pulling the stealth captain onto his chest.

The second division captain raised an eyebrow as a small grin adorned her features. "My, you sure have gotten comfortable." She rested her head against his chest, sighing quietly as she took a more serious tone. "I'm going to meet Kisuke later. Soifon left last week and won't be back from her mission until tomorrow so you're filling in for her. It's a rather serious matter so I need your input on this. No jokes. No games. I need you as attentive as possible." Her golden eyes closed as she finished, silence reigning as she listened to the shinobi's heartbeat.

Naruto opened his azure eyes half way in contemplation, quietly responding, "Why bring me? I'm sure you and Kisuke can handle it so it shouldn't be much of a problem." He didn't hear an immediate answer, only feeling the chocolate-skinned woman shift lightly as she became content.

"I trust you." She simply said with her eyes remaining shut. "There is a reason why I placed you as a commander in the Onmitsukido. You're infiltration skills are second to none here and we need that in this situation." She said, smirking as she rubbed her body against him. "Besides, that means that we spend more time together, right?"

The former toad sage felt his eyebrows furrow as a blush colored his whiskered cheeks, fighting his baser instincts from her actions. "It's hard to take this seriously when you do that…" He muttered, ignoring her chuckle as he continued. "But you think someone is snatching our shinigami from the inside?" He felt her nod, making him concerned as his eyebrows lightly furrowed.

"There have been shinigami disappearing for a while now. And it's not just shinigami, but people all over the Rukongai. Soifon's mission is checking the last disappearance spot that had occurred back a few weeks ago." She frowned for a moment, becoming lightly stressed. "All the evidence leads me to believe that it's someone within the Soul Society. There haven't been any hollow trails from the vanishings. I would have sent you on that mission, but this is really top priority so Soifon had to go."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his shinobi mind going to work. While it had been a few months since his induction to the second division, lately he had heard a few rumors of a few people not showing up for their duties and being labeled missing later on. "If someone is really kidnapping them, it could be anyone. Do you think that it may be a captain?"

Yoruichi sighed lightly before she quietly responded, "It just a speculation. While I don't believe that it's any of them, I prefer to start with the greatest threats possible before working my way out of the Soul Society." The stealth captain gazed at the golden-haired man that she embraced, allowing a subtle smile to grace her facial features. "But we can deal with that when the time comes."

A soft laughter reached the shinobi's ears as he felt the kunoichi-like captain move, her face directly over his as it was only a few centimeters apart. A feline grin appeared as her eyes held a hidden gleam within them, seeing his face take a rosy hue as he stared at her. Before the chocolate-skinned woman registered what happened, she found herself pinned underneath the shinobi with her arms above her head while his azure eyes deeply gazed into hers.

A shiver ran down her spine, heat beginning to radiate to her cheeks as she held a small grin. The purple-haired woman regarded the spiritual jinchuriki with anticipation, seeing him move closer to her as she felt his hot breaths on her collar bone. Naruto gave a tender kiss to her neck, the violet-haired woman softly releasing a breath of pleasure as a reaction.

A quiet chuckle caressed Yoruichi's ears before she heard, "So close, Yoru-chan…" The shinobi planted another velvet kiss on her neck, feeling her head turn to him as she gazed at him with a light blush on her face. Naruto gave a small, foxlike smile before he finished, "…And yet so far. It's not fun being teased, is it?" He released her, getting from his position above her as he walked away.

The shinobi moved to the bathroom, his face never shown to the captain as it carried a rosy color. With the constant tantalization of his commander, he couldn't help himself with what he had just done. He knew that she would get him back for that, but for now he would enjoy his victory…with a cold shower. That move he played almost ended up being a double-edged sword, his desire rising from the contact. He mentally shook his head, closing the door as his visage had become red. He was definitely not used to this flirting business.

Yoruichi on the other hand had watched him go to the restroom, leaving her lightly bothered and hot. A small smile remained on her beautiful face, surprised that he decided to tease her. It was a different feeling, having someone rising to the challenge like he did. Her smirk grew a margin, sitting up as she wore her normal attire of black pants and a sleeveless shirt without a back with white wrappings around her bust.

The second division captain touched the spot where her subordinate kissed her on her neck, the feeling of his lips still there. The kiss was rather soft as it was fiery, nothing that she had expected or thought of, surpassing her expectations. Yoruichi had to admit, she undeniably enjoyed her time with the shinobi from the things that he did. Putting all things aside, the game was not over, not by a long shot. She allowed a bemused smile to grace her features, thinking about his words before he went to the restroom. She quietly laughed as she spoke to herself, "Being teased may be no fun, but it makes things all the more exciting." The feline woman finally stood, beginning to walk to the living room before she stepped on a book.

Yoruichi looked down to see the thick journal, her eyes softening for a moment. She recalled last night, seeing Naruto at a vulnerable moment as he looked through it with her in her cat form. The stealth captain could see the aching in his eyes; the scar of his loved ones' death still taking its time to heal. He dealt with it alone the whole time, keeping it to himself. If she never had visited him as she did, she would've never thought anything like this was plaguing him. He always put on a brave face as he continued maintaining a smile as the days passed, but still could see that some of those smiles never reached his eyes.

The kunoichi-like leader had never known that he had a book that he wrote for him memories, last night in being the first time ever seeing it. It was a desperate attempt to keep remembrance of his past she knew, the feeling of sympathy washing over her. He had done well of organizing it, having a very well-drawn picture of them at the side and his experiences with them written next to it. Originally she had planned to depart when he slept, but after seeing that she didn't have the heart to leave him alone for the night.

Her golden eyes glanced at the bathroom door for a moment, her gaze reserved. She would have to keep an eye out for the shinobi, seeing as he wasn't vocal about his problems. He definitely needed a friend to talk to, that much was certain to her. She decided to be there for him, whether as a person or as a cat to help him get through it. She finally turned away as she walked to the living room, closing her eyes as she kept her sympathies hidden. For now, she would have to get ready to handle the upcoming day.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked beside Yoruichi as they walked to the Twelfth Division, not looking at anything in particular as he absentmindedly held his zanpakuto in a fond manner. He felt a mental nudge, his focus going to his tenants as he heard melodious laughter. <strong>"Good morning to you too, Naruto." <strong>Fuujin said with a warm smile, the winds in her realm feeling rather peaceful. **"I trust that you're feeling better?"**

The shinobi smiled in earnest, unknowingly grasping the stealth captain's attention. _"I kinda am. Thanks for the talk last night."_ He took their conversation to heart, believing that whatever was imparted to him will live on in him. Still, handling the loss of his memories was hard for him to bear, but at least he was little more at ease with it.

Fuujin could see that his attitude was genuinely brighter, making her smile widen. **"Anytime. You can't always deal with these matters by yourself, Naruto." **Her violet eyes took a softer tone for a brief moment before glancing at Kyubi, the blood-haired female having a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she grinned.

"**You know he isn't dealing with everything alone, Fuujin." **The vixen said, her smirk growing ever so slightly. **"No, his captain wouldn't allow now would she?" **The shinobi's smile dropped as his face began to take a rosy hue while his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Naruto remained silent in his thoughts for a moment, taking the time to think of a response. _"…Neither would you, Kyubi…"_ He knew she was referring to the beginning of his morning, trying to taunt him. While he was uncomfortable to talk about it, he couldn't let that be known.

Fuujin blinked as a vulpine smile graced her features, turning to the former demoness to see how she would react. The fox woman held her grin, her expression bemused as she said, **"Damn right I wouldn't."** The wind zanpakuto laughed quietly, watching as her owner becoming rather embarrassed about the whole thing. Kyubi offered a sultry smile as she finished, **"I can't have a weak container after all. But if we were in that position that you were in this morning, you wouldn't be out there for a while…"**

Naruto couldn't halt his blood from rushing to his visage, putting his head down as his face became red. He dropped the conversation, only hearing the red-haired spirit's laughter all the while. The shinobi quietly sighed to himself, a small smile coming on to his face. At least they didn't find him annoying. **"No, sometimes I still do. Just not as often as your last life." **The former toad sage squinted his eyes in irritation as he decided to ignore her. He didn't need her opinion anyway.

Yoruichi looked at Naruto with interest, watching the different facial expressions on his face. A part of her wondered if he was communicating with his zanpakuto. She inwardly frowned from the thought, unsure if he could at all. He was strong, she would give him that but surely he wasn't strong enough to be talking to his sword on a regular basis, at least not yet she believed. Still, it never hurt to keep that as a possibility. She hadn't fought him for quite some time now, so he could have bonded with his zanpakuto already.

"_Maybe that was why he was away from our training grounds yesterday…"_ Yoruichi inwardly sighed as she halted her thoughts, deciding for the better if she just asked. "Something on your mind?" The golden-haired shinigami looked back at the golden-eyed woman, giving a sheepish grin as he reached for the back of his head.

"Just different…things." He offered a smile as he continued, "I just remembered that I was going to see Unohana-chan today. It's been awhile since I've last talked her." Ever since he went into basis training, he never took the time to go see her. He inwardly grimaced; berating himself as he was doing was he did to Toushiro and Rangiku in not visiting.

The stealth captain smiled lightly, seeing the shinobi making the efforts to keep in touch with his small circle of friends. She would be holding him for a while for today though, knowing that she had some paperwork to send for a few other divisions. "If we get through with this ordeal today then you should have time to." Her golden eyes held a hidden gleam in them. "And maybe afterwards we could have a spar."

Naruto allowed a small grin to grace his features, his azure eyes glimmering predatorily. "It's been awhile since we had one. But don't be too surprised, I've been training enough to where you'll have to take me seriously…" The purple-haired woman couldn't stop the feline smile that appeared on her beautiful features as the golden-haired man finished in confidence, "I'm sure I can even force Soifon to use her Shikai if she wants to survive."

Yoruichi raised a delicate eyebrow as she began to grin. She wondered if he was bluffing, but could see the reassurance behind his eyes. _"He really believes he can."_ It had been a few months since she last fought him, there shouldn't any way where he progressed so much in such a short amount of time. _"Then again, he shouldn't have been able to destroy a Menos Grande while he was in the Shinigami Academy either…"_ The stealth captain's smile widened a margin, beginning to anticipate her fight with her subordinate. _"We'll see if you can back up your claim Naruto…"_ She thought to herself before her golden eyes took note of entering the Twelfth Division's base.

"Yoruichi, Naruto." Both turned to see Kisuke, no sense of glee or joy that normally comes when either of them was seen. His eyes maintained a serious countenance, prompting them to do the same. "We can't afford to waste any time. Follow me." The captain vanished, the second division members immediately following after him.

They all reached his office, moving inside as he shut the door behind them. "Alright Kisuke." The chocolate-skinned woman spoke, placing her hand on her hips as she continued. "What's going on?" The shinobi hadn't spoken a word, his focus solely on the twelfth division captain.

The scientific captain turned around looking at his close friends. "Before I say anything, I'll recap for Naruto." The golden-haired ninja nodded in appreciation, needing the whole story. Urahara took a quiet breath before he decided to speak. "Shinji and Lieutenant Aizen were the ones to bring to my attention that there have been strange sequences of vanishings in the Rukongai. Not just shinigami, but people outside of the Soul Society too." The former sage narrowed his eyes slightly, listening as he saw the blond captain continue.

"The Ninth Division is investigating this as it is, but I'm going to take extra precautions. I'm planning on creating new type of gigai to stabilize the souls that are disappearing, to better track them." Kisuke sighed for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "No one knows this yet, but I'll need a few of the captain to be aware of what I'm doing-"

Angry yelling was heard before the door was kicked in. "Dammit, that's so like you sneaky murderer!" It was a rather short, blond-haired girl whose hair was fashioned in spiky pigtails that were held with red bands. Her eyes were hazel as her face had freckles on her cheeks, her visage holding a scowl as a canine jutted from the left side on her upper lip. On her left arm was a lieutenant badge, representing the Twelfth Division.

Her eyes were dead-set on her captain as her annoyance was apparent. Before she could say anything else she felt a kunai graze the location of her jugular. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, feeling ill intent weighing on her being as her heart began pounding. She had never felt anything like it, the feeling of hate and despair for what seemed to be an eternity.

No one saw Naruto move behind the demure-sized lieutenant, his azure eyes taking a piercing quality to them as he glared at the girl. "Kisuke is not the murderer, little one." He quietly spoke, not in the least amused of having a friend falsely accused.

"Naruto calm down! That's my lieutenant!" Kisuke said, trying to placate the shinobi. "She's referring to my time in the Onimitsukido! She calls me that all the time!" The former toad sage remained in his place, processing the words as the ill intent vanished. He released the small girl as the kunai swiftly was put away.

"Your time in the Onimitsikido, huh?" The azure-eyed jinchuuriki said lowly before he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Then I guess we're all sneaky murderers in this room!" Everyone sweatdropped and fell back anime-style, with the exception of Yoruichi.

The stealth captain stared at her subordinate in apprehension. She had never seen him do anything like that. He was completely focused as he was intimidating, uncaring if he was about to execute the lieutenant. That malevolent aura that weighed with his spiritual pressure was what concerned her the most. It wasn't dark like a hollow, but something more sinister as it promised death.

But the second division leader also noted that he did it to defend Kisuke's name. The action itself was incredibly foolish in her mind, especially if done to the wrong person. Had that been someone else like a captain, they would have taken the shinobi out right then and there for treason without any questions or remorse. So yes, the action was by far foolish in her opinion. She didn't need him dying off from a simple misunderstanding.

The intent with the action however spoke with much more volume. Naruto was willing to kill someone, just to protect a friend's reputation. That alone was rather frightening, seeing how protective he could be. As excessive as it was, she found it rather sweet of the shinobi, knowing that he would go that far for a friend. A small graceful smile began to appear on her features. _"It's little things like that…"_

The lieutenant soon enough recovered as she stood up, getting in the golden-haired man's space. "What the hell, you bastard! All I did was walk in here and you just put a knife to me?! You paranoid son of a bitch, I should kick your ass!" She yelled, making whisker-cheeked shinigami sweatdrop.

Urahara nervously laughed, seeing his subordinate salty about what his fellow blond did to her. _"…I should probably introduce them before things get further out of hand here…"_ Kisuke thought to himself. "Allow me to properly acquaint you two to each other!" The research captain said with a smile on his visage. "Naruto, meet my lieutenant, Sarugaki Hiyori. Lieutenant Hiyori, meet Uzumaki Naruto." The two looked at each other, Naruto allowing a foxlike grin on his features as Hiyori maintained the glare on her face.

The shinobi knew he started out badly with her, wanting to apologize to her as he extended his right hand to her. "Hey, nice to meet you. Sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions like that-"

"You damn right you shouldn't have!" The small lieutenant interrupted, pointing at him as she took in his state of dress. It was rather unusual, having loose-fitting pants whose ends were bandaged to his shins and ankles. He wore the normal straw sandals with black tabi socks, finding it the closest that he would ever get to his old footwear. His upper garments consisted of sleeveless robes, having a black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath that went up to his neck. On his waist was a white sash firmly holding the robes as they extended to his knees, opened at his front for mobility. On his back was his nodachi, the sheath's chain going across his torso as it held the zanpakuto in place. "And you must be one of those guys from the Onimitsukido! Sneaky murdering bastard! And what the hell is up with the whiskers? You trying to be a sneaky murdering cat bastard?"

By now, Kisuke had to hold in a laugh, thanking Kami above that his fiery lieutenant didn't see his struggles of maintaining himself. Yoruichi had an eyebrow raised, clearly amused as she saw her subordinates grin never leave his face.

Naruto on the other hand found the small girl annoying, yet funny at the meanwhile. "I think someone's jealous." The shinobi began, "My whisker marks are cooler than your lame-ass freckles. And I was born with these." His azure eyes took satisfaction in making the little lieutenant irate, not noticing Urahara coughing to hide his laughter or Yoruichi's brightening grin in approval of his comeback.

"As for me being a sneaky murdering cat bastard, well…I can't deny you there. I do murder for a living. But let me ask you my vertically-challenged friend…I have whiskers and all, but you have one sharp tooth poking from your mouth so who's really trying to be the animal here?" Silence reigned for a moment, Hiyori's fists shaking from her fury as her eyes were shadowed.

Urahara began to back away, moving closer to the stealth captain. He leaned to her as he whispered, "You may want to back away just a bit. Naruto just touched all three taboos for Hiyori, so she's bound to explode here…" The feline woman heeded her friend's warning, retreating from the two.

Hiyori jumped, dropkicking Naruto in his chest as she flipped forward. She grabbed the shinobi's robes before she cranked her fist back, swinging it with all her might before it was blocked. The small shinigami's arm was pulled before she was tossed away. Hiyori regained her barring in the air before she landed on her feet with but a graceful flip. She rolled up her sleeves as she said, "Okay you cat-burglaring son of a bitch, your ass is grass!"

Naruto wasn't one to back down, even if it was a child. "Bring your little snaggle-toothed ass over!" He jaunted, getting ready to pound his opponent into the wood underneath them. "Consequences be damned, you're gonna get the business and pay to the Uzumaki federal fund!"

Before anything else happened, the door opened up to see lieutenant Aizen walk through the doorway. He looked at Urahara, walking to him as he handed a letter to him. "A message from Hirako-taicho." Urahara nodded as he opened it, reading it for a moment before placing the parcel in his haori.

"Thank you Lieutenant Aizen. That reminds me…" He looked inside his desk cabinet, pulling out two parcels as he looked to the second division captain. Yoruichi pulled out two letter envelopes as she gave them to Kisuke. "Lieutenant Hiyori, I need you to give these out. The captains' names are on them so they should be easy to find." The temperamental girl looked at her superior, walking to him as she received the letters with her normal frown on her face.

Yoruichi looked at her charge for a moment. "Naruto, why don't you go with her?" The golden-haired man looked at his captain, blinking as he rather had stayed with them. The chocolate-skinned woman took note and continued, "I know you don't want to, but it'll do you some good to know some of the other captains out there. When you're finished, come find me." Her eyes told him that she would fill him in with the details later, so the shinobi slightly relaxed. He didn't like it, but he would respect it. He was supposed to be finding suspects to this case anyway. He quietly nodded, turning as he moved to the door.

"Is it alright if I tag along with you all?" Everyone turned to Aizen's smiling visage as he finished, "My division is on the way and I'm sure Hirako-taicho is taking a break right now."

Naruto began to feel irritated, his instincts bothering him concerning the smiling lieutenant. Something about him was…fabricated, that smile on his face lying to everyone. _"I…I don't like this guy. He feels elusive to me. I can't really get a good read on him…"_ The shinobi would have to keep an eye on the glassing-wearing lieutenant.

Hiyori shrugged her shoulder uncaringly. "As long as you don't get in the way, I don't care." She began to leave, walking out of the room. Aizen followed, not minding her response as he followed her out. Naruto was last to leave, glancing back at his two friends. Kisuke held a smile, solemnity behind his eyes. Yoruichi had a serious expression, slightly apologetic about having him to leave. The shinobi gave a blank gaze to them, turning quietly before leaving as he softly closed the door.

Kisuke looked at his childhood friend. "I don't think he's exactly pleased with us…" The research captain could feel it before the shinobi left, sensing his aggravation briefly before it disappeared. "He really wanted to stay here."

Yoruichi frowned quietly, knowing that her fellow captain was right. "He'll get over it. If we're going to find the one taking people I need him to start looking. He knew and understood that." How she hated that blank expression. She couldn't read him at all like that. _"Like a barrier that no one can get into…"_ She thought to herself before she shook off her thoughts. "He'll be fine…" She pushed the subject to the side; other pressing matters were at hand.

So why was she experiencing this foreboding feeling creeping to her when she thought of him?

* * *

><p>Naruto walked with the two lieutenants, taking in the air as he internalized his irritation. For one, he and Hiyori had gotten off to a bad start and finally, he wanted to go over strategy with Kisuke and Yoruichi. He inwardly sighed, knowing that he couldn't always have what he wanted. Taking it with a grain of salt, he took to silence as he decided to observe the two lieutenants.<p>

Hiyori continued her walk with her normal scowl, her light brown eyes gliding over to him in a light glare. It was rather amusing to the shinobi, his azure eyes slightly shining. She huffed as she turned away, no doubt cursing him in silence. Naruto moved his attention to the other lieutenant, finding that Aizen was gazing at him with a kind smile. The shinobi was wary of the high-ranking shinigami, out of his concern or instinct he didn't know.

"I've heard a lot about you, Uzumaki-san." The spectacled man started, adjusting his glasses resting on his face. "You were the one that killed that Menos Grande from that Hollow Outbreak with that academy class." Aizen allowed an amused expression on his visage as he finished, "I must say, I'm quite impressed."

In hearing that, Hiyori swiftly turned to the shinobi with surprise. The former toad sage didn't look like much to her, but that thought was immediately banished as she recalled her encounter with him earlier. _"He was the one that did that?"_ She wondered to herself, rather in disbelief. _"Even if he just graduated not too long ago, he shouldn't be able to move like he did earlier…"_ So maybe there was more to the golden-haired shinigami than she first thought. She gazed at the second division member, watching his response to her fellow lieutenant's statement.

Naruto gave an uncomfortable expression as he inwardly grimaced. To be truthful, he didn't like speaking about the whole ordeal. And the smile on the lieutenant's face didn't help either. "I guess I am, but I kinda don't feel comfortable talking about it." He gave a small apologetic smile, looking away as he heard the brown-haired shinigami chuckle.

"My apologies, but it isn't every day you get see a strong shinigami at a young age." The male lieutenant said as the same kind smile remained on his face. "You were the key to saving the students from being slaughtered by those hollows. I just wanted to express my approval and gratitude on the matter."

Hiyori turned to the shinobi, giving a side-glance as she spoke with a frown, "Well even if you were the one to do that, you still have to earn your respect with me!" The Ninetails' host gazed at the small-statured female, listening as she continued. "I don't give a damn about reputations, for all we know you could be a punk and the whole thing you did to kill the Menos Grande was a fluke!"

Despite himself, a foxlike grin appeared on his visage. He definitely liked her style. "You know what?" He moved to the girl's personal space, making her put her guard up. He placed a hand on her head, surprising her as he finished with a warm tone, "You're alright!"

Hiyori slowly looked up at him in confusion, lost on his actions. She was sure that he was going to try and prove himself somehow by fighting her or somewhere around that area. That was the normal response from everyone else that she had been accustomed to, not someone showing genuine respect of her opinion. At this point, she didn't know what to make of the shinobi.

Naruto found her expression amusing as he held his grin and moved his hand from her blond hair, asking, "So how many letters do we have and who are we going to first?" He saw her eyes dilated for a split second before her normal scowl returned, growling at him.

"You ask too many questions and don't rush me!" She yelled, some of the shinigami around looking their way as they recognized the little lieutenant. A few moved away from her, not willing to near as they could be next if not careful. Hiyori looked at the parcels, seeing four letters. "We have four to deliver, captains of the first, fourth, fifth, and ninth divisions." She looked to the right, finishing, "We'll start with the ninth division and work our way up." Naruto nodded as he began to walk alongside the lieutenants.

It wasn't too long as they reached their destination, walking into the ninth division as the former sage took in his surroundings. It had a stricter feel, reminiscent of his own unit as he saw many of the shinigami train with their best. The golden-haired man narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, feeling that he was being watched. He turned to his left to see a tall, silver-haired man walking towards them.

"Well well, it looks like we have some visitors. What brings you over to my squad?" He looked at the trio, his eyes lingering on the shinobi before he looked down at the small lieutenant. Despite himself, he finished with a grimace, "Damn, not you again…"

Hiyori glared at him as she responded, "Keep your trap shut and maybe we can get somewhere!" She handed him a letter, continuing, "This is from Urahara-taicho." She watched as the leader took the mail, opening its contents as he read the paper. Nodding to himself, he slipped the letter in his haori.

Kensei gazed at the trio in contemplation for a moment before he felt someone crash into him. "Captain Kensei! Why didn't you introduce me to your friends!" The hakudo user pushed the person off of him as he growled with a vein beginning to show on his forehead.

It was a young woman with vibrant wavy green hair that ended at the base of her neck. Adorning her head was a pair of white-framed goggles with blue lenses. Her eyes were large as they were brown, expressive as she held an innocent smile on her face. A pink scarf was on her neck, the tied ends pointing to her left as it complemented her style. Her shinigami outfit hardly differed from the typical wear, only the sleeves being long enough to cover her hands and a lieutenant badge wrapped around her left arm.

Kensei collected himself, keeping his irritation in check as he sighed. "I'm sure you two know who this is." The captain began as he referred to the lieutenants of the small group. His gaze turned to the shinobi as he finished his introduction. "This is my lieutenant, Kuna Mashiro."

The green-haired girl nodded excitedly, appearing in front of the shinobi as she said, "Hi, nice to meet you!" She extended a hand as the former sage took her smaller hand in with a grin, believing that it was rather refreshing to see someone open to making new friends.

Feeling the need to respond, the spiritual jinchuuriki said, "Hey Mashiro-chan! Name's Uzumaki Naruto!" The shinobi saw her smile widen before she paused, her visage becoming focused as she began to reach out. Her hand moved towards his face, making him raise an eyebrow in questioning before he felt her fingers touch his left cheek, specifically his whisker marks. His eyes began to lower, half-lidded as he unconsciously moved towards her hand as he enjoyed the sensations of her touching of his cheeks. Mortification began to rise within him as the lieutenant squealed from her discovery.

"They're real! And you're so cute, like an animal!" Since she first saw the former toad sage she wanted to meet him, hence her reason of crashing into her superior like she did. It wasn't until she was up close that she noticed his whisker marks, wondering if they were authentic. Seeing that they were just elicited another excited high-pitched cry from her lips.

Naruto however did not feel the same joy as the young lieutenant. _"What the hell was that?!"_ He had never done that before, wondering why he did so then. But then, no one had ever touched his cheeks like that, his embarrassment increasing as he saw everyone around him snickering, or in Hiyori's case, outright laughing at him. He could feel Mashiro doubling her efforts, his eyes glazing over in contentment as he swiftly tried to move away from the green-haired girl. "S-stop that!" He used shunpo, moving away from her reach.

Mashiro pouted, disapproving of the former human's escape. "Aww…you don't have to be so mean about it…" She thought his pleased expression was an adorable sight. She took notice of her captain and smiled, jumping on his back as she childishly pointed at the shinobi with a cute pout. "Captain! Why did he leave Mashiro?"

Kensei growled as he tried to get his second in command off on him. "Dammit Mashiro, leave me alone! If I was him, I would've left you too!" No matter what he did, his subordinate seemed to keep just out of his grasp. It only added fuel to the flames at this point.

The trio sweatdropped as they watched to two scuffle with each other. "…Yeah…we'll be going now…" Naruto said, walking out with the two lieutenants. "See ya later Kensei-taicho, Mashiro-chan!"

The young lieutenant bounced off of her leader and waved back. "Bye Whiskers! Hope to see you soon!" She watched as they walked into the distance vanishing from sight. She liked the shinobi as far as she was concerned, not finding anything wrong with him. Not to mention that she found him cute…

Kensei stood up as he dusted off his clothes, rather annoyed with his charge. He gazed at her, finding that her brown eyes were on the small group that left. He looked away, walking to his office as he needed to continue his search of the missing souls. "Hey, don't you wish you had Naruto's whiskers?" He snapped his head to his lieutenant looking at him with expectation to answering her question. The ninth division leader wanted to slap himself from frustration, believing the question was stupid.

"…_Why do I have this girl as my lieutenant?"_

* * *

><p>Hiyori held her stomach as she laughed, making fun of him as she said, "Calling my freckles lame! Serves you right!" She continued to mock him, though in the back of her mind she really did contemplate on trying to touch his cheeks. The thought vanished, finding it much more satisfying to laugh at the shinobi's expense.<p>

Naruto however held a blank expression, talking to the vixen as he was trying to figure out how his whiskers were sensitive in the first place. _"Kyubi, last I recalled, my whisker marks were never sensitive like that."_ He heard a giggle of amusement, surprising them when he didn't get riled about it.

"**I don't know how they became sensitive, but frankly I approve."** A grin graced her feminine features as she finished, **"I don't think I could change that even if I wanted to. Just accept it. I like them so no need to be serious about it."**

The shinobi sighed, understanding that he had to let the matter drop. He became of his surroundings to see that they had made it to the fifth division, witnessing Hiyori dropkicking Shinji in his face. Both Aizen and Naruto sweatdropped, finding the whole scene before them ridiculous.

Shinji stood back up as he muttered curses under his breath. He looked back to Hiyori to her handing a letter to him with a glare. Ignoring that, he snatched it, opening the envelope as he read the contents of the note. The fifth division captain narrowed his eyes before he folded the paper and slid it into his pocket.

The captain looked at his lieutenant, a small smile appearing as he said, "So you took the scenic route back, huh? I had wondered where you ventured to." The leader of the fifth division looked towards his fellow blond, his smile growing as he appeared next to him while slinging an arm over the shinobi's shoulder. "You finally decide to come here!" Looking ahead, the captain finished, "Welcome to the Fifth Division! I'm Hirako Shinji and you've already met my lieutenant, Aizen Sosuke."

Naruto lightly sweatdropped from the long-haired blond's enthusiasm and introduction. "Thanks." He looked around for a moment, getting a feel of the area. It was rather peaceful, everyone going about their business as the day continued on. The spiritual jinchuuriki looked over to the captain to find him making faces at Hiyori, which prompted the girl to commence another dropkick.

He felt himself being pulled to her line of fire, making him blink as he gazed at the grinning blond captain. He looked over to his front to see the small lieutenant speeding to him, her eyes glaring at Shinji as she couldn't stop herself. Naruto grinned foxily as he waited until the last few moments before sidestepping the attack, shocking everyone.

The demure-sized girl stumbled as she missed. There was no way someone like him could dodge that, even if she was trying to get Shinji. Her anger resurfaced, about to try again as she heard, "Rule number one: Never let your opponent get behind you." The shinobi was crouched with his hands in a tiger seal, not that she could see it as she was still in shock. "Secret Ninja Art: Thousand Years of Pain!" His hands remained in the seal as he attacked, his index and middle fingers assaulting her backside. In that instant she sailed in the air as she screamed in pain, cursing the shinobi and the captain as she swore revenge. She disappeared over the seventh division buildings, hearing a resounding crash over that way not a few seconds later.

Naruto could hear Kyubi in his mindscape chuckling at the little girl's expense as well as the irony that her host used that technique. **"Of all the things he still remembers…"** She shook her head in exasperation. She was sure that his sensei would be proud of him if he were here to witness that. Fuujin on the other hand blushed in embarrassment, wondering why her master had to be such an idiot at times.

Shinji stared at the golden-haired man in unadulterated shock, his eyes wide. "You..." He moved closer as he grabbed the shinobi's shoulders. "You're awesome! What the hell did you do? You know what? I don't even care! She got what was coming to her!" Shinji ran over to where Hiyori flew to as he cupped his mouth and yelled, "Karma's a bitch ain't it!"

A small rock hit him on his forehead, forcing him to yelp in pain as they heard a faint, "Shut up!" Naruto sweatdropped for a third time today, wondering if this was going to be a daily occurrence. Shinji held his head as it throbbed, moving back inside his division as he looked at the shinobi with a smile.

"Despite all of that, you seem to be a cool guy. If Kisuke and Yoruichi believe you to be competent in this case then you've got to be something special. And I think I've seen enough to where I can trust you." The captain said as he referred to the times the shinobi was called into the captain's meeting. The former toad sage smiled lightly as he understood. The captain extended his hand with a grateful smile. "You're welcomed here anytime Naruto."

The shinobi shook the hand offered to him as he gave a foxlike grin. "Thanks, Shinji-taicho." The acknowledgement and the making of new friends warmed his heart. The shinobi could remember a time where that was all he wanted before the Fourth Shinobi War started, going to great lengths to achieve it. Part of him even felt that he was finally taking a step forward, progressing in his new life.

Unknowingly the Kyubi felt his emotions, causing her to smile softly of her container. She understood that he felt like he was walking the path toward redemption. _**"…Naruto…"**_ The vixen was genuinely happy for her host, finding some light in his future instead of the darkness that lingered over his life.

Aizen watched as the shinobi and his captain shook hands, replaying his encounter with the whisker-cheeked shinigami. _"Despite his actions, he's rather reserved. He won't open up to just anyone."_ Aizen lightly frowned as he continued his thoughts. _"Something must've happened in order for him to be like that. And he places faith in Kisuke and Yoruichi…"_ The lieutenant lightly narrowed his eyes. _"Especially Yoruichi."_

The lieutenant could recall the time where he bumped into the shinobi and made him drop his small backpack at the graduation day. _"He was protective of that bag…"_ The gears in his mind began to go to work, coming to the conclusion that whatever the former sage had inside was something he wanted to remain as a secret. _"That could either make him…or break him."_ Aizen turned as a smile played on his lips, one not like normal smile as it held malevolent intent. He walked away, lowly laughing to himself in confidence.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to the first division, having decided to finish delivering the last of the mail to the last two captains, Yamamoto and Unohana to escape Hiyori's wrath. The temperamental lieutenant did come back and dropkicked the both of them with the vengeance, the shinobi rubbing his right cheek as it throbbed from the abuse. "She's so persistant…" The shinobi said aloud, thinking of the small lieutenant that tried to stomp a mud hole through his face. "How did she even recover so fast? It must've been the hate that drove her…" The shinobi sighed before using shunpo to get to his destination.<p>

Five minutes passed before he finally reaching the first division. He could feel the authority emanating from the establishment, walking inside as he tried to find the head captain. The golden-haired man felt a rush of memories pass in his mind, remembering an old man wearing white and red robes as he held a warm smile on his face. Naruto 's azure eyes were wide, a few tears beginning to well in his eyes as he could see the elder in his mind clear as day. "…Jiji…" He whispered, shutting his eyes as he kept himself together.

"_Why am I remembering this?"_ The shinobi wondered as he kept walking. He felt that Yamamoto was similar to Hiruzen, in power, responsibility, and authority. And being around him always reminded him that. But the captain-commander was much gruffer, doing what he believed to be the right thing for the Seireitei. If anything goes wrong he would eradicate it with the swiftness, no hesitation whatsoever.

"Uzumaki? What brings you here at this time of day?" The shinobi turned to find the elder in question, his back turned to him as he stood quietly in front of a garden as he gazed at the sky. Naruto reached into his robes and pulled out a letter, walking towards him as he handed the parcel. The old captain turned around, receiving the piece of mail as did not immediately read it, resuming his previous actions as he looked at the blue atmosphere above them. "How has the shinigami life been treating you?"

The shinobi moved next to the head leader, looking forward as he watched the people move along. "It's been alright. No issues here." He answered with a small grin, making the elder hum in amusement.

"That's good to hear. You seem to be happier than when you initially arrived here." The elder had wondered about the golden-haired man from time to time, wondering if he was accepting that he had to move on from his previous life. Obviously he had been putting forth the effort if his grinning visage said anything about it.

"I just take things day by day." Naruto said looking up as his smile faded, his eyes growing reserved. "It never really goes away, you know?" The elder beside him nodded in sympathetically, knowing how it felt to lose a loved one.

"I understand, young one. It won't ever leave you, but the pain numbs when you have others with you that you may come to love." Yamamoto responded, passing advice to the golden-haired shinigami.

Naruto took the wise words to heart, nodding appreciatively as he turned to leave. "Well I have one more message to give out, so see you next time oji-sotaicho." He waved, walking back to the entrance to head to Unohana.

Yamamoto continued to contemplate as the young spiritual jinchuuriki headed out. The elder could feel that the shinobi was uncomfortable talking about it. Inwardly, he shook his head as he thought, _"Should he continue to bottle it inside, it will fester into something much worse."_ The old warrior hoped that it wouldn't be so for the Kyubi container. He sighed before he decided to head inside for tea. All of this thinking was making him feel as old as he was…

* * *

><p>It was sunset as Naruto finally reached the fourth division. The shinobi allowed a smile to grace his features. It had been a while since his last visit and he had planned to surprise her. He wondered how she had been in his absence, moving past some of the faculty as he sighted the fourth division lieutenant. "Hey, Isane!" The silver-haired woman looked up at the sound of her name, turning to see Naruto. "Is Unohana-taicho still in?"<p>

The assistant healer shook her head. "No, she left about ten minutes ago." Isane gazed at the shinobi in curiosity, asking, "Are you looking for her?" The shinobi nodded, making her sigh in a relieved manner.

The former sage became concerned. "What's going on?" He watched as her eyes took on a dismayed gleam, silently turning her head.

"I know it isn't my place to say..." Isane began, placing a delicate hand on her chest. "But maybe you can help her. She won't say, but for the past couple of weeks, something has been bothering her. I tried to talk to her, but she won't tell me." The lieutenant looked back to the shinobi with worry on her countenance as she asked, "If you don't mind, could you talk to Unohana-taicho?"

Naruto nodded to the silver-haired woman, giving a reassuring grin on his face as he responded, "Sure thing. Consider it done." He gave a thumbs up to the lieutenant and waved her a goodbye, leaving the hospital part of the vision to search in the barracks.

He jumped on to a roof, pausing as he closed his eyes. He began to search for her energy signature, finding it in route to her chambers on the first floor of the barracks. Naruto grinned and took off, silently moving from one rooftop to the next.

Unohana walked to her room, sighing quietly as she thought about the people that were admitted within the week since most of the occupants being from the Eleventh Division. She could only wonder how long it would take before she would see Kenpachi in, seeing that the hospital held a good part of his subordinate. She inwardly shook her head, dropping the matter as she looked at the setting sun for a moment.

A graceful smile appeared on her beautiful face, enjoying the heat that came in the evening time. Sometimes it had gotten rather cold in her work place so this was something she always looked forward to. A thought crossed her mind as she continued to her destination. _"I wonder how Naruto is doing…" _The last time she seen him was after the captain's meeting about the hollows swarming the academy students, the shinobi hugging her before he disappeared. The female captain rather enjoyed his company, finding that she could relax and have a conversation with just about anything. While things have been busy lately, the healer couldn't help but miss him.

Unohana paused as she felt someone wrap their arms around her slender waist, turning to see a familiar tuff of blond hair. "Hey Retsu…" The healing captain couldn't stop the heat from lightly coloring her cheeks, from the warm tone of the voice or the rather intimate position she was in, she didn't know. The person released her, allowing her to turn and gazed at the grinning shinobi.

A sincere smile graced her lips, rather delighted that he decided to see her. "It's nice to see you again. It's been awhile." She watched as he scratched the back of his head as the grin remained on his visage, seeing that he was glad to see her as well. It warmed her heart, her smile growing as her eyes took a softer tone.

Naruto nodded in agreement, his smile toning down as he answered, "Yeah, it has. I felt it to be too long for my tastes, so I thought I could surprise you." His azure eyes twinkled mischievously, knowing he accomplished his goal with that.

Unohana smiled as she turned around; prompting her companion to follow her as she replied, "It was definitely a pleasant surprise. I had begun to wonder if you had forgotten about me." The shinobi stopped his tracks for a moment, his eyes widening from her words.

"No, I didn't forget about you!" The former sage said, trying to explain himself as he became flustered. He didn't want the healing woman to think that, frustrated with himself that he had done the same with Toushiro and Rangiku.

Before he could explain any further Unohana turned to face him, giving a reassuring smile. "I was just teasing. I know things have been rather busy for the both of us. Otherwise, I would've come to see you." She watched with a graceful smile as the shinobi flushed, a sheepish grin appearing on his visage as he scratched the back of his head once more.

The spiritual jinchuuriki calmed down a little, gazing at the dark-haired captain as he asked, "So how have you been? You look like you had something on your mind before I came around…" The shinobi could remember seeing the contemplative expression on the medical captain's features, making him a little concerned since the fourth division lieutenant said that she had withdrawn lately.

Unohana politely smiled as she quietly laughed to herself. "I've been alright, a bit tired from the intake of patients lately. Quite a few members from the Eleventh Division have been admitted from a free-for-all training exercise." Amusement danced in her blue eyes as she found the situation rather humorous. "Apparently, they had gotten carried away."

Naruto shook his head as he chuckled, knowing the squadron well enough to understand their overall mentality. "That sounds about right. But I know they had fun." The shinobi gave a wistful sigh. "Some people have all the luck…" The medic giggled from the former sage's antics, refraining herself from shaking her own head.

The pair arrived to a closed door that was recognized as the healing commander's room. Naruto looked at his companion as he inwardly sighed to himself. As much as he wanted to catch up with her, he was sure she wanted to have the rest of the day to herself as he knew that the captain had duties at her division. His azure eyes watched as she placed her hand on her door, faintly pulsing her reiatsu through it before she slid it open.

Unohana turned to the golden-haired shinigami, her gaze quiet as she allowed a gracious smile on her features. "Please come inside. There are some things I would like to talk about and getting your opinion would be most helpful." She began to walk inside, leaving the door open for the shinobi to follow her.

Naruto paused for a moment, not in the least expecting to be invited into her home. Not one to question it, he moved inside as he slid the door shut behind him. His azure eyes took in the spacious room before him as he believed her living space to be humble, having a small elegant table in the middle of the floor with two red pillows across from each other. His gaze moved beyond that, finding that there was a step chest on the left side of the wall. On each step was a picture that was framed, each holding a fond memory of the healer's life.

The golden-haired man looked to his right as he walked along the tatami flooring, seeing a segment of the wall built in a cubic fashion as two drawers occupied part of the top and bottom sections with the middle space free. A vase inhabited the opening, carrying a plant that he couldn't recognize though he suspected it to be a medicinal herb. Next to it was the kitchen, small sliding doors above the quaint stove as he assumed that plates and silverware could be found.

The medical leader began to discard her haori, looking back at her guest as she spoke, "Make yourself at home." She began to walk towards another shoji screen that was closed, moving it open as she folded her cloak. "Would you like some tea?" The raven-haired woman asked with a smile as she placed the haori in her room, closing the door as she began to move to her stove.

The shinobi chuckled lightly, enjoying the cozy atmosphere as he replied, "Sure." He gave the room a once over before he grinned fondly. "I like your place. It's nice." The spiritual jinchuriki felt welcomed, a sensation he wasn't used to. The fourth division captain's home was tranquil, a peaceful setting as he could feel himself relaxing within the room. Compared to his own household it wasn't the same, the memories of his past life haunting him as each day ended. While he still enjoyed his household, he definitely appreciated the medic's place more.

A pleased expression graced the healing woman's beautiful features, glad to see the shinobi approving of her home. "Thank you." She said, pouring water into a kettle as she continued preparing for the tea. She reached into the cabinet over the counter, pulling out two porcelain cups as she sets them next to the stove. She turned away as the fires of the stove began to heat up the water, walking to her living room to see the shinobi sitting cross-legged with his zanpakuto laid upon his lap. The medic sat across from him, formally sitting with her legs underneath her as she settled in.

"So what's on your mind, Unohana-chan?" The Ninetails' host wondered as he looked into the fourth division captain's quiet gaze, concern underlying in his tone. "Is someone bothering you again? I could end that in a heartbeat!" He finished with a grin, making the woman smile from his antics.

"No, it isn't any of that." The healing shinigami said, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's about the disappearing souls." She saw the shinobi lightly frown, attentive to her words. "It's rather strange. And the vanishings seem too random." She looked down for a moment as she finished, "Personally, I don't think that it's a hollow killing taking these people, but someone working in the shadows…"

Naruto began to think, agreeing on her point of view. "You think maybe someone could be doing this to distract everyone from their real goal…is that what you're trying to say?" He watched the captain nod, making him grimace.

Unohana gazed back at the golden-haired shinigami. "I cannot say for sure though. It's just…" She remained quiet for a moment, seeing her guest gently prompting her to continue. "…For the past few weeks, I've been having this feeling that something serious will happen. I'm unsure of what to make of it…" She looked up, her expression becoming soft. The woman didn't know how to approach the matter, let alone knowing what actions to take to rid herself of the dark feeling, but she understood that she needed to be wary and watch her surroundings.

The raven-haired woman began to hear the water on the stove boil as steam became apparent, beginning to stand to take the kettle off of the fire. She moved towards the kitchen, turning the stove off as she poured the hot water into two small cups. Sitting the kettle to an unheated section of the stove, she grabbed the cups and moved them to the table. Placing a cup in front of the spiritual jinchuriki she moved to her seat, sitting across from him as she began to smile from the warmth of tea within her hands.

Naruto looked into his tea, the scent inviting as he became lost in his thoughts. He knew something was amiss in the disappearance case, but if it was someone behind everything then they covered their tracks well. _"They have the advantage of watching everyone and shifting the situation to their benefit." _The shinobi inwardly grimaced, not enjoying the thought of being out of control of the circumstance. It disturbed him even more so that Unohana felt guarded about the whole thing. The thought of anyone trying to hurt her or anyone of his friends outright angered him. _"I'll find them, whoever they are."_ The golden-haired shinigami thought in determination. _"I swear, I'll find out what their end game is…"_

"Uzumaki-kun?" The whiskered-cheeked shinobi was shaken from his thoughts, gazing at the concerned visage of the medical captain. "What's wrong?" The black-haired woman hadn't taken a sip yet, seeing a solemn expression on the shinobi's face.

The azure-eyed shinobi blinked before he offered a grin, shaking his head as he tried to reassure her. "Nothing's wrong, just spaced out." He took a sip of the tea, the flavor pouring into his mouth as he had begun to savor it. He brought the cup from his lips, looking directly at the healing beauty as he paused for the moment. "…This is really good…" A grin began to creep onto his face, the expression contagious as the medical shinigami began to smile back.

"Thank you. It's peach and ginseng tea." She took a drink from her own cup, closing her eyes as she took a quiet breath. She gazed at her guest once more, seeing him finish partaking in the tea for the time being as a distant smile graced his features. A frown marred her beautiful features, the expression on his visage reminiscent of the captain-commander of the Soul Society.

Naruto sighed as he stretched, taking a standing position as he walked to Unohana and offered her a hand. She gracefully took it, standing next to him as he spoke, "As much as I want to stay here with you Unohana-chan, I have to get back to the second division to give my report for the day…" The captain nodded, following the shinobi as he walked towards her door. Before he opened it, he spoke once more. "And don't worry about the investigation. I'll find whoever it is so don't think about it, alright?"

The medical leader stared at the former toad sage in quiet surprise, seeing him turn to her with a confident grin on his features. An authentic smile appeared on her visage, finding his attitude rather encouraging. The healer raised her arms as she pulled the shinobi close, surprising the blond ninja as she embraced him. The spiritual jinchuriki's eyes became gentle, wrapping his arms around her being as he began to relax.

"…Thank you…" She whispered, warmth in her tone as she enjoyed the heat radiating from him. The pair remained in their position before finally releasing each other. The fourth division captain maintained her serene smile, beginning to speak once more. "I'll be keeping an eye out anyway, but please be careful." She watched as a vulpine grin graced his visage, her eyes taking a quiet quality to them.

Naruto turned away, sliding the door open as he began to exit. "And Naruto …" The golden-haired shinigami turned back to see the healing woman giving a beautiful smile towards him. "Let's not let too much time pass before we see each other again."

The spiritual jinchuriki paused for a moment, his azure eyes genuine as he grinned foxily. "It won't. I'll see you sooner than you think." The medic captain's smile grew, watching him turn away as he departed.

As his silhouette began to leave her sight, the smile she wore faded as her expression became reserved. While talking to the shinobi had eased her, the dreaded sensation that had lingered in the back of her mind remained. She felt as if it would be the last visit she would have from him for a long time to come, troubling the raven-haired woman. Her blue eyes shined in concern, unsure of what to do.

She couldn't just wave it off, understanding that it was better to be paranoid than naïve. She remembered the hollow infestation with the academy students, the former sage having that premonition the morning of that day. No, she would keep watch for both her and the shinobi's sake. Unohana turned away, going inside with the intent to prepare for bed. She sighted the two cups on her table, quietly staring at the one she gave to the golden-haired shinigami.

"…_Naruto…"_

* * *

><p>The Ninetails' host walked on the road ahead of him as his thoughts moved on from different matters, the most prominent on the disappearing souls. It didn't make any sense to him, how the random vanishings could do anything for anyone unless if it was a distraction. <em>"If that's the case, then what are trying to hide?"<em> He sighed, leaving the matter be for the time being. There just wasn't enough information at this point in time and he knew that sweating the case would only put unnecessary stress on him.

The shinobi looked at his surroundings, finding that he was near the second division as he sighted his squadron's base of operations. A part of him became relieved, knowing his duties for the day were coming to a close. The former sage paused in his steps, faintly feeling a presence near him. He turned to his left to see Aizen walking towards him, gazing at him intently as he smiled. The glassed-wearing shinigami spoke, "Uzumaki-kun, how nice to see you again." The golden-haired shinobi held his annoyance, not agreeing with the lieutenant's greeting within the least.

Aizen and Naruto quietly stood from across each other, putting the former toad sage on edge. "Is your new life treating you well?" The golden-haired shinigami nodded, not really wanting to speak as he kept his eyes on the man. The Kyuubi host watched the shinigami before him look away in contemplation, his smile gone. "…Do you ever wonder what you were in your old life?"

The shinobi inwardly narrowed his eyes but gave nothing away as he replied, "Not really. All that matters is the present and what I want to do in the future." His azure eyes watched as the lieutenant smiled quietly, holding his gaze at the sky above them.

"I suppose that is true. But our past makes us who we are, right?" He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he quipped, "But how can that happen when we don't even remember our past life?" Aizen gazed at the sky a few moments more before he turned back at the spiritual jinchuuriki, a small smile on his visage. "Yes, I see why you say this. I agree with you I suppose." The lieutenant began to turn away, walking to his barracks. "Anyway, I just needed some insight. See you another time Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto watched as the shinigami continued to his destination, finally leaving the area as his mind replayed the conversation. At first glance, one would think that the lieutenant was just musing with a random question like that. The shinobi frowned. _"What was the point in asking that question?"_ It left a bad taste in his mouth thinking about it, especially knowing of his past. Aizen called it insight. Naruto called it suspect. Shaking his head he dropped his thoughts for the moment, moving on as he finally entered his division.

The azure-eyed shinobi looked around as some of the members were out, either about to find a bar and drink or continuing their training. Naruto shook his head, seeing a few people that he had worked with on a few missions. The whisker-cheeked shinigami moved along, going to the office to meet with his captain.

Nearing his destination, the golden-haired jinchuriki suddenly stopped as his head began to throb. He shut his eyes, having more memories coming to him as he saw a masked silver-haired man walking with him with his eye in a humored expression as he talked with him on a night similar to this. The shinobi snapped his eyes open, the pupil dilated as he shook and gasped for air. _"Why…why am I having these memories come to me like this?" _He thought as he took shaky breaths. He remembered that man, one of his mentors in his past life. That person was one of the ones that fought with him during the last battles. Tears began to well in his eyes before he willed them away, closing his eyes as he took a few calming breaths to recollect himself. After a few moments the shinobi moved, opting to shunpo the rest of the way.

The spiritual jinchuriki appeared around the corner to the second division headquarters, sighing as he began to walk. He looked before him to see the door closed, moving to it before knocking on it. It was a few seconds as he heard soft footsteps walk to him before the door slid open, seeing the stealth leader grace him with a grin as she allowed him entry. "It took you long enough to get here Naruto." She shut the door when he walked inside and watched as a smile appeared on his features, but could see something bothering him. Her smile began to fade as her concern began to rise. "What's wrong?"

Naruto closed his eyes, finding it rather difficult to refrain from telling her anything. He sighed quietly to himself as he answered, "Don't worry about it." The shinobi smiled tiredly, managing to chuckle as he said, "It's been a long day."

The captain frowned, moving to her seat at the end of the hall as she pushed a finished stack of paperwork to the side. "We have time." She said with a bemused expression, beckoning him to sit before her. Her initial plan of talking about the case could wait, wanting hear what was on the shinobi's mind.

Azure eyes met gold as the former sage moved to his superior, opting to sit next to her than across from her like she had expected for him to. He could see amusement on her face making him grin lightly before it fell, looking away in a reserved tone. "…It's just my memories…" The Onimitsukido leader looked at him quietly, watching him close his eyes. "It's been years and I've forgotten so many of them, but the ones that remain…" His eyes briefly became detached, recollecting of a few moments of what was left of his past. He shook his head, forcing everything he felt down as he quietly chuckled. "It's hard to deal with. That's all." He looked over to the purple-haired woman, giving her a small grin as he wasn't willing to say anymore. "So what's the deal on this case?"

Yoruichi stared at his being for a moment, turning away as she remained silent. She understood that he didn't want to talk about it, him shifting the conversation making that obvious. The feline woman couldn't help but feel irritated with him because of it. She wanted to help but how could she when he was wary of everyone? Her expression began to show her crossed state, managing to keep it to only a frown with her eyebrows lightly furrowed as she closed her eyes. "We've decided to keep watch, not having enough information yet. My squad will be back tomorrow, so we'll wait on that. I'll brief you more on it tomorrow since Soifon will be back by then. We'll need her report before we decide on anything."

The spiritual jinchuriki nodded, his sapphire eyes remaining on her visage. He watched as her face became calm, aware of her taking the time to collect her thoughts. She began to stand and move to the door, prompting for her subordinate to do the same as he followed. "I'm tired of being in here. Some fresh air would be nice for the both of us." She glanced back with a smile, her expression causing him to smile back to her. Both exited the building, the door closing and locking behind them.

The pair leaped to the rooftop, each sitting next to each other as they watched a few of the squad members pass by. Naruto watched the people with reserve, seeing different expressions on each one. He glanced at Yoruichi, finding her gaze to the stars as she admired them. He began to smile, watching the beautiful woman that helped him since he had first gotten here. "…Thanks, Yoru…" The purple-haired woman's became one of surprise, turning to see her companion gone.

The stealth captain stared at the spot where the shinobi was a moment earlier, her gaze becoming softer. His last words before he disappeared were warm, knowing he meant his statement. She looked into the distance, a graceful smile appearing on her beautiful face as she rather enjoyed the nickname from him. The second division captain wondered about the shinobi, finding that he had been in her thoughts lately. He seemed rather distant this past month, figuring that it was his memories if she went by his words from earlier. She looked at the starry night sky once more; her visage having a soft tone before vanished with a shunpo.

* * *

><p>Whispers. Naruto could hear them all around him, familiar voices of the past. He could see a pearl-eyed woman smiling warmly at him as she spoke, a burly man with wild white hair laughing boisterously, two identical men with distinct eyebrows and bowl haircuts speaking animatedly with him, a blue-haired woman with a paper flower as an ornament speaking as an elegant smile was on her countenance, and many other people as remnants of fond memories circled within him.<p>

Things began to fade, the memories taking a darker turn as saw a silver-haired man stared at the sky in peace while blood pooled beneath him as he rested upon ruins, a blond woman that coughed up blood as she held him while doing her best to heal him, another person much like him as a brown-skinned man screamed while his demon was being taken from him, a russet-haired woman who tenderly held his cheek as her life faded from her green eyes, and dark eyes staring at him lovingly as a violet-haired woman sacrificed herself, a sword pierced her heart.

The shinobi watched as highlights of his past life show and disappear, becoming too much to take as he glared with tears beginning to well in his eyes. He could feel the longing within as regret expressed itself through his visage, narrowing his eyes as he fought back his tears. Naruto then began to see his past memories disappear as his friends from his new life began to appear, seeing Toushiro smirking at him while Rangiku waved as she smiled, Kisuke smiling jovially as he had an arm around his neck in a brotherly manner, Soifon smirking as she tried to punch him, Unohana laughing as she walked with him, and Yoruichi grinning at him as they sat and talked.

"_Naruto…"_ The golden-haired ninja turned around to see Fuujin softly staring at him. Beside her was Kyubi, her hand extended as she reached out to him. The former toad sage moved to them as he too began to reach for the Ninetails' hand, finding his strength leaving him as he fell to unconsciousness.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he jolted from his slumber, finding that it late in the morning as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight that gleamed from his window. Harsh knocks were made at his door, not noticing it until he became more aware of his surroundings. The shinobi swiftly threw the covers off of his body, glaring as he grabbed a white shirt and walked to his door.

The spiritual jinchuriki put his shirt on, opening the door as he had prepared to rip whoever it was a new one as his irritation was nearly boiling over. His azure eyes widened in surprise, finding seven shinigami from his squad as they poised their zanpakuto. The leader of the small group stood in front of the whisker-cheeked man as his face remained stoic.

"A warrant has been placed on you, Uzumaki. You are to be sent to the Detention Unit for questioning on the case of missing souls." The chief of the investigation party spoke, his eyes completely focused. He watched as their target began to glared, becoming serious.

"On what grounds?" The shinobi asked, not taking the matter lightly as he became irate. This was so sudden, adding insult to injury since he just got on the investigation yesterday. The shinobi saw the lead of the detaining group unmoved by his question, another shinigami stepping up as he held the azure-eyed man's attention.

"You have been pointed out as a suspect, sightings of you running out of the Seireitei last night with your zanpakuto in hand." The second-in-command spoke, narrowing his eyes as he finished, "Captain Shihoin gave us the warrant to search your settlement and Captain Yamamoto gave the order out for your arrest."

The former sage stood quietly for a moment, lightly narrowing his eyes as he held himself back from lashing out. _"Alright Naruto, keep it together. They're probably expecting a reaction and that'll make matters worse on me…"_ Internalizing his anger, he gruffly asked, "Can I finish changing then?"

The leader nodded, responding in a calm tone, "Yes, but we must keep an eye on you. Since a search warrant is placed on you, we must ensure that you don't try to hide anything."

The shinobi lightly grimaced before he shrugged, turning back into his abode as the search group followed him inside. They watched as the golden-haired shinigami move to his room, swiftly changing into his normal wear before he left his bedroom not even five minutes later with Fuujin in his hand. One of the guards moved to him, halting as he shook his head. "One of us must have your zanpakuto. It will be given to your captain until the end of your questioning, depending on what is judged on your story."

The shinobi gritted his teeth, his gaze on his spiritual weapon. He never went anywhere without her. _"Dammit…"_ His azure eyes narrowed, his grip on his zanpakuto tightening before passing the blade to the shinigami. _"I'll get you back as soon as I can, Fuujin…"_

The zanpakuto felt herself being given, grimacing as she was aware of what her master's situation was. **"I know you will. Just don't do anything foolish…"** Her words were reserved as it was concerned, reaching the bijuu container before she was fully out of his grasp. The shinigami ninja lightly frowned, watching as the guard took a few steps back.

The leader of the search party looked at his subordinates and nodded. His gaze moved back to the unarmed man. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time here." The second division member nodded, following the chief out with two of the guards behind him. Naruto briefly tightened his fists as he walked, ignoring the stares as he held his frustration.

Kyubi watched as she felt her host's irritation while a frown marred her beautiful features. The vixen spoke, feeling that the statement summarized the whole ordeal as her container would certainly agree.

"**Damn, this is a rough morning…"**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi walked within the Detention Unit, ignoring the criminals that she passed as her thoughts were on the reports from this morning. While the situation didn't make any sense, she was the one that had to interrogate the suspect. Her golden eyes narrowed, seeing her destination just ahead. Three guards stood in front of a large door, their posture completely straight as they saluted her. She gazed at the trio, her authority exuding as she ordered, "We are not to be bothered unless if Yamamoto-sama says otherwise."<p>

The shinigami guards saluted as the responded with a sound, "Sir!" The second division captain nodded as one of the guards opened the door. The purple-haired woman entered the chamber, the door closing behind her as the sound echoed throughout the room.

The space was a decent size, having a wooden table and chair in the middle of the room as the place held fair lighting. The feline shinigami remained quiet, her focus on the shinobi before her as he sat cross-legged on the floor as his visage was calm. She took another glace around the room, spotting some fist-size indentions scattered across the right wall. Inwardly she frowned, knowing that the blemishes on the wall would have to be fixed later.

"Naruto." The second-division captain called, watching as did not immediately respond. Finally, the former toad sage opened his eyes, his piercing azure eyes gazing into her golden pair. "There have been reports about you appearing to leave the Seireitei on your last night. What exactly is going on with you?"

The suspected ninja stood, no humor on his countenance as he stared back at his captain. "Whoever wrote that report is lying." He spoke quietly, his expression simmering as he continued. "I haven't left the Seireitei at all. When I left you last night, I went home." The shinobi gave a determined stare as he finished, "Whatever speculation anyone has on me in this is wrong Yoruichi!"

The kunoichi-like captain did not say a word, pulling out a few papers before she looked at them. "Many of these reports read that you went off in the dead of night and came back with wounds all over you!" She looked at the shinobi, her frustration beginning to show. "While I want to believe you, I have to consider you sneaking off! How can I trust someone who can't even give the same respect?" The question was deeper than first glance, something that the former sage didn't miss.

"…Is that what you believe of me Yoruichi?" He asked quietly, his reserved tone carrying more volume then what yelling could prove. The captain shuffled through the papers, pulling one out in particular as she showed it to him. It was two pictures, the left side showing him leaving the premises with his weapon in hand as the right side showed him returning with fatigue on his expression as well as many wounds on his body. The Ninetails' host felt in eyes widened a bit, more shocked than what currently lied on his visage. _"I…I remember that night! That was about two weeks ago when I left to train on my zanpakuto and that other technique…"_

The stealth leader watched as her subordinate became surprised, his eyes lightly glazed in remembrance. "So you do know what this picture is?" The golden-haired ninja quietly gazed at her, her expression completely serious. "What was so important that you had to leave?"

The shinobi found himself in a hard place, knowing it was best to tell the truth. "…That was two weeks ago I left the Soul Society to train. Nothing more, nothing less. I had been doing so since I had been enrolled here." The spiritual jinchuriki watched as his commander was taken aback, continuing on. "Do you remember what I told you when you asked why I kept my scores low during the academy?"

The second squad captain hadn't forgotten that conversation, thinking back on the memory. _"There are few that I honestly trust here…"_ Yoruichi gazed at the former sage quietly, seeing his gaze resolute. She read in between the lines, understanding his implication. "So you think someone is framing you?" The purple-haired woman watched the whisker-cheeked man nod, taking the time to think for a moment.

Yoruichi closed her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I can only base my judgment off of facts, not a bunch of speculations Naruto. The evidence says that you left the Soul Society when you weren't supposed to and you lied to me, which makes you untrustworthy at the moment." She steeled her gaze as she finished, "Because of these accusations, I cannot allow you on this case anymore."

The shinobi stood in silence, knowing that he would be taken off of the search. While in knowing, it still hurt him to hear it. "…I understand." His stare was low, his expression quiet as it was subdued. Yoruichi held her gaze, though internally she hated making this decision. "Am I allowed to have Fuujin back?"

The chocolate-skinned woman nodded, seeing the former sage's eyes shadowed. She didn't feel right about this, even if it didn't show. The feline captain stood, feeling that the interrogation was at its end. Even if she had to withhold him from the investigation, she believed his word over the reports. Something was definitely up, her subordinate subjected to misleading accusations enforcing her opinion. She turned around, walking to the entrance as she opened the door. Naruto followed, left in his own thoughts.

The leader of the three guards saluted and presented a small document and the shinobi's zapakuto. "Sir! The suspect's home has been search and nothing was found!" The Onimitsukido captain nodded. The guard gave a curt nod, continuing, "Also an emergency meeting for all captains has been called!" The feline leader looked at the guard in slight surprise, her mind wondering what exactly was going on. She took a glance at the suspected shinobi, his eyes solely focused on her as he was concerned as she was.

His azure eyes glistened in frustration and disappointment before he closed them, grabbing his zanpakuto from the guard as he placed his weapon on his back. The whisker-cheeked shinigami became focused as his eyes held hidden intensity within them, walking past his captain as headed for the entrance. "I know you all will get to the bottom of this." He paused in his steps, turning back to her as a foxlike grin was on his face. "I have every confidence in you!"

Yoruichi visage held one of slight surprise, seeing the spiritual jinchuriki placing his faith her since he couldn't help anymore. But she recognized that his last words were meant to be seen more than just face value. While she had been questioning his trust and faith lately, he never lost any of his in her. Her eyes lightly tempered, rather unsure what to feel about the shinobi at the moment.

Naruto turned away from her, continuing his walk to the outside world. His smile began to drop, his eyes taking on a piercing quality as his grip on his zanpakuto tightened. It was one thing to be targeted, but when you pit someone he cared about against him then all bets are off. No, whoever was playing them would be found and mercilessly slaughtered before the shinobi would drag their sorry carcass all over the Seireitei.

The stealth captain watched the former sage's retreating back, the foreboding feeling washing over her form once more as it became stronger. She imperceptibly grimaced, the sensation vexing her. Her golden eyes stayed on the ninja's figure, concern veiled as she whispered, "Naruto…" The former sage vanished in a shunpo, not a trace of him ever being there. The kunoichi-like captain pushed everything in her mind aside as she grew solemn, taking after her subordinate as she disappeared to meet with the captains.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared at his home, unlocking the door as he entered. He looked around, finding his things placed back as they were. He blinked, having to expect his place to look ransacked. The thought didn't stay for long, looking around to make sure that they didn't leave or take anything.<p>

"_This had to be done for a reason…"_ The shinobi thought as he inspected his home. It didn't make any sense to him. He had been going out of the Seireitei to train since he had been here, no issue as he was never sighted. His azure eyes narrowed, knowing that whoever was behind the vanishing souls had to have a hand of his arrest. Now he couldn't even help on the investigation. He gritted his teeth as his fists tightened, a low growl sounding from his throat. The shinobi took deep breaths, calming down a bit as he subconsciously grabbed his zanpakuto.

The former sage moved to his room, his eyes taking a solemn tone as he sighed. "Well getting pissed off about it isn't gonna help." It wasn't the first time he had been framed on a serious offense, his memory recalling being in a prison for attacking the leader of the…land of the sky? Another sighed escaped his lips, grimacing as he grabbed his head in pain. "Dammit…" Thinking about his past life too hard gave him headaches.

Speaking of memories, the spiritual jinchuriki thought of his hidden journal as his eyes lit a little. The shinobi walked to his closet, his gaze at the top shelf as he began to reach for it. His hand touched nothing but wood, his eyes widening slowly. He moved his hand as he searched; only coming to the same conclusion. "Where…where is it?" He became frantic, breaking the shelf down to see nothing but the broken ledge. He rushed from his closet, swiftly moving to his mattress as he threw his blanket out of the way. All he saw was the sheets for his troubles, making him growl in aggravation.

"Where is it?!" Naruto swiftly ran to the living room, breaking more than a few things as he searched high and low for his book of memoirs. Finally he stopped as he roared out in pure unadulterated rage, still no sign of his beloved chronicle. The spiritual pressure increased, his azure eyes narrowed as his teeth clenched against each other furiously.

"**Naruto!" **The calling of his name startled him, his eyes widening from the authority their tone. **"You need to calm down! I'm as upset as you are, but now isn't the time! Don't lose your head!" **Kyubi couldn't let her host go on a murdering spree as entertaining as that sounded to her, knowing that there were people within the establishment that could take him out. The vixen had always said that she couldn't have a weak container and she meant it, knowing that her jailer was better than his current enraged state.

His body began to ease, but not by much. The spiritual jinchuriki reigned his wrath back in as he listened to his tenant, taking a few minutes to simmer down. The pressure around his atmosphere dissipated as his eyes remained narrowed, taking the time to think. _"That book was there! I made sure of that before I left!"_

Kyubi glared as she stared at the wasteland-like ruins in the zanpakuto realm, her container's anger the cause of the area's condition. **"It must have been one of those men that came and searched the place." **Considering the circumstances, this couldn't have been by mistake. The investigation on her vessel had to have been a setup, her anger lightly flaring. _**"There's too much left unanswered…"**_ She thought to herself, irritation beginning to show.

Naruto had already begun walking to the door, exiting his home as he slammed it shut. His expression showed sharp focus, walking away as he narrowed his cerulean eyes. _"I can't talk to Yoruichi; she's still on the investigation... But maybe Kisuke could help."_ The shinobi vanished, dust picking up from where he stood a moment ago.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared at the Ninth Division headquarters, near the scientific captain's office. His movements were swift as they held purpose, moving amongst the division members to make his destination. The shinobi couldn't help but hear the whispers, slowing down as he strained his hearing.<p>

"The investigation team that was dispatched from earlier disappeared?"

"Yeah, Captain Urahara isn't pleased…"

The former sage grew concerned, not needing to hear anymore as he continued to the office. _"If Kisuke is upset like they say then it leads me to ask…who was sent?"_ He rounded a corner, using a shunpo to take to the rooftops. It wasn't long until he was at the office, dropping on an empty hallway before he walked to the closed front doors as he prepared to knock.

"_Damn this is getting out of hand!"_ The golden-haired soul paused in his actions, hearing muffled angry words on the other side. _"They needed a researcher at the site and I told Lieutenant Hiyori to go… That was a mistake! I should've gone myself! Now she's missing too!"_ The shinobi heard something slam into a desk, the person continuing, _"And Naruto was taken off the case from speculation that he might be a helping hand in the disappearance of souls. Tessai, I don't know about you but I know that none of this is right…"_

Naruto didn't stay for the rest of the conversation, walking away as his hair shadowed his eyes. His fists were balled, anger apparent in his posture. _"Kisuke…Hiyori…"_ He remained silent for a moment before finally making a decision that would forever change his fate within the Soul Society. _"I know I'm not supposed to be anywhere on this case, but I don't care anymore… I'll find them myself."_

Kyubi held her solemn visage, the feeling of déjà vu washing over her. The feeling itself worried her as her past existence was for the most part, dark. She grimaced, her blood-colored eyes gleaming in vexation as she thought about her container.

It was strange, only ever feeling like this when the Rikudo Sennin was dying. But the feeling that was impeding on her was more intense, running deeper than she cared to admit. The crimson-haired woman couldn't explain the unusual feeling, closing her eyes as her eyebrows furrowing in anxiety.

"_**Something is definitely going to transpire in this whole ordeal."**_Her jailer continued walking, his eyes taking the piercing state remnant of his partaking in the Fourth Shinobi War. _**"Just…"**_ She went quiet, her expression becoming soft for a fleeting moment. She mentally shook the thought away, focusing on the matter at hand.

Fuujin had been watching her fiery companion, remaining silent as she herself had been focusing on being prepared to fight. She could feel the deception in the air, knowing her master wouldn't stand for it.

She just hoped that it wouldn't kill him.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to fall below the horizon, painting the sky an orange hue as the day neared its end. Yoruichi took in the atmosphere above her silently in contemplation, her day being rather long. "Lady Yoruichi?" The stealth captain looked to her protégé, seeing the petite shinigami gaze at her in worry. "Is everything alright?" The chocolate-skinned woman looked away, her golden eyes serious as they gleamed in concern.<p>

"It's nothing for you to be bothered about." The feline woman replied, not wanting to discuss it. Her mind was on the shinobi, seeing as to how see hadn't seen him since he left the Detention Unit. In fact, she asked around and no one had seen him. She wanted to talk with him, but when he didn't want to be found then no one could locate him.

"Soifon." The lieutenant looked up to see her master stopping in her steps, her gaze ahead. "We're done for the day. If there's anything else then I'll let you know." The captain then continued her trek forward, leaving behind her worried pupil.

The apprentice turned away, her gaze questioning as a fleeting thought passed. "I haven't seen that idiot Naruto today…" She vanished, going to her dorm for a much desired bath.

Yoruichi finally made it to her destination, standing outside of the ninja's room. She knocked on the door, waiting as she received no answer. Her irritation grew, deciding to bypass the whole thing as she grabbed the door handle with every intention to burst in. She paused, noticing that the door wasn't locked. In all of the time she known him, he would never leave his door unlocked. The captain opened the door slowly, her eyes taking in a mess of broken things and disarray.

Tentatively she walked in, mindful of her steps. "Naruto..." She called, moving to his room. The kunoichi-like shinigami gazed at his room, finding that his closet was open as the shelf broken. Her gaze moved back to the disheveled bed, concern on her visage. She had never known for the shinobi to lash out like this, even if she gave an order he didn't want to do. Something was definitely wrong she knew, turning around as she began to leave his wrecked room.

She needed to go find him.

* * *

><p>Five people flew through the foliage at the dead of night, the moon risen high above as the sky was without a cloud. Shinji took the lead as his eyes were focus on the path ahead of him. "It won't be much longer now. We're almost at the disappearance sight."<p>

"What do you think happened to Kensei and the others?" The fifth division captain turned to his left to see Rose, concern glazing his eyes. "They couldn't have been taken out so easily…"

"Hopefully he's still alive." Love spoke as he kept pace with the group. "Whoever this hollow is, they must be tough to put Kensei down."

A rather giant man wearing a fuchsia overcoat over his shinigami attire narrowed his eyes lightly as he followed. His hair was pink; having a black ring design with three points that protruded in a triangular fashion. His position in the Soul Society was the lieutenant of the Kido Corps, Yamamoto believing his skills to be beneficial to the investigation. While his hopes were that all the souls were alive, he couldn't exactly dismiss that the research team's lives may have been taken. Regardless, he kept to silence as he focused on the area around him.

Lastly, a woman traveled with the group, her shinigami attire modified as the upper robes served as a makeshift skirt with the ends of her sash tied to the left of her hips. She wore socks that stopped at the bottom of her calf muscles, their color being white. Her black hair framed her facial features, having two braids flowing as she moved along with the group. On her face were red-framed oval glasses, giving her an intelligent air about herself as her sharp teal eyes took in the area around them. On her upper left arm was a lieutenant badge, securely wrapped to stay in place. Though she may not have said a word, she was concerned of the souls for the souls that disappeared.

The spiritual pressure grew heavy, alerting every one of the danger. Shinji narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Rose, Love, Hachigen, Lisa! Get ready!" The four nodded in unison as they landed in a clearing, seeing a hollow-like figure rushing to kill a down Hiyori. The fifth division captain wasted no time, rushing in to block a powerful punch with his zanpakuto swung in a horizontal position. Love attacked as he darted in to meet the seemingly hollowfied ninth division captain with an overhead swing, giving the golden-haired leader the time to grab the small lieutenant as he used shunpo to gain distance.

"No, don't attack him!" Hiyori called, making everyone listen. She coughed harshly, grimacing as she finished, "That's Kensei! Let me go!"

Everyone looked at the transformed captain, Shinji grimacing as his eyes narrowed. "If we don't draw swords then we're as good as dead. We need to put him down!" The captain of the seventh division nodded as he sprung again, engaging the hollow shinigami.

Shinji gritted his teeth as he watched his hollowfied friend retaliate to Love and Rose attacks on him. The third division captain was sent back, landing a fair distance away as he prepared to join the fray once more. Another figure appeared behind the aristocratic leader with her leg high, heel-kicking the unsuspecting captain into the ground with a resounding crash. The fifth squad's chief recognized the person as the dust began to settle.

"_Lieutenant Mashiro too?!"_ He thought to himself in shock. Hiyori coughed again, still struggling against his grip as she continued to demand her release. The long-haired captain scowled as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"_Just what the hell happened to you all?"_

* * *

><p>Another figure dashed through the forest as they didn't make a single sound. He felt a battle ensuing, slowly coming to an end as he moved as quickly as he could. <em>"It took me awhile to track their reiatsu signature."<em>

Naruto recalled how he acquired the information of another investigation group coming in, hearing the captain of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shinsui, talking about the matter to the captain of the thirteenth squad, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Both leaders were concerned as they were anxious, both understanding that something far darker must have been going on. The shinobi narrowed his eyes, his beliefs right along with theirs.

The spiritual jinchuriki's eyes narrowed as he felt their energy beginning to change. He gritted his teeth, worry on his countenance as he recalled who was assigned on the investigation mission. His destination wasn't much further, adrenaline pumping as he readied himself.

The whisker-cheeked shinigami could see the clearing, his eyes seeing Shinji fending off lieutenant Aizen as a white substance threatened to cover his face. A fierce expression was on the pursuing man visage as he pulled his nodachi zanpakuto from the sheath on his back, rocketing in with every intention to kill the lieutenant before another man appeared, barely making it as the two zanpakuto clashed harshly.

Shinji gazed at the new comer in surprise as he continued fighting off the hollowfication process. "N-Naruto!" He shouted in surprise, watching as the shinobi kick away the person who blocked his attack. The former sage's gaze was rather penetrating, assessing the situation at hand as he saw four hollowfying people on the ground.

Naruto couldn't stop the surprise from being expressed on his face as he knew most of the people. His gaze moved back to the people before him, first taking in the shinigami who blocked his strike.

It was a brown-skinned man, wearing a white facemask as his hair was fashioned into fro-like spikes. He wore a white shirt under his shihakusho, a white haori-like coat over the uniform. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed as he remained wary of the shinobi.

The next one behind Aizen was a rather skinny man, his skin pale as his eyes were squinted while he bore a snake-like grin on his face. Nothing else was noted as he wore the normal shinigami robes. Though, the shinobi narrowed his eyes as his killing intent began to leak, the lithe shinigami reminding him of a man that was similar in terms of appearance and presence.

Finally, his azure eyes glared into Aizen's amused pair, seeing the mocking smile on his visage. "Ah Naruto-kun. A pleasant surprise to see you here." A smile began to show as the lieutenant continued, "But since you're here now, I'm sure you're confused of what's going on." The former sage growled deeply, simmering as he listened to the fifth division member.

Shinji gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he felt the hollow power slowly overtaking him against his will. "Naruto…Aizen isn't the man he seems..." The shinobi looked at the struggling captain, the captain's eyes lowering from the pain that impeded on his being. "I…I always knew something was off with him… I don't know how but…he did this to us…" The hollowfying shinigami fell to his knees, a groan of agony sounding from him. The spiritual jinchuriki glared at the accused lieutenant, his perception of the situation quickly coming together.

Aizen chuckled as he closed his eyes calmly. "I won't deny Hirako-taicho's claim. It would be useless anyway as I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I denied it." He opened his eyes as he gazed at the shinobi, confidence on his countenance as a smirk was placed on his visage. It didn't bode well for the golden-haired shinigami, holding his peace for the moment as he tried to formulate a plan to save the victimized soul reapers.

"Tell me, Naruto…" The shinobi watched as the bespectacled man looked at him, his tone in a chiding manner. "Are you even supposed to be here?" The ninja narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, making the lieutenant smirk.

The spiritual pressure around Shinji began to change, making him give out a harsh cry before he fell unconscious. Naruto suddenly appeared next to the hollowfying captain kneeling, fear and concern etched on his face. His attention snapped to the trio, the Onimitsukido shinigami yelling out, "What the hell did you do to him?!" His azure eyes taking on an intense nature as he stood, "What the hell did you do to all of them?!" The shinobi paused in his anger, his thoughts replaying what the fifth division member asked before the fifth division captain went unconscious.

"…You set this up…" Revelation began to crash on the whisker-cheeked man. "You were behind the kidnappings. You…you used them as experiments, didn't you?" The shinobi remembered something similar happened in his past life, an old mentor of his speaking about someone close to him taking people with special abilities in search of immortality. A surprised expression was on Aizen's face, but did nothing to stop the former toad sage from continuing. "And you also were the one to set me up with those pictures. You knew I would come looking for the person responsible for that…"

The serpentine-like shinigami took a step forward, a smile remaining plaster on his face as he spoke, "My word, he's quite the chatter box and a smart one at that. He's got some of the puzzle pieces together."

The lieutenant placed a calm smile on his visage. "How astute of you, Uzumaki. But I suppose that comes with growing up as a shinobi…" The former sage's eyes grew wide, dread and anger beginning to build within his heart. Aizen reached into his robes, pulling out a small and dense book as he maintained his nonchalant expression. "But that wouldn't mean much to you because all that matters is the present and what you want to do in the future, right?"

Aizen promptly moved to the side as Gin met the former sage's zanpakuto with his own, stalemating as he held his horizontal position. Naruto glared at the shinigami in the way as he loosened his grip and flickered out his thumb and hit the tsuba of his blade, the other half of his spirit sword shooting up at the silver-haired man. Reacting swiftly from the unexpected attack, snake-like fighter moved his head to the left.

The shinobi spun starkly with the other half of Fuujin, his right hand in a tight grip as faced Gin's back with his halved nodachi flying up towards his left hand as his opponent remained in his place. The silver-haired shinigami's slitted eyes opened slightly in shock, using shunpo to leave the golden-haired fighter's range before two harsh sword swipes were there not a moment later as he caught the half of his zanpakuto that he sent initially. Thin razor winds immediately followed after his failed swings, forcing the trio to shunpo away as the landscape was somewhat scarred from the attack.

Naruto stood silently as the three shinigami appeared behind him in a decent distance. The killing intent thickened considerably, the small group beginning to perspire. The shinobi stood straight as he slowly turned around, his eyes showing his rage as he remained silent.

Aizen glanced at Gin, seeing the normal smile gone as his expression was serious. The glasses-wearing shinigami moved his gaze back to his angered opponent, asking aloud, "He wiped your smile off your face rather quick…"

The silver-haired man didn't move his eyes away as he replied, "He's certainly skilled. He caught me off guard." The lieutenant didn't respond, watching the simmering shinobi.

The former sage connected his zanpakuto together, his eyes on the trio as his thoughts angrily ran at a million miles a minute. _"He's the culprit of this whole mess…"_ Naruto gritted his teeth, having flashback of his past as he saw a man in a gray mask with strange ring ripple-like designs staring back at him with a cold indifference. _"You remind me of that bastard…"_ The shinobi inhaled, fighting to get a hold of his fiery emotions to properly plan a way to get his journal back and defeat his opponents to bring them in and clear his name.

Kyubi watched as her container fought between his rage and his logical side, knowing it was a trap that he walked into. But that book held everything he knew of his forgotten past; the only way that he could see them again. The former demoness was with her host a hundred percent and then some, greatly appalled to the harsh offense of stealing his treasured book of memories.

Aizen calmly stared at the spiritual jinchuriki, smiling all the while as he spoke, "Writing down all of your memories…a rather smart idea." He chuckled, irritating the shinobi further. "But it's also a desperate attempt to keep what you'll eventually forget. When everything of your past is gone, how will you know that it was ever real?" The bespectacled shinigami finally questioned, watching the golden-haired man before him.

The shinobi remained silent for a moment, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "It isn't forgotten if it's imbedded within you." His azure eyes shimmered with focus as he recalled Fuujin's words from a few days ago, continuing on. "At this point, I do remember some of my life, which is more than enough proof for me…" Naruto gripped his zanpakuto with both hands, separating them with ease as he glowered, finishing as his statement. "And I will do what I can to protect what I have, both past memories and future ones." The former toad sage lifted the sword in his left hand in a horizontal position, his eyes dead set on Aizen.

"**Rage along the maelstrom, Fuujin."**

* * *

><p>Two more figures dashed towards the investigation site, their dark cloaks helping them to blend in with the night atmosphere. One was larger than the other, the former having a rather muscular figure as his high collar stood out. The latter wore a black bandana on his head, blocking his hair color from being spotted.<p>

The spiritual pressure grew as they moved to their destination. "Kisuke, do you feel that?" The smaller man nodded in response, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. It feels like a battle. Hopefully everyone is alright…" Winds rushed to the duo suddenly, making them put their arms up to protect their faces. The scientific captain felt the reiatsu signature as his eyes widened in recognition. "No…"

Tessai watched as his best friend's visage held one of surprise. "What is he doing here?" The kido master asked, "Last we heard, he was banned from the case."

The sandy-haired shinigami grimaced, a frown apparent. "I don't know, but he's released his Shikai. We need to hurry." The duo continued on, the spiritual pressure thickening as they moved closer to the altercation.

Finally, Kisuke and Tessai arrived at the clearing, their eyes taking in the seven hollowfying shinigami. The demon arts master wasted no time in his analyzing as he took a look at them. The twelfth division captain narrowed his eyes as he watched the white substance overtake their faces. Before anything else passed in his mind, a resounding crash shook the ground, making the two snap their attention to the ensuing battle.

The golden-haired shinobi dodged Tosen's attempt of beheading him by ducking, spinning as he lashed out the hooked blade at the blind shinigami's leg. The dark-skinned man leaped to avoid the attack, moving as the former sage planned as he threw the weapon in his left hand in the air. The spiritual jinchuriki used the sword in his right hand as he swung, the hook snagging the sight-disabled man's shoulder as he swiftly charged reiatsu in his vacant left hand. Tousen let out a pained bark, feeling himself being pulled as he tried to swipe his opponent in retaliation. The whiskered shinobi roughly pulled his enemy in as he gave a powerful thrust with his other hand. "**Rasengan!**" The ball of spiritual energy clashed with the sightless shinigami's zanpakuto, the two stalemating for a moment before the brown-skinned man was sent back, tumbling and skipping off the ground before he slammed into a few trees. Naruto caught the weapon as spun, preparing to shunpo as he targeted a bemused Aizen before a red ball of energywas sent to the said shinigami.

The glasses-wearing shinigami lightly narrowed his eyes as he phased jumped away, disappearing from the spot before the attack arrived not a moment after, destroying the ground as it collided with it. Aizen reappeared, his attention to Kisuke, who glared at him as his hand was outstretched to him.

"Kisuke." The twelfth division chief turned to his right, seeing Naruto focusing on the lieutenant. "I'll handle Aizen. Tend to the shinigami unconscious. They're hollowfying and they need help in subduing the hollow power." Kisuke gritted his teeth, found in a rather tough position, believing that while his friend's plan was good, they needed to switch rolls.

Aizen remained silent, Gin and Tosen appearing next to the lieutenant in an instant. He didn't calculate the captain for show up. Still, it shouldn't hinder anything. _"This might be used to my advantage…"_ The lieutenant exchanged a look to his two accomplices before they vanished. Aizen looked at the shinobi once more, smiling at him before he disappeared.

Naruto growled before he took off, ignoring Kisuke and Tessai's calls. "It won't be that easy Aizen…" The golden-haired man growled out lowly as he chased down the lieutenant. His pupils slowly became oval-shaped, eventually leaving its normal spherical shape as they became slits. "You hurt my friends and you still have my book you bastard. I swear I'll make you pay!"

The trio continued to rush to the Soul Society, feeling the shinobi trailing them as he slowly but surely gained ground to them. "Aizen, you know we'll need to be on our guard. Despite being an unassuming shinigami within the ranks, he's rather competent…"

The fifth division lieutenant didn't immediately respond, feeling the ninja coming closer as they rushed to the Soul Society. "That's an understood. You know what to do from here right Gin, Tosen?" Both of the shinigami nodded as they prepared themselves for their enraged enemy.

Tosen's eyebrows twitched before he ducked, dodging lightning as it destroyed a few trees ahead of him. He turned around; recoiling in shock as suddenly felt the shinobi on him. The former toad sage's visage was contorted in rage, his zanpakuto poised for attacking as he swung them in a diagonal arc. The blind shinigami barely had enough time as he blocked, his eyes becoming wide as he was sent away from the pressurized attack of the shinobi's zanpakuto. Gin rushed in, swinging his short blade as he clashed with the shinobi.

The former sage grew angrier by the minute with the fifth division's accomplices running interference. "Move the hell out of my way!" In a show of primal dynamism, the golden-haired shinigami roughly gripped his enemy's left wrist, his retaliation coming in a blur as his zanpakuto slashed across the silver-haired man's torso. Blood splashed out as time began slow, a memory coming to the enraged shinobi as he saw a raven-haired male around his age with strange, atom-designed eyes in place of Gin. The fire in the spiritual jinchuriki's heart grew, roaring out as he roundhouse kicked the injured shinigami away.

Naruto's hair shadowed over his eyes, the spiritual pressure increasing considerably around him. A deep animalistic growl emitted from his throat as he lifted his head slightly, glaring as Aizen continued to flee. His whisker marks became jagged, his hair thickening as its normal spikes developed into a wilder form as his canines extended. His azure eyes began to change, his irises becoming blood-colored.

Kyubi grimaced as she felt her container pull on her power, sensing his rage that accompanied it. She looked at Fuujin, seeing the white-haired woman focused as the zanpakuto's power was strained from her own chaotic reiatsu trying to domineer. _**"This isn't good…"**_ The foxlike woman thought to herself, the torrents of her host's inflamed emotions washing over her. _**"He's losing it... At this point, I'm not even sure that he will even listen to reason…"**_ The red-haired woman held a visage of burden, closing her eyes for a moment. She took a breath before she opened them, her eyes shining in determination. The shinobi she resided in was hurting, his memories flashing before his eyes as the situation worsened. _**"Naruto…I won't allow you to fall into that darkness that once held me…"**_

Naruto was unaware of the former demon fox's intent, his focus on the escaping lieutenant. The shinobi growled once again, his wrath imminent. Aizen's plan would be brought forth to the light if the former sage had anything to say about it. The ninja quietly spoke to himself in a bestial voice as his eyes illuminated dangerously. **"There's nowhere to run to… I swear I'll find you…"** He moved to take a step, only to vanish in a red mist from his speed.

Silence ensued for a moment before rubble was moved as the two defeated shinigami stood, grimacing of their wounds. "Gin, can you move with your injuries?" The blind man still felt his head spinning from the impact of the shinobi's pressured attack from his zanpakuto, blood running down the side of his face.

The silver-haired man held his bleeding chest as his breaths were somewhat labored. "Yeah…I can go…" He took a step forward, wincing as he lightly laughed to himself. "It's a good thing Aizen is taking the scenic route to the Soul Society…" Tosen walked next to Gin before they both took off.

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard down a hallway, their destination to the outside. A sigh escaped their lips as he continued his slow pace, feeling rather relaxed despite how his day went. As he passed by a small group of people, they showed their respect as one spoke for all of them.<p>

"Good evening, Yamamoto-sotaicho."

The elder nodded to them, not stopping as he finally made it to the courtyard. He paused in his steps, taking in the air as he recalled the occurrences that happened earlier within his day. A frown pronounced itself on his visage, unsure of what to make from the situation discussed but from a few hours ago.

The disappearances did not stop, people still vanishing for unknown reasons. He sent a research team to investigate the last area their reiatsu were sighted before the same fate befell on them. Captain Urahara expressed his concern, urging to be allowed to go but was denied. His panicked state would only be a hindrance. The elder had to admit that he was rather irritated that the astute leader lost his cool about the whole ordeal.

Then it was brought to his attention that Uzumaki Naruto had been leaving the Seireitei in the dead of night on occasions, returning as he would have many wounds all over him. The wizened captain had been rather concerned for the shinigami initially, but with this over the shinobi's head his trust in him had been shaken. He wondered what was so important that he had to leave the Soul Society. While the young man had borne more hardships than a majority here could handle, he could not excuse the secretive course of action that he proceeded to take.

Yamamoto felt someone's energy signal home in as they appeared behind him with a shunpo, kneeling with his head bowed. "Sir, we have a problem!" The old shinigami turned his head, recognizing the voice. Before the leader of the all shinigami stood a lightly tanned man with silver hair and a thin handlebar mustache as his orange eyes expressed urgency. He wore a white haori over the normal shihakusho with a white turtle neck underneath his robes and his lieutenant badge on his left arm.

The elderly warrior full turned around as he gave his undivided attention. "Lieutenant Chojiro, what is it?" The bearded man felt a fleeting sense of dread in the pit of his stomach but swiftly snuffed it out with the state of indifference.

"The research team sent earlier has gone missing!" The wizened man slightly opened his eyes in surprise. The head captain held confidence in the team he assembled for the missing souls, wondering what was going on. The first division member narrowed his eyes as he spoke again. "But that's not all…" The second in command became grave, alarming his master by a margin.

"There is a malicious reiatsu heading towards the Soul Society. Captain Aizen is currently engaging it, leading it here to be subdued. Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen were ordered to warn us and succeeded, though they suffer from attacks from the enemy." The old soul reaper narrowed his eyes as he sorted the situation out in his mind.

Yamamoto grunted as he began to walk away. "Alert and summon the captains!" The head captain slammed his wooden cane against the concrete underneath him, a web of cracks appearing upon impact. His eyes were focused as he stared ahead.

"This madness will stop now!"

* * *

><p>Razor winds tore their way to the running target, cleaving into trees by the quantity as they missed the dodging shinigami. Aizen focused as he moved within the foliage, a small smirk on his visage as he turned his head to see his pursuer. <em>"You're almost there now…"<em>

Naruto on the other hand snarled as he continued to chase the lieutenant, finding it difficult to land a hit on the evasive shinigami. The former sage growled deeply, narrowing his eyes as he charged reiatsu into his zanpakuto. **"Kaze o Nensho!"** Orange reiatsu blazed through the forest swiftly, igniting whatever it touched. The mixture between the force and energy created another reaction as a series of explosions occurred, surprising the glasses-wearing lieutenant as he placed more reiatsu in his limbs to escape the chaos behind him.

Aizen abruptly halted as Naruto suddenly appeared before him, startled lightly before he ducked a horizontal swipe meant for decapitation of his head. The shinobi spun swiftly, attacking once more as his zanpakuto clashed diagonally with the lieutenant as they struggled in a stalemate. **"What's your game Aizen?" **The former sage asked lowly, pushing against his opponent with more strength. **"What exactly are you trying to achieve?"**

The fifth division lieutenant maintained his focus as he continued to resist the second division shinigami's blade. He had to admit, the young warrior was more surprising as the time passed. At this rate, the golden-haired ninja could be of lieutenant level if given another year. Still, he had to focus on the matter at hand as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Since I don't have a much of a past that I can remember, I'm trying to carve my future, Uzumaki." He kicked the shinobi back, vanishing with but a shunpo as he headed towards the Soul Society with vigor.

Naruto recovered in no time, disappearing once more as he caught up to the fleeing lieutenant. The shinobi readied his blade, swinging in a horizontal arch as Aizen twisted around in time with a vertical strike. The two zanpakuto collided, their respective masters fighting with resolution. The golden-haired ninja spun as he separated his nodachi, the weapon in his right hand was flipped into a reverse grip with intent to stab through his opponent's back. The lieutenant lashed out a kick and hit the shinobi's attacking forearm, stopping the oncoming strike before he punched the former sage in his face. Aizen raised a hand up, a red ball of reiatsu quickly gathering in his hand. "**Hado # 31: Shakkaho!**" The energy attack launched, rushing to hit its blond target.

Much to the death reaper's surprise, the attack was sliced in half, azure eyes glaring as he lifted two fingers to him. "**Hado # 4: Byakurai!**" White lightning shot off from his fingertips in retaliation, only to be cut down from the glasses-wearing death god. The fifth division shinigami widened his eyes as his opponent wasn't there.

Above him, Naruto wasted no time as he gathered yellow reiatsu within his hands, forming a triangle in the air as he quietly called out, "**Bakudo # 30: Shitotsu Sansen!**" The three points in the reiatsu triangle solidified into beak-like protrusions, beginning to fire off swiftly. Aizen snapped his head up as he moved to escape, dodging the first shot. The second shot narrowly missed him before the last one scrapped his left arm. He briefly looked at the flying attack that nicked him, proving to be a mistake as felt the shinobi upon him as he turned to see Naruto under him with a Rasengan in hand. **"Rasengan!"** The shinobi gave a mighty thrust with every intent to end the lieutenant's life.

Aizen had other plans as he swiftly blocked the attack with his zanpakuto, feeling the reiatsu try to grind its way to him. The bespectacled soul reaper narrowed his eyes lightly as he struggled against it, noticing the attack beginning to expand. Soon an explosion ensued, debris falling where they once stood as smoke began to take over the area.

Rushing from the smolder, Aizen launched away from the shinobi who remained on his tail. His left sleeve was torn, the lieutenant that once was placed on his arm destroyed. The fleeing shinigami began to pump more into his run, beginning to put distance between him and his opponent.

Naruto grew irate, finding that his target was pulling away. He grounded his teeth as his rage became apparent on his features, unknowingly pulling on Kyubi's reiatsu. He roared out, moving even faster as he began it catch the lieutenant.

Aizen saw as the border wall of the twelfth didvision was in his line of sight, narrowing his eyes as he stopped. A few moments later he ducked, Naruto flying in with his zanpakuto in horizontal swing as he crashed and blew out a part of the large structure of the wall. With no hesitation, the lieutenant of the fifth division ran through, dodging a wind attack sent from the enraged spiritual jinchuriki.

Naruto gritted his teeth, pulling more of the Ninetails' reiatsu as he roared to the heavens, crimson energy beginning to encase his body as the reiatsu boiled as if in agreement with the shinobi. The malicious cloak sprouted two long ear-like appendages at the top of the golden-haired man's head along with a reiatsu tail, swaying angrily as the transformation flashed in completion. The former sage glared daggers as he watched Aizen run away, only focused on killing him as he wanted to make him suffer from everything he did. **"You won't escape, Aizen!"** He took off; deeply uprooting the ground he once stood on as he rushed to catch up to the lieutenant.

Aizen glanced back, alarmed as he felt the distance he had made between him and the furious shinobi closing up too fast for his tastes. He saw what seemed to be a red claw made of energy coming towards him, shocking the shinigami as he was snatched from the air. The reiatsu burned to the touch, causing him to grit his teeth in pain as he felt himself being pulled in rapidly. He looked to see the shinobi influenced by the Ninetails' malevolent reiatsu, an awaiting violet Rasengan in his other hand poised for the killing.

Before anything was done, the reiatsu arm was cut off, Aizen using his zanpakuto as he swung down with his free arm. The lieutenant grimaced as he slid, dodging the intent maelstrom-like attack as he moved under it. The bespectacled soul reaper moved to his feet, his eyes widening as he used shunpo to avoid a punch that crushed the ground where he not moments before stood on. Aizen appeared in the air as he held his right hand by the wrist, blue reiatsu gathering at a swift rate. "**Hado # 33: Sokatsui!**" The charged blue ball blasted down with a wide path, slamming down on its target as it caused a large explosion.

* * *

><p>Shinigami from all around were closing in on their location, their weapons carried as they moved to see the threat. Yoruichi and Soifon were no different, rushing in as they were ordered to prepare by the head captain. "This spiritual pressure…it feels chaotic. What in the world is it?" The stealth captain wondered, the feeling growing closer as they ran to the source of the malevolent reiatsu. The kunoichi lieutenant narrowed her eyes as he focused, unsure of what to expect.<p>

They would learn soon enough, hopping over a few buildings as they looked before them, smoke and debris covering the area as they landed on the surface of a rooftop. They watched as Aizen flew in the air from the smoke, panting as he had some injuries over his being.

A roar was heard within the disappearing smoke, crimson reiatsu beginning to shine through. Yoruichi's golden eyes began to widen as the sight shook her to her core. "That…that can't be…"

Soifon stared in unadulterated shock, taking in what she would have never thought possible. "It is…"

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at Aizen as he bared his teeth, the desire to murder him growing the longer he looked at him. But something wasn't right... <strong>"Naruto!" <strong>A surprised expression flashed on his visage, listening to his tenant. **"Reign back your anger, you fool! Take in your surroundings!"** And he did just that, slowly turning to see different shinigami staring at him in shock and even fear.

"_It…it was a trap…"_ The spiritual pressure dramatically increased, making it harder for him to breathe as he stood stiff. _"No…it was more than that…"_ In that moment, the shinobi experienced something beyond a normal realization, his mind reeling from an epiphany. _"This…to see me in this state...that's what he wanted…" _His blood-colored eyes glancing back at the lieutenant, seeing the small smirk across his visage. _"All of this…that…that bastard…"_

The false accusations to make his trust in his everyone falter, the stealing of his book of memoirs… With the evidence pointing at him, it would be rather convenient that everyone would believe that he was the one behind all of the vanishings. His eyes looked around again, this time catching many of the captains showing up. His crimson eyes saw many stunned expressions, coming across Unohana staring at him in shock and worry. It felt as though his heart had frozen, another revelation hitting him…

He was exposed.

Naruto unconsciously continued to look, his eyes meeting golden pair as dread washed over him. _"Retsu…Yoruichi…"_ He looked away from them, shame and anger flashing across his visage. The spiritual pressure suddenly weighed down on him, hunched over as his difficulty in breathing began to show. His struggled but lifted his head up, seeing Yamamoto coming down on him. _"Damn…" _That was the last the last thing he saw, his vision going dark as harsh pain racked itself upon his body.

The blow Yamamoto gave Naruto vibrated as it shook the ground, a plume of smoke rising from the attack. The head captain stared at the unconscious form of the shinobi, his countenance blank. He had remembered when he first talked to the former sage about his past, hearing out in story. Seeing the state that he was in only enforced the truth behind his life. Closing his eyes he turned away, the dust settling. "Lock him up and take him to the Senzaikyu. I'm sure Central Forty-Six will decide on his punishment." Two of the shinigami from the Onimitsukido appeared, grabbing hold of the subdued shinobi's arms as they placed reiatsu-constricting shackles on his wrists. They both took an arm as they began follow the elderly soul reaper, dragging the unconscious golden-haired warrior away.

Toushiro stared in shock as he watched his friend being taken away, his teal-colored eyes glancing at Aizen, who stood in the air with an emotionless expression. The third seat looked over to his lieutenant standing next to him, seeing her stunned as a mournful air began to surround her. "…No…no way…" Toushiro looked away from her, not knowing what to say or how to even feel at this point.

Unohana was shocked that such malicious reiatsu came from the ninja. She grimaced, her mind going to the last conversation she had with him. She remembered his promise to find out who the culprit was, and him promising that he wouldn't be away for too long before he would visit her again. _"It would seem that we not have long before we will never see each other again…" _

Even though it seemed like it was the shinobi who was behind everything, she felt that something was amiss in this whole ordeal. Her blue eyes moved to Aizen, who finally landed on the ground as some of her subordinates ran to treat his injuries. A frown marred her features as she turned away, watching with sad eyes as the former sage was being dragged off.

Soifon remained silent as she processed what actually happened, shock on her feminine visage as she looked at his downed form. _"He was in a different state of mind…"_ She remembered seeing the rage held on his face as he glared at Aizen, seemingly focused on him and him alone before he became aware of his surroundings. She saw the shame on his face for that brief moment, telling her that he was truly lost in his anger. Still, seeing that foul reiatsu that he produced made her wonder solemnly, _"Was…was this what he was trying to keep from everyone?"_ She looked down, grief over her form.

Yoruichi quietly stood, watching her subordinate being taken away. She always knew the shinobi kept something to himself, never wanting to let it out, but actually see it… It honestly shocked her. What hurt her was the shame he held on his visage when he spotted her. That expression showed her that he was afraid that her opinion of him would change. Her golden eyes took a softer tone, seeing how insecure and vulnerable he actually was in that instance. The stealth captain narrowed her eyes, glancing around as she saw some of the people whisper to themselves as their eyes regarded the shinobi in fear or revulsion.

The second division leader looked at Aizen, walking with some of the fourth division members to treat more of his serious wounds. Her eyes narrowed, regarding the talk she had with the former sage from his interrogation earlier. _"He believed that someone was framing him." _She hadn't known him for being a practicing liar, always making sure that his words and intentions were clear. She watched as the fifth division lieutenant talked to a few of the healing soul reapers almost seemingly on autopilot. Yoruichi remained silent as she turned and walked away, disappearing with a shunpo.

* * *

><p>The next day began with the early morning, the sun taking its place in the sky as it signaled the start of a new day. As significant as that could seem for someone, it also held the possibility in another person's point of view that it could be their last sunrise they could gaze upon before they die…<p>

Or in this case executed.

Within the chambers of Central Forty-Six, two figures stood before the conjugation of forty wise men and six judges. Both grimaced, bar-like cuffs on their wrists as they awaited their judgment. The first man with sandy blond hair could only laugh quietly at his predicament, looking over to his companion. "Looks like were about to bite this, huh?"

Tessai held his gaze to the men before them, all hope seemingly lost. "It would seem so, Kisuke."

The people within the room looked down on the two, having reached a decision. "Urahara Kisuke, you will hereby be turned into a human and be banished into the world of the living for committing crimes against researching and creating forbidden phenomenon, along with the deception and gravely injuring fellow shinigami." The former captain's eyes widened as shock was expressed on his countenance. They weren't even given a chance to explain themselves!

"And you Tsukabishi Tessai will serve life imprisonment in the level three detainment unit for using forbidden Kido techniques." The Kido master grimaced, not liking his situation in the least.

Kisuke looked up at the council as he contained his anger, asking, "What of Uzumaki Naruto?" The small congress looked at the former leader they condemned, hearing his question.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be executed on Sokyoku Hill, having killed citizens and shinigami alike as well as being deemed a monstrosity that we cannot allow to live." Urahara and Tessai looked up at them in shock, hearing that their friend's fate was far worse.

Suddenly, a white-cloaked figure dropped into the room, surprising everyone there. With no hesitation, the shrouded figure grabbed the two as they vanished, leaving the council in an uproar.

It wasn't long before they were taken to an underground area that resembled a dry rocky landscape. The two were unceremoniously dropped, both grunting in pain. They looked up to see Yoruichi glaring at them, frowning as she regarded them in anger. "We need to escape and leave the Soul Society. But before addressing that matter, why didn't you include me in your plan to find Naruto?"

Kisuke sheepishly smiled, "Initially, we didn't leave to find him, but to find Aizen." The kunoichi-like shinigami was surprised, but wasn't shown as she remained listening with intent. The former ninth division captain sobered up as he continued. "We had planned to follow Shinji and his group to find Aizen, but Naruto may have had the same idea and acted on that faster than we did, I don't know. But when we found him, Shinji and his group were all defeated and Naruto was fighting Aizen with his Shikai unlocked." Kisuke narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Whatever they did, it made the fight personal to him. He asked us to help Shinji while he took on Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. I…I didn't agree with it, though it was a good plan but obviously, we all took the fall."

Yoruichi grew quiet. "I see…" She spoke, looking at the scientific shinigami. "When I rescued you, Naruto wasn't there. I take it that his punishment was more severe…"

Tessai looked at the chocolate-skinned woman with a grave expression. "He was sentenced for execution on Sokyoku Hill." The shunpo master narrowed her eyes, worry behind her serious visage.

She began to walk toward a piled group, consisting of the hollowfied shinigami from last night. "As I said before, we need to leave the Soul Society. I brought them along to make sure that they escape the same fate Naruto is facing." She reached out and grabbed a sword leaning on the terrain upward, placing the chain that connected to the sheath on her back. "Kisuke, I brought eight of those Gigai that you were working on for when we get to the living world."

The astute soul reaper nodded, knowing what she was implying. "Right." He looked at the zanpakuto across her back, recognizing it. "Yoruichi…"

The purple-haired woman stopped walking for a moment. "…If we're not back within the hour, leave. We'll find you." She vanished with a shunpo, the light-blond haired shinigaimi moving on to the task at hand.

Once Naruto was freed, they would need to be ready to vacate the premises within the instance.

* * *

><p>His eyes kept to the morning sky as he remained confined in his cell. He couldn't feel any of his reiatsu, the cuffs he had doing their job. <em>"I'm sorry, Kyubi…"<em> The shinobi apologized, his eyes not holding any of the exuberance he normally had. They had taken Fuujin, more than likely to be destroyed before he met his own demise. This chance of redemption that he had come to accept in this world…it fell apart in the span of a day…_"I guess second chances are overrated after all. But I didn't want you to be taken down for my idiocy in being blinded by my rage…"_ He heard a soft sigh, but nothing more within in his head.

"…**Yeah, you were acting out, weren't you?"** She rhetorically asked, a small frown her features as she glared down. **"You really should've handled that differently…but I understand your reasons. Just…" **Her crimson eyes shimmered in remorse, her visage one of thinly veiled worry. **"You were losing yourself…" **

Naruto remained quiet, his azure eyes half-lidded as his expression was melancholic. While he understood the vixen's point, he couldn't bring himself to change the hateful feeling towards the fifth division lieutenant. The former demoness within gave a determined stare as she finished, **"I'm not asking you to change your feelings for that damnable lieutenant. No, I'd kill him on your behalf if I could. I'm just saying if we're going to do this, you need to use your head, not immerse yourself in your emotions. You are a shinobi, right?" **

Despite himself, he felt rather encouraged as well as chastised with her words. Still, it never changed the fact that he was locked in this cell with no reiatsu at his disposal. _"How can I do anything if I'm imprisoned here?" _

Kyubi allowed an expression of amusement to flash across her face, seeing her container coming to his old self. **"Yet again I ask, you are a shinobi right?"** She quietly smirked as she felt her jailer's irritation grow. **"Then again, maybe you won't be flying as solo as we assumed…"**

The cryptic answer puzzled the ninja for a moment before a figure silently appeared within his cell, walking towards him. The former sage's eyesight was rather sharp, his surprise evident as he took a step forward. "Yoruichi?" The flash goddess quietly gazed back at the shinobi, her focus on how much time they had left.

"Naruto…" The feline captain turned the shinobi around, using her reiatsu to break the restraints around his wrists. "We haven't much time; the guards will be awake soon." Her golden eyes took a softer tone as she finished, "When we escape, we can talk then..."

The former sage, while grateful, wasn't looking forward to touching the subject of the Ninetails' reiatsu. His azure eyes noticed the chain strapped across her body, seeing the hilt of the blade she carried, peeking from her left shoulder. Slowly, a smile made its way onto his visage. "You have Fuujin!" He watched as a grin made itself known across her lips, pulling off the zanpakuto as she handed it to him. With no hesitation, the spiritual jinchuriki place his spirit sword on his being, a oneness washing over him as he felt the familiar weight of h the nodachi. _"Great to have you back Fuujin!"_ He welcomed, genuine with his words.

The zanpakuto spirit did not say anything at first, her eyes on the sky that seemed to brighten in her scape of reality. Her purple irises fleetingly took on a tender expression, her reply soft as it was meaningful. **"Good to be back, Naruto-kun."**

Naruto inwardly nodded as he focused back on the chocolate-skinned beauty before him, an authentic expression on his countenance. "Thanks, Yoruichi." The ex-captain smiled back before turning away, preparing herself for the run that they would have to make.

"Time is of the essence. Let's go." She vanished with a shunpo, the shinobi right on her trail.

* * *

><p>"<em>She had not been kidding!" <em>The Seireitei had set an alarm nearly five minutes after they left the tower-like prison, searching high and low for him. At the moment, they were heading towards the forest to avoid the multitude of shinigami.

They hid in an alleyway, watching as shinigami flew right by their position. "When this next person passes, we go straight." The female shinigami spoke, crouched low as she awaited the opportunity to arrive. As soon as another person rocketed by the two disappeared, retreating into the forest.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, following his former commander as his eyes lightly glazed over, the form of travel reminding him of his past life as he follow a long purple-haired woman through foliage. The shinobi instinctively moved to a higher branch of a tree, feeling another reiatsu signature before he was blasted on his back to the forest floor. Dust and debris filled the place for the moment, quickly beginning to settle. The shinobi struggled to stand, his body not quite healed from the night before. He looked up to see Aizen smirking at him as he landed, chuckling to himself.

"Tenacious, aren't you?" He dodged to his left as the shinobi threw a punch to his face, countering with an uppercut to the stomach. The shinobi felt blood leave his mouth, glancing up in the trees as he saw Yoruichi coming to his aid. He mouthed a no, stopping her advance as he took another punch to his left jaw. The expression he bore in that moment told her that she had a plan, making her grit her teeth as she stayed hidden.

He was sent away, skidding along the ground before he tried to stand once more. The fifth division lieutenant maintained his calm smile, his eyes staring down at the golden-haired shinobi. "That power must be intoxicating, is it not?" He pulled out the book of memories, waving it as he finished, "I must admit, I knew you hid something, but I would never guessed that. What exactly is it?"

The former sage didn't speak a word, on his feet by now. He pulled out his zanpakuto, his eyes focused as he rushed in. He was stopped in mid-stride as he felt a cold blade of another pierce his chest, his body losing strength as he slowly dropped his arms. Aizen glanced at the shinobi he stabbed, a cold gaze within his eyes. "It's over, Uzumaki. You will be nothing more than a memory of the past."

Naruto smirk tiredly at the lieutenant's words. "Didn't …I tell you…before?" His right hand gripped the other shinigami's wrist. "I will do my damndest to protect my memories…" His grip suddenly became hard, making Aizen gasp quietly to himself. He looked to see Naruto glaring at him in fierce resolution. "Both past and future ones!" The Ninetails' host swung his left hand out as he grabbed his precious book was in the grasp of the bespectacled soul reaper's other hand, kicking the lieutenant away as the book was in full custody of its rightful owner. He didn't have much strength left as he began to spin as he fell, chucking the book through the trees around the area Yoruichi hid in. _"Please make it before I do…"_ He thought, gathering white reiatsu within his hands as he spoke lowly, "…**Hado # 4: Byakurai…**" The white lightning shot from his index and middle fingertips, the book vanishing within the trees as the lightning gained more ground to its target. Finally an explosion lit up the forest, unintentionally alerting the shinigami of their location as they rushed to the location.

Aizen stared at the shinobi, shocked as he watched ashes fall to the ground. "You…you destroyed your book…" He knew that his opponent was brash to an extent, but to destroy what he treasured most? He saw the downed shinigami clutching his chest as his breaths were labor, his grin on his visage.

"Damn…It looks like I won't been here to see boss send your punk ass to hell…" The glasses-wearing man raised an eyebrow questioningly, not understanding his statement. The shinobi suddenly converted into reiatsu, dispersing as the particles floated into the air. Aizen's eyes widened in shock, feeling reiatsu flare behind him as he turned sharply. Naruto was behind him, using Kyubi's reiatsu as he charged his Rasengan. The spherical energy attack was violet color, the intent of the attack clear as his calm crimson eyes glared into his own. _"It looks like the __**Tamashi Bushin **_(Spirit Clone) _worked well after solidifying the reiatsu together."_

Naruto inwardly grimaced, feeling the chaotic reiatsu burn him as he fought against his own fatigue. **"That's what I'm talking about Naruto!"** He heard the vixen-like woman yell with a grin on her beautiful features, approving of his handle of the situation. This was the host she knew, unpredictable to the fullest! Fuujin herself had been rather surprised, but agreed with the blood haired woman all the same. She was definitely impressed.

Naruto finalized his technique, baring his teeth down as he maintained the power input. The clone had taken some reiatsu to create on the fly, but he would manage. He pushed energy into his legs, preparing to press his advantage. He saw Aizen move, prompting him to rocket forward. He cranked his arm back, glared at him as he gave an immense thrust.

Aizen narrowed his eyes in concentration, gritting his teeth as a small space in front of him seemed to tear open. He grunted, pushing his reiatsu forward before his enemy collided with him. The two energies met before they detonated, blowing away and uprooting many of the trees around. The smoke and dirt began to settle, worry settling on Yoruichi's countenance.

Aizen's was the first one to cross her line of sight, seeing him lying on his side as he bled in various places, most notable on his head. Her golden eyes moved on trying to find the shinobi that she freed to escape with. Something caught her attention, seeing a piece of her former subordinate's shihakusho floating as his gently landed in the dirt. She gasped softly, her heart beginning to ache as she stared in disbelief. _"He…he can't be gone…"_ Anger surfaced as she moved her eyes to the downed lieutenant, turning herself as she was about to kill him. _"Aizen…"_

Yoruichi paused in her thoughts, feeling some of soul reaper heading to their location. At the rate they moved, they would be here in less than a minute. She turned away, fighting her need for vengeance as well as dealing with the fact that her golden-haired friend was killed. She vanished, retreating to meet up with Kisuke to escape to the real world. She clutched the item in her hands tightly; the hard cover the only thing remaining to remind her of the spiritual jinchuriki… His book of memories.

She had to admit, that was rather a clever plan to toss the book her way and take account that her speed could beat the prolonged shot of the lightning attack. Hell, she was more than impressed that he created a doppleganger to distract the lieutenant and throw off his guard. But thinking of that made it more of a reality for her that the shinobi was dead. She continued her trek, untraceable as she moved to her destination.

Meanwhile, two shinigami appeared within the decimated clearing, moving to the lieutenant of the fifth division. The bespectacled soul reaper stood by himself, his expression one of quiet contemplation as he looked within the distance. "Gin, Tosen. Healed already?" Gin held a smile, walking closer to him.

"So what actually happened here?" The silver-haired shinigami asked, ignoring the question altogether. "No signs of the demon brat here." Word spread fast, the events from last night earning the spiritual jinchuriki a less than favorable reputation as his name had begun to be associated with fear or hate.

Aizen remained silent for a moment, smirking to himself as he turned to them. "Let's just say that we won't be seeing him for a while."

* * *

><p>Yoruichi appeared in the clearing, Kisuke, Tessai, and the rest of the escapees prepared to leave. The kido master noticed that something was off, the Shihoin heiress having a sorrowful air about herself. Kisuke narrowed his eyes, seeing that there was one person missing. The brown-skinned woman walked passed them, her voice ringing out as she said, "Let's go."<p>

The sandy blond looked at her, surprised. "What about Na-"

The former stealth captain looked back at her childhood friend sharply, her expression of hurt betraying her. "Let's go!" Both of her closet friends stood silently in shock, understanding what happened right then and there. Kisuke looked away before he started the process, his eyes taking a melancholic tone as he set off to his work.

Yoruichi kept to herself, the feeling of guilt weighing on her. She should have intervened but she let him continue. Her hair shadowed her eyes as her fists were balled up in resentment and remorse. _"…Naruto…"_ One lone tear slid on her cheek, another following as they portrayed the lament of a lost loved one.

* * *

><p>White gravels flew through the harsh winds of the terrain. The tales of this reputable place brought shivers to many a shinigami, knowing what resided within. The land seemed to carry even more than the sands of time itself, all landmarks and civilization if there were any, lost without a trace as the eternal night sky reigned in the sky with the moon illuminating the desolate desert.<p>

Naruto stared into the miles beyond miles of soil as he laid there in shock, his body taken its toll as he faded between the lands of reality and unconsciousness. "No…" By descriptions he knew of his location, his azure eyes unbelieving of the outcome.

"Hueco Mundo."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Meeting the Tenth Squad Lieutenant<strong>

"You want me to what?" Naruto stared at Toushiro blankly, rather skeptical in the ice users request.

The short prodigy sighed as he repeated himself. "Could you come with me to meet my lieutenant? She swears up and down that I don't any other friends, except Momo and her. If you come, she'll finally shut up about it." He could see the golden-haired man unchanging his expression. "I swear it isn't any trap of the sort. I just want my lieutenant to be quiet and get off my case."

Naruto stared at the white-haired shinigami a bit longer, sighing as he consented. "Aright Toushiro, I'll come with you to meet your lieutenant. Who knows, it might actually be fun." The tenth division member nodded gratefully, relief clear on his visage. Now his loud superior would leave him alone after this.

The journey wasn't long nor a bad one, the shinobi looking at the sky with his arms on his head in contemplation as he absentmindedly followed. _"I wonder what she's like?"_ He thought before the thought vanished as soon as it came. He still hand stuff to take care of, but it could be put off until tomorrow.

The two entered the tenth division, the environment rather comfortable as far as the spiritual jinchuriki could tell. Naruto happened to pass by few of the shinigami, them looking over their way as he noticed the eyes on Toushiro. "It's because they think I'm a kid…that I'm too young to be a shinigami."

Naruto held an unreadable expression before he turned to the group once more; grinning as he promptly shot them the bird. All of them were taken aback, one of them growing anger as he turned red. He moved to march up to the shinobi, but was held back by his friends.

Toushiro stared at the whisker-cheeked man in shock, his eyes wide. Naruto grinned to the young genius, a supporting gaze on his visage. "Don't let any of those punks faze you. They're just mad that they couldn't get to be a shinigami at your age. They suck too much!" The short male of the duo smiled before chuckling, finding that his friend had a point.

"Toushiro!" A feminine voice reached the two young men's ears, turning to see a beautiful woman with long orange hair in the normal shinigami robes, save for the pink scarf around her neck and the alteration of her robes revealing much more cleavage than it ought to. Naruto's azure eyes glanced at the lieutenant badge on her right arm, neatly wrapped with white bandage-like material.

"Is this her?" The shinobi asked in amusement, seeing his close friend sigh in agitation.

"Yeah, this is her."

The woman's sky-colored eyes registered the shinobi standing next to her subordinate, happily walking towards the two. Toushiro stepped you, hoping that this would sedate his commanding officer. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He's still in the academy but this is my friend besides you and Momo." The female shinigami was initially prepared to tease him again on that when she saw him, but stopped as she registered the short shinigami's words. She blinked at him before moving her gaze to the golden-haired man.

The former toad sage grinned to her as he waved, stepping closer as he place a hand out. "Nice to meet you Matsumoto-chan."

She eyed the shinobi for a moment, a smile gracing her features as she accepted the handshake. "Well, you're no stiff like Shiro-chan here." The young shinigami swiftly held an expression of his indignant emotion, yet wasn't paid any attention to. "And you are quite the looker, Uzumaki." The shinobi watched as her smile became flirtatious, grinning all the while from her compliment.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He responded in kind, deliberately taking his time as he took in her features. While he initially didn't notice, she had a cute mark on the side just under her bottom lip, pronouncing her facial features quite nicely. She was nothing short of beautiful, knowing that most men were throwing themselves at her. Her open attitude and overall cheerfulness only made her more desirable, making him laugh inwardly as he finished his assessment of the woman before him. "And just Naruto is fine. No need for formalities."

Matsumoto felt a small shiver go down her spine as she had watched the shinobi gaze at her, her excitement growing. His eyes were rather sharp as he observed her, making her wonder what he thought. Nonetheless, she would not be outdone as she giggled lightly. "As long as you don't mind calling me Rangiku-chan." She would admit her subordinate's friend was interesting, finding that he didn't automatically bow to her wishes or anything of the sort from the sight of her. "So how did you meet Toushiro?"

Naruto smiled, surprising the lieutenant with the action as he began to speak. "At the academy. They said he was a genius and stuff, but I say that his body is trying to catch up with his mind, that's all." Rangiku blinked in surprise, seeing how genuine his words were. "That and I thought that talking to him was better than talking to kids who hadn't gotten a grip on reality yet…"

Toushiro looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "We fought each other that day."

The shinobi didn't skip a beat as he replied, "You learn who people really are with altercation!"

A vein grew on the prodigy's head in irritation, "That doesn't you the license to randomly attack someone!"

The former sage continued his grin as he said, "Hey, you were ready for it, so what's the issue?" He turned away, looked back at the buxom woman, "Since then, he's been my best friend. Then he decided to graduate on me and now works for you."

Rangiku smiled as she could see the camaraderie between the two, feeing that their bond was not false by any means. She looked to Toushiro for a moment. "Aww, he such a nice friend! I'm a little jealous. I might have to steal him from you."

Naruto grinned foxily as he made an open gesture. "It doesn't have to be that way. We can be friends too." Before he could register, his body was entrapped in a hug, her chest firmly against his head as she cradled his cranium rather affectionately.

"We definitely have to hang out!" She squealed, rather happy as a light reached her eyes. The shinigami she embraced, while enjoyed the hug, couldn't breathe as his arms flailed in distress.

"Matsumoto-taicho, he can't breathe with you holding him like that." Toushiro spoke, making the woman take note of the man steady growing limp. Releasing the shinobi, she saw him sway for a moment as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Death by breast suffocation wouldn't sound too good on either end, one having the chest to kill or the other dying in some perverted man's fantasy.

The spiritual jinchuriki finally regained his normal breathing pattern, sighing as he did so. He looked at Rangiku, a light blush on his face as he grinned to her. "…Well that's one hell of a way to express happiness." The heat on his face faded as he finished, "It's cute."

Matsumoto smiled as a light blush graced her features. "Thank you!" Naruto grinned warmly to her, their new bond established.

The shinobi looked at Toushiro, a sheepish expression gracing his features. "I actually have to be somewhere important, so we'll have to do this another time." He waved to the two, grinning foxily as he began to depart. "Nice to meet you Rangiku-chan. Any time you two want to hang, let me know." The shinobi walked away, knowing his way out.

Toushiro sighed as he glanced at his superior. "He is a bit of a livewire, but he means well." He saw Rangiku keep her gaze at the golden-haired man, an interested expression on her countenance briefly flashed across her visage as she smiled. The ice user wondered if he should warn the shinobi of the oncoming danger, but decided against it. He didn't care to get in other's business and besides that, she was now quiet.

Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being brought into the bosom of his commanding officer. "Do you this you can bring Naruto around more often?" The young genius knew where this was headed. She would hassle him to bring the golden-haired ninja over with them more, causing more problems than initially. While the whisker-cheeked soul was one of his closest friends, he would be force to suffer the lengths find him. And Kami knows how hard that can be.

"Dammit Naruto…"

* * *

><p>And there we are. That's the end of this chapter, readers. Many days and nights I have worked on this so this should let you know that I haven't been a bum. A lengthy read right? Wanna know how many pages on Microsoft Word?<p>

73 pages.

Also this was my first omake. It was a good cool down, pretty fun if I do say so myself. Made that straight off the top!

Anyhow, sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoyed the update. I've been making some rather crucial life decisions and I gotta handle business before pleasure, lol. Though I'm tired, I'm also proud of this one, so I ask you all to please review.


End file.
